Journey into a Hobbit's Tale
by xKeybladeWielderx
Summary: The Legendary Keyblade Master, Devon and his friends travel back to Middle-Earth and wind up in the past. Together, they must help the Dwarves of Erebor reclaim their homeland from a fire-breathing dragon. They shall meet new and familiar faces. However, evil lurks in the shadows, threatening to destroy all. Now, it's time for Devon and his friends to journey into a Hobbit's tale.
1. An Unexpected Journey

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor  & respect their great works.

* * *

 _"My dear Frodo."_

Bilbo lights a match, then uses it to light a candle. He walks through a hallway in his home in Bag End, carrying the candle.

 _"You asked me one once if I had told you everything there was to know about my adventures. And while I can honestly say I have told you the truth, I may not have told you all of it."_

Bilbo opens a chest and glances with fascination and recollection at Sting, his sword in its sheath, and reaches out to touch it. At the last second, he hurriedly restrains himself and pulls out a large red book from the chest instead. Sitting down at his desk and opening the book, he sees a drawing of his younger self. He picks up the picture and gazes at it.

 _"I am old now, Frodo. I'm not the same Hobbit I once was."_

Bilbo dips his quill in a pot of ink and poises to write in the book. He soon begins writing.

 _"I think it is time for you to know what really happened. It began long ago in a land far away to the east, the like of which you will not find in the world today."_

( _Many years ago_ )

On the far east side of Middle-Earth was the city of Dale, full of humans and Dwarves walking happily through markets and bazaars.

 _"There was the city of Dale. Its markets known far and wide, full of the bounties of vine and vale. Peaceful, and prosperous. For this city lay before the doors of the greatest kingdom in Middle-earth: Erebor. Stronghold of Thrór, King under the Mountain, mightiest of the Dwarf Lords."_

An enormous mountain stood behind the city. A massive gateway was built into the side of the mountain, flanked by humongous stone statues of Dwarves. Thrór walks along the ramparts with his son, Thráin, looking out of the battlements and observing their domains. Erebor was filled with vast chambers and massive, carved statues. Thrór sits on his throne as his son, Thráin approaches him with his grandson, Thorin standing at his right side.

 _"_ _Thrór_ _ruled with utter surety, never doubting his house would endure, for his line lay secure in the lives of his son and grandson. Ah, Frodo, Erebor, built deep within the mountain itself, the beauty of this fortress city was legend."_

Within Erebor were vast gold quarries with Dwarves using magnifying lenses sifting through piles of rare jewels. Five Dwarven Smiths pound on metal with mallets, going around in sequence.

 _"It's wealth lay in the earth, in precious gems hewed from rock, and in great seams of gold, running like rivers through stone. The skill of the Dwarves was unequaled, fashioning objects of great beauty out of diamond, emerald, ruby, and sapphire. Ever they delved deeper, down into the dark. And that is where they found it."_

A Dwarf quarrying for gold sees a glow in the rock. He peels away the rock and finds a beautiful, glowing gem, the Arkenstone.

 _"The heart of the mountain. The Arkenstone."_

The Arkenstone was placed in a special pedestal on Thrór's throne as he sits on his throne, flanked by his son, grandson, and other officers.

 _"Thrór named it the King's Jewel. He took it as a sign, a sign that his right to rule was divine. All would pay homage to him, even the great Elven king, Thranduil."_

Thranduil and his Elven aides approach the Dwarf Lord. One of the Dwarves presents a chest full of white sparkling gems.

 _"As the great wealth of the Dwarves grew, the store of goodwill ran thin."_

Thranduil approached the chest and gazed upon the white gems, admiring them.

 _"No one knows exactly what began the rift."_

Thranduil reaches for the gems with his hand, but the Dwarf holding the chest closes the lid.

 _"The Elves say the Dwarves stole their treasure. The Dwarves tell another tale. They say the Elf King refused to give their pay."_

Thranduil and his Elves turn and walk away.

 _"It is sad, Frodo, how all the lives can be broken. How friendships between people can be lost. And for what?"_

Bilbo stopped writing to take in the hardships that occurred long ago. He then dipped his quill in the ink pot and continued to write.

 _"The years of peace and plenty were not to last. Slowly, the days turned sour, and the watchful nights closed in."_

A shadow begins to cover the gates of Erebor. Thrór walks through massive rooms full of treasure, consumed with greed.

 _"_ _Thrór's_ _love of gold had grown too fierce. A sickness had begun to grow within him. It was a sickness of the mind. And where sickness thrives, bad things will follow."_

Thorin watches his grandfather from a distance, then slowly retreats into the shadows.

( _Sometime later_ )

A paper dragon kite flies over Dale, along with other children's kites. Suddenly, a great wind comes, blowing the trees on the mountainside, making them bend and creak.

 _"The first they heard was a noise like a hurricane coming down from the north. The pines on the mountain creaked and cracked in a hot, dry wind."_

Thorin and Balin, another Dwarf, rush to the ramparts and look for any sign of danger.

"Balin, sound the alarm. Call out the guard. Do it now!" Thorin says

"What is it?" Balin asks

Thorin looks at Balin worried.

"Dragon." Thorin says

He then yells to everyone in the halls.

"Dragon!" Thorin yells

A loud roar fills the air and torrents of fire rain all over Erebor. Thorin pulls Balin behind a pillar just in time to save him from being burned alive.

 _"It was a fire drake from the north. Smaug had come."_

The kites were suddenly burned away. The people in the town of Dale scream in fear and panic as Smaug destroys their city, setting fire to many buildings and demolishing them. Horns blowed throughout the city as the people ran about in fear. A poor little girl cries as she watches her doll burn up in flames on the street.

 _"Such wanton death was dealt that day, for this city of men was nothing to Smaug. His eye was set on another prize."_

Thorin along with many other Dwarf soldiers, stand fast with weapons ready behind the gates of Erebor.

 _"For dragons covet gold with a dark and fierce desire."_

"Stand firm!" Thorin yells

Fire bursts through cracks in the gates as Smaug tries to smash his way in. The dragon soon breaks through the gate and starts killing Dwarves left and right, trampling them with his feet and burning them to a crisp with his fire. Thorin was nearly stepped on by the dragon, but he escapes. Thrór fearfully runs to his throne and detaches the Arkenstone, running away with it. As he runs through a doorway, he sees Smaug in front of him. He trips and drops the Arkenstone which rolls into a massive pile of gold.

"No!" Thrór cries out

Thorin takes hold of his grandfather and drags him away.

 _"Erebor was lost, for a dragon will guard his plunder as long as he lives."_

The Dwarves began running away from their home. As they run away from Erebor, they see King Thranduil and his Elves approaching the mountain.

"Run for your lives!" Thorin yells to the dwarves

Thorin saw the Elves up on the nearby hill and waves to them for help.

"Help us!" Thorin yells

Thranduil, astride his elk, looks on at the Dwarves as they flee, then turns away with his Elves following his lead.

 _"Thranduil would not risk the lives of his kin against the wrath of the dragon. No help came from the Elves that day or any day since."_

Thorin glares in anger as the Elves retreats. The remnants of Dwarves slowly journey across vast, swampy lands. Thorin, at the front, stands on a mountaintop as his people come to him.

 _"Robbed of their homeland, the Dwarves of Erebor wandered the wilderness, a once mighty people brought low. The young Dwarf prince took work where he could find it, laboring in the villages of men, but always he remembered the mountain smoke beneath the moon, the trees like torches blazing bright, for he had seen dragon fire in the sky, and his city turned to ash. And he never forgave and he never forgot."_

Thorin works in a city of men as a smith. He pounds a sword with his mallet with increasing ferocity and anger.

( _The Shire_ )

It was a peaceful night in the Shire and fireworks lit up the sky with it's dazzling display of colors. The Hobbits of the Shire were all having a party.

 _"Far away, in another corner of the world, dragons were used for amazement, party tricks conjured by Wizards during Midsummer's Eve. Nothing frightening, just fairy dust."_

A young Hobbit, plays with his wooden sword, swinging it lightly at a certain Grey Wizard while he played with him, swinging the sleeves of his robe lightly. This little Hobbit was none other than Bilbo Baggins.

 _"And that, my dear Frodo, is where I come in. It was the beginning of an unlikely friendship that has lasted all my life."_

( _Many years later_ )

Back in the present time, Bilbo was in his study, writing in his book.

 _"For quite by chance and the will of a Wizard, fate decided I would become part of this tale. It began, well, it began as you might expect. In a hole in the ground, there lived a Hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, full of worms and oozy smells. This was a Hobbit-hole and that means good food, a warm hearth, and all the comforts of home."_

Frodo, eating an apple, walks out of the Hobbit-home and picks up the mail from the mailbox. He returns inside and gives the mail to Bilbo who was laughing while writing in his book. Bilbo quickly quiets down as Frodo approaches him.

"Thank you." Bilbo says

Frodo picks up the picture of a young Bilbo and looks at it curiously.

"What's this?" Frodo asks

Bilbo takes the picture back from Frodo.

"That is private. Keep your sticky paws off. It's not ready yet." Bilbo says

"Not ready for what?" Frodo asks

"Reading." Bilbo says

Frodo picks up and examines some old object of Bilbo's. Bilbo examines the pile of letters.

"What on earth are these?" Bilbo asks

"Replies to the party invitations." Frodo says

"Oh! Good gracious! Is it today?" Bilbo asks

"They all said they're coming. Except for the Sackville-Bagginses. They're demanding you ask them in person." Frodo says

"Are they, indeed? Over my dead body." Bilbo says

"They'd probably find that quite agreeable. They seem to think you have tunnels overflowing with gold." Frodo says

"It was one small chest, hardly overflowing. And it still smells of troll." Bilbo says

Bilbo starts hiding his valuables in chests, jars, vases, and other inconspicuous places.

"What on earth are you doing?" Frodo asks

"Taking precautions. You know, I caught her making off with the silverware once." Bilbo says

"Who?" Frodo asks

"Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. She had all my spoons stuffed in her pockets. Hah! Dreadful woman. Make sure you keep an eye on her after I'm...when I'm...when I'm..." Bilbo says

"When you're...what?" Frodo asks

"It's nothing. Nothing." Bilbo says

Bilbo looks at some papers on a table.

"You know, some people are beginning to wonder about you, Uncle. They think you're becoming odd." Frodo says

"Odd? Hmm." Bilbo asks

"Unsociable." Frodo says

"Unsociable? Me? Nonsense. Be a good lad and put that on the gate." Bilbo says

Bilbo hands Frodo a sign he made. Frodo looks at it dubiously. Going outside, Frodo nails the sign to the gate of Bag End. The sign read "No Admittance. Except on party business." It turns out that this was moments before Devon and his friends first arrived in Middle-Earth. Bilbo comes outside and stretches.

"You think he'll come?" Frodo asks

"Who?" Bilbo asks

"Gandalf." Frodo says

"Ah. He wouldn't miss a chance to lit up his whiz-poppers! He'll give us quite a show, you'll see." Bilbo says

"Alright then, I'm off." Frodo says

"Off to where?" Bilbo asks

"East Farthing woods. I'm going to surprise him." Frodo says

"Well, go on then! You don't want to be late." Bilbo says

Frodo runs off and Bilbo sits on a bench outside his door, smoking his pipe. He blows out a large smoke ring which floats into the sky.

 _"He doesn't approve of being late. Not that I ever was. In those days, I was always on time. I was entirely respectable. And nothing unexpected ever happened."_

( _60 years earlier_ )

Bilbo's smoke ring collapses and becomes a smoke moth, as a tall figure walks by. The moth flies into Bilbo's face, waking him from his reverie. A younger Bilbo from sixty-years earlier was sitting on the same bench, smoking his pipe. He looks up in surprise and sees a hooded figure. This figure was none other than Gandalf the Grey.

"Good morning." Bilbo says

"What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning. Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good of." Gandalf says

"All of them at once, I suppose." Bilbo says

Gandalf looks slightly disapprovingly at Bilbo while he looks at him bewildered and confused.

"Can I help you?" Bilbo asks

"That remains to be seen. I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure." Gandalf says

"An adventure? Now, I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures. Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner, hm, mm..." Bilbo says

Bilbo gets up and checks his mailbox, grabbing some mail and sorting through it, clucking to himself. He looks quite uncomfortable because Gandalf was still standing there. Puffing his pipe in vexation, he begins heading back inside his home.

"Good morning." Bilbo says

"To think that I should have lived to be good-morninged by Belladonna Took's son, as if I were selling buttons at the door." Gandalf says

"I beg your pardon?" Bilbo asks

"You've changed, and not entirely for the better, Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf says

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Bilbo asks

"Well, you know my name, although you don't remember I belong to it. I'm Gandalf! And Gandalf means...me."

"Gandalf...not Gandalf, the wandering Wizard who made such excellent fireworks! Old Took used to have them on Mid-summer's Eve. Ha, ha! Well. Hmm, I had no idea you were still in business." Bilbo says

"And where else should I be?" Gandalf asks

Bilbo chuckles and puffs confusedly on his pipe

"Well, I'm pleased to find you remember something about me, even if it's only my fireworks. Well that's decided. It will be very good for you and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others." Gandalf says

"Inform the who? What? No. No. No! Wait. We do not want any adventures here, no thank you. Not today, not-mm. I suggest you try over the hill or across the water. Good morning." Bilbo says

Bilbo retreats into his home in frustration, gesturing at Gandalf with his pipe. Once inside, he bolts the door and leans against it. Gandalf draws a glowing symbol on Bilbo's door with his staff. Hearing the curious noise, Bilbo puts his ear close to the door. Alarmed, Bilbo looks out his side window, only to see Gandalf's eye appear infront of him. He jumps back in fright and hides behind a wall. He looks out another window and sees Gandalf hurrying away.

As soon as Gandalf was gone, Bilbo heads out of his house with a basket in his hand and strolls on down the hill towards the town. There, in the marketplace, dozens of Hobbits were around, going about their business. Bilbo stops by a stall and gets a fish from one Hobbit. Once he got what he needed, Bilbo began making his way back to his home. As he did, he was approached by a Hobbit named Worrywort.

"Hello, Mr. Bilbo. Here, have some tuber." Worrywort says

Worrywort hands Bilbo a vegetable he was selling.

"Nice and firm they are. Just got them from the West Farthing." Worrywort says

"Very impressive, Mr. Worrywort. I don't suppose you've seen a Wizard around these parts?" Bilbo says

"Tall fellow, long grey beard, pointy hat? Can't say that I have." Worrywort says

Bilbo saw something resembling Gandalf's pointed hat moving above the stalls. Reacting quickly, Bilbo hides behind Worrywort with his basket and moves away. He looks back again and saw that it was nothing more than a pile of laundry being carried by a Hobbit. Bilbo sighs with relief and heads back to his house in Bag End.

( _Elsewhere_ )

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch arrive in Middle-Earth walking through one of the forests outside the Shire. When they step up on a hill, they can see the Shire down below.

"The Shire. Looks like we're back in Middle-Earth." Devon says

"Yeah, but something feels different." Luna says

"Why don't we take a look around." Devon says

Devon and his friends move down the hill and head into the village. As they entered the village, the Hobbits looked at them as if they had never met them before.

"That's weird. It's like these Hobbits don't know who we are." Hiccup says

Unbeknownst to the group, Gandalf saw them strolling through the town. He also saw that they also had dragons with them. Being a curious wizard, he decided to approach them. Devon and his friends saw Gandalf approaching them and when they did, they immediately recognized him. But they also saw he was back to being Gandalf the Grey.

"Gandalf!" Devon and his friends exclaim

"Isn't this quite a surprise. I never expected to see a group of children accompanied by dragons here in the Shire. It would seem that you are new to these lands." Gandalf says

"Uh...You could say that. Could you give us a second." Devon says

Devon and his friends huddle together in a circle while Gandalf looks on confused.

"Okay, we're back in Middle-Earth, but I think that we're at some point in the past." Devon says

"Do you think we're here for a reason?" Astrid asks

"Possibly. Remember when we traveled into Mata Nui's world? We met Turaga Vakama and then we met him back when he was a Matoran." Devon says

"Right. And let's not forget we met Mata Nui at some point too." Hiccup says

"I'm sure that if we stick around with Gandalf, we might find out why we're here." Devon says

The group breaks the circle and turn to face Gandalf.

"You certaintly are a curious bunch. Would you care to introduce yourselves?" Gandalf asks

"Uh...sure." Devon says

Devon steps forward and re-introduces himself to Gandalf.

"I'm Devon, the Legendary Keyblade Master."

Luna steps up alongside Devon and she nudges him gently with her snout. Devon places his right-hand ontop of Luna's head and rubs her gently, making the female Night Fury purr with content.

"This is Luna, my dragon." Devon says introducing his Night Fury

Next, Devon introduces Spyro and Cynder who stood over on Luna's right.

"Spyro and Cynder." Devon says introducing the two dragons

Spyro and Cynder both nod their heads as Devon introduced them. Then, Devon introduces Gandalf to the Viking Teens and their dragons who stood behind him.

"And these are my best friends, Hiccup and his Night Fury, Toothless." Devon says

Hiccup and Toothless both nod their heads.

"Astrid and her Deadly Nadder, Stormfly." Devon says

Astrid crosses her arms, smiling while Stormfly lets out a squawk.

"Fishlegs and his Gronckle, Meatlug." Devon says

Fishlegs waves his hand while Meatlug licks him.

"Snotlout and his Monstrous Nightmare, Hookfang." Devon says

Snotlout leans his body against Hookfang's stomach, but Hookfang grabs his rider in his jaws and shakes him about a bit.

"And these are the Twins, Tuffnut and Ruffnut with their Hideous Zippleback, Barf and Belch." Devon says introducing them

Tuffnut elbowed his sister slightly and she elbowed him back much harder than him. The twins began wrestling each other until Barf and Belch grabbed them with their mouths and held them up.

"Hmm." Gandalf says raising an eyebrow

Gandalf inspected Devon and each of his friends with a look of concern.

"A pleasure to meet you all. Never before have there been Dragon Riders here in Middle-Earth. Then it's decided. I would like you all to accompany me." Gandalf says

Devon and his friends looked at each other confused.

"What for?" Devon asks

"I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure." Gandalf says

"Really?" Devon says raising an eyebrow with a grin on his face

Devon looked back at his friends and they smiled.

"Well, Gandalf, whatever it is you have in plan, we'd be more than happy to accompany you." Devon says

Gandalf smiles seeing as Devon and his friends were willing to go in an adventure with him.

"But if you don't mind me asking, Gandalf, what were you doing here in the Shire?" Devon asks

"I've been seeking a Hobbit who once had a knack for an adventure, but it would seem he has become a bit stubborn in his nature." Gandalf says

"And what is this Hobbit's name?" Astrid asks

"Well, that would be Bilbo Baggins, my dear, Astrid." Gandalf says

Devon and his friends were surprised to hear this. Gandalf was seeking out Bilbo Baggins. This definitely confirmed they were in Middle-Earth's past.

"Could you excuse us, please?" Devon says holding up a finger

Devon and his friends huddle back together in a circle while Gandalf looks on confused.

"Okay, that defenitely confirms it. We've definitely gone back in time in Middle-Earth." Devon says

"But what is it that we're supposed to accomplish here?" Luna asks

"Like I said, if we stick around with Gandalf, we'll probably find out. And who knows, we might learn something while we're here." Devon says

The group breaks the circle and turn to face Gandalf.

"So, uh, Gandalf, have you spoken with Bilbo yet?" Hiccup asks

"I've tried to persuade him into joining our cause, but it would seem he was not the same Hobbit he once was." Gandalf says

Devon thought to himself and he thought of a more gentle approach.

"I think I might have an idea. Maybe if we come up to Bilbo with a subtle approach, I suppose it should be enough to convince him to come along." Devon says

Gandalf thought to himself and felt that the offer was tempting. The idea could help Bilbo become more aquainted with Devon and his friends while he sought to his own mission.

"Very well. I shall leave it to you to convince our Hobbit to partake in this quest. There is a mark which I have put on one of doors in Bag End. It should not be too hard to find." Gandalf says

"Right. Let's go." Devon says

Devon and his friends walked up towards Bag End while Gandalf sought to his own mission.

( _Moments later_ )

Devon and his friends proceeded up the hill in Bag End where there was a Hobbit hole awaiting them. Being as they traveled in Middle-Earth before, the group remembered where Bilbo's home was.

"So, how do we plan to get Bilbo into joining this so-called quest?" Astrid asks

"I have an idea. You guys just let me do the talking." Devon says

Devon looked at Luna who stood on his right-side.

"Luna, come." Devon says

"Right behind you." Luna says

Devon and Luna moved up to the door while Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and the dragons stood where they were. As they stood up at the doorstep, Devon looked down and noticed there was a letter lying on the ground. He kneels down, picks it up and looks down at it.

"It seemed that Bilbo must've had letters delivered to him and he must've dropped this one." Devon says

"Good. This will give us more inceptive." Luna says

Devon knocks on the door of the Hobbit hole three times. It didn't take long for Bilbo Baggins to open the door. As soon as the door opened, Devon and his friends got a good look at Bilbo back to when he was much younger and they were completely surprised. They certaintly saw a change in Bilbo's appearance, both from his hair and face.

"Hello." Devon greets with a wave of his hand

"Uh, good morning." Bilbo says

"Yes. Today seems to be rather splendid." Devon says looking up at the sky

"Uh, can I help you?" Bilbo asks

"Oh no. Me and my friends had just arrived here from our long travels and we just decided to take a stroll around the Shire, getting acquainted with the Hobbits living here." Devon says

Devon holds out the letter in his hand to Bilbo.

"Also, I believe this letter is yours." Devon says

"Oh, why thank you. Thank you, very much." Bilbo says

Bilbo takes the letter from Devon and examines it. Knowing that they were getting to a good start, Devon decides to re-introduce himself to Bilbo.

"I'm Devon."

Devon holds his right-hand out to Bilbo.

"Bilbo Baggins."

Bilbo accepted Devon's hand and the two shake hands. Devon knew now that his plan was working and he moved on to introduce the rest of his friends. First, he starts off as always with Luna, his Night Fury.

"This is Luna, my Night Fury." Devon says

Luna smiles and nods her head as Devon introduces her.

"Night Fury? Never heard of such a creature here in Middle-Earth. What is she?" Bilbo says

"She's a Dragon." Devon says calmly

"A D-D-Dragon?!" Bilbo says feeling shocked

Devon held up his hands in a peaceful gesture.

"It's alright. She won't harm you. She's very, very gentle." Devon says

Devon walks over to Bilbo, kneels down and places his left-arm around his shouder.

"Here, I'll show you." Devon says

Devon beckons Luna to step forward. Luna slowly walks up to Bilbo until she stops only a few inches from the startled Hobbit.

"Reach your hand out to her." Devon says

Bilbo, still feeling startled, slowly stretches his left-hand out to Luna. Within moments, his hand made contact with Luna's head and the female Night Fury purred with content. Bilbo let out a sigh of relief.

"You see, young Hobbit? Not all dragons are vicious. You need not let fear grip your heart. Let my love and compassion ease your soul. You're safe with me." Luna says

Once he heard Luna talking, Bilbo was even more surprised.

"Sh-she talks!" Bilbo says

Bilbo looks at Devon.

"How did you tame her?" Bilbo asks

"She found me in a forest, laying unconscious against a tree. I was attacked by evil monsters, but she defended me with all her might. I owed her my life." Devon says

Bilbo looked ahead of him and saw Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and the dragons looking at him. He then looked back at Devon.

"You're not ordinary travelers, are you?" Bilbo asks

"No." Devon says

"Oh, why don't you all come in? We can talk more while we're inside." Bilbo says

Devon looks back at his friends and saw that they were all smiling. He looks at Luna and saw she had a smile on her face. He then looks back at Bilbo with a smile on his own face.

"That would be nice." Devon says

Now Devon and his friends were on track.

( _Later that night_ )

Bilbo prepares a dinner of fish for himself while Devon and his friends got comfortable in his home. Devon and the Viking Teens sat in chairs around a table in a room just outside the kitchen. Luna and the other dragons had to shrink down in size to fit inside the Hobbit home with their riders. They were about the size of large dogs. Bilbo had only one fish for himself and felt bad that he didn't have anymore for the dragons. He therefore assumed that the dragons wouldn't mind having biscuits and thus, he gave each of the dragons a single biscut which they gladly ate. He then settles down at his table, tucks a napkin in his collar and begins sprinkling salt on his fish.

"So, you are all Dragon Riders. That is very interesting. And Devon, you're a Keyblade Master. I've never heard of such a warrior here in Middle-Earth, let alone be at such a young age." Bilbo says

"I think that you'll find that we're full of surprises." Devon says

"And why is it that you travel to places?" Bilbo asks

"Oh, me and my friends, we enjoy seeing the world, traveling to distant lands and amazing places and partaking in wonderful experiences. That's one of the great perks of being an adventurer. What about you, Bilbo? Don't you go on adventures? I heard you used to." Devon says

"Oh no. No, no, no, adventures don't suit me well. I think I'm more comfortable tending to my books and my garden. It's just one of my favorite hobbies." Bilbo says

Unbeknownst to the group, the the symbol on the door glows and a figure appears on the door. Bilbo, in the middle of squeezing lemon juice on his fish, looks up in surprise as the doorbell rings. Devon and his friends also look up in surprise upon hearing the doorbell ring.

"Uh, were we expecting any company?" Bilbo asks

"Not that I'm aware of." Devon says

Bilbo opens the door and finds a tall, bald Dwarf at his doorstep.

"Dwalin, at your service."

Dwalin bows slightly to Bilbo. Shellshocked, Bilbo lets out a noise like a whimper. Coming to his senses, he quickly ties his robe tighter and stands taller, although he was confused as to why a Dwarf was at his home.

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours."

Dwalin walks inside without an invitation.

"D-do we know each other?" Bilbo asks

"No." Dwalin says

Dwalin walks through Bilbo's home, completely ignoring Devon and his friends.

"Which way, laddie? Is it down here?" Dwalin says

"I-is what down where?" Bilbo asks

Dwalin dumps some of his stuff on the ground and thrusts the rest onto Bilbo.

"Supper. He said there'd be food and lots of it." Dwalin says

"H-He said? Who said?" Bilbo asks

Dwalin sits at the kitchen table in Bilbo's spot, eating the food he had prepared for himself while Bilbo sits behind him, feeling confused. Devon and his friends watched in surprise as Dwalin eat all the flesh from the fish, then eats the head as well while Bilbo looks on in disgust.

"Mmmm...Very good, this. Anymore?" Dwalin says

"What? Uh, oh, yes, yes." Bilbo says

Bilbo brings over a plate of biscuits and he hurriedly hides one behind his back for himself.

"Help yourself." Bilbo says

Dwalin begins stuffing the biscuits in his mouth.

"It's just that, um, I wasn't expecting company." Bilbo says

"Neither were we." Devon says

The doorbell rings again and Bilbo looks up in alarm.

"That'll be the door." Dwalin says

Bilbo opens the door and finds an old, white-haired Dwarf standing at his doorstep.

"Balin, at your service."

Balin bows to Bilbo. As soon as Devon and his friends heard Balin mention his name, they were all shocked to see he was alive, especially since their journey with the Fellowship through the mines of Moria. Devon remembers when they came up to Balin's Tomb back in Moria.

 _"'Here lies Balin, Son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.'"_

"That's Balin, Gimli's cousin!" Devon exclaims

"He's alive!" Luna exclaims

"Good evening." Bilbo says

"Yes, yes it is, though I think it might rain later. Am I late?" Balin says

"Late for what?" Bilbo asks

Balin sees Dwalin who had his hand stuffed in Bilbo's jar, trying to get himself more biscuits.

"Oh, ha ha! Evening, brother. Heh, heh." Balin says

"Oh, by my beard, you are shorter and wider than last we met." Dwalin says

"Wider, not shorter. Sharp enough for both of us." Balin says

Laughing, the two Dwarves greet each other. They put their arms on each other's shoulders, then they smash their foreheads together. Bilbo looks on in wonder.

"Hey! That's what we do!" Ruffnut says

Tuffnut and Ruffnut bang their heads together like they usually do.

"Uh, excuse me. Sorry, I hate to interrupt, ah, but the thing is, I'm not entirely sure you're in the right house." Bilbo says

Ignoring Bilbo, Dwalin and Balin go into Bilbo's pantry where they are pouring ale and examining the food, talking to each other.

"It's not that I don't like visitors. I-I like visitors as much as the next Hobbit, but I do like to know them before they come visiting." Bilbo says

Dwalin and Balin, not listening to Bilbo, were still rifling through his pantry.

"The thing is, um-The thing is, um, I, I don't know either of you, not in the slightest. I don't mean to be blunt, but I uh, but I have to speak my mind. I'm sorry." Bilbo says

The two Dwarves pause and look at Bilbo.

"Apology accepted." Balin says

Balin hands a tankard to Dwalin so that it can be filled with ale. The doorbell rings again. Bilbo opens the door and finds two young Dwarves.

"Fili."

"And Kili."

"At your service." Fili and Kili say in unison while bowing to Bilbo

"You must be Mr. Boggins." Kili says

"Nope, you can't come in, you've come to the wrong house." Bilbo says

Bilbo tries closing the door, but Kili stops it with his foot.

"What? Has it been cancelled?" Kili asks

"No one told us." Fili says

"Can-? No-nothing's been cancelled." Bilbo says

"Well, that's a relief." Kili says

The Dwarves push their way in and begin unloading their stuff into Bilbo's arms.

"Careful with these, I just had 'em sharpened." Fili says

"It's nice, this place. D'you do it yourself?" Kili says

"Ah, no, it's been in the family for years." Bilbo says

Kili scrapes the mud off his boots on the edge of a chest standing nearby.

"That's my mother's glory box. Can you please not do that?!" Bilbo says

"Fili, Kili, come on, give us a hand." Dwalin says

"Mister Dwalin." Kili says

Dwalin places his arm around Kili on his shoulders and the two Dwarves laugh. Hiccup leans over close to Devon.

"Uh, something tells me that a certain Wizard is behind this." Hiccup says

"I'm starting to agree with you on that, Hiccup." Devon says

"And I think these might be the 'others' he was talking about." Astrid says

"Whatever Gandalf has planned, it must be big." Devon says

The group watched as the Dwarves moved furniture around the.

"Let's shove this in the hallway, otherwise we'll never get everyone in." Balin says

The Dwarves prepare to shift Bilbo's furniture around to create a meeting and feasting place.

"Ev-everyone? How many more are there?" Bilbo asks

The doorbell rings very hard and longer than before. Bilbo walks quickly toward the door in anger, dumping all the swords and other equipment in his arms along the way.

"Oh no. No, no! There's nobody home! Go away and bother somebody else. There's far too many Dwarves in my dining room as it is. If-if-If this is some clot-head's idea of a joke, ha ha, I can only say, it is in very poor taste." Bilbo says

Bilbo opens the door and a heap of Dwarves, eight to be exact, fall in. Struggling to get up, they grumble and yell at each other. Gandalf stands behind them, poking his head in the door, looking at Bilbo, Devon and his friends with a smile on his face.

"Gandalf." Bilbo says

"Should've known." Devon says crossing his arms

Bilbo looks at Devon with a surprised look on his face.

"You know him?" Bilbo asks

Devon's eyes dart from Gandalf to Bilbo and a nervous smile forms on his face.

"Heh, heh, heh." Devon chuckles nervously

( _Moments later_ )

The entire group of Dwarves, at least twelve of them, began raiding Bilbo's pantry and taking out all his food. Bilbo tries to tell them to put the food back, but they ignore him.

"Those are my plates! Excuse me! Not my wine. Put that back. Put that back! Not the jam, please! Excuse me." Bilbo says

Bombur walks out of the pantry with three entire wheels of cheese.

"Excuse me. A tad excessive, isn't it? Have you got a cheese knife?" Bilbo asks

"Cheese knife? He eats it by the block." Bofur says walking past Bilbo

Óin and Glóin walk through the hallway, carrying chairs from one of Bilbo's rooms.

"No, no, that's Grandpa Mungo's chair! No, I'm sorry, you'll have to take it back please. Take it back...It's antique, not for sitting on! Thank you! That's a book, not a coaster. Put that map down, thank you." Bilbo says

The Dwarves continue bringing all of Bilbo s food and furniture into the dining room. Dori approaches Gandalf with a tray and some tea.

"Excuse me, Mr. Gandalf, can I tempt you with a nice cup of chamomile tea?" Dori asks

"Oh, no thank you, Dori. A little red wine for me, I think." Gandalf says

Gandalf walks out of the dining room, trying to avoid the scurrying Dwarves. He hits his head on the chandelier, then he begins counting the Dwarves with his fingers.

"Fili, Kili, Óin, Glóin, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori...Ori." Gandalf says

Bilbo wrestles a bowl of tomatoes away from Nori. Bifur approaches Gandalf and talks to him in Khuzdul.

 _"Du pai ya. Ai um hamph. Um kahli ba."_ Bifur says

"Yes, you're quite right, Bifur." Gandalf says

Devon and Luna approach Gandalf, wanting to have a word with him.

"So...uh...Gandalf. I suppose these Dwarves are all in on the same quest as we are?" Devon asks

"That they are, Devon. Although, we appear to be one Dwarf short." Gandalf says

"He is late is all. He travelled North to a meeting of our kin. He will come." Dwalin says

"Mr. Gandalf?" Dori says

"Hm?" Gandalf says

"A little glass of red wine as requested. It s, eh, got a fruity bouquet." Dori says

"Ah, cheers." Gandalf says

Gandalf drinks the tiny cup of wine Dori offers him, then looks sadly at the cup, wanting a little more.

( _Moments later_ )

The Dwarves sat in Bilbo's dining room having a grand feast with all his food. They were all quite rude and messy about it. Bofur throws some food to his brother, Bombur.

"Bombur, catch!" Bofur says

Bombur catches the food in his mouth and everyone cheers. As everyone begins throwing food around, Bilbo walks away in disgust. Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and the dragons watched as the Dwarves enjoyed themselves to their feast. Devon and Luna walked over to Bilbo to check up on him. He looks at his pantry in shock, seeing as it has been entirely cleared of food.

"Sorry about the state of your house. I never thought Gandalf would bring all these Dwarves into your home." Devon says

Bilbo sighs.

"I suppose Gandalf roped you and your friends into this little adventure as well?" Bilbo asks

"Uh...actually...we kind of...volunteered." Devon says

Fili walks on top of the table, carrying several cups of ale and knocking aside the food in his way.

"Who wants an ale? There you go." Fili says

"Let him have another drink!" Dwalin says

"Here you go." Fili says

Dwalin pours his ale into Oin's hearing trumpet and as Oin splutters in anger while everyone else laughs. Oin puts his hearing trumpet to his mouth and blows the ale out of it, making it squeal.

"On the count of three!" One of the Dwarves says

The Dwarves pound their tankards together.

"One...Two!"

All the Dwarves go quiet and began drinking their ale together. They were incredibly messy as ale falls all over their faces and runs down their beards. When finished drinking, they begin burping in a belching contest. The youngest Dwarf, Ori, let out the biggest belch. The Dwarves laugh while Bilbo looks away in disgust.

( _Moments later_ )

When the feast was finished, the Dwarves leave the table and begin walking about. Bilbo grabs a doily back from Nori.

"Excuse me, that is a doily, not a dishcloth." Bilbo says

"But it's full of holes." Bofur says

"It's supposed to look like that, it's crochet." Bilbo says

"Oh, and a wonderful game it is too, if you got the balls for it." Bofur says

"Bebother and confusticate these Dwarves!" Bilbo says feeling aggrivated

"My dear Bilbo, what on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asks walking up to Bilbo

"What's the matter? I'm surrounded by Dwarves. What are they doing here?" Bilbo asks

"Oh, they re quite a merry gathering, once you get used to them." Gandalf says

"I don't want to get used to them. The state of my kitchen! There's mud trod into the carpet, they-they ve pi-pillaged the pantry. I'm not even going to tell you what they ve done in the bathroom. They've all but destroyed the plumbing. I don't understand what they're doing in my house!" Bilbo says

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" Ori asks

"Here you go, Ori, give it to me." Fili says

Fili takes the plate from Ori and throws it to Kili who throws it behind his back to Bifur who was standing at the sink in the kitchen. Bifur catches it behind his back, without even looking. Fili, Kili and the other Dwarves begin throwing the plates, bowls, and utensils to each other, eventually throwing them to the sink to be washed. As dishware flies through the air, Gandalf ducks to avoid getting hit.

"Excuse me, that's my mother's West Farthing crockery, it's over a hundred years old!" Bilbo says

The Dwarves at the table begin drumming on the tablet with utensils and their fists in a rhythm.

"And can-can you not do that? You'll blunt them!" Bilbo says

"Ooh, d'hear that, lads? He says we'll blunt the knives." Bofur says

The Dwarves began singing as they continue throwing the dishware across the room.

 _Blunt the knives, bend the forks_  
 _Smash the bottles and burn the corks_  
 _Chip the glasses and crack the plates_  
 _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates_

 _Cut the cloth and tread on the fat_  
 _Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_  
 _Pour the milk on the pantry floor_  
 _Splash the wine on every door_  
 _Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_  
 _Pound them up with a thumping pole_  
 _When you've finished, if any are whole_  
 _Send them down the hall to roll_

 _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates_

Bilbo pushes into the kitchen, only to find all the dishes were stacked neatly and cleanly. The Dwarves and Gandalf laugh. Devon and his friends saw all the dishes were stacked and cleaned and were quite surprised themselves.

"Wow." Devon says feeling surprised

Suddenly, there were three loud knocks on the door and everyone immediately falls in silence.

"He is here." Gandalf says

They open the door and there stands Thorin Oakenshield, the Dwarf prince.

"Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door." Thorin says

"Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago." Bilbo says

"There is a mark. I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf says

"So, this is the Hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?" Thorin says

"Pardon me?" Bilbo asks

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" Thorin asks

"Well, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant." Bilbo says

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." Thorin says

The Dwarves all laugh. Thorin then turns his attention toward Devon and his friends, examining each and every one of them.

"And who might these strangers be?" Thorin asks

"Ah, this is Devon and his friends. They've agreed to accompany us on our quest. Devon, my friends, allow me to introduce you all to the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf says

Devon and his friends nods to Thorin while he just stares at them. He soon looks toward Gandalf.

"I do not see how they will be of any help to us. They are just children." Thorin says

"What?! Let me at him!" Snotlout says

Before Snotlout could assault Thorin, Astrid holds him back.

"Snotlout!" Astrid says

"Thorin, I speak for me and my friends in saying we have fought many battles. There's more to us than appearances suggest. And I assure you, we are quite capable warriors." Devon says

"And not only that, we have dragons on our side." Hiccup says

The Dwarves were shocked to hear this. Devon and his friends had dragons under their control. Even Thorin was surprised to hear this. Immediately, Thorin looks at Gandalf with a harsh stare.

"Do you mean to tell me that these beasts are fire-breathing dragons?!" Thorin asks

"These dragons are nothing like those here in Middle-Earth. I have seen their gentle and kind nature, Thorin. They can be trusted." Gandalf says

Thorin remains silent before he speaks.

"Very well. We'll have it your way." Thorin says

"I think that Thorin has got something against dragons." Hiccup says

"Maybe it might have something to do with this quest." Astrid says

"I should pound his face to a pummel." Snotlout says

( _Moments later_ )

Everyone stood in the dining room around the table while Thorin ate his food. As Thorin eats at the table, the rest of the Dwarves talk.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asks

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms." Thorin says

The Dwarves murmur with joy upon hearing this.

"What do the Dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin asks

Thorin remains silent before answering.

"They will not come." Thorin says

The Dwarves murmur in disappointment.

"They say this quest is ours and ours alone." Thorin says

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asks

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." Gandalf says

Bilbo brings a candle to the table where Gandalf spreads out a map. Now, Devon and his friends would finally find out why they had agreed to this quest.

"Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak." Gandalf says

 _"Erebor."_ Devon reads

 _"The Lonely Mountain."_ Bilbo reads

"Aye. Óin has read the portents and the portents say it is time." Glóin says

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end." Óin says

Bilbo looks concerned upon hearing the word 'beast'.

"Uh, what beast?" Bilbo asks

"Well, that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely fond of precious metals-" Bofur says before Bilbo cuts him off

"Yes, I know what a dragon is." Bilbo says

"Sounds like this Smaug is one bad dragon." Hiccup says

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it! I'll give him a taste of the Dwarvish iron right up his jacksie!" Ori says rising from his seat

The Dwarves shout all together.

"Sit down!" Dori says

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest." Balin says

The Dwarves start objecting.

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last Dwarf!" Fili says

"And you forget, we have a Wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time." Kili says

"Oh, well, now, uh, I-I-I wouldn t say that, I-" Gandalf says

"How many, then?" Kili asks

"Uh, what?" Gandalf asks

"Well, how many dragons have you killed?" Dori asks

Gandalf embarrassedly starts coughing on his pipe smoke.

"Go on, give us a number!" Dori says

The Dwarves jump to their feet, arguing amongst themselves. Thorin jumps up in anger and bellows, silencing the Dwarves.

Enough!" Thorin shouts

All of the Dwarves immediately fall silent.

"If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumours have begun to spread. The dragon, Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?!" Thorin says

All the Dwarves cheer.

"You forget, the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain." Balin says

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf says

Twiddling his fingers, Gandalf takes a Dwarvish key, ornately wrought. Thorin looks at it in wonder.

"How came you by this?" Thorin asks

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now." Gandalf says

Gandalf hands the key to Thorin as everyone looks on in wonder.

"If there is a key, there must be a door." Fili says

Gandalf points at runes on his map with his pipe.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls." Gandalf says

"There's another way in!" Kili says

"Well, if we can find it, but Dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done." Gandalf says

Gandalf then looks over at Devon and his friends as they stood together on one side of the table.

"That is the reason why I insisted that Devon and his friends would accompany us on this quest." Gandalf says

"I still do not understand why they should join us. Just because they can tame dragons that don't mean they are special. I don't see why they are so special." Thorin says

"Well, then." Devon says

Devon held his right-hand out.

"Would this persuade you?" Devon asks

In a flash of blue light, Devon's Keyblade: Soul Calibur appeared in his hand, making the Dwarves gasp in surprise and shock.

"This, Thorin Oakenshield, is a Keyblade. A very powerful weapon that only I can wield. They grant it's wielder unimaginable powers and a vast range of abilities." Devon says

Devon's Keyblade vanished from his hand in another flash of light.

"Do you think simple magic tricks will persuade me to have you join our cause?" Thorin asks

"Thorin, you could not wish for better allies other than me and my friends. You will need us." Devon says

"I agree with them, Thorin. Any help is better than none. Why not let them accompany us? It would be an honor to have Dragon Riders on our side." Balin says

The Dwarves mutter in agreement with Balin. Thorin remains silent for a brief moment before he speaks, looking toward Devon and his friends.

"Very well." Thorin says

"And that brings us to the reason why we are all summoned here to the Shire. If we are to retake the Lonely Mountain, this task will require a great deal of stealth and courage." Gandalf says

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori says

"Hm, a good one, too. An expert, I'd imagine." Bilbo says

"And are you?" Glóin asks

Bilbo looks left and right at the Dwarves and saw that they were all looking at him.

"Am I what?" Bilbo asks

"He said he's an expert! Hey hey!" Óin says

The Dwarves laugh.

"M-Me? No, no, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life." Bilbo says

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin says

Bilbo nods in agreement.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Dwalin says

Bilbo continues nodding in agreement as the Dwarves begin arguing. Gandalf, growing angry, rises to his full height and casts darkness over the group, speaking in a deep voice.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is." Gandalf says

Gandalf goes back to his normal self and spoke in his regular voice.

"Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of Dwarf, the scent of Hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this." Gandalf says

"Very well. We will do it your way." Thorin says

"No, no, no." Bilbo says

"Give him the contract." Thorin says

"Please." Bilbo says

"Alright, we're off!" Bofur says

Balin hands Bilbo a long contract.

"It's just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth." Balin says

"Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo asks confused

As Bilbo reads the contract, Thorin leans over to Gandalf and whispers to him.

"I cannot guarantee his safety." Thorin says

"Understood." Gandalf says

"Nor will I be responsible for his fate." Thorin says

"Agreed." Gandalf says

Bilbo reads parts of the contract aloud.

"Terms: Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of total profit, if any. Seems fair. Eh, Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations...  
evisceration...incineration?" Bilbo reads

"Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur says

Bilbo looks a little breathless.

"You all right, laddie?" Balin asks

Bilbo bends over, feeling nauseous.

"Uh, yeah...Feel a bit faint." Bilbo says

"Think furnace with wings." Bofur says

"Air, I-I-I need air." Bilbo says

"Flash of light, searing pain, then Poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash." Bofur says

Bilbo breathes heavily, trying to compose himself as the others stare at him.

"Hm. Oh." Bilbo says

Bilbo faints and falls on the floor.

"Ah, very helpful, Bofur." Gandalf says

( _Moments later_ )

Bilbo sat in a chair, holding a mug and talking to Gandalf.

"I'll be all right, let me just sit quietly for a moment." Bilbo says

"You've been sitting quietly for far too long. Tell me, when did doilies and your mother's dishes become so important to you? I remember a young Hobbit who always was running off in search of Elves in the woods, who'd stay out late, come home after dark, trailing mud and twigs and fireflies. A young Hobbit who would have liked nothing better than to find out what was beyond the borders of the Shire. The world is not in your books and maps. It's out there." Gandalf says

Gandalf nods his head over to the nearby window.

"I can't just go running off into the blue. I am a Baggins of Bag End." Bilbo says

"You are also a Took." Gandalf says

Gandalf points to a picture of a Hobbit hanging from a wall behind him with his pipe.

"Did you know that your great-great-great-great-uncle, Bullroarer Took, was so large he could ride a real horse? Yes. Well, he could. In the Battle of Green Fields, he charged the goblin ranks. He swung his club so hard it knocked the Goblin King's head clean off and it sailed a hundred yards through the air and went down a rabbit hole. And thus the battle was won. And the game of golf invented at the same time." Gandalf says

"I do believe you made that up." Bilbo says

Gandalf takes a seat on a chair infront of Bilbo.

"Well, all good stories deserve embellishment. You'll have a tale or two to tell of your own when you come back." Gandalf says

"Can you promise that I will come back?" Bilbo asks

"No. And if you do, you will not be the same." Gandalf says

"That s what I thought. Sorry, Gandalf, I can't sign this. You've got the wrong Hobbit." Bilbo says

Bilbo walks away down the hall. Gandalf sighs. Balin and Thorin stood outside the hallway, seeing Bilbo walk away.

"It appears we have lost our burglar. Probably for the best. The odds were always against us. After all, what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toy-makers. Hardly the stuff of legend." Balin says

"There are a few warriors amongst us." Thorin says

"Old warriors." Balin says

"I will take each and every one of these Dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills. For when I called upon them, they came. Loyalty. Honor. A willing heart. I can ask no more than that." Thorin says

"You don't have to do this. You have a choice. You've done honorably by our people. You have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains, a life of peace and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor." Balin says

Thorin holds out the key that Gandalf gave him.

"From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me. They dreamt of the day when the Dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice, Balin. Not for me." Thorin says

"Then we are with you, laddie. We will see it done." Balin says

Devon and Luna overheard the conversation Thorin and Balin had and felt they had their doubts about Bilbo. But they felt in their hearts that Bilbo would change and become the Hobbit he was destined to be.

"The Dwarves have their doubts about Bilbo. I can feel it." Luna says

"Well, I know that Bilbo will come around. I believe in him." Devon says

"If you believe in him, then so do I, my love." Luna says

"So, now we know why we're here. We need to help these Dwarves take back their homeland from Smaug." Devon says

The Dwarves gather in Bilbo's living room, smoking their pipes by the fire. They all begin humming and soon Thorin begins to sing and the others join him. Gandalf, Devon and his friends listens from nearby while Bilbo listens from his bedroom.

 _Far over the misty mountains cold_  
 _To dungeons deep and caverns old_  
 _We must away 'ere break of day_  
 _To find our long-forgotten gold_

 _The pines were roaring on the height_  
 _The winds were moaning in the night_  
 _The fire was red, it flaming spread_  
 _The trees like torches blazed with light_

( _The Next Day_ )

It was morning in Bag End and Bilbo wakes up on his bed. He suddenly realizes that his house was very quiet. He walks around his house, expecting to find someone, however, there was nobody there. The house had been cleaned up completely  
from the mess of the party last night, almost as if it had never happened.

"Hello?" Bilbo says

Bilbo came to the room outside his kitchen and saw that the door to his home was left open. Bilbo felt a bit lonesome. He sees the contract sitting on a table. He looks at it, then looks up with a determined face.

( _Moments later_ )

Bilbo runs out the door of his home and down the path, wearing a travelling pack and holding the contract in his hand. He runs through the Shire, jumping over fences and pumpkins in his haste. His neighbors shake their heads at him.

"Hey! Mr. Bilbo! Where are you off to?" A Hobbit asks

"Can't stop, I'm already late!" Bilbo yells

"Late for what?" The Hobbit asks

"I'm going on an adventure!" Bilbo yells

Bilbo heads off into the forest and ran to catch up with the company. The group's journey with Bilbo in his first adventure was just beginning.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Now here's something I've been planning to do for a long time. Devon and his friends journey into the story of The Hobbit. The group travels sixty years into the past and meet Gandalf the Grey and Bilbo Baggins at a much younger age. Later on, they meet the Dwarves of Erebor. Devon and his friends sure got a good surprise when they saw Balin alive. Then, the group meets Thorin Oakenshield, the Dwarf prince. Devon and his friends lend their support to the Dwarves to help reclaim their homeland and they shall experience an epic journey and learn a few things along the way. Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review.


	2. Home is behind, the World lies ahead

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor  & respect their great works.

* * *

( _Elsewhere_ )

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch traveled along with the Dwarves who were riding their ponies and Gandalf on his horse down a path through a wooded area. Devon rode on Luna's back while the Viking Teens rode on their dragons. The group continued through the area until they heard a voice calling out to them.

"Wait! Wait!" A voice shouts

Everyone stopped when they heard Bilbo's voice. Bilbo runs up from behind the group and catches up with them.

"Bilbo!" Devon exclaims

"I signed it!" Bilbo says

Bilbo walks over and hands Balin the contract. Balin takes the contract and inspects it with a pocket-glass. He then smiles at Bilbo.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Balin says

The Dwarves cheer, but Thorin doesn't look too impressed.

"Give him a pony." Thorin says

"No, no, no, no, that-that won't be necessary, thank you, but I-I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I-I-I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once-Agh!" Bilbo says

Bilbo was cut off as Fili and Kili ride alongside him and pick him up from behind to put him on a pony.

( _Moments later_ )

Bilbo rode on a pony, looking quite terrified. The pony neighs and tosses its head, making him quite uncomfortable. Devon and his friends rode up to Bilbo.

"Glad you finally decided to come along, Bilbo. I knew you would." Devon says

"I'm happy that you're here with us, young one." Luna says

Bilbo smiled at Devon and his friends as they smiled back at him.

"Come on, Nori, pay up. Go on." Óin says

Nori tosses a sack of money to in. Sacks of money begin passing between the Dwarves.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Óin says

Some of the Dwarves laugh.

"What's that about?" Bilbo asks

"Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't." Gandalf says

"What did you think?" Bilbo asks

"Hmmm." Gandalf says

Gandalf catches a sack of money tossed to him and puts it in his bag.

"My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second." Gandalf says

Suddenly, Bilbo sneezes loudly.

"Ohh. All this horse hair, I'm having a reaction." Bilbo

Bilbo searches his pockets for his handkerchief, but he couldn't find it and he looks up in shock.

"No, no, wait, wait, stop! Stop! We have to turn around." Bilbo says

The entire company comes to a halt and the Dwarves start objecting and asking what the problem is.

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asks

"I forgot my handkerchief." Bilbo says

Bofur tears a strip of cloth from his clothing and tosses it to Bilbo.

"Here! Use this." Bofur says

Bilbo catches the rag and looks at it in disgust. The Dwarves laugh and begin to continue their journey.

"Move on." Thorin says

The group continues moving on as their journey began.

"You'll have to manage without pocket-handkerchiefs and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire, but home is now behind you. The world is ahead." Gandalf says

The company travels through many beautiful areas of Middle-earth, including forest, hills and green plains.

( _Later that night_ )

The group camped near the edge of a cliff. As Glóin sleeps, tiny flying insects get sucked into his mouth every time he inhales and they are expelled when he exhales. Bilbo watches in disgust, then finally gets up and walks around. Most of the Dwarves were asleep while Gandalf, Fili, and Kili were awake, keeping watch. Devon and his friends were also awake while the Dwarves slept. Devon leaned back against Luna's left-side as the female Night Fury curled around him while she slept. Spyro and Cynder laid next to each other near Devon and Luna. The Viking Teens sat on the ground with their dragons. Bilbo walks over to his pony and gives her an apple, after checking to see that no one is looking.

"Hello, girl. That's a good girl. It's our little secret, Myrtle. You must tell no one. Sh, sh." Bilbo says

Bilbo hears a scream in the night air and becomes worried. Devon and his friends heard the scream as well. Luna and Toothless' ear flaps perked up as they woke up and heard the screams. Bilbo runs over to Fili and Kili.

"What was that?" Bilbo asks

"Orcs." Kili says

Another scream was heard. Thorin, who was dozing, jerks awake upon hearing the Orcs.

"Orcs?" Bilbo asks

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Fili says

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams, just lots of blood." Kili says

Bilbo looks away in fright. Fili and Kili look at each other and begin laughing.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?" Thorin asks

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili says

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin says

Thorin walks off to the edge of the cliff and looks out over the valley. Devon looks concerned at Thorin. Balin saw this and decided to speak.

"Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thrór tried to reclaim the ancient Dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first." Balin says

( _Many years ago_ )

In the Battle of Azanulbizar, thousand of Dwarves and Orcs fight in front of the gates of Moria. Thorin, Thrór, Thráin, Balin, and Dwalin fought fiercely against the Orcs. One massive, pale, Orc wipes out many Dwarves with his mace, then engages King Thrór. This Orc was known as Azog, the Defiler.

 _"Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs lead by the most vile of all their race: Azog, the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King."_ Balin says

Azog, having defeated King Thrór, holds up his beheaded head as he roars. He then flings the head which bounces and rolls to Thorin's feet.

"No!" Thorin cries out

 _"Thráin, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us."_ Balin says

The Orcs began overpowering the Dwarves, making them flee for their lives.

 _"That is when I saw him: a young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc."_ Balin says

Thorin charges toward Azog and faces him. Azog swings his mace and knocks away Thorin's shield first, then his sword. Thorin falls down an embankment and lands on the ground.

 _"He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield."_ Balin says

Azog leaps to smash Thorin, but he, grabs an oaken branch lying on the round and manages to roll away in time. Azog continues wielding his mace against Thorin, who is still on the ground, but Thorin blocks his mace with the oaken branch, which he used as a shield. As Azog swings one last time, Thorin grabs a sword lying nearby and cuts off Azog's left arm from below the elbow. Azog clutches the stump of his arm as he howls in pain.

 _"Azog, the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken."_ Balin says

Azog was pulled away into Moria by other Orcs while Thorin rallies the Dwarves into battle.

"Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!" Thorin yells

Thorin leads the Dwarves against the Orcs, letting out a battle cry. The Dwarves fought bravely and they seemed to have the advantage.

 _"Our forces rallied and drove the Orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, no song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived."_ Balin says

After the battle was won, the battlefield was covered in the corpses of Dwarves and Orcs. The surviving Dwarves weep with one another over their loss. Balin and Dwalin who were younger at the time hug and put their foreheads together as they weep. Balin, still weeping, looks up and sees Thorin framed in the sunlight, holding his oaken branch.

 _"And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King."_ Balin says

( _Present time_ )

Thorin turns away from the view beyond the cliff. The entire group was now awake and standing in awe, staring at him. Thorin walks between them toward the fire.

"And the Pale Orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asks

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin says

As Devon watched Thorin walked past him and his friends, the Dwarf prince reminded him of himself. Listening to the tale of Thorin fighting Azog, the Defiler made Devon remember all the times he had to face up against his evil arch enemy, Lord Thanatos, the powerful Keyblade Master of Darkness. Some of the battles played in his mind with some examples like their epic battle on the Isle of Darkness in the world of Pokémon or when he and his friends fought Lord Thanatos after he tried to possess the Screaming Death back on Berk or even back when he and his friends fought Lord Thanatos at the battle of the Black Gate in Mordor. Even then, Devon knew there would be even more struggles against Lord Thanatos in the future.

Balin looked at Devon and saw that he had some struggles of his own.

"Tell me, laddie. What is your story? I can tell that you must've had some struggles of your own." Balin says

Devon looked at Balin.

"In that, you're right, Balin. I did. Some of them had an effect on my life." Devon says

Devon then began to tell his story to the Dwarves.

"I was not always a Keyblade Wielder. Back then, I was just a child. My mother and father were both very strong Keyblade Masters. They had saved many worlds and fought bravely against the forces of darkness. But we all had a common enemy: an evil Keyblade Master named Lord Thanatos. My parents fought Lord Thanatos many times in epic battles, but he just kept on coming. Then, Lord Thanatos came to my home and killed my parents and I was left alone to fend for myself. My mother and father were the greatest Keyblade Masters ever and they still couldn't stop him." Devon says

The Dwarves felt sad upon hearing this. Even Bilbo and Gandalf felt sad. Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and the dragons all felt sad, knowing well-enough of Devon's hardship.

"Many years later, I was able to wield a Keyblade of my own and that was when my journey began." Devon says

Devon looked at Luna while she looked up at him.

"I met Luna in the forests of Berk and we became friends for life." Devon says as he petted Luna's head with his right-hand

Devon looked back at the rest of his friends.

"I met Hiccup and his friends, then later on we met Spyro and Cynder. Together, we traveled to other worlds and fought against the forces of darkness to save them. We were a great team." Devon says

A serious look then formed on Devon's face.

"But in almost every world we visited, we had to face off against Lord Thanatos who was a force to be reckoned with. Lord Thanatos was very powerful that he almost cast more than one world into darkness." Devon says

Bilbo and the Dwarves paled at the thought that such an evil being like Lord Thanatos could so powerful.

"And that's not even the worst of it. Lord Thanatos does not work alone. He serves a being that is more powerful than him. That being is known only as the Dark Lord of the Shadows. He's a being of pure evil that will stop at nothing until the entire universe is under his control." Devon says

The company paled even more and hoped that they would never meet such an evil being like the Dark Lord. Gandalf heard Devon speak of the Dark Lord of the Shadows and he knew that Sauron, the Lord of Mordor was evil. But to hear Devon say that this Dark Lord was more powerful and more evil than him made Gandalf even more concerned.

"It turns out, I'm the only one who can stand up to the Dark Lord and his power. For you see, I'm the Legendary Keyblade Master, a great warrior destined to bring an end to bring balance to Light and Darkness and ensure peace throughout the worlds." Devon says

"It sounds to me that you have a great, noble task before you, lad." Balin says

"Yes, I do. And I will see to it that it is done." Devon says

Devon looks back at his friends, then at Luna.

"But I know that I have my friends to back me up along the way." Devon says

"Well, you can know that we'll back you up too!" Kili says

"Aye!" Fili says

"Aye!" Glóin says

"Aye!" The Dwarves yell in unison

Devon smiled as he saw the Dwarves supporting him. Thorin heard the entire thing and just continued to stare out into the valley.

On another cliff across the valley, a group of Wargs and Orcs spied on the company. Yazneg, their leader, talks to the Orcs.

 _"Chita tu piel. Koz kota keno nien._ (Send word to the Master. We have found the Dwarf-scum.) Yazneg says

( _The Next Day_ )

The company rides through a muddy forest as it rains. They all look cold, wet, and miserable.

Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori asks

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." Gandalf says

"Are there any?" Bilbo asks

"What?" Gandalf asks

"Other wizards?" Bilbo asks

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White." Gandalf says

Devon and his friends heard Gandalf mention Saruman's name and they felt weary upon hearing him for they knew that Saruman became an evil Wizard during their journey with the Fellowship.

"Then there are the two Blue Wizards, you know, I ve quite forgotten their names." Gandalf says

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo asks

"Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown." Gandalf says

"Is he a great Wizard or is he...more like you?" Bilbo says

Gandalf looks slightly offended.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world." Gandalf says

( _Elsewhere)_

The Wizard, Radagast, the Brown runs through a forest and stops to examine a dying plant.

"Not good. Not good at all." Radagast says

Radagast continues running through the forest, passing many dead animals lying around. Radagast plucks a mushroom and puts it in his bag. He feels and tastes the sap of a tree which appears to be infected. He starts to grow more and more worried. He whistles into the forest and a bird appears. Radagast lifts his hat and the bird and it's mate land in their nest which was on Radagast's head. Radagast gasps and runs over to a hedgehog lying on the ground which appeared to be dying. He cradles the poor animal in his arms.

"Oh no! Sebastian! Good gracious." Radagast says

Running through the forest, Radagast brings the hedgehog into his home, Rhosgobel. There, he attempts to cure the hedgehog using various medicinal and magical techniques, but to no avail. The hedgehog's family surround it and Radagast tells them to move.

"Move back! Give him some air for goodness sake!" Radagast says

Radagast continues his treatments, but they don't work. The hedgehog writhes in pain.

"I don t understand why it's not working; it's not as if it's witchcraft..." Radagast says

A strange look comes over his face and he speaks in a more serious voice.

"Witchcraft. Oh, but it is. A dark and powerful magic." Radagast says

Suddenly, Radagast looks up and sees several giant spiders crawling up the side of his house. Radagast hurriedly braces his door shut with a bench. The hedgehog suddenly croaks, gasping for air, then sighs it's last breath and dies. Radagast looked sad upon seeing this. The house began creaking with the sound of the spiders crawling over the roof. Radagast runs over to his staff and pulls out the blue stone embedded at the top. As all the small rodents and other animals in his house flee, Radagast cradles the dead hedgehog in his arms and utters a spell while holding the blue stone to the hedgehog's muzzle.

 _"Lerya laman naiquentallo. Sí a hlare ómaquettar. Na coilerya en-vinyanta."_ Radagast chants

The spiders begin to break through the thatched roof. Radagast goes into a trance-like state and his spell grows more and more powerful as darkness falls over the house.

 _"Sí a hlare ómaquettar. Na coilerya en-vinyanta."_ Radagast chants

A black, inky shadow was slowly extracted from the hedgehog and into the stone. Suddenly, the hedgehog gasps for air and wakes up, being brought back to life and light returns to the area. The spiders crawl off the house and begin to disperse. Running outside, Radagast sees spider webs all around his house and he sees the giant spiders crawling off into the forest.

"Where on this good earth did those foul creatures come from?" Radagast asks

A bird flies to Radagast and he converses with it. The bird chirps and tweets to Radagast.

"The old fortress? Show me." Radagast says

Radagast rides through the forest on a sleigh pulled by several large rabbits. As he proceeds, the forest become dark and gloomy, covered in cobwebs. In the distance was an old, ruined fortress.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Devon's journey with Bilbo Baggins and the Dwarves of Erebor has begun. Bilbo manages to catch up with the group and join them on their adventure. Balin tells the story of Azog, the Defiler and how Thorin Oakenshield stood up to him. Then, Devon tells his story to Bilbo and the Dwarves. Meanwhile, a dark evil festers in the Greenwood where Radagast, the Brown resides. His home was invaded by giant spiders, but they soon took off. Radagast finds out that they came from an abandoned fortress called Dol Guldur and decides to investigate. What do you think he'll find there? Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	3. Out to dinner with Trolls

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor  & respect their great works.

* * *

( _Elsewhere_ )

The company arrives at an old, abandoned farmhouse that is in ruins.

"We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them." Thorin says

"A farmer and his family used to live here." Gandalf says

"Óin, Glóin." Thorin says

"Aye?" Glóin says

"Get a fire going." Thorin says

"Right you are." Glóin says

"I think it would be wise to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley." Gandalf says

"I have told you already, I will not go near that place." Thorin says

"Why not? The Elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice." Gandalf says

"I do not need their advice." Thorin says

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us." Gandalf says

"Help? A dragon attacked Erebor, what help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather and betrayed my father." Thorin says

"You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past." Gandalf says

"I did not know that they were yours to keep." Thorin says

Gandalf stomps off angrily, leaving the company. Devon and his friends took notice and watched as Gandalf moved past them. Bilbo also took notice

"Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo asks

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense." Gandalf says

"Who's that?" Bilbo asks

"Myself, Mr. Baggins! I've had enough of Dwarves for one day." Gandalf says

"Come on, Bombur, we're hungry." Thorin says

"Is he coming back?" Bilbo asks

Balin looks unsure. Devon looked at Luna who sat on her haunches on his right, then looked back as they watched Gandalf leave.

( _Later that night_ )

Bombur prepared a dinner of soup for the company and they all eat.

"He's been a long time." Bilbo says

"Who?" Bofur asks

"Gandalf." Bilbo says

"He's a Wizard. He does as he chooses." Bofur says

"I'm sure he'll come back." Devon says

"Here, do us a favor. Take this to the lads." Bofur says

Bofur hands Bilbo two bowls of soup to takes them to Fili and Kili. Bombur tries to take more soup, but Bofur stops him.

"Stop it, you've had plenty." Bofur says

Bilbo goes out in the dark to where Fili and Kili were watching the ponies. They are staring out into the dark and don't take the soup from Bilbo when he hands it to them.

"What s the matter?" Bilbo asks

"We're supposed to be looking out for the ponies." Kili says

"Only we've encountered a slight problem." Fili says

"We had sixteen." Kili says

"Now there's fourteen." Fili says

"Daisy and Bungo are missing." Kili says

"Well, that's not good. That is not good at all. Shouldn't we tell Thorin?" Bilbo says

"Uh, no. Let's not worry him. As our official burglar, we thought you might like to look into it." Fili says

Bilbo looks around and sees some trees recently uprooted and laying on the ground.

"Well, uh...look, some-something big uprooted these trees." Bilbo says

"That was our thinking." Kili says

"Something very big, and possibly quite dangerous." Bilbo says

"Hey! There's a light. Over here! Stay down." Fili says

As the trio quietly run through the forest toward the light Fili has seen, they hide behind a log when they realize that it was a fire. Harsh laughter sounds from near the fire.

"What is it?" Bilbo asks

"Trolls." Kili says

Fili and Kili run toward the fire. Bilbo starts to follow them, then returns to grab the two bowls of soup he left on the log. He then continues following them. Bilbo hides behind a tree and sees a massive mountain troll walking toward the fire, carrying a pony under each arm.

"He's got Myrtle and Minty! I think they're going to eat them, we have to do something." Bilbo says

"Yes, you should. Mountain trolls are slow and stupid, and you re so small." Kili says

"N-n-no." Bilbo says

"They'll never see you." Kili says

"No, no, no..." Bilbo says

"It's perfectly safe! We'll be right behind you." Kili says

"If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl." Fili says

Fili and Kili push Bilbo toward the fire. He begins whispering Fili's instructions to himself, trying to remember them, but gets mixed up.

"Twice like a barn owl, twice like a brown-once like a brown? Are you sure this is a good idea?" Bilbo says

Bilbo turns around, but Fili and Kili are already out of sight. He then goes and approaches the camp.

( _Meanwhile_ )

Devon took a stroll in the forest with his beloved dragon, Luna after they had both finished their soup which Bofur gave them. As they walked through the wooded area, the female Night Fury and her rider saw that the trees were uprooted. Then, they heard noises up ahead and saw the same light that Bilbo, Fili, and Kili saw. They both looked at each other and slowly crept towards the light.

The three trolls, Tom, Bert, and William, sit around a fire on which a cauldron was cooking something. Tom was the troll who brought the ponies to their camp. William had on a dirty vest. And Bert was the cook, wearing a brown apron.

"Mutton yesterday, mutton today, and blimey, if it don't look like mutton again tomorrow." Bert says

"Quit yer griping. These ain't sheep. These is West Nags!" Tom says

"Oh, I don t like 'orse. I never 'ave. Not enough fat on them." William says

"Well, it's better than the leathery old farmer. All skin and bone, he was. I'm still picking bits of him out of me teeth." Bert says

William sneezes into the pot they have boiling over a fire.

"Oh, that's lovely, that is. A floater." Bert says

"Oh, might improve the flavor!" Tom says

"Ah! There's more where that came from." William says

William begins to sneeze some more, but Bert grabs him by the nose.

"Oh no you don't." Bert says

Bert throws William down.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" William whimpers

"Sit down." Bert says

William sneezes again, but this time into a handkerchief he pulls out from behind him. He sniffs for a long time. Bilbo reaches the pen in which the ponies are held and attempts to untie the ropes. William turns towards him and he hides.

"I hope you're gonna gut these nags. I don't like the stinky parts." William says

Bert hits William with his ladle and William squeals in pain.

"I said sit down!" Bert says

"I'm starving! Are we 'aving 'orse tonight or what?" Tom asks

"Shut your cakehole. You'll eat what I give ya'." Bert says

As William pulls out his handkerchief, Bilbo sees that he had a long knife in his belt. Bilbo, unable to untie the ropes restraining the ponies, attempts to get the knife from the troll.

"How come 'e's the cook? Everything tastes the same. Everything tastes like chicken." Tom asks

"Except the chicken." William says

"That tastes like fish!" Tom says

"I'm just saying, a little appreciation would be nice." Bert says

Bert looks at the two trolls, expecting them to say something.

" _'Thank you very much, Bert', 'Lovely stew, Bert'._ How hard is that? Bert says

William picks up a mug for a drink, but Bert gets mad at him.

"There, that's my grog!" Bert says

"Uh, uh, sorry." William says

Bert hits William with his ladle again, knocking him down. Bert tastes the soup in his ladle.

"Ooh, that is beautifully balanced, that is." Bert says

Bert lets Tom taste some of the soup in the ladle.

"Eh? Good, innit? Heh, heh, heh. That's why I'm the cook." Bert says

"Me guts are grumbling, I've got to snaffle something. Flesh! I need flesh!" Tom says

Bilbo gets behind William and tries to reach for the knife, but William, about to sneeze, reaches behind him for his handkerchief, but accidentally grabs Bilbo instead, and sneezes all over him. He is then shocked to see Bilbo in his large hand.

"Argh! Blimey! Bert! Bert! Look what's come out of me 'ooter! It's got arms and legs and everything!" William says

The other trolls gather around to look.

"What is it?" Tom asks

"I don't know, but I don't like the way it wriggles around!" William says

William shakes Bilbo off the napkin and onto the ground.

"What are you then? An oversized squirrel?" Bert asks

"I'm a burglar-uh, Hobbit." Bilbo says

"A Burglar-Hobbit?" William says confused

"Can we cook 'im?" Tom asks

"We can try!" William says

William tries to grab Bilbo, but he dodges, only to be cornered by Bert.

"He wouldn't make more than a mouthful, not when he's skinned and boned!" Bert says

"Perhaps there's more Burglar-Hobbits around these parts. Might be enough for a pie." Tom says

"Grab him!" Bert says

The trolls try to catch Bilbo, but he runs around trying to dodge them. Bert accidentally hits William with his ladle while trying to hit Bilbo.

"It's too quick!" William says

"Come here, you little...Gotcha!" Tom says

Bilbo was caught by the legs by Tom and held upside down in the air. Devon and Luna who were hiding up in the trees saw that Bilbo was caught by the troll and was in deep trouble. Devon summoned his Keyblade: Soul Calibur in his right-hand and readied himself. Luna growled as Tom held Bilbo by his legs. She was also ready to deal with the trolls.

"Are there any more of you little fellas 'iding where you shouldn't?" Tom asks

"Nope." Bilbo says

"He's lying." William says

"No, I'm not!" Bilbo says

"Hold his toes over the fire. Make him squeal." William says

Kili suddenly runs out of the bushes and cuts William in the leg, making him howl and fall down.

"Drop him!" Kili shouts

"You what?" Tom asks

"I said, drop him." Kili says

Tom throws Bilbo at Kili. Bilbo lands on Kili, knocking them both down. Bert moves up to hit the Hobbit and Dwarf with his ladle. Suddenly, Devon jumps from the trees and throws his Keyblade at the troll with a right-toss. Bert's ladle was knocked out of his hand. Devon lands infront of Bilbo and Kili, crouched down to the ground. He rises up, catches his Keyblade in his right-hand and draws it over to his side. Then, Luna landed behind Devon and curled around his right-side, growling and snarling at the three trolls, showing them her sharp teeth.

The rest of the company charges out of the bushes with the Dwarves yelling and brandishing their weapons. They begin fighting the trolls, hacking, slashing, and hammering their legs.

Thorin swings his sword at Bert's hand, making the troll recoil. Dwalin bashes Tom in the stomach with his war hammer, making the troll lurch forward. Bofur brings his hammer down on Tom's toe, making the troll roar out in pain. Kili slides underneath William and stabs him in the stomach with his sword. Glóin moves up and hacks at William with his axe. Ori used his slingshot and shot a pebble at William who had Bifur in his hand, hitting him in the eye, making him drop the Dwarf. Dwalin jumps over the cauldron and Kili jumps up from his back, swinging his sword at Tom who had Thorin in his hand, making him drop the Dwarf to the ground. Nori kicks William in the groin from behind, making the troll squeal and fall down on his knees. Dwalin moved in and swinged his hammer at the troll's face, knocking out some teeth.

Devon swings his Keyblade at Tom's left-leg, making him fall over to the side. Tom grabs hold of Devon around his waist and holds him off the ground. Luna saw her love and her rider was in trouble and she fired a single plasma blast at Tom's hand, making the troll drop Devon. Devon swings his Keyblade at Tom's right-leg, making him fall onto his knees. Then, Luna slams her tail into Tom's face, hitting him at his left-cheek.

Spyro performed a backflip, hitting Bert under his chin. Cynder moved up and slammed her tail at Bert's leg, cutting the troll with her tailblade. Bert tried to smash the two dragons with his fists, but they both jumped back. Bert then grabs hold of Cynder and holds her up. Cynder tried to free herself, but to no avail. Spyro used his Fire Breath and shot a fiery fireball at Bert's hand, making him drop the black dragoness onto the ground.

Toothless shoots a plasma blast at Tom, landing a direct hit at his head, making the troll stumble and fall backwards. Stormfly flicked her tail, sending them into William's rear-end, making him squeal and jump. Meatlug rams her head into Tom's stomach, making the troll lurch forward. Hookfang bites down on Bert's leg with his jaws, making him fall over to the side. Barf and Belch both swipe their tails at William's legs, making the clumsy troll fall backwards.

As the group fights off the trolls, Bilbo grabs William's knife and cuts the ropes holding the ponies. After cutting the rope, Bilbo frees the ponies. Tom sees this and grabs Bilbo. The group stopped fighting when they see Bert and Tom holding Bilbo by his arms and legs.

"Bilbo!" Kili exclaims

"No!" Thorin yells holding Kili back

"Let him go!" Devon shouts

"Lay down your arms or we'll rip his off." Tom warns

Devon and his friends looked worried at Bilbo. Thorin looks at Bilbo in frustration, then plants his sword in the ground. Devon takes his Keyblade and plants it on the ground as well. The Dwarves threw down their weapons as well.

( _Moments later_ )

The trolls tied Dwalin, Bifur, Bofur, Dori, Ori and Nori onto a spit and began roasting them over a fire. Thorin, Fili, Kili, Glóin, Bombur, Balin, Óin, and Bilbo were tied up in sacks nearby. Devon and the Viking Teens were also tied up in sacks while Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Toothless and the other dragons were tied up by rope which wrapped around their mouths, wings, arms, and legs.

"Don't bother cooking them. Let's just sit on them and squash 'em into jelly." William says

"They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage." Bert says

"Ooh, that does sound quite nice." William says

The Dwarves on the spit and in the bags were all making noises and talking in fear.

"Never mind the seasoning. We ain't got all night! Dawn ain't far away. Let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone." Tom says

Bilbo heard this and came up with an idea.

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake." Bilbo says

"You can't reason with them, they re half-wits!" Dori says

"Half-wits? What does that make us?" Bofur says

Bilbo manages to stand up, although he was still tied up in a sack and faces the trolls.

"Uh, I meant with the, uh, with, uh, with the seasoning." Bilbo says

"What about the seasoning?" Bert asks

"Well have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up." Bilbo says

"What do you know about cooking Dwarf?" Tom asks

"Shut up, let the, uh, flurgaburburrahobbit talk." Bert says

"Uh, th-the secret to cooking Dwarf is, um..." Bilbo says

"Yes? Come on." Bert says

"It's, uh..." Bilbo says

"Tell us the secret." Bert says

"Ye-yes, I'm telling you, the secret is...to skin them first!" Bilbo says

"What?!" The Dwarves yell in unison

"Tom, get me the filleting knife." Bert says

The Dwarves yell at Bilbo.

"What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scuff them, I say, boots and all." Tom says

Bilbo sees Gandalf slipping behind some trees nearby.

"'e's right! Nothing wrong with a bit of raw Dwarf! Nice and crunchy." William says

William grabs Bombur who was in a sack, and dangles him upside down over his mouth, about to eat him.

"Not-not that one, he-he's infected!" Bilbo says

"You what?" Tom asks

"Yes. He's got worms in his...tubes." Bilbo says

William drops Bombur back into the pile of Dwarves in disgust.

"In-in fact they all have, they're in-infested with parasites. It's a terrible business. I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't." Bilbo says

"Parasites, did he say parasites?" Óin asks

"We don't have parasites! You have parasites!" Kili yells

"What are you talking about, laddie?" Glóin asks

The rest of the Dwarves chime in about how they don t have parasites and how Bilbo is a fool. Bilbo rolls his eyes as the dwarves mess up his plan. Thorin understood Bilbo's plan and kicks the other Dwarves. They soon fall silent, understanding as well and goes along with it.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm!" Óin says

"Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites!" Kili says

"We're riddled." Nori says

"Yes, I'm riddled." Ori says

"Yes we are. Badly!" Dori says

"What would you have us do, then, let 'em all go?" Tom asks

"Well..." Bilbo says

"You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools!" Tom says

"Ferret?" Bilbo asks

"Fools?" Bert asks

"The dawn will take you all!" A voice says

Gandalf appears on top of a large rock above the clearing.

"Who's that?" Bert asks

"No idea." Tom says

"Can we eat 'im too?" William asks

Gandalf strikes the rock with his staff, splitting it in half, allowing the sunlight behind it to shine into the clearing. When the sunlight touches the trolls' skin, they begin turning into stone amidst loud screams and howls of pain. Within seconds, the three trolls were turned to stone, becoming stone statues. All the Dwarves cheer for Gandalf. Of course, the Dwarves on the spit, including Dwalin, still look uncomfortable.

"Oh, get your foot out of my back!" Dwalin says

( _Moments later_ )

It was now morning and the Dwarves were now freed from the spit and from the sacks. Devon and the Viking Teens were freed from their sacks and Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Toothless and the dragons were freed from their bonds. Gandalf walks to one of the troll statues and thumps it with his staff with a pleased smile on his face.

"Where did you go to, if I may ask?" Thorin asks

"To look ahead." Gandalf says

"What brought you back?" Thorin asks

"Looking behind. Nasty business. Still, they are all in one piece." Gandalf says

"No thanks to your burglar." Thorin says

"He had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that." Gandalf says

Devon and Luna approached Gandalf, happy to see the Wizard was back.

"Gandalf. We're glad to have you back." Devon says

"We knew you would." Luna says

Gandalf smiled. Devon, Luna, Gandalf, and Thorin examine the statues of the trolls.

"Where do you suppose these trolls came from?" Devon asks pointing to the stone statues

"They must have come down from the Ettenmoors." Gandalf says

"Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?" Thorin asks

"Oh, not for an age, not since a darker power ruled these lands." Gandalf says

Gandalf and Thorin look meaningfully at each other.

"They could not have moved in daylight." Gandalf says

"There must be a cave nearby." Thorin says

( _Moments later_ )

The company finds a large cave nearby, and they enter it. The cave was full of treasure the trolls have been hoarding.

"Oh, what's that stench?!" Nori asks

"It's a troll hoard. Be careful what you touch." Gandalf says

As they enter the cave, many of the Dwarves cough and retch at the pungency. Devon and his friends, nor the dragons found the cave to be pleasant. Toothless sniffs at some rotten food and cringed at the foul odor, shaking his head. Inside, the group find piles of gold coins and other treasure in caskets.

"Seems a shame just to leave it lyin' around. Anyone could take it." Bofur says

"Agreed. Nori, get a shovel." Glóin says

While the Dwarves were busy burying the treasure, Devon, Thorin and Gandalf explored the rest of the cave. Devon soon finds a pile of weapons. Devon kneels down and saw that the weapons were old and rusty, covered in cobwebs.

"Hey, check this out." Devon says

Thorin walks over to where Devon was and finds two swords covered in cobwebs that caught his eye. Gandalf approaches them, taking notice.

"These swords were not made by any troll." Thorin says

Thorin hands one sword to Gandalf and keeps the other one.

"Nor were they made by any smith among men." Gandalf says

Gandalf draws the sword in his hand out of its sheath a few inches.

"What kind of swords are these?" Devon asks

"These were forged in Gondolin by the High Elves of the First Age." Gandalf says

Realizing that they were Elven swords, Thorin starts to put his away in disgust.

"You could not wish for a finer blade." Gandalf says

Reluctantly, Thorin holds on to the sword. He draws it out of its sheath a few inches and looks at it. Some of the Dwarves fill a chest with treasure, then bury it in a hole in the ground.

"We're makin' a long term deposit." Glóin says

"Let's get out of this foul place. Come on, let's go. Bofur! Glóin! Nori!" Thorin says

Devon and his friends follow the Dwarves out of the cave. On his way out, Gandalf steps on something hard. Brushing aside the leaves beneath him with his staff, he finds a small sword. Gandalf exits the cave and heads over to where Bilbo was sitting.

"Bilbo." Gandalf says

"Hmm?" Bilbo says

"Here. This is about your size." Gandalf says

Gandalf hands Bilbo the small sword.

"I can't take this." Bilbo says

"The blade is of Elvish make which means it will glow blue when Orcs or Goblins are nearby." Gandalf says

"I have never used a sword in my life." Bilbo says

"And I hope you never have to. But if you do, remember this: true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one." Gandalf says

The two were suddenly interrupted by Thorin's voice.

"Something's coming!" Thorin says

"Gandalf." Bilbo says

"Stay together! Hurry now. Arm yourselves." Gandalf says

Bilbo slowly draws his sword and looks at it. He then follows the others who have run off into the woods.

Radagast rides at full speed through the forest on his rabbit-drawn sled. He pulls up short by the company.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" Radagast yells

"Radagast. Radagast, the Brown." Gandalf says

Radagast climbs off his sled and walks up to Gandalf.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf asks

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong." Radagast says

"Yes?" Gandalf asks

Radagast opens his mouth to speak, but shuts it. He opens his mouth again to speak, but closes again. It turned out he had forgotten what he was going to say.

"Oh, just give me a minute. Um, oh, I had a thought, and now I've lost it. It was, it was right there, on the tip of my tongue." Radagast says

Radagast curls up his tongue, and looks surprised.

"Oh, it's not a thought at all. It's a silly old..." Radagast says

Gandalf pulls a stick insect out of Radagast s mouth.

"Stick insect." Radagast says

The Dwarves and Bilbo look flustered. Devon and his friends look at each other. Luna and Toothless look at each other and croon. Radagast and Gandalf go off a few paces and speak privately.

"The Greenwood is sick, Gandalf. A darkness has fallen over it. Nothing grows any more, at least nothing good. The air is foul with decay. But worst are the webs." Radagast says

"Webs? What do you mean?" Gandalf asks

"Spiders, Gandalf. Giant ones. Some kind of spawn of Ungoliant, or I am not a Wizard. I followed their trail. They came from Dol Guldur." Radagast says

"Dol Guldur? But the old fortress is abandoned." Gandalf says

"No, Gandalf, it is not." Radagast says

( _Flashback_ )

Radagast arrived at Dol Guldur and explored the old fortress. Radagast crosses a stone bridge and enters a dark, ruined fortress, with his staff at the ready.

 _"A dark power dwells there, such as I have never felt before. It is the shadow of an ancient horror."_ Radagast says

As Radagast walks through the seemingly abandoned fortress, a statue behind him slowly clenches it's fingers around the hilt of it's sword.

 _"One that can summon the spirits of the dead."_ Radagast says

A misty spirit of a king, most likely the Witch-King of Angmar appears over the rocks behind Radagast. The Wizard looks up and saw the Witch-King over him. The evil spirit attacks Radagast attempting to stab him with it's dagger, but he fends it off with his staff. The spirit disappears with a screech, dropping it's blade.

 _"I saw him, Gandalf. From out of the darkness, a Necromancer has come."_ Radagast says

Radagast sees a black shadow in the form of a man, whispering a dangerous-sounding speech. The black shadow soon roars at Radagast, making him flee from the fortress while being pursued by bats. He calls to his rabbits which were waiting with the sled.

"Quick! Quickly! Run!" Radagast says

The rabbits start running, and Radagast has to run hard to catch up with and jump onto his sled.

"Wait for me!" Radagast says

Radagast races through the forest with the bats behind him, dodging tree trunks and hitting the bats with his staff.

( _Present time_ )

Radagast wakes up from his flashback, and realizes that he had gotten very excited.

"I'm sorry." Radagast says

"Try a bit of Old Toby. It'll help settle your nerves." Gandalf says

Gandalf cleans his pipe with his beard, then offers it to Radagast. Radagast breathes in the smoke.

"And out." Gandalf says

Radagast blows out smoke from his nose and ears with his eyes crossed and a blissful look on his face.

"Now, the Necromancer. Are you sure?" Gandalf asks

Radagast pulls out a cloth-wrapped package and hands it to Gandalf. Gandalf unties it and opens it. Upon seeing it's contents, he looks concerned.

"That is not from the world of the living." Radagast says

Suddenly, a howl was heard in the distance, alerting everyone.

"Was that a wolf? Are there-are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asks

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf." Bofur says

From behind a nearby crag, a Warg appears. The creature leaps into the midst of the company, knocking down one of the Dwarves. Thorin strikes and kills it using his new sword. Another Warg attacks from the other side. Kili shoots it with an arrow, bringing it down. The Warg gets back up, only to be killed by Dwalin who used his hammer.

"Warg-Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind." Thorin says

"Orc pack?" Bilbo asks

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf asks

"No one." Thorin says

"Who did you tell?!" Gandalf asks raising his voice

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin says

"You are being hunted." Gandalf says

"That's not good." Fishlegs says feeling nervous

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin says

"We can't! We have no ponies. They bolted." Ori says

"I'll draw them off." Radagast says

"These are Gundabad Wargs. They will outrun you." Gandalf says

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits. I'd like to see them try." Radagast says

* * *

 **Author's Note:** The group continue their journey toward the Lonely Mountain until Gandalf leaves them after an argument with Thorin Oakenshield. Later on, the group encounters three mountain trolls and fight valiantly against them. At least until they got captured. With Gandalf's help, the trolls were turned to stone and now Devon and his friends know more of the trolls from Bilbo's story. Then, the group meets Radagast, the Brown who warns them of an evil that dwells within Dol Guldur. Now, they are being hunted by an Orc pack! Will Devon and his friends be able to escape with the help of Radagast? Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	4. The Valley of Imladris

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor  & respect their great works.

* * *

( _Plains of Bruinen_ )

Yazneg, the Orc leader of the Warg Riders, and his Wargs were searching through the forest for the Company. Suddenly, Radagast and his rabbits ride out of the forest, and the Wargs start chasing him.

"Come and get me! Ha ha!" Radagast says

Gandalf watches from behind a rock as Radagast and the Wargs disappear in the distance.

"Come on!" Gandalf says

"Let's go! Let's go!" Devon says

The company rushes across a rocky plain. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and their dragons ran on the ground with the company. Devon and the Viking Teens were off their dragons, moving with the company while their dragons followed close behind. In the distance, Radagast was still being chased by the Wargs. One of them crashes into the rocks while trying to catch him. As the company runs across the plain, they see the Wargs not too far from them, so they hide behind the rocks.

"Stay together." Gandalf says

"Move!" Thorin says

As the group runs, Radagast drives his sled beneath an overhanging projection of rock; he ducks, but the Orc on the Warg behind him gets knocked off. As the chase continues, Thorin stops behind a rock so that he is not seen by the Wargs. Ori starts to run out of the cover.

"Ori, no! Come back!" Thorin says

"Come on! Quick!" Gandalf says

As the group continue running, Thorin turns to Gandalf.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin asks

Gandalf doesn't answer. As the Warg scouts chase Radagast, one of them stops and sniffs the air. The group take cover behind an outcropping of rock. The Orc scout and his Warg appear ontop of the outcropping, sniffing the air. Thorin looks at Kili and nods. Readying an arrow, Kili quickly steps out and shoots the Warg. The Warg and the Orc fall near the group, and the Dwarves kill them. The sounds of the fight carry far out that the other Wargs and Orcs stop chasing Radagast as they hear roars and screams from behind the rocks.

" _Khozdayin ha rish oohroo nal! Doul!_ (The Dwarf-scum are over there! After them!)" Yazneg says

The Warg scouts howl as they stop pursuing Radagast and begin pursuing the group.

"Move. Run!" Gandalf says

The company runs through a grassy plain as Wargs begin to surround them from all sides.

"This way! Quickly!" Gandalf says

The group runs for a while longer, then stop in a clearing as they see Wargs on all sides.

"There they are!" Glóin shouts pointing at the Wargs and the Orcs

"There's more coming!" Kili shouts

"Kili, shoot them!" Thorin shouts

Looking around, Gandalf sees a large rock, runs toward it and disappears.

"We're surrounded!" Fili says

Kili begins shooting at the Warg and the Orc-riders, killing some of them.

"Where's Gandalf?" Kili asks

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin says

The Dwarves gather close to each other, standing infront of Devon and his friends near the rock Gandalf disappeared by. As Yazneg and his Wargs approach, Ori shoots a rock at him with his slingshot, to no effect. Devon summons his Keyblade: Soul Calibur into his right-hand with a flash of blue light. Luna, Toothless and the other dragons growl and snarl as the Orcs and Wargs close in. Thorin pulls out his sword.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin yells

Gandalf pops up from a crack in the rock.

"This way, you fools!" Gandalf says

The group turns to the crack and see Gandalf going back down into it.

"Come on, move! Quickly, all of you! Go, go, go!" Thorin says

As the Wargs approach, the Dwarves and Bilbo slide into the large crack in the rock, sliding into a cave. Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and the dragons slide down into the cave. Thorin kills a Warg that got too close. Kili shoots another Orc down with a headshot.

"Kili! Run!" Thorin says

Kili runs back while Devon continues to hold off the Wargs and Orcs. Devon tosses his Keyblade with a horizontal toss, cutting an Orc's head clean off it's shoulders. The Warg lunges at Devon, but he jumps to the left and strikes it down with a downward slash from his Keyblade.

Kili was about to run to the crack, but stops and looks at Devon.

"Go! I'm right behind you!" Devon yells looking back at Kili

Devon turns back around and throws his Keyblade again, this time with a vertical toss. The Keyblade plunges into a Warg's head, making it fall over and throw the Orc off it's back. The Orc flies toward Devon and he slices it in half with his Keyblade, striking with an uppercut, performing a backflip.

Thorin and Kili jump into the crack. Luna looks out and sees Devon still fighting against the Orcs and Wargs.

"Devon!" Luna calls out

Hearing his Night Fury call out to him, Devon de-summons his Keyblade, jumps into the crack and slides down with Luna. Just as Yazneg and his Wargs reach the crack, an Elvish horn sounds, and a group of Elves mounted on horses rush into the fray, shooting and spearing the Wargs and Orcs. The group listens to the fighting from inside the cave. One of the Orcs was shot by an arrow and falls into the cave. Yazneg and three other Orcs flee from the Elves as they clear out the stragglers. In the cave, Thorin plucks out the arrow from the dead Orc and examines it.

"Elves." Thorin says

At the end of the cave was a pathway, leading away.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?" Dwalin asks

"Follow it, of course!" Bofur says

"I think that would be wise." Gandalf says

The group began following the path. As they moved down the path, Bilbo began to wonder where they were going.

"Uh, Gandalf, where are we?" Bilbo asks

"You feel it, don't you?" Gandalf asks

"Feels like... well like magic." Bilbo says

"That's exactly what it is. A very powerful magic." Gandalf says

"There's light ahead." Dwalin says

The group moves out from the pathway and head out into an open area. What Devon and his friends saw was a beautiful sight, one of which they were familiar with. There was a valley below, and in that valley was the city of Rivendell.

"The Valley of Imladris. In the common tongue, it's known by a another name." Gandalf says

"Rivendell." Bilbo says

"Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea." Gandalf says

"This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy." Thorin says

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself." Gandalf says

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us." Thorin says

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me." Gandalf says

The company walks across a bridge and enters Rivendell. Devon and his friends gaze in awe at the beauty of the place while the Dwarves look uneasy. A dark-haired Elf walks down a flight of stairs and greets them. This Elf was named Lindir.

"Mithrandir." Lindir says

"Ah, Lindir!" Gandalf says

As Lindir and Gandalf greet each other, the Dwarves murmur amongst themselves in distrust.

" _Lastannem i athrannedh i Vruinen._ (We heard you had crossed into the Valley.)" Lindir says in elvish

"I must speak with Lord Elrond." Gandalf says

"My lord Elrond is not here." Lindir says

"Not here? Where is he?" Gandalf asks

Suddenly, the Elvish horns from earlier sounds off again. The company turns around and see a group of armed horsemen approaching along the bridge. The Dwarves bunch up together into a tight circle around Devon and his friends with their weapons pointed outward. The Elves arrive and ride in circles around the group. Eventually, they stop, and one Elf, one that Devon and his friends immediately recognized as Elrond, separates himself from the others.

"Gandalf." Elrond says

Gandalf bows gracefully.

" _Lord Elrond. Mellonnen! Mo evínedh?_ (My friend! Where have you been?)" Gandalf says in elvish

" _Farannem 'lamhoth i udul o charad. Dagannem rim na Iant Vedui._ (We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass.)" Elrond says in elvish

Elrond dismounts from his horse, then he and Gandalf hug each other. Elrond then holds up an Orc sword and shows it to everyone, then hands it to Lindir.

"Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near." Elrond says

"Ah, that may have been us." Gandalf says

Elrond looks toward Devon and his friends.

"I see that you have made some new friends." Elrond says

As he looked upon them, Elrond notices that Luna, Toothless and the other dragons had saddles on them.

"And are Dragonriders I see." Elrond says

Devon steps forward and re-introduces himself, bowing in respect for the Elf Lord.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Elrond. I'm Devon, the Legendary Keyblade Master."

Devon places his right-hand on Luna's head as she stood alongside him.

"This is Luna, my dragon." Devon says

Then, Devon gestures over to Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and the dragons.

"This is Spyro and Cynder, and the Vikings and Dragons of Berk." Devon says

"Welcome, Devon. You and your friends are always welcome to Imladris." Elrond says

Devon and his friends smile and nod at Elrond. Thorin steps forward, and Elrond looks upon him, immediately recognizing him.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thráin." Elrond says

"I do not believe we have met." Thorin says

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thrór when he ruled under the Mountain." Elrond says

"Indeed. He made no mention of you." Thorin says

Ignoring this insult, Elrond turns to the group and speaks in elvish.

 _"Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin."_ Elrond says in elvish

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?!" Glóin asks raising his voice

The Dwarves grow angry and grip their weapons.

"No, master Glóin, he's offering you food." Gandalf says

Upon hearing the mention of food, the Dwarves quickly discuss this amongst themselves.

"Ah well, in that case, lead on." Glóin says

( _Moments later_ )

The Dwarves sit around tables in the Elven court, eating. However, they weren't very appreciative of the Elves' vegetables. Devon and his friends on the other hand were more than happy enough to eat the Elves' vegetables.

"Try it. Just a mouthful." Nori says

"I don't like green food." Ori says

Dwalin looks through a bowl of greens.

"Where's the meat?" Dwalin asks

Óin holds up a vegetable with his knife and looks at in disgust.

"Have they got any chips?" Ori asks

An Elf maiden plays a harp while Elrond and Gandalf walk through the halls of Rivendell.

"Kind of you to invite us. I'm not really dressed for dinner." Gandalf says

"Well, you never are." Elrond says

Gandalf and Elrond both laugh, and they arrive at the courtyard where the Dwarves were eating. An Elf maiden plays a flute. Óin, not liking the sound, stuffs a napkin in his hearing trumpet, and looks happy that he can no longer hear the music.

Still at the feast, Elrond examines the swords that Devon, Gandalf and Thorin found in the trolls' hoard. He looks at one of the swords.

"This is Orcrist, the Goblin Cleaver. A famous blade, forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin. May it serve you well." Elrond says

Elrond hands Orcrist back to Thorin, who accepts it with a nod. Elrond then examines another sword.

"And this is Glamdring, the Foe-hammer, sword of the King of Gondolin. These swords were made for the Goblin wars of the First Age." Elrond says

While Elrond examines the swords, Bilbo pulls out his sword and looks at it.

"I wouldn't bother, laddie. Swords are named for the great deeds they do in war." Balin says

"What are you saying? My sword hasn't seen battle?" Bilbo asks

"I'm not actually sure it is a sword. More of a letter opener, really." Balin says

"How did you come by these?" Elrond asks

"We found them in a troll hoard on the Great East Road, shortly before we were ambushed by Orcs." Gandalf says

"And what were you doing on the Great East Road?" Elrond asks

No one says a word. That was when Thorin decided to leave the table.

"Excuse me." Thorin says

Thorin rises from his seat and leaves the courtyard.

"Thirteen Dwarves, a Halfling, and seven young ones accompanied by eight dragons. Strange traveling companions, Gandalf." Elrond says

"These are the descendants of the house of Durin. They are noble and decent folk. As for Devon and his friends, from what I can tell, they venture far out and wide, offering their aid to others and hope for those who have none. They were more than happy to accompany us on our journey." Gandalf says

Gandalf and Elrond watch silently as the Dwarves try to eat the vegetables that were offered to them.

( _Moments later_ )

Bilbo walks around Rivendell, taking in the peaceful sights. He soon walks into the pavilion and approaches a statue holding something in it's hands. This statue was actually holding the Shards of Narsil, the broken sword. Bilbo looks around the room and his eyes gaze upon a painting on the wall across from the statue. The painting depicted Isildur about to cut the One Ring from Sauron's hand. Bilbo looked upon the statue and was particularly interested in the Ring that was on Sauron's hand.

Later on, Bilbo stands on a balcony, looking out at the city of Rivendell. Elrond walks up to Bilbo from behind and stands alongside him on the balcony.

"You're not with your companions." Elrond says

"I shant be missed. The truth is most of them don't think I...should be here on this journey." Bilbo says

"Indeed? I've heard Hobbits are very resilient." Elrond says

"Really?" Bilbo asks

"I've also heard they enjoy the comforts of home." Elrond says

"I heard it is unwise to seek the council of Elves." Bilbo says

Elrond looks at Bilbo and smiles slightly. Bilbo laughs a bit.

"You are very welcome to stay if that is your wish." Elrond says

Elrond places his hand on Bilbo's shoulder, then walks away.

( _Later that night_ )

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens, the dragons, Gandalf, Elrond, Thorin, Balin, and Bilbo stood in a hall in Rivendell.

"Our business is no concern of Elves." Thorin says

"For goodness sake, Thorin, show him the map." Gandalf says

"It is the legacy of my people. It is mine to protect, as are it's secrets." Thorin says

"Save me from the stubbornness of Dwarves. Your pride will be your downfall. You stand here in the presence of one of the few in Middle-earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond." Gandalf says

"Thorin, I know co-operating with the Elves really isn't your strong suit, but I think it would be wise if you show the map to Elrond." Devon says

Thorin thinks quietly for a few seconds, with everyone looking at him. He begins to hand the map to Elrond, and Balin tries to stop him.

"Thorin, no!" Balin says

Thorin brushes Balin aside and hands Elrond the map, allowing him to look at it.

"Erebor. What is your interest in this map?" Elrond asks

Thorin was about to speak, but Gandalf interrupts him.

"It's mainly academic. As you know, this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text. You still read Ancient Dwarvish, do you not?" Gandalf says

Elrond walks a little bit away, looking at the map. As the moonlight hits the map, Elrond realizes something.

"Cirth Ithil." Elrond says

"Moon runes. Of course. An easy thing to miss." Gandalf says

"Well in this case, that is true. Moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written." Elrond says

"Can you read them?" Thorin asks

Elrond leads the group to an open area outside, on the side of a cliff, with waterfalls all around. The moon was hidden behind some clouds. They walk toward a large crystalline table.

"These runes were written on a Mid-summer's Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago. It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield. The same moon shines upon us tonight." Elrond says

As they look up, the clouds covering the moon float away, and rays of moonlight hits the crystalline table, causing light to flow through the map as it laid on the table. Blue ancient runes become visible on the map, and Elrond translates them out  
loud.

 _"Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole."_ Elrond reads

"Durin's Day?" Bilbo asks

"It is the start of the Dwarves' new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together." Gandalf says

"This is ill news. Summer is passing. Durin's Day will soon be upon us." Thorin says

"We still have time." Balin says

"Time? For what?" Bilbo asks

"To find the entrance. We have to be standing at exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened." Balin says

"So this is your purpose, to enter the Mountain." Elrond says

"What of it?" Thorin asks

"There are some who would not deem it wise." Elrond says

Thorin takes back the map gruffly.

"Who do you mean?" Gandalf asks

"You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle-earth." Elrond says

As Elrond walks away, Gandalf turns slowly, in deep thought.

( _Elsewhere_ )

It was late at night and Warg howls fill the air. Yazneg and his Warg Scouts step into the ruin on Weathertop, where many other Wargs and Orcs have gathered. A large, white Warg growls at him. Behind the White Warg stood a tall, pale Orc, facing away from the Orcs.

" _Khozdayin...Dorguz...zuranimid. Shugi golgai gelnakhanishim-_ (The Dwarves, Master...We lost them...Ambushed by Elvish filth, we were-)" Yazneg says before he was interrupted

" _Sha nargiz ob-hakhtil..._ (I don't want excuses...)" The tall Orc says

The pale Orc turns around, revealing his identity. It was Azog, the Defiler. His left arm, which Thorin Oakenshield cut off long ago during the battle of Azanulbizar, had been replaced with a metal arm and claw.

" _Nargiz khobdi Rani Khozdil!_ (I want the head of the Dwarf King!)" Azog says

Azog approaches Yazneg.

" _Murganish dum...Turim hag shad. Zorzor go-kairaz obguraniz._ (We were outnumbered...There was nothing we could do. I barely escaped with my life.)" Yazneg says

" _Ki go-kairag baganig._ (Far better you had paid with it.)" Azog says

Azog strokes Yazneg's head with his right hand, then grabs and lifts Yazneg by the throat with his metal left hand. With a roar, Azog throws him against the pillars to the side. Wargs attack Yazneg, killing him and eating away at him. Yazneg's fellow rider quakes in fear at the sight. However, the White Warg and Azog were unfazed.

" _Khozd-shrakhun gud sha kilyash-zag. Zidgar obod tung nash ru khobdud!_ (The Dwarf-scum will show themselves soon enough. Send out word, there is a price on their heads!)" Azog says

Azog lets out a loud roar that echoes far out and wide. The rest of the Orcs leap on their Wargs and they all ride out from Weathertop to do Azog's will.

( _Rivendell_ )

Back in Rivendell, the Dwarves were having a late-night party in their quarters. They roast sausages over a fire made by burning the Elvish furniture. Bofur, seeing Bombur sitting on a bench and eating a large bowl of food, looks at his sausage thoughtfully.

"Bombur!" Bofur says

Bofur throws Bombur the sausage and the fat Dwarf catches it. The weight of the sausage was just too much for the bench, and the bench breaks. Bombur falls to the floor, along with all his food. The Dwarves all laugh upon seeing this.

( _Meanwhile_ )

Devon and Luna took a stroll around Rivendell together while their friends rested in their quarters. They came into the room where the statue holding the Shards of Narsil. The duo steps up to the statue and look down at the broken sword. As he looked down at the sword, Devon remembers very well what it was. Visions of Aragorn wielding the reformed sword flashed many times in his mind.

"This is Aragorn's sword. It's broken." Devon says

Devon picks up the shaft of the broken sword and held it carefully in his hands.

"This must've been what it was before he wielded it." Luna says

Devon carefully placed the broken sword down and both he and Luna turn around and look upon the painting of Isildur and Sauron. The moment they set eyes on the portrait, they could tell who was who. From what they assumed, the man laying down on the ground was Isildur, holding up the broken sword. And the dark black figure towering over him from who they could guess was none other than the Dark Lord, Sauron himself, wielding the One Ring and a cruel black maze in his hand raised to strike. The Keyblade Master and his female Night Fury gazed upon the picture with amazement, and surprised looks on their faces. Now they knew who Sauron really was back then when he had a physical form.

"Sauron." Devon says with a hint of hatred in his voice

"So...that's Sauron." Luna growls

"The Dark Lord of Mordor." Devon says

"I guess we now know what he looked like back then." Luna says

Devon continued to look upon the picture with his eyes. As he did, a vision of what happened began to play in his mind. With a flash of light, Devon was brought back three-thousand years ago to the actual event of the painting. Isildur reached for his father's sword and grabbed it, but Sauron stomps on the blade with his armored foot, breaking the sword. Sauron reached out for Isildur with his hand, but Isildur cuts the One Ring from Sauron's finger, making the Dark Lord stagger back. As soon as it began, Devon recovered from his vision and was brought back into the room, panting. Luna saw this and looked at her love and rider concerned.

"Devon, what is it? Did you have a vision?" Luna asks

"Yeah. I saw a vision of this happening. Back when Isildur cut the Ring from Sauron's hand." Devon says pointing to the picture

"Really?" Luna asks

"Yes. I also know how the sword got broken. Sauron stepped on it when Isildur tried to reach for it and that's what made it as it is now." Devon says

Devon and Luna turned around and moved back up to the statue to look at the Shards of Narsil again.

"I guess Elrond must've decided to reforge the sword and give it to Aragorn when the time was right." Devon says

"I never realized how these artifacts had such significant history." Luna says

"Me neither. And I suppose now, we're part of the history of Middle-Earth." Devon says

"At least...in the present time." Luna says

Devon and Luna looked back at the painting and continued to gaze upon it.

( _Moments later_ )

Bilbo walks up a set of stairs until he stops and hears Gandalf and Elrond speaking to each other down below as they walk along a pathway.

"Of course, I was going to tell you. I was waiting for this very chance. A-and really, I believe that you can trust I know what I am doing." Gandalf says

"Do you? That dragon has slept for sixty years. What would happen if your plan should fail? If you wake that beast-" Elrond says before he was interrupted

"But if we succeed? If the Dwarves take back the Lonely Mountain, our defenses in the east will be strengthened." Gandalf says

As he listened to the conversation, Bilbo felt that someone was behind him. He looks back and saw that Thorin was standing behind him with his arms crossed, also listening to the conversation.

Across from them, Devon and Luna walked along another pathway a few feet away from Gandalf and Elrond. The two stopped and watched as Gandalf and Elrond walked up the path, listening in to the conversation.

"It is a dangerous move, Gandalf." Elrond says

"It is also better than to do nothing. To come to the throne of Durin, it is Thorin's birthright. What is it you fear?" Gandalf says

"Have you forgotten? A strain of madness runs deep in that family. His grandfather lost his mind, his father succumbed to the same sickness. Can you swear that Thorin Oakenshield will not also fall? Gandalf, these decisions do not rest with us alone. It is not up to you or me to redraw the map of Middle-Earth." Elrond says

Thorin looks away after what he had just heard and stood there silently in thought. Bilbo looks back at Thorin for a brief second before watching Gandalf and Elrond go along the path up to a hill. Devon and Luna look at each other, then watch as Gandalf and Elrond head up the path.

After walking along the path, Gandalf and Elrond walk up a set of stairs and into a pavilion, continuing their conversation.

"With or without our help, these Dwarves will march on the mountain. They are determined to reclaim their homeland. I do not believe Thorin Oakenshield feels that he's answerable to anyone. Nor for that matter am I." Gandalf says

"It is not me you must answer to." Elrond says

Gandalf looks and sees a tall, beautiful, female Elf standing against the moonlight. She slowly turns around and reveals herself. It was none other than Lady Galadriel.

"Lady Galadriel." Gandalf says

" _Mithrandir. Gwen nin neneu duli._ (It has been a long time.)" Galadriel says in elvish

" _Nae nin gwistant infanneth, mal ú-eichia i Chíril Lórien._ (Age may have changed me, but not so the Lady of Lórien.)" Gandalf says in elvish

Galadriel smiles.

"I had no idea Lord Elrond had sent for you." Gandalf says

"He didn't. I did." A voice says

Gandalf turns around and sees Saruman the White. He bows to him in respect.

"Saruman." Gandalf says

"You've been busy of late, my friend." Saruman says smiling

( _Moments later_ )

The White Council, composed of Saruman, Elrond, Galadriel, and Gandalf, were in the pavilion. Gandalf and Saruman sit at a table while Elrond and Galadriel stand and walk about. Dawn was slowly breaking over the horizon as the council meet.

"Tell me, Gandalf, did you think these plans and schemes of yours would go unnoticed?" Saruman asks

"Unnoticed? No, I-I'm simply doing what I feel to be right." Gandalf says

"The dragon has long been on your mind." Galadriel says

"This is true, my lady. Smaug owes allegiance to no one. But if he should side with the enemy, a dragon could be used to terrible effect." Gandalf says

"What enemy? Gandalf, the enemy is defeated. Sauron is vanquished. He can never regain his full strength." Saruman says

"Gandalf, for four hundred years, we have lived in peace. A hard-won, watchful peace." Elrond says

"Are we? Are we at peace? Trolls have come down from the mountains. They are raiding villages, destroying farms. Orcs have attacked us on the road." Gandalf says

"Hardly a prelude to war." Elrond says

"Always you must meddle, looking for trouble where none exists." Saruman says

"Let him speak." Galadriel says

"Does it not worry you that the last of the Dwarf Rings shall simply vanish along with it's bearer? Of the seven Dwarf Rings, four were consumed by dragons, two were taken by Sauron before he fell in Mordor. The fate of the last Dwarf Rings remains unknown. The ring that was worn by Thráin." Gandalf says

"Without the ruling Ring of Power, the seven are of no value to the enemy. To control the other rings, he needs the One. And that ring was lost long, long ago. It was swept out to sea by the waters of the Anduin." Saruman says

"There is something else at work beyond the evil of Smaug. Something far more powerful. We can remain blind, but it will not be ignoring us, that I can promise you. A sickness lies over the Greenwood. The woodsmen who live there now call it 'Mirkwood'. And they say..." Gandalf says

Gandalf was about to continue, but abruptly stops.

"Well? Don't stop now. Tell us about the woodsmen say." Saruman says

"They speak of a Necromancer living in Dol Guldur, a sorcerer who can summon the dead." Gandalf says

"That's absurd. No such power exists in the world. This...Necromancer is nothing more than a mortal man. A conjurer dabbling in black magic." Saruman says

"And so I thought too. But, Radagast has seen-" Gandalf says before he was interrupted

"Radagast? Do not speak to me about Radagast, the Brown. He is a foolish fellow." Saruman says

"Well, he's odd, I grant you. He lives a solitary life." Gandalf says chuckling a bit

"It's not that. It's his excessive consumption of mushrooms. They've addled his brain and yellowed his teeth. I warned him. It is unbefitting of the Istari to be wander in the woods..." Saruman says

Saruman's voice fades away as Galadriel focuses on Gandalf, speaking to him in his mind.

 _"You carry something. It came to you from Radagast. He found it in Dol Guldur."_ Galadriel says

 _"Yes."_ Gandalf says

 _"Show me."_ Galadriel says

Gandalf lifts Radagast's package, which he had in his lap, and places it on the table with a dull thud.

"What is that?" Elrond asks

Elrond reaches out to unwrap the package.

"A relic of Mordor." Galadriel says

As soon as he heard that, Elrond draws his hand back. He then reaches for it again and opens it, revealing the blade Radagast took from the spirit in Dol Guldur. The package was a Morgul Blade. The White Council members look upon it in shock.

"A Morgul blade." Elrond says

"Made for the Witch-King of Angmar, and buried with him. When Angmar fell, the men of the North took his body and all that he possessed and sealed it within the High-Fells of Rhudaur. Deep within the rock they buried them, in a tomb so dark, it would never come to light." Galadriel says

"This is not possible. A powerful spells lies upon those tombs. They cannot be opened." Elrond says

"What proof do we have this weapon came from Angmar's grave?" Saruman asks

"I have none." Gandalf says

"Because there is none. Let us examine what we know. A single Orc pack has dared to cross the Bruinen. A dagger from a bygone age has been found. And a human sorcerer, who calls himself the Necromancer, has taken up residence in a ruined fortress. It's not so very much, after all. The question of this Dwarvish company, however, troubles me deeply. I'm not convinced, Gandalf. I do not feel I can condone such a quest. If it had come to me, I might have spared them this disappointment. I do not pretend to understand your reasons for raising their hopes..." Saruman says

Saruman's voice fades away again as Galadriel focuses on Gandalf, speaking to him telepathically.

 _"They are leaving."_ Galadriel says

 _"Yes."_ Gandalf says

 _"You knew."_ Galadriel says

Gandalf nods and Galadriel smiles slightly. Lindir come up and bows to the council members.

"My Lord Elrond, the Dwarves, they've gone." Lindir says

( _Meanwhile_ )

It was now morning and the Dwarves were hiking along the path away from Rivendell with Devon and his friends following them.

"Be on your guard. We're about to step over the edge of the Wild. Balin, you know these paths. Lead on." Thorin says

"Aye." Balin says

Bilbo turns around and looks back at Rivendell. Devon and his friends also look back at Rivendell.

"Master Baggins, I suggest you keep up. The same goes for you, Master Devon." Thorin says

Devon and his friends look at each other, nod and continue on with their journey with the Dwarves and Bilbo.

( _Meanwhile_ )

Gandalf and Galadriel stood in the pavilion.

"You will follow them?" Galadriel asks

"Yes." Gandalf says

"You are right to help Thorin Oakenshield. But I fear this quest has set in motion forces we do not yet understand. The riddle of the Morgul blade must be answered. Something moves in the shadows, unseen, hidden from our sight. It will not show itself, not yet. But every day it grows in strength. You must be careful." Galadriel says

Gandalf turns and starts walking away until Galadriel speaks again.

"Mithrandir? Why the Halfling?" Galadriel asks

"I don't know. Saruman believes that it is only great power that can hold evil in check. But that is not what I have found. I've found it is the small things, everyday deeds of ordinary folk, that keeps the darkness at bay. Simple acts of kindness  
and love. Why Bilbo Baggins? Perhaps it is because I am afraid, and he gives me courage. And I've found the same thing in Devon's heart. I've found that in his heart there is great kindness, courage, and love. His friends are deeply attached to him. And he gives me hope." Gandalf says

Galadriel appears infront of Gandalf, and she takes his old, weary hands in hers. She then speaks to Gandalf in his mind.

 _"Do not be afraid, Mithrandir."_ Galadriel says

She then speaks to him physically.

"You are not alone." Galadriel says

Galadriel tucks a loose strand of Gandalf's hair back.

" _Ae boe i le eliathon, im tulithon._ (If you should ever need my help, I will come.)" Galadriel says in elvish

Gandalf bows, and Galadriel gently moves her hands away from his. Gandalf looks up, and saw that Lady Galadriel had disappeared.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** With the help of Radagast, Devon and his friends make it safely to Rivendell. There, they meet Lord Elrond. The group stays in Rivendell to rest after escaping the Orcs. Then, they take a look at the map of Thrór and discover that they have to reach the Lonely Mountain before Durin's Day. Meanwhile, Azog, the Defiler lives! The Pale Orc heads out to hunt down the group. During their stay at Rivendell, Devon discovers the Shards of Narsil. He also comes across the painting of Isildur and Sauron. Now he and his friends know more about Sauron. Gandalf meets with Elrond, Lady Galadriel and surprisingly Saruman to discuss the Quest of Erebor and also to discuss the mystery of the Necromancer. The adventure continues as Devon and his friends continue their journey with the Dwarves. But will they be able to push on without Gandalf? And with Azog, the Defiler back in action, hunting them down, will they make it to the Lonely Mountain? What other dangers await the heroes? Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review.


	5. Deep within the Misty Mountains

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor  & respect their great works.

* * *

( _Elsewhere_ )

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch hike through the wilderness of Middle-earth with the Dwarves and Bilbo, going over ranges, mountains, and plains.

They were soon crossing the Misty Mountains. The trail was narrow and dangerous, with a cliff on one side anda sheer drop on the other. And not only that, there was a fierce storm in the air, with lightning and rain all around.

"Hold on!" Thorin yells

As Bilbo walks, the stone beneath his feet gives away, and he starts falling into the chasm.

"Bilbo!" Devon exclaims

"Quick! Grab him!" Luna yells

Dwalin manages to pull Bilbo back up in time.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin yells

"Watch out!" Dwalin shouts

The group looks up and see a massive boulder hurtling through the air towards them. It hits the mountainside above them, causing rocks to fall all around them as they press themselves against the mountain.

"This is no thunderstorm. It's a thunder battle! Look!" Balin yells

A stone giant rears up from a nearby mountain and rips off a massive boulder from the top of the mountain.

"What is that?!" Hiccup asks

"Well bless me, the legends are true! Giants! Stone Giants!" Bofur exclaims

"Take cover, you'll fall!" Thorin shouts

The giant throws the boulder far in the air. Another stone giant appears from behind the company and was hit in the head. The Dwarves yell at each other to brace and hold on, and the rocks beneath their feet begin to give way from all the vibrations  
and from the impact of the falling rocks. The ground between some of the company members began splitting apart.

"Kili! Grab my hand!" Fili yells

"Luna!" Devon yells

"Devon!" Luna yells

Bilbo, Dwalin, Bofur, Bombur, Ori, Fili, and Devon got separated from the rest of the group who were on the other side. As the two stone giants fight with their fists, the group hold on tight as they are flung around. Devon grabs hold of Bilbo's jacket as they held on for their lives. Thorin and his group manage to jump to a different spot. A third stone giant appears, and it throws a boulder at the head of one of the first two, making the giant fall over. The stone giant began falling toward the mountain. The group that was on the giant saw that they were heading straight for the mountain and looked on with horrified looks on their faces. Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and the dragons looked on with horrified looks on their faces as they well knew that their best friend was on that stone giant. Devon saw that they were heading straight at the mountain. Reacting quickly, he moves his body infront of Bilbo, attempting to shield him. Within moments, the stone giant smashes into the mountain.

"No! No!" Thorin yells

"Devon!" Luna cries out

The hurt stone giant loses its footing and falls down the chasm. As the first group watches the stone giant fall over, it appeared to them that the other group had been smashed to bits.

"Kili!" Thorin yells

"Devon!" Luna yells

The group rushes to the spot where the others appeared to have been crushed, but luckily they were safe.

"It's all right! We're alive!" Dwalin yells

The group sighs with relief seeing that the other members of the company were safe. Luna saw Devon was alright as well and the female Night Fury rushed up to her love and rider and nuzzled herself against his chest. Devon hugged his dragon, assuring her that he was alright. Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and the dragons were also happy to see that Devon was still alive.

"Oh, thank the stars you're alright!" Luna says

"It's okay, Luna. It's okay." Devon says rubbing his hands on Luna's neck

"You were lucky there, Devon." Astrid says

"We thought you got crushed." Hiccup says

"Yeah. We though we lost you." Fishlegs says

Devon looks at his friends and smiles.

"Don't worry. It'll take more than a few stone giants to finish me." Devon says

Then, the group notices that Bilbo wasn't around and started looking around frantically.

"Where's Bilbo? Where's the Hobbit?" Bofur asks

"There!" Ori yells

The group saw that Bilbo was hanging onto the edge of the cliff by just his fingertips.

"Get him!" Dwalin yells

"Bilbo, hold on!" Luna yells

Ori dives onto the ground and tries to grab Bilbo's arm, but Bilbo slips and falls another few feet before he catches another handhold. As the Dwarves try to pull him up, Thorin swings down on the cliff next to Bilbo and boost him up, where the  
others pull him to safety. Dwalin tries to lift Thorin back up too, but Thorin loses his grip and begins falling too. However, with Devon's help, Dwalin was able to pull Thorin back up.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar." Dwalin says

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us." Thorin says

The group moves on into the mountain and finds a cave inside where they thought it might be a good place to rest.

"It looks safe enough." Dwalin says

"Search to the back. Caves in mountains are seldom unoccupied." Thorin says

Dwalin searches the cave with a lantern, but finds nothing.

"There's nothing here." Dwalin says

Glóin drops a bundle of wood on the floor and rubs his hands.

"Right then! Let's get a fire started." Glóin says

"No, No fires, not in this place. Get some sleep. We start at first light." Thorin says

"We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan." Balin says

"Plans change. Bofur, take the first watch." Thorin says

( _Meanwhile_ )

Outside, in the valleys before the Misty Mountains, the White Warg sniffs the ground with Azog is on it's back.

" _Duz-dun ki nash. Kozakhun urrl kilgihil aranish_. (The scent is fresh! They have taken the mountain pass.)" Azog says

Azog and the rest of the Warg Scouts race off after the group.

( _Moments later_ )

The group was resting in the cave and all the Dwarves were asleep. Bilbo, only pretending to be asleep, stealthily opens his eyes and looks around. Seeing that no one was watching, he quietly rolls up his blankets and packs his things. Grabbing  
his walking stick, he starts to leave the cave, tiptoeing over the sleeping Dwarves. Bofur who was standing watch, sees Bilbo trying to leave. He jumps up and tries to stop him. They whisper so they would not wake the others.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bofur asks

"Back to Rivendell." Bilbo says

"No, no, you can't turn back now, you're part of the company. You're one of us." Bofur says

"I'm not though, am I? Thorin said I should never have come, and he was right. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins, I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have run out my door." Bilbo says

Thorin who was awake stares thoughtfully at the wall as he listens in to the conversation. Devon was also awake, listening in to the conversation.

"You're homesick. I understand." Bofur says

"No, you don't, you don't understand! None of you do. You're Dwarves. You used to-to this life, to living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere." Bilbo says

Bofur looks a bit offended, and Bilbo saw this.

"I'm sorry, I didn't..." Bilbo says

"No, you're right. We don't belong anywhere. I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do." Bofur says

Bofur smiles and places his hand on Bilbo's shoulder. Bilbo soon turns and begins to walk away. Bofur then notices something glowing on Bilbo.

"What's that?" Bofur asks

Bilbo pulls his sword partway out of it's sheath and saw that it was glowing bright blue which meant one thing: There were Orcs nearby. Thorin raises his head as he hears strange machinery noises and sees cracks form in the sand on the floor of the cave. Devon saw this as well and he tried to wake his friends.

"Wake up. Wake up!" Thorin says

"Guys, get up!" Devon says

Before anyone can react, the floor of the cave collapses downwards. It turned out it was really a giant trap door. The entire company falls down a chute, slides through a tunnel, and lands in a giant wooden cage. As they struggle to get up, a horde of Goblins attacks them, takes away their weapons, and drags them all away. Luna, Toothless, and the other dragons tried to fight back, but there were too many Goblins and they were forced to stand down, not wanting to risk the lives of their  
riders, nor their friends.

As Devon and his friends and the Dwarves were lead away kicking and yelling, Bilbo somehow gets missed by the Goblins, not seeing him they leave him behind. Nori, looking over his shoulder and sees this. Bilbo scampers behind some railing to hide as he watches the Goblins proceed through the tunnels. Bats fly in the darkness. Bilbo draws his sword which was glowing bright blue, and slowly follows the Goblins. Suddenly, one Goblin jumps out in front of him and rushes at him with his sword. Bilbo manages to defend himself with his sword, holding it up in defense as the Goblin assaulted him. The Goblin then jumps onto Bilbo's back and bit down on his neck, making him cry out in pain. The Goblin and Bilbo both fall over the edge of a platform and fall into the darkness, disappearing into the caverns below.

The Goblin horde brings the Dwarves, Devon and his friends through a vast network of tunnels and wooden bridges to the cavern of the Great Goblin. The Great Goblin was a massive Goblin sitting on a throne, holding a mace topped with a skull.  
He was far larger than any of the Goblins, and was incredibly ugly, with warts all over his swinging chin. The Dwarves' weapons were piled together. The Great Goblin jumps off his throne, trampling several Goblins under his feet, and approaches  
the company.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" The Great Goblin asks

"Dwarves, Your Malevolence." A Goblin says

"And dragons! With humans too!" Another Goblin says

"Dwarves? Dragons? Humans?" The Great Goblin asks

"We found them on the front porch." One of the Goblins says

"Well, don't just stand there! Search them! Every crack, every crevice!" The Great Goblin says

The Goblins search the group thoroughly, throwing away whatever they find. Óin's hearing trumpet was thrown on the floor and crushed under the foot of a Goblin.

"What are you all doing in these parts? Speak!" The Great Goblin asks

No one says a word, refusing to speak to the ugly Goblin.

"Very well, if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker!" The Great Goblin says

The Great Goblin points at Ori.

"Start with the youngest." The Great Goblin says

"Wait!" Thorin shouts

Thorin steps forward to the front lines.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin, son of Thráin, son of Thrór, King under the Mountain." The Great Goblin says

The Great Goblin bows exaggeratedly to Thorin.

"Oh, but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain. And you're not a king. Which makes you nobody, really." The Great Goblin says

The rest of the Goblins laugh at this.

"I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just a head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak? An old enemy of yours. A Pale Orc astride a White Warg." The Great Goblin says

Thorin looks up in surprise and disbelief.

"Azog, the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago." Thorin says

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" The Great Goblin asks with a raised eyebrow

The Great Goblin laughs, then turns to a tiny goblin sitting in a basket and holding a slate.

"Send word to the Pale Orc. Tell him I have found his prize." The Great Goblin says

The tiny goblin writes down the message on his slate cackling with laughter. He then pulls a lever, causing his basket to start sliding down a system of ropes and pulleys into the darkness.

( _Meanwhile_ )

Bilbo regains consciousness and finds himself in a dark cavern, lying behind a clump of mushrooms. He sees the Goblin who attacked him lying nearby, nearly dead from the drop. Suddenly, Bilbo sees a strange figure approaching the Goblin.  
This figure was none other than Gollum.

"Yes. Yes. Yes! Yes! Gollum. Gollum." Gollum says

Bilbo watches as Gollum circles around the Goblin. Gollum then begins pulling the Goblin away by it's feet. Suddenly, the Goblin wakes up and begins flailing around. Gollum grabs a rock and pounds the Goblin's head with it, knocking it unconscious  
again. A golden ring falls out of Gollum's loincloth and falls onto the ground. Once the Goblin was back to being unconscious, Gollum resumes pulling the unconscious Goblin away.

"Nasty Goblinses. Better than old bones, Precious. Better than nothing." Gollum says

Bilbo emerges from his hiding spot and retrieves his sword, following after Gollum. He then sees the Ring on the ground and he picks it up, examining it. Hearing Gollum singing in the distance, Bilbo puts the Ring into his pocket and follows the  
sound of Gollum's voice.

"Too many boneses, Precious! Nothing of flesh!" Sméagol says

"Shut up! Get its skin off. Start with it's head." Gollum says

Moving around a corner, Bilbo sees Gollum on top of a rock in the middle of a small lake. Gollum sings as he beats the Goblin's body.

 _The cold hard lands_  
 _They bites our hands_  
 _They gnaws our feet_  
 _The rocks and stones_  
 _They're like old bones_  
 _All bare of meat_  
 _Cold as death_  
 _They have no breath_  
 _It's good to eat_

Gollum smashes it in the head again with a rock. Seeing the glow of Bilbo's sword, Gollum looks up. Bilbo quickly hides behind a rock, realizing that his sword was still glowing brightly. However, the light of the sword starts flickering, then completely dies out, meaning that the Goblin that was with Gollum was dead. Bilbo peeks out from behind the rock, and saw that Gollum was no longer there. Gollum stealthily paddles through the lake in his little boat, using his hands as paddles. Bilbo slowly looks up and finds Gollum on a rock above him. Gollum jumps down infront of Bilbo and looks at him with hungry eyes.

"Bless us and splash us, Precious! That's a meaty mouthful." Gollum says

Gollum approaches Bilbo, but Bilbo places the point of his sword at Gollum's throat, causing Gollum to retreat in fear.

"Aaah. Gollum. Gollum. Ack." Gollum says

"Back. Stay back. I'm warning you! Don't come any closer." Bilbo says

"It's got an elfish blade, but it's not an Elfs. Not an Elfs, no. What is it, Precious? What is it?" Gollum says

"My name is Bilbo Baggins."

"Bagginses? What is a Bagginses, Precious?" Gollum asks

"I'm a Hobbit from the Shire." Bilbo says

"Oh! We like Goblinses, batses, and fishes, but we hasn't tried Hobbitses before. Is it soft? Is it juicy?" Gollum says

Gollum approaches again, but Bilbo holds out his sword infront of him and swings it wildly about.

"Now, now, K-keep your distance! I'll use this if I have to!" Bilbo says

Gollum snarls at Bilbo, causing him to step back.

"I don't want any trouble, do you understand? Just show me the way to get out of here, and I'll be on my way." Bilbo says

"Why, is it lost?" Gollum asks

"Yes, yes, and I want to get unlost as soon as possible." Bilbo says

Upon hearing this, Gollum answers in a different voice than before. This was Sméagol speaking.

"Ooh! We knows! We knows safe paths for Hobbitses. Safe paths in the dark." Sméagol says

Gollum suddenly takes over and speaks.

"Shut up." Gollum says

"I didn't say anything." Bilbo says

"Wasn't talking to you." Gollum says

"But yes, we was, Precious, we was." Sméagol says

"Look, uh, I don't know what your game is, but I-" Bilbo says before he was interrupted

"Games? We love games, doesn't we, Precious? Does it like games? Does it? Does it? Does it like to play?" Sméagol says

"Maybe?" Bilbo says

Sméagol holds up his hands, then begins reciting a riddle.

" _What has roots as nobody sees, is taller than trees. Up, up, up it goes, and yet, never grows._ " Gollum says

"The mountain." Bilbo says

Sméagol begins laughing.

"Yess, yess, oh, let's have another one, eh? Yes, come on, do it again, do it-do it again. Ask us." Sméagol says

"No! No more riddles. Finish him off. Finish him now. Gollum! Gollum!" Gollum says

Gollum snarls, and begins rushing at Bilbo to kill him, but Bilbo holds out his hand to stop him.

"No! No, no, no. I wa-I want to play. I do. I want to play. I can see you are very good at this. S-so why don't we have a game of riddles? Yes, just, just you and me." Bilbo says

Bilbo crouches until he is level with Gollum. Gollum scuttles forward, close to Bilbo, whispering excitedly.

"Yes! Yes, just, just-just us." Sméagol says

"Yes. Yes. And-and if I win, you show me the way out." Bilbo says

"Yes. Yes." Sméagol says

Gollum takes over and snarls, turning away from Bilbo.

"And if it loses? What then?" Gollum asks

"Well, if it loses, Precious, we will eats it!" Sméagol says

Sméagol laughs to himself, then turns back to Bilbo.

"If Baggins loses, we eats it whole." Sméagol says

Bilbo remains silent for several seconds, trying to take this in.

"Fair enough." Bilbo says

Bilbo stands up and puts his sword away.

"Well, Baggins first." Gollum says

As Bilbo thinks of a riddle, Gollum rests his hands and chin on the edge of a rock.

 _"Thirty white horses on a red hill. First they champ, then they stamp, then they stand still."_ Bilbo says

As Gollum thinks, he keeps opening his eyes and mouth as if he knows the answer, then changes his mind. This goes on for several seconds, until he finally replies questioningly.

"Teeth?" Gollum asks

Bilbo looks unhappy, knowing that Gollum's answer was correct. Gollum becomes ecstatic and laughs.

"Teeth! Yes, my Precious. But we-we-we only have nine."

Gollum opens his mouth, showing that he really does have only nine teeth. Gollum begins reciting his next riddle, while getting closer and closer to Bilbo. Bilbo keeps a large rock between the two of them.

"Our turn. _Voiceless it cries, wingless flutters, toothless bites, mouthless mutters."_ Gollum says

"Just a minute." Bilbo says

Bilbo walks off thinking. As he does, Gollum's face turns into an excited face.

"Oh, oh! We knows. We knows!" Sméagol says

"Shut up." Gollum says

As Bilbo observes the water, he notices tiny waves forming as a breeze ruffles the surface of the water.

"Wind. It's wind! Of course it is." Bilbo says

Gollum snarls in frustration and begins slinking around, approaching Bilbo.

"Very clever, Hobbitses, very clever." Gollum says

As Gollum gets too close for comfort, Bilbo pulls out his sword and points it at Gollum again, but also begins saying his own riddle.

 _"Ah, ah, ah, ah. A-a box without hinges, key, o-or, or lid, yet golden treasure inside is hid."_ Bilbo says

Gollum thinks hard, talking to himself and making some hand motions.

"A box...and a lid...and then a key..." Gollum says

"Well?" Bilbo asks

"It's nasty. Uh, box, uh..." Gollum says

"Give up?" Bilbo asks

"Give us a chance, Precious, give us a chance!" Gollum says

Gollum begins pounding the floor in frustration and snarling. He puckers his face up deeply, then suddenly opens his eyes wide as he gets the answer.

"Eggses! Eggses! What crunchy little eggses, yes. Grandmother taught us to suck them, yes." Gollum laughs

As Gollum laughs, a bat makes noises in the darkness. Bilbo turns to look for the source of the noise. As he turns back around, he realizes that Gollum was gone. Gollum's voice suddenly starts echoing from different parts of the cave, coming up with his next riddle.

"We have one for you: _All things it devours, birds, beasts, trees, flowers. Gnaws iron, bites steel, grinds hard stones to meal._ Answer us." Gollum says

"Give me a moment, please, I gave you a good long while." Bilbo says

Bilbo tries to think while he walks around with his sword drawn, looking for Gollum.

"I don't know this one." Bilbo says

"Is it tasty? Is it scrumptious? Is it crunchable?" Gollum asks

Gollum appears behind Bilbo and tries to grab him by the throat, but Bilbo jumps away and points his sword at Gollum.

"Let me think. Let me think." Bilbo says

"It's stuck. Bagginses is stuck." Gollum says

Bilbo paces back and forth next to the water, thinking. Gollum smiles eerily and puts up his hands with a shrug.

"Time's up." Gollum says

Gollum shifts, preparing to leap on Bilbo.

"Time. Ti-the answer is time." Bilbo says

Gollum snarls in frustration.

"Actually, it wasn't that hard." Bilbo says

Gollum smiles sweetly, but he grabs a rock clutches it behind his back.

"Last question. Last chance." Gollum says

"Ah, uh..." Bilbo says

"Ask us. Ask us!" Gollum says

"Yes, yes, alright." Bilbo says

Bilbo strolls to the edge of the lake to think. He rubs his pocket and feels the ring inside. He now knew what his riddle would be.

"What have I got in my pocket?" Bilbo asks

Gollum looks disgusted and angry.

"That's not fair. It's not fair! It's against the rules!" Gollum says

Gollum throws down the rock he'd been clutching in frustration.

"Ask us another one." Gollum says

"No, no, no, no. You said 'Ask me a question.' Well, that is my question. What have I got in my pocket?" " Bilbo says

Gollum jumps off his rock and approaches Bilbo while he moves to keep a rock between him and Gollum.

"Three guesses, Precious. It must give us three." Gollum says holding up two fingers instead of three

"Three guesses. Very well, guess away." Bilbo says

"Handses!" Gollum says

Bilbo pulls his hand out of his pocket just in time.

"Wrong, guess again." Bilbo says

Gollum crouches on the ground, trying to think of the answer. He mutters potential answers to himself and slaps the floor in increasing anger and ferocity as he fails to come up with the right answer.

"Fish-bones, goblins' teeth, wet shells, bat's wings...Knife! Oh, shut up." Gollum says

"Wrong again. Last guess." Bilbo says

"String! Or nothing." Gollum says

"Two guesses at once. Wrong both times." Bilbo says

Upon hearing this, Gollum falls to the floor, sobbing.

"So, come then, I won the game, you promised to show me the way out." Bilbo says

"Did we say so, Precious? Did we say so?" Gollum asks

Gollum slowly turns around and glares hatefully at Bilbo.

"What has it got in its pocketses?" Gollum asks

Bilbo points his sword at Gollum.

"That's no concern of yours. You lost." Bilbo says

"Lost? Lost? Lost?" Gollum asks

Gollum grins as he slowly approaches Bilbo, planning to kill him. He then reaches for something hidden at his side. Realizing that the Ring was not there, his face turns to shock. He begins groping all over himself trying to find the Ring.

"Where is it? Where is it? No! Ahh! Where is it? No! No!" Gollum says

Gollum scuttles around the cave, scattering bones and rocks as he searches in vain for the Ring. He even splashes through the shallows of the lake. His voice breaks as he cries.

"Lost! Curses and splashes, my Precious is lost!" Gollum says

While Gollum's back was turned, Bilbo realized that Gollum was searching for the Ring. He takes the Ring from his pocket and holds it in his hand behind his back.

"What have you lost?" Bilbo asks

"Mustn't ask us! Not it's business! No! Gollum, Gollum." Gollum says

Gollum leans over the edge of the lake, sobbing quietly. As he stares into the water, his face becomes contorted in anger.

"What has it got in its nasty little pocketses?" Gollum says

Bilbo clutches the Ring behind him more tightly and points his sword at Gollum. Gollum slowly looks up in shock and anger. At first, he whispers, then he gets louder and louder.

"He stole it. He stole it! He stole it!" Gollum says

Gollum snarls and throws a stone at Bilbo. Bilbo deflects it with his sword, then runs away, with Gollum chasing after him.

( _Goblin-town_ )

Back in the Cavern of the Great Goblin, dozens of Goblins carry massive instruments of torture on their shoulders, bringing them to the Great Goblin while he was dancing and singing lustily.

 _Bones will be shattered_  
 _Necks will be wrung_  
 _You'll be beaten and battered_  
 _From racks you'll be hung_  
 _You will lie down here and never be found_  
 _Down in the deep of Goblin-town_

One of the Goblins examines the weapons the Dwarves brought with them. He picks up Thorin's sword, Orcrist, and slides it a few inches out of its sheath. Recognizing the sword, the Goblin gasps in horror and throws down the sword, landing  
in view of all the Goblins. The Goblins howl in fear and rage as they retreat from it. The Great Goblin runs rapidly to his throne, trampling many Goblins on his way.

"I know that sword! It is the Goblin-Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks!" The Great Goblin exclaims pointing at the sword

The Goblins began whipping the group with ropes and leaping on them, biting and slashing at them. Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Toothless and the other dragons shake off the Goblins that leapt ontop of them, but more kept on climbing all over them.

"Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all!" The Great Goblin shouts

A few Goblins hold Thorin down, and one of them pulls out a knife.

"Cut off his head!" The Great Goblin shouts

The Goblin holds it's knife over Thorin and prepares to behead the Dwarf prince.

Suddenly, a massive explosion of bright light fills the cavern. A shockwave rips through the area, flinging Goblins in the air and destroying the torturing machines.  
Everyone was knocked down, including the Great Goblin. When the force of the explosion passes, most of the lights in the area had been snuffed out. A shadow with a tall pointy hat walks up. It was none other than Gandalf, holding his staff and  
his sword, Glamdring. Light slowly returns to the area as Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens, the dragons, the Dwarves, and the Goblins slowly look up, recovering from the shock. They all stare at Gandalf.

"Gandalf!" Devon exclaims

"Take up arms. Fight. Fight!" Gandalf says

The group quickly got up and begin fighting the Goblins. Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Toothless and the other dragons manage to shake off the Goblins and rise to their feet. The Viking Teens manage to push the Goblins off them and climb onto their dragons. Devon kicks one Goblin back, rolls back and jumps onto his feet, kicking the same Goblin back in the process.

As the Goblins run at Gandalf, he kills them with his sword and staff. Gandalf cuts down one Goblin with a left slash, then strikes another Goblin with a right slash, swinging both his sword and staff. He then stabs a Goblin in the chest with his  
sword.

The Great Goblin, still lying on the ground, sees Gandalf's sword and points at it.

"He wields the Foe-Hammer, the Beater, bright as daylight!" The Great Goblin exclaims

"He's not the only one with some fancy tricks." Devon says with a grin

Devon quickly raises his right-hand up into the air. With a flash of bright, blue light, Devon's Keyblade: Soul Calibur appears in his hand. Devon spins his Keyblade around and draws it over to his side.

Several Goblins run up to Devon, but he quickly cuts them down with his Keyblade. Devon swings his Keyblade right at one Goblin, then whirls around and swings left at another Goblin. One Goblin charges at Devon with it's dagger raised over it's  
head, but he kicks it in the stomach, sending the Goblin back. Another Goblin attacks the Legendary Keyblade Master, but he performs a backflip, sending the Goblin flying off the platform. Two Goblins tried to attack Devon at the same time, but he kicks them back, splitting both his legs apart. Dozens of Goblins came running up to Devon, attempting to pile on him. Devon swings his Keyblade around his body, striking the Goblins as they come at him. He then finishes with a downward slash at the final Goblin.

Luna rushes over to Devon's side and joins her love and rider in the fight. Several Goblins run up to Devon and Luna, but the female Night Fury blasts them away with a single shot of her plasma blast. One Goblin attempt to strike Luna upfront, but she rams her head into it, sending the Goblin off the platform. Three more Goblins try to attack the female Night Fury from behind. Luna slams her tail at two of the Goblins, then kicks the third one with her right-hind leg.

Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and the dragons move to Devon and Luna and join in the fight, making their stand against the Goblins.

Spyro swipes his claws left at one Goblin, right at another one, then left again at a third Goblin. The purple dragon then rams his head into a Goblin's stomach, knocking it off the platform. Cynder slams her tail at two Goblins, knocking them aside. The black dragoness then performs a backflip, sending a Goblin flying into the air.

Toothless charges up a plasma blast in his mouth and shoots it at a Goblin, sending it flying off the platform. The Night Fury then whacks two Goblins with his wings and slammed his tail at another Goblin that tried to attack from behind. Stormfly shoots a jet of fire at one Goblin, setting it ablaze. The Deadly Nadder then flicks her tail, launching multiple spikes toward three Goblins. Each of the spikes hit their mark, landing precise headshots on the Goblins. Meatlug rams her head at two Goblins, sending them flying off the platform. The Gronckle then slams her bludgeon-like tail at one Goblin that charged from behind her. Hookfang unleashes a stream of fire upon a small group of Goblins, at least four of them, lighting them all up in flames. The Monstrous Nightmare then lights his tail on fire and slams it at two Goblins that charged at him. Barf and Belch stomped their feet down on two Goblins that attacked them upfront. The two-headed Zippleback then grabs two Goblins in their jaws, slams them together, then tosses them off the platform.

Some of the Dwarves reach their pile of weapons and begin tossing the weapons to each other. They use their weapons to defeat the Goblins around them. While he was fighting, the Great Goblin runs at Thorin with his mace.

"Thorin!" Fili yells out

The Great Goblin swings his mace at Thorin, but he spins around and deflects the Great Goblin's blow, causing the massive Goblin to stumble backward and fall off the edge of his platform, falling to the depths below. Bombur hits a Goblin with his  
fat belly, sending it flying in the air. Kili kills a Goblin, swinging his sword left and right. Gandalf cuts down one Goblin with a horizontal slash, then whirls around and swings his sword at a Goblin who stood behind him. The Goblin was still standing,  
at least until Gandalf tapped it with his staff, making it's head fall off.

More Goblins continued to attack the group on the platform and that was when they decided to run.

"Follow me. Quick! Run!" Gandalf says

Cutting through the Goblins around them, the group and Gandalf run along a pathway leading away from the cavern.

( _Meanwhile_ )

Bilbo hurries through the cave, fleeing from Gollum.

"Give it to us!" Gollum yells

Bilbo moves into a side cave and sees Gollum running past the entrance. He turns around and tries to run through a crack in the wall. However, he gets stuck partway through. He looks up in fear as Gollum backtracks and sees Bilbo stuck in the  
crack, attracted by the noise. Gollum approaches Bilbo, snarling at him.

"It's ours. It's ours!" Gollum says

Gollum snarls again. Bilbo exhales and pushes as hard as he can. He manages to slip through the crack, but his waistcoat buttons were ripped off in the process and they hit Gollum in the face. Gollum snarls. As he squeezes through to the other side of the crack, Bilbo falls down on his back. As he hits the ground, the Ring which was in his hand, flies into the air. As it descends, Bilbo reaches up to grab it. Instead of landing in his hand, the Ring slides onto his finger, and Bilbo suddenly vanishes. Gollum jumps into the cave where Bilbo was, looking around for him. Fortunately for Bilbo, the Ring made him invisible.

"Thief! Baggins!" Gollum says

Unable to spot Bilbo, Gollum continues down the cave. Bilbo stood up in shock and looked around. He saw that the environment around him was different. All the colors in the environment faded away, becoming black and white, and the edges of everything in the environment was blurred and wavy.

( _Meanwhile_ )

Devon and his friends along with Gandalf and the Dwarves run through the suspended passageways of Goblin-Town with hundreds of Goblins running after them.

"Quickly!" Gandalf says

Dwalin sees several Goblins running at them from upfront.

"Post!" Dwalin says

Dwalin and some of the Dwarves cut a wooden guardrail post from the side of the path and they hold it out in front of them like a massive spear.

"Charge!" Dwalin yells

The Dwarves charge at the oncoming goblins and sweep them away with the long rail. Dropping the rail, Dwalin pulls out his axes and knocks aside Goblins that stood in his path. Glóin hits one Goblin who falls and lands on another suspended path, breaking it and dropping all the Goblins on it into the darkness below. Several Goblins snarl as they swing on ropes toward the group.

"Cut the ropes!" Thorin yells

Thorin and some of the Dwarves cut the ropes holding a raised platform in place. Devon tosses his Keyblade with a diagonal toss and the Keyblade, guided by the wind, flies around and cuts the ropes. The Keyblade returns to Devon's hand with a  
flash of blue light. The platform falls outward, entangling the Goblins swinging on the ropes.

Several Goblins start shooting arrows at Kili, but he deflects some of the arrows with his sword. He then grabs a nearby ladder and drops it on the oncoming Goblins. Kili and some of the other Dwarves run forward, pushing the ladder with the Goblins trapped infront of them. As they approach a gap in the path, the Goblins fall down into the darkness. The ladder acts as a bridge for the Dwarves to cross to the rest of the path. Luna, Toothless and the other dragons jumped across the gap with their riders on their backs, knowing very well that the ladder wouldn't be able to support their weight. Spyro and Cynder also jumped across, sticking with the group. As soon as they cross it, Dwalin breaks the ladder, preventing the Goblins from chasing them further.

"Quickly!" Gandalf says

The group continue running through the maze-like paths. They come across a section of the path suspended by ropes from above. Devon and his friends take to the air, knowing that the suspended pathway wouldn't be able to support their weight either. The Dwarves jump on the pathway and slice some ropes, making the pathway swings away and approach a different path.

"Jump!" Thorin yells

Several of the Dwarves manage to jump to the other path. However, before the rest could jump, the suspended path swings back like a pendulum and several Goblins leap on. As the walkway swings back again, the rest of the Dwarves and Gandalf  
manage to jump to the new path as well. They cut the ropes, causing the swinging pathway and the Goblins on it to fall. Devon and his friends land on the pathway and follow Gandalf and the Dwarves as they continue running through the tunnels, killing all the Goblins in their way. Gandalf strikes a rock above them with his staff, causing it to fall down and began rolling infront of the company, squashing all the Goblins in their way.

Soon, they approach a bridge between two walls of the cavern. As they try to cross it, the Great Goblin suddenly breaks through from underneath the bridge and pulls himself up, infront of the company. As they stop, hundreds of Goblins approach  
them from all sides.

"You thought you could escape me?" The Great Goblin says

The Great Goblin swings his mace twice at Gandalf, causing him to stumble back and almost fall.

"What are you going to do now, Wizard?" The Great Goblin asks

Gandalf moves forward and pokes the Great Goblin in the eye with his staff. The Great Goblin drops his mace and clutches his face in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow!" The Great Goblin yells out

Gandalf then slices the Great Goblin in the belly, making him falls to his knees and clutching his belly.

"That'll do it." The Great Goblin says

Gandalf swings his sword again and slices the Great Goblin's neck, causing him to fall down dead. The weight of the massive Goblin causes the bridge to start shaking. Suddenly, the bridge breaks away and starts sliding down the side of the cavern  
with the group still on it. The bridge slides at a terrific speed down the cavern walls, demolishing everything in it's way. The group cling on, screaming in terror as they slide down. The bridge slows down and lands at the base of the cavern, breaking apart and burying the Dwarves in the timber and wood. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and the dragons along with Gandalf get up from the pile of wreckage and inspects the rest of the Dwarves, who were still stuck in the wreckage.

"Well, that could have been worse." Bofur says

Suddenly, the heavy corpse of the Great Goblin lands on the wreckage, squishing the Dwarves further, making them cry out in pain. Devon and his friends wince as the massive Goblin lands ontop of the Dwarves.

"You've got to be joking!" Dwalin says

As the Dwarves free themselves from the rubble, Kili looks up and was shocked by what he saw.

"Gandalf!" Kili says

The group looks up and saw thousands of Goblins running down toward them.

"There's too many!" Astrid exclaims

"The lass is right. We can't fight them." Dwalin says

"What do we do now?" Snotlout asks

"Only one thing will save us: daylight! Come on! Here, on your feet!" Gandalf says

The Dwarves get up quickly, helping each other out of the rubble, and they run away, following Gandalf, Devon and his  
friends through the tunnels.

( _Meanwhile_ )

Gollum jumps into a tunnel with an exit to the side of the mountain with daylight visible through the exit.

"Wait, my Precious! Wait! Gollum, Gollum." Gollum says

Bilbo, still invisible, slowly approaches with his sword drawn. Hearing noises coming from further in the tunnel, Gollum quickly hides behind a rock. Gandalf, the Dwarves run by with Devon and his friends, escaping through the exit. Bilbo saw this and was frantic. The group run down the side of the steep, tree-covered mountain.

As soon as they were gone, Gollum again enters the tunnel, looking for Bilbo and the Ring. Bilbo put his sword to Gollum's neck, then pulls back to swing the sword and cut off Gollum's head. Before he can swing, however, Gollum turns around, looking down the passageway behind him. He could not see Bilbo, but Bilbo could see him. Again, Bilbo places the tip of his sword at Gollum's throat, but he hesitates upon seeing Gollum's face filled with sadness. For a second, Gollum looked almost human. In that moment, Bilbo remembered what Gandalf told him back when he got his sword.

 _"True courage is knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one."_

Bilbo lowers his sword, pitying Gollum. He then takes a deep breath, stepping back a few feet. Hearing Bilbo's footsteps, Gollum frowns and begins to growl. Bilbo runs forward and leaps over Gollum, stepping on his head and knocking him over in the process. Still invisible, Bilbo runs out the exit. Gollum jumps up and scrabbles around him.

"Baggins! Thief! Curse it and crush it, we hates it forever!" Gollum yells

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Devon and his friends continue their journey through the Misty Mountains. There, they encounter Stone Giants and Goblins. Also, Bilbo meets Gollum and finds the One Ring. Devon and his friends were captured by the Goblins, but then Gandalf arrives and saves them. Together, the group fights valiantly against the Goblin hordes and make their escape. Bilbo also manages to escape with the One Ring now in his possession. Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review.


	6. Azog the Defiler

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor  & respect their great works.

* * *

After escaping Gollum through the tunnels, Bilbo runs down the mountain after the rest of the company. Further down the mountain, Devon and his friends had escaped the Goblins and moved through the forest down the hill. They soon stop to catch their breath. Gandalf pauses to count how many Dwarves were with him.

"Five, six, seven, eight...Bifur, Bofur...that's ten...Fili, Kili...that's twelve...and Bombur. That makes thirteen." Gandalf says

Gandalf then saw that Bilbo was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Bilbo? Where is our Hobbit? Where is our Hobbit?!" Gandalf asks

Devon and his friends looked around and saw that Bilbo was nowhere in sight.

"Curse the Halfling! Now he's lost?!" Dwalin says

"I thought he was with Dori!" Glóin says

"Don't blame me!" Dori says

"Well, where did you last see him?" Gandalf asks

"I think I saw him slip away, when they first collared us." Nori says

"What happened exactly? Tell me!" Gandalf asks

Bilbo, still invisible, caught up to the rest of the group. He hides behind a tree as Thorin speaks.

"I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone." Thorin says

Bilbo leans on the tree as he ponders what he just heard. The Dwarves, Devon and his friends look at each other.

"No, he isn't." Bilbo says

Bilbo steps out from behind the tree, no longer invisible. The group look up in shock and relief, seeing Bilbo appear before them. Devon and his friends smiled upon seeing Bilbo again. Gandalf laughs.

"Bilbo!" Devon exclaims

"You're alright!" Luna exclaims

Luna rushes up to Bilbo and nuzzles her head against his chest. Bilbo smiles and rubs Luna's head with his left-hand.

"Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life!" Gandalf says

Bilbo strides forward into the group and pats Balin affectionately on his shoulder.

"Bilbo, we'd given you up!" Kili says

"How on earth did you get past the Goblins?!" Fili asks

"How, indeed." Dwalin says

There was an awkward silence as Bilbo tries to think what to say. Bilbo gives a nervous laugh and puts his hands on his hips. Gandalf notices Bilbo sliding the Ring into his waistcoat pocket. Devon saw this as well. He saw that Bilbo had slid the Ring in his pocket and remained silent.

"Well, what does it matter? He's back!" Gandalf says

"It matters! I want to know: why did you come back?" Thorin says

"Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, cause you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can." Bilbo says

Gandalf smiles slightly, happy that Bilbo has changed for the better. Devon and his friends smiled as well, knowing that he was becoming the Hobbit he was destined to be.

Azog and his Warg Riders get to the top of the mountain and pick up the group's trail.

" _Khul ri dum! Rak shi zithroma ru doi!_ (Run them down! Tear them to pieces!)" Azog says

Azog swings his mace forward, and several Wargs, without riders, leap forward and race down the mountain after the company, howling. Hearing the howls of the Wargs, the group realizes that they were far from safe.

"Out of the frying pan..." Thorin says

"And into the fire! Run! Run!" Gandalf says

The group start running down the mountain as fast as they can. The Wargs follow them rapidly. Night time has fallen and soon the Warg catches up to the group. One of the Wargs leaps at Bilbo, but he ducks behind a rock and the Warg's jaws snap in the air over his head. The Warg lands infront of him and charges back at him. Bilbo pulls out his sword and holds it infront of him. The charging Warg impales itself in the head on the sword and falls down dead. Bilbo looks on in surprise.

A few more Wargs catch up to the group as they fled, but they were quickly dispatched. The company reaches a large outcropping of land with a few trees growing on it. They were trapped there, since there was no way off the outcropping besides a great fall down the mountain.

"Up into the trees, all of you! Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb!" Gandalf says

Bifur throws an axe, killing a Warg which was approaching him. Bofur jumps off a rock and grabs a tree branch, using Dwalin's head as a stepping stone to the trees. The other Dwarves begin climbing into the trees as well. Bilbo tries to pull his sword out of the dead Warg's head, but it was stuck firmly in it's skull.

"They're coming!" Thorin shouts

Gandalf climbs to the top of the furthest tree. Dwalin gives Balin a boost up to the tree. Thorin, Bombur, and the rest climb up trees too. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and the dragons climb up onto the trees as well. The main body of Wargs and Warg Riders approach.

Bilbo finally manages to pull his sword out of the Warg and looks up to see several more Wargs running at him. He quickly clambers up a tree as the Wargs rush below him.

Dozens of Wargs circle the trees the company were perched. Gandalf reaches out with his staff and picks up a moth sitting in the same tree as him. Bringing the moth close to his face, he whispers to it, then blows it gently, causing it to flutter away.

The Wargs cease their growling and turn as the White Warg, with Azog on its back, approaches slowly. Thorin looks at Azog in shock. Devon and his friends also saw the Pale Orc and they were just as shocked as Thorin was to see him alive.

"Azog?!" Thorin gasps

As his White Warg growls, Azog strokes it with his claw-arm and talks ominously.

" _Nuzdigid? Nuzdi gast?_ (Do you smell it? The scent of fear?)" Azog asks

Thorin continues to stare at Azog in shock.

" _Ganzilig-i unarug obod nauzdanish, Thorin undag Thráin._ (I remember your father reeked of it, Thorin, son of Thráin.)" Azog says

Thorin looks stricken with pain and grief, realizing that Azog had captured his father.

"It cannot be." Thorin gasps

Azog speaks to his Wargs and Riders, pointing his mace at Thorin.

" _Kod, Toragid biriz. Woraga-di!_ (That one is mine. Kill the others!)" Azog says

The Wargs leap forward and try to climb the trees. They jump as high as they can, scrabbling at the tree trunks and breaking apart branches in their jaws in their effort. The trees shake violently at the assault, and the group struggle to hold on.

" _Sho gad adol!_ (Drink their blood!)" Azog says

With the weight of the Wargs climbing it, the furthest tree from the edge of the cliff, which Bilbo and several other Dwarves were on, gets uprooted from the ground and begins leaning wildly. As more Wargs grab onto it, the tree tips over and lands on the next tree. The Dwarves and Bilbo jump from the falling tree to the next. However, this tree as well as the others fall over over like dominoes. Devon and his friends along with the Dwarves, Bilbo, and Gandalf manage to jump onto the last tree, on the very edge of the cliff. Luckily, this tree didn't fall over. Azog laughs, knowing that the group was trapped.

Looking around in desperation, Gandalf spies a pinecone. He grabs it and uses his staff to set the pinecone on fire. He then throws it down at the Wargs, who retreat in fear of the fire. Azog is startled and angry at the unexpected resistance. Gandalf lights two more pinecones and throws one down to Fili.

"Fili!" Gandalf calls out

Fili catches the pinecone. Devon, the Viking Teens, Bilbo and the Dwarves gather pinecones and Gandalf sets them on fire. They then throw the flaming pinecones like missiles at the Wargs. All the area around the tree sets on fire, forcing the Wargs to retreat. One Warg gallops away with it's fur alight in flames. Azog roars in anger and frustration as the Dwarves cheer.

Suddenly, the cheers turn into cries of fear as the roots of the tree they are in start to give way. The tree tips precariously over the edge of the cliff, but comes to a stop sticking straight out away from the edge of the cliff. Gandalf looks down and sees the ground far, far, below. The Dwarves try to hold on as they get flung around. Ori loses his grip on the tree and falls, but manages to grab on to Dori's leg.

"Mister Gandalf!" Dori calls out

Because of the extra weight, Dori loses his grip on the tree and falls, but Gandalf quickly swings his staff down and Dori grabs onto it

"Hold on, Ori!" Dori yells

Azog growls, seeing that the group was clinging for dear life. Thorin, clinging to the tree, looks at Azog in hatred and anger. Thorin pulls himself up with his sword drawn, and walks down the leaning trunk as Devon, Bilbo and the others watch. Thorin runs through the burning ground at Azog and his White Warg. Azog spreads his arms wide out with a smug grin on his face. Thorin growls as he runs with his sword up and his oaken branch shield held infront of him. Azog crouches, then roars as his Warg leaps at Thorin. Thorin tries to swing his sword, but the Warg hits him in the chest with its forepaw, smashing him to the ground. The group looks on in shock. As Thorin gets back on his feet, panting, Azog and his White Warg wheel around and charge at Thorin again. Azog swings his mace and smashes Thorin in the face before he could react. Thorin was flung to the ground by the impact.

"No!" Balin cries out

Azog roars in excitement. Bilbo manages to stand up on the tree. The White Warg clamps its jaws around Thorin and he yells in pain.

"Thorin!" Dwalin cries out

Dwalin tries to get off and tree to assist Thorin, but the tree branches he is holding on to break, swinging him precariously over the edge

As the White Warg holds Thorin in it's mouth, Thorin manages to hit it's head with the pommel of his sword. The White Warg throws Thorin several feet away onto a flat rock nearby. Thorin lands with his sword falling out of his hand. He was almost unconscious.

" _Biriz torag khobdudol._ (Bring me the Dwarf's head.)" Azog says

One of Azog's Warg Riders jumps off his Warg and approaches Thorin. Bilbo sees this and pull out his sword, which glows blue. The Orc approaches Thorin and places it's sword against his neck. Thorin saw this and tried to reach for his sword, but he was too weak. Raising the sword, the Orc prepares to decapitate Thorin.

As the Orc swings his sword down, Bilbo throws himself at the Orc and knocks him over. Bilbo manages to stab and kill the Orc. As Azog growls in anger, Thorin goes unconscious. Pulling his sword out of the dead Orc, Bilbo stands infront of Thorin and protects him. He waves his sword wildly at Azog and the other Wargs. Azog smiles in hatred.

" _Golri dun._ (Kill him.)" Azog says

A couple of Wargs and Orc Riders approach Bilbo, snarling. Before they could proceed any further, Devon's Keyblade hits the ground, directly infront of the Wargs and their riders, making them stop surprised. Azog and his riders look up and see Devon leaping high into the air, directly infront of the full moon, and land infront of Bilbo, crouched down to the ground. The Legendary Keyblade Master rises up on his feet and extends his right-hand out, summoning his Keyblade: Soul Calibur back into his hand, narrowing his eyes at Azog, the Defiler. Luna lands alongside Devon and Bilbo, curling her body around them, snarling and growling at Azog and his riders. Azog growls as he saw Devon and Luna standing against him.

Suddenly, Fili, Kili, and Dwalin who managed to get off the tree, plow into the Wargs from the side and start fighting them. In the confusion, Bilbo yells and charges forward, wounding a Warg. The White Warg hits Bilbo with it's head and sends him flying.

As the fighting around them continues, Azog and his White Warg approach Bilbo to finish him. Devon and Luna saw that Bilbo got knocked back by Azog and his White Warg and quickly quickly rushed to Bilbo's aid, moved infront of the Hobbit, protecting him from the Pale Orc and his Warg. The White Warg snarls at the duo and Luna roars back. Devon jumps onto Luna's back and they both charge at Azog and his Warg.

As soon as they were in reach, Azog swings his mace at Devon, attempting to knock him off the back of his Night Fury, but he ducks down and avoids getting hit. Devon counters the attack with a swipe at Azog's side, making him cry out in pain. Azog roars out in anger, turns around, and swings his mace down at Devon and Luna, but they jump to the left, dodging the blow. Devon and Azog swing their weapons back and forth at each other, parrying each other's blows.

Although Azog was a very dangerous fighter, he had never fought great warriors like Devon before. The Dwarves were amazed at seeing Devon go up against the Pale Orc. Even Gandalf himself was amazed by this. They never thought Devon would be brave enough to stand up against the dreadful Orc.

Azog swings his mace down at Devon, but he holds his Keyblade up in defense and blocks the blow. The two warriors were then caught in a blade-lock. Azog pushed down on Devon, forcing Luna back slightly. However, working together with Luna, Devon manages to push back the Pale Orc and his White Warg. Devon soon swings Azog's mace away and delivers a harsh blow to his right-side, making him cry out in pain.

A sudden strike from the Pale Orc turned the battle to his favor. Letting out a loud roar, Azog struck Devon with a direct hit at his chest, knocking him off Luna's back and sending him rolling across the ground, stopping only a few feet infront of Bilbo. Luna watched in horror as her love and rider was struck by Azog. The White Warg attempted to bite Luna while she looked away, but the female Night Fury quickly took notice and jumped back, away from the jaws of the Warg. Devon laid on his right-side infront of Bilbo who laid back against a log. Luna curled her body infront of Devon and Bilbo, defending them both from Azog and the White Warg as they approached them.

Fili, Kili, and Dwalin have been surrounded by Wargs, and Devon, Luna and Bilbo were at Azog's mercy.

Suddenly, the moth returns to Gandalf. Dori slips from the end of Gandalf's staff, and Dori and Ori fall toward the ground far below. An Eagle swoops out of nowhere and catches them on it's back. They yell in fear as they are carried swiftly away. Several more Eagles appear and join the fray. Some of the Eagles grab the Wargs and Orcs and toss them over the cliff. Others knock down trees, which crush the Wargs below them. Another Eagle fans the flames with it's wings, causing an inferno which burns the Wargs. Azog snarls in frustration.

One Eagle gently grabs Thorin and his sword in it's talons and flies away. As Thorin was lifted off the ground, his oaken branch shield slips off his arm and lands on the ground. Azog roars and jumps back as an Eagle flies by him. The Eagle heads straight for Bibo and snatches him off the ground. It then throws Bilbo, and he screams as he falls toward the ground, only to land on the back of another Eagle. The rest of the Eagles proceed to snatch the Dwarves out of the tree and fly away. Devon jumps onto Luna's back and takes off into the air with the Eagles. Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and their dragons jump off the tree and they fly into the air, joining Devon and Luna and the Eagles. When only Gandalf was left in the tree, the roots give way and the tree falls off the edge of the cliff. Gandalf leaps clear of it and was caught by an Eagle.

As Devon and his friends and the Eagles fly away with the company, Azog and the few Warg Riders left growl in anger and frustration.

( _Moments later_ )

It was now morning as the sun started to rise in the horizon. After escaping the Orcs, Devon and his friends soar through the sky with the Eagles going over a great distance and over many landscapes. Thorin lies unconscious in one Eagle's talons. The group looks worried at Thorin.

"Thorin!" Fili cries out

The group approach a massive rock structure shaped like a bear. This structure was known as the Carrock. The Eagle carrying Thorin gently sets him and his sword on a flat area on top of the Carrock. Another Eagle lands on the Carrock and Gandalf slides off it's neck, running toward Thorin.

"Thorin!" Gandalf says

Gandalf reaches Thorin and kneels down to him.

"Thorin." Gandalf says

Devon, Luna and Bilbo run up to check on Thorin. Gandalf places his hand on Thorin's face and whispers a spell under his breath. Thorin's eyes flutter open and he gasps for air.

"The Halfling?" Thorin asks weakly

"It's all right. Bilbo is here. He's quiet safe." Gandalf says

"And the Keyblade Master?" Thorin asks weakly

"He's here too." Gandalf says

The other Dwarves land on the Carrock, and they surround Thorin. Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and the dragons land behind Devon, Luna and Bilbo. Dwalin and Kili help Thorin up. Once he was on his feet, Thorin shrugs them off and approaches Devon and Bilbo.

"What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?" Thorin says

Thorin advances until he was face-to-face with Bilbo who looks worried and frightened.

"I've never been so wrong in all my life!" Thorin says

Thorin grabs Bilbo and embraces him deeply. The other Dwarves cheer loudly and slap each other on the back. Gandalf smiles. Bilbo hugs Thorin back. After hugging Bilbo, Thorin looks at Devon and places his hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Devon." Thorin says

Devon smiles and nods. Thorin looks back at Bilbo

"I am sorry I doubted you." Thorin says

"No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior...not even a burglar." Bilbo says

Everyone chuckles upon hearing this. The Eagles fly away, screeching. Thorin looks beyond Bilbo and sees something in the distance. He strides forward, and the others follow his gaze.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo asks

In the distance, on the horizon, the group sees the outline of a single, solitary mountain.

"Erebor, The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great Dwarf kingdoms of Middle-earth." Gandalf says

"Our home." Thorin says

A bird cheeps and flies by.

"A Raven! The birds are returning to the mountain." Óin says

"That, my dear Óin, is a thrush." Gandalf says

"But we'll take it as a sign, a good omen." Thorin says

"You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us." Bilbo says

The company continue to look at the Lonely Mountain as the sun comes up behind them.

The thrush flies across the plains near the mountain, flying infront of the ruined gates of Erebor, and then finally lands on a rock on the side of the mountain. It picks up a snail in it's beak and bangs the snail shell against the side of the mountain. Inside the mountain, a massive pile of gold, coins, jewels, and treasures was piled up in the throne room, and the sounds of the thrush echo through the massive chambers. Some of the gold was blown away, revealing Smaug's snout beneath the pile. As Smaug slowly raises his head from beneath the pile, more treasure falls away from his face. Suddenly, his closed eye opens, and Smaug growls.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Devon and his friends had managed to escape the Goblins, but then they had to deal with Azog and his hunting party of Orcs and Wargs. The group flee from the Orcs, but they soon got trapped with no way out. Then, they meet Azog, the Defiler himself. Thorin tries to take on Azog, but was severely wounded. Devon and his friends jump into action and fight valiantly against Azog and his Warg Riders. They soon receive help from the Eagles and they manage to escape. Now, it's time we move on to the Desolation of Smaug where Devon and his friends shall encounter Smaug, the Terrible. By the way, I watched the new E3 trailer for Kingdom Hearts 3 and I got a good feeling that it will be coming out soon. Also, I've been updating Kingdom Hearts: World Conquest with some fixes and changes. So far, chapters 1 - 56 have been updated. I'll continue with my updates on the story once I've finished with this. Feel free to look over it. Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	7. The Quest of Erebor

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor  & respect their great works.

* * *

( _Bree_ )

It was night time and rain falls heavily upon the small, dirty-looking town of Bree just on the borders of the Shire. A figure wearing a pack and a raincoat walks through the streets. The figure with the pack was considerably shorter than other  
people on the streets. The figure walks up to a building and pauses, inspecting the sign that hung above the door. This sign read: _The Prancing Pony_. The figure was none other than Thorin Oakenshield. Thorin looks about, then enters the tavern.

Inside, there was much talk and laughter throughout the busy tavern. A waitress treads through the crowd at the pub, carrying a mug and a platter of cheese and bread. Drunk and unruly customers get in her way, and she moves around them.

"Watch it!" The waitress says

"Sorry, lass." A man says

The waitress makes her way to Thorin's table and sets down the mug and platter.

"Here you are." The waitress says

"Thank you." Thorin says

Thorin puts down his pipe which he had been smoking. He tears apart his bread and begins to eat. As he eats, he looks around at all that's going on in the pub. He looks to the right and sees a bald, suspicious-looking man watching him. He looks to his left and sees another shady character watching him. Thorin puts his bread down on his plate and slowly wraps his hand around the handle of his sword which was strapped to his pack next to him as the two men stand up and move toward him.  
Suddenly, another figure appears at the table infront of him. It was none other than Gandalf who sits across from Thorin.

"Mind if I join you?" Gandalf asks

As the waitress passes by, Gandalf catches her sleeve.

"I'll have the same." Gandalf says

The suspicious men back away as Gandalf speaks to Thorin.

"I should introduce myself. My name is Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey."

"I know who you are." Thorin says

"Well now! This is a fine chance. What brings Thorin Oakenshield to Bree?" Gandalf says

"I received word that my father had been seen wandering the wilds near Dunland. I went looking, and found no sign of him. You're like the others. You think he is dead." Thorin says

"I wasn't at the Battle of Moria." Gandalf says

"No. But I was." Thorin says

( _Many years ago_ )

Thorin remembers the day that he and his father fought in the Battle of Moria. He remembered the sound of clashing swords, the cries of battle. He even remembered when his grandfather, Thrór was slain by Azog, the Defiler.

 _"My grandfather, Thrór, was slain."_

"No!" Thorin cries out

"Father!" Thorin exclaims

"Stay back!" Thráin yells

"No! I will fight with you!" Thorin says

"Azog means to kill us all! He will stop at nothing to destroy the line of Durin! I will not risk the life of my son! You will stay here!" Thráin says

 _"My father led a charge toward the Dimrill gate. He never returned."_

"Father!" Thorin calls out

 _"Thráin was gone. They told me he was one of the fallen. By the end of that battle, I searched amongst the slain, to the last body. My father was not among the dead."_

( _Present Time_ )

"Thorin, it's been a long time since anything but rumor was heard of Thráin." Gandalf says

"He still lives. I am sure of it." Thorin says

"The ring your grandfather wore, one of the seven given to the Dwarf Lords many years ago, what became of it?" Gandalf asks

"He...gave it to my father before they went into the battle." Thorin says

"So, Thráin was wearing it before...he became missing?" Gandalf asks

Thorin nods his head.

"That's that then." Gandalf says

Gandalf looks up as the waitress sets his platter of food in front of him.

"My father came to see you before he went missing. What did you say to him?" Thorin asks

"I urged him to march upon Erebor, to rally the seven armies of the Dwarves, to destroy the dragon and take back the Lonely Mountain. And I would say the same to you. Take back your homeland." Gandalf says

Thorin picks up his mug and drinks.

"This is no chance meeting, is it, Gandalf?" Thorin asks

"No, it is not. The Lonely Mountain troubles me, Thorin. That dragon has sat there long enough. Sooner or later, darker minds will turn toward Erebor. I ran into some unsavory characters whilst traveling along the Greenway. They mistook me for a vagabond." Gandalf says

"I imagine they regretted that." Thorin says

"One of them was carrying a message." Gandalf says

Gandalf lays a dirty piece of cloth with a message and a picture of the Lonely Mountain drawn on it on the table and pushes it toward Thorin.

"It is Black Speech." Gandalf says

Thorin had been reaching forward to take the message, but warily pulls his hand away.

"Promise of payment." Gandalf says

"For what?" Thorin asks

Gandalf remains silent for a brief moment before he answers.

"Your head. Someone wants you dead. Thorin, you can wait no longer. You are the heir to the throne of Durin. Unite the armies of the Dwarves. Together you have the might and power to retake Erebor. Summon a meeting of the seven Dwarf  
families. Demand they stand by their oaths." Gandalf says

"The seven armies swore that oath to the one who wields the King's Jewel, the Arkenstone! It is the only thing that will unite them, and in case you have forgotten, that jewel was stolen by Smaug." Thorin says

Thorin and Gandalf look up as the two shady men from before rise and leave together, looking back over their shoulders at Thorin and Gandalf.

"What if I were to help you to reclaim it?" Gandalf asks

"How? The Arkenstone lies half a world away, buried beneath the feet of a fire-breathing dragon." Thorin says

"Yes, it does, which is why we are going to need a burglar." Gandalf says

( _12 months later_ )

It was night in the present time, shortly after the ending of the first movie. Bilbo peeks over some rocks on a high ledge and watches Azog and his Warg Scouts running along a ridgeline not far away, occasionally stopping to smell the air in their  
pursuit of the company. Not finding anything, they continue on their way. Suddenly, Bilbo hears a snarl from the side, and ducks behind the rocks. He peeks out and sees a large bear watching Azog from another pile of rocks, snarling softly. Bilbo sneaks away. As he does, the bear roars loudly.

Bilbo has made his way down the rocks to where Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, and the Dwarves and Gandalf were waiting to hear Bilbo's  
report.

"How close is the pack?" Dwalin asks

"Too close. A couple of leagues, no more, but that's not the worst of it." Bilbo says

"Have the Wargs picked up our scent?" Dwalin asks

"Not yet, but they will. We have another problem." Bilbo says

"Did they see you? They saw you!" Gandalf says

"No, that's not it." Bilbo says

Gandalf smiles and turns to the group.

"What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material." Gandalf says

The Dwarves chuckle loudly in appreciation of Bilbo. Bilbo looks exasperated that no one was hearing him out.

"Will you listen-Will you just listen? I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there." Bilbo says

The group look worried.

"What did you see, Bilbo?" Devon asks

"What form did it take? Like a bear?" Gandalf asks

Bilbo pauses and looks curiously at Gandalf.

"Y- yes. But bigger, much bigger." Bilbo says

"You knew about this beast?" Bofur asks

Gandalf turns and walks a few steps away.

"I say we double back." Bofur says

"And be run down by a pack of Orcs." Thorin says

"There is a house, it's not far from here, where we might take refuge." Gandalf says

"Whose house? Are they friend or foe?" Thorin asks

"Neither. He will help us, or he will kill us." Gandalf says

Devon and his friends and the Dwarves looks at each other in dismay.

"What choice do we have?" Devon asks

A roar sounds off in the distance behind them.

"None." Gandalf says

( _Moments later_ )

It was now morning and the company runs through plains and across streams.

"Come on!" Gandalf says

As the Company runs through a forest, Azog and his Orcs race through the forest too. Both groups suddenly stop when they hear an ear-splitting roar nearby.

"This way, quickly!" Gandalf says

While the rest of the group flees, Bombur looks on in shock until he is pulled by Bofur.

"Bombur, come on!" Gandalf says

As they exit the forest, they spy a house surrounded by a hedge in the middle of a plain.

"To the house! Run!" Gandalf says

The group runs across the plain. Bombur, the fattest Dwarf, outruns the group in his haste. They run through a gate in the hedge.

"Come on, get inside!" Gandalf says

The group run to the front door of the house, but it was closed. Bombur reaches the door first, throwing himself against it but falls flat on his back when the door doesn't budge. The rest of the Dwarves catch up and begin throwing themselves against the door, trying to open it. Devon and his friends looks back as a massive bear breaks out from the edge of the forest and runs toward them.

"Open the door!" Gandalf yells

"Quickly!" Thorin yells

Thorin pushes through the Dwarves and manages to raise the exterior bolt, opening the doors. The entire group bolts inside the house. Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Toothless, and Meatlug manage to fit inside the house, but Stormfly, Hookfang and Barf and  
Belch had to change their size in order to fit inside. The three dragons shrank until they were the size of Luna and Toothless. The Dwarves try to slam the door shut, but the bear managed to get it's head in the door before it could shut completely.  
As the bear roars and tries to push the door open, the Dwarves yell and strain to close it. Bilbo pulls out his sword and points it unsteadily at the bear.

"Come on, lads!" Dwalin yells

With a final heave, the Dwarves manage to close the door and drop the bolt across it. They all sigh with relief now that they were safe inside the house.

"What is that?" Ori asks

"That...is our host." Gandalf says

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens, the dragons, the Dwarves and Bilbo turn to Gandalf in bewilderment.

"His name is Beorn, and he's a skin-changer." Gandalf says

"Skin-changer?" Astrid asks

"Yes, miss Astrid. Sometimes he's a huge black bear, sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the  
man can be reasoned with." Gandalf says

"Well, that's good to know." Hiccup says

"However, he is not so overfond of Dwarves." Gandalf says

The Dwarves look at each other in dismay. Ori peaks out a crack in the door to see if the bear was still there.

"He's leaving!" Ori says

Dori pulls Ori away from the door.

"Come away from there! It's not natural, none of it. It's obvious: he's under some dark spell." Dori says

"Don't be a fool. He's under no enchantment, but his own. Alright now, get some rest, all of you. You'll be safe here tonight." Gandalf says

The Dwarves start spreading throughout the house.

"I hope." Gandalf whispers quietly to himself

While Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch spread around the house with the Dwarves, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, and Astrid look at each other, then look back at the door as they hear the  
bear growling outside.

( _Later that night_ )

The massive bear walks around the woods, growling and standing guard as Beorn's house sat in the distance. Azog and his  
company of Orcs watch the bear from the edge of the woods.

" _Bu margi hum. Guri shugi khozdayil._ (Attack them now. Kill the Dwarf filth while they sleep.)" An Orc says

" _Shâ. Hulim nari arangish._ (No. The Beast stands guard.)" Azog says

Azog angrily walks away from Beorn and the house, and his Orcs follow. They walk back to where the rest of their group was. Several Wargs fight each other as Azog and the Orcs walk back to them.

" _Zadgarimid ru mong._ (We will kill them on the road.)" Azog says

Suddenly, the Orcs hear a sound in the woods, and they pull out their weapons. Another large, Orc astride a Warg runs up to them, and the Warg stops inches from Azog, growling at his face. Azog stands without flinching. The Orc that stood infront  
of Azog was Bolg. He held a weapon shaped like a sharp spinal column, and he had iron plates embedded in his skull and chest.

" _Ginanyu dulgarin gudolrab. Dorgul torral gizid!_ (They are gathering in Dol Guldur. The Master has summoned you!)" Bolg says

Azog growls in anger.

( _Beorn's house_ )

The group sleeps throughout the house. Bilbo was sleeping, sits up and looks around. After making sure that no one is watching him, he pulls out the Ring. As he examines it, a dark voice chants softly.

 _"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."_

( _Dol Goldur_ )

Azog walks out onto a raised walkway in Dol Guldur. A mass of darkness thus known as the Necromancer flies through the air and speaks.

" _Zath thrrak kah ash. Zath thrrak ka leishu. Ziak khu liak._ (We grow in number. We grow in strength. You will lead my armies.)" The Necromancer says

" _Mod ekken skelu?_ (What of Oakenshield?)" Azog asks

The darkness flies around Azog, moving behind him.

" _Oot mu nak ash._ (War is coming.)" The Necromancer says

" _Zan nathadam thran goom!_ (You promised me his head!)" Azog says

The darkness flies right through Azog, and he spins around to face it.

" _Donm mu shab valad._ (Death will come to all.)" The Necromancer says

The darkness disappears, leaving Azog snarling. An Orc comes to him.

" _Du guth tuim sha nuz din?_ (Do we call off the hunt?)" The Orc asks

Azog contemplates for a few seconds, then makes up his mind.

"Bolg!" Azog calls

The Orcs turn as Bolg, being much taller than they were, walk up to Azog, pushing the other Orcs aside. The two tall Orcs go toe to toe and glare at each other.

" _Nush darl nu mish. Thrak gul bin nakal nurak nash?_ (I have a task for you. Do you still thirst for Dwarf blood?)" Azog says

Bolg growls in agreement.

( _Meanwhile_ )

In the forest outside Beorn's house, the bear ambles toward the house. At the edge of the forest, the bear stands on it's hind legs, and it's form melts into that of a tall man. The man looks toward the house in the distance.

Bilbo was sleeping in the house until he hears a noise. He wakes up and quietly peeks out of his blankets. He sees the man enter the house. Devon also woke up upon hearing the man enter the house. The man looks upon the group as he enters  
and it looked like in that moment that he was looking right at Devon. Both Devon and the man stared at each other for a few moments before the man walked off further into the house. Devon thought about what he had just saw. If he had to  
guess, that must've been Beorn, the Skin-changer Gandalf spoke of. And he had a feeling that he and his friends would meet him in the morning.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So, now we move onto The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug, the second chapter in the Hobbit Trilogy. Devon and his friends continue their journey with Bilbo and the Dwarves of Erebor, avoid being hunted by Azog, the Defiler  
and his hunting party of Orcs. They are then chased by a huge black bear! Fortunately, they find safety inside a house in the forest. Gandalf reveals that the bear was Beorn, a Skin-changer with the ability to change between a bear and a man and that the house they were in belonged to him. Meanwhile, Azog, the Defiler is called to Dol Guldur by request of his master, the Necromancer. Of course it's obvious we all know who the Necromancer really is, but why spoil the surprise? So anyway, the Necromancer commands Azog to prepare his army for war. Azog then tells his second-in-command, Bolg to continue the hunt for the group while he remains in Dol Guldur. Things are getting interesting. Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	8. Wandering through Mirkwood

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor  & respect their great works.

* * *

( _Beorn's House_ )

It was morning and ponies prance through the fields. In Beorn's house, a large bumblebee lands on Bilbo's nose, waking him with a start. Putting on his jacket, he walks toward the kitchen where Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens,  
the dragons, Gandalf, and all the Dwarves stood.

"I say we should give him the slip now, while we have the chance." Nori says

Dwalin grabs Nori's arm.

"I will not flee from anyone, beast or no." Dwalin says

"There's no point in arguing. We cannot pass through the woodland without Beorn's help. We'll be hunted down before we get to the forest." Gandalf says

"This will require some delicate handling. We must trek very carefully. The last person to have startled him was torn to shreds." Gandalf says

"I will go first, and Devon, Bilbo, you come with me." Gandalf says

Devon and Bilbo step up towards Gandalf.

"Is this a good idea?" Bilbo asks

"Yes. Now, the rest of you, you just wait here and don't come out until I give the signal." Gandalf says

"Wait for the signal." Bofur says

"Now, when I call to out, make no noise and don't overcrowd. Only come out in pairs." Gandalf says

Gandalf looks toward Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and the dragons.

"The same goes for you all. Remember, wait for the signal." Gandalf says

After saying that, Gandalf steps out of the house with Devon and Bilbo following him.

"What signal would that be?" Bofur asks

Devon, Bilbo and Gandalf step out of the house and slowly approach Beorn as he was chopping wood. Gandalf looked a bit nervous and Devon could see it. Bilbo could see it also.

"Nervous, Gandalf?" Devon asks with a grin and a raised eyebrow

"Me? Nervous? Nonsense." Gandalf says

The trio approach Beorn and stop only a few feet away from him.

"Morning." Gandalf says

Beorn stops chopping the wood and looks back over his right-shoulder.

"Who are you?" Beorn asks

"I am Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey."

Gandalf bows to Beorn. Beorn turns around and faces Devon and Gandalf. Beorn was much taller than any human, even taller than Gandalf.

"Never heard of him." Beorn says

"I am a wizard. Perhaps you've heard of my colleague, Radagast, the Brown. He resides in the southern borders of Mirkwood." Gandalf says

"What do you want?" Beorn asks

"Simply a thank-you for your hospitality. You may have noticed that we took refuge in your lodgings here last night." Gandalf says

Beorn looks at Devon who stood on Gandalf's right-side.

"Who is this?" Beorn asks

Devon holds his hands up and slowly steps forward.

"Forgive me. My name is Devon. I'm a friend of Gandalf."

Beorn then sees Bilbo hiding behind Gandalf.

"And who is this little fellow?" Beorn asks

"Oh, this is our good friend, Mr. Bilbo Baggins of the Shire." Gandalf says

"He's not a Dwarf, is he?" Beorn asks gripping his axe

"Why, no. He's a Hobbit. Good family and friends." Gandalf says

"A Halfling. A boy. And a Wizard. How come you're here?" Beorn says

"Oh, well, the fact is that we've had bad times from Goblins in the mountains." Gandalf says

"What did you go near Goblins for? Stupid thing to do." Beorn says

"You are absolutely right." Gandalf says waving his hand up and down

From inside the house, Bofur thought this was the signal.

"Go! Go!" Bofur says

Dwalin and Balin step out of Beorn's house. Beorn saw the two Dwarves step out and he held up his axe.

"Dwalin and Balin." Dwalin says introducing himself and his brother

The two Dwarves bow to Beorn.

"I-I-I must confess that, uh, several of our group are in fact...Dwarves." Gandalf says

"Do you call two several?" Beorn asks

Then, Óin and Glóin step out and stand alongside Dwalin and Balin.

"Oh, uh, here's more of our happy troop." Gandalf says

"Do you call six troop?" Beorn asks

Gandalf laughs nervously.

"What are you? A traveling circus?" Beorn asks

Gandalf continues to laugh, waving his hand. Bofur still thought this was the signal and motioned Ori and Dori to move out. The two Dwarves stepped out and introduced themselves

"Ori, Dori. At your service." Nori says

Ori and Dori bow to Beorn.

"I don't want your service." Beorn says

"Look, you have to understand." Gandalf says holding his hand out

"Go!" Bofur says

Fili and Kili step out of the house.

"Oh, Fili and Kili. I've forgotten." Gandalf says

Pretty soon, the rest of the Dwarves stepped out of the house.

"Oh, there's, uh, Nori, Bofur, Bifur, and Bombur." Gandalf says

Knowing that they were pretty much discovered, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens, and the dragons move out of the house and stand next to the Dwarves.

"And what of this group?" Beorn asks

Devon moves backwards towards his friends, holding his hands up.

"These are my friends. They're with me." Devon says

Luna walks up to Devon's side and stands alongside her love and rider.

"This is Luna, my Night Fury." Devon says placing his hand on Luna's left-side

Spyro and Cynder take a step forward.

"Spyro and Cynder." Devon says

The two dragons bow their heads to Beorn.

"And the Vikings and Dragons of Berk." Devon says

The Viking Teens nod their heads while the dragons bow their heads in respect.

"Is that it? Are there anymore?" Beorn asks

Thorin steps out of the house and Beorn looks at him.

( _Moments later_ )

The group sat inside Beorn's kitchen around a table set for them. Beorn pours milk from a pitcher into Fili's cup.

"So you are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me, why is Azog, the Defiler hunting you?" Beorn says

"You know of Azog? How?" Thorin asks

"My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the Orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved." Beorn says

Bilbo sees remnants of manacles on Beorn's wrist. Devon saw the manacles as well.

"Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him." Beorn says

Devon and his friends looked at Beorn in shock upon hearing this. They felt that Azog was not so different from Lord Thanatos who they hated more than anything. Luna remembered well how Lord Thanatos tortured Devon for his own amusement.  
Even Devon remembered how much suffering Lord Thanatos had caused him. Back when they were captured by Lord Thanatos on Outcast Island after he took over, Luna watched the Evil Dark Keyblade Master torture her love and her rider before her eyes, using his vile dark powers to make Devon scream and cry out in agonizing pain. The sounds of all the pain and suffering still echoed in the female Night Fury's mind, making her worry even more for her beloved rider.

"There are others like you?" Bilbo asks

"Once, there were many." Beorn says

"And now?" Devon asks

"Now, there is only one." Beorn says

The group looks on in silence. Devon and Luna look at each other, feeling sorry for Beorn. Even Hiccup and Toothless looked at each other, knowing well enough of Beorn's hardships. Luna and Toothless after all were the last Night Furies of their  
kind.

"You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn?" Beorn says

"Before Durin's Day falls, yes." Gandalf says

"You are running out of time." Beorn says

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood." Gandalf says

"A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need." Beorn says

Devon and his friends looked at each other upon hearing mention of the Necromancer. They had been hearing alot about this Necromancer since Radagast, the Brown warned them. And now having to hear Beorn mention him made them feel  
deeply concerned.

"We will take the Elven Road. That path is still safe." Gandalf says

"Safe? The Wood-Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not." Beorn says

"What do you mean?" Thorin asks

"These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing, and you are on foot. You will never reach the mountain alive." Beorn says

"We have to try." Devon says

Beorn stands up from the table and walks around.

"I don't like Dwarves. They're greedy and blind. Blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own." Beorn says

Beorn picks up a white mouse scampering on the table and holds it in his hand.

"But Orcs I hate more. What do you need?" Beorn says

( _Moments later_ )

The company saddles up and rides Beorn's ponies. Devon and the Viking Teens saddle up on their dragons as they prepare to head out. Gandalf walks with Beorn as they approach the group.

"You will leave my ponies before you enter the forest." Beorn says

"Of course." Gandalf says

Suddenly, the two hear crows squawking and flying away in the trees above them.

"We're being watched." Gandalf says

"Yes. The Orcs will not give up. They will hunt the Dwarves 'til they see them destroyed." Beorn says

"Why now? The Defiler crawled from his hole." Gandalf says

"There is an alliance with the Orcs of Moria and the sorcerer in Dol Guldur." Beorn says

"Are you sure?" Gandalf asks

"Yes. Orcs have been seen gathering there. Each day, more and more come." Beorn says

"You know this sorcerer? The one they call the Necromancer?" Gandalf says

"I know he is not what he seems. Fell things are drawn to his power. Azog pays homage to him." Beorn says

"Gandalf." Thorin calls

Gandalf turns to look at Thorin.

"Time is wasting." Thorin says

Gandalf starts walking until Beorn speaks.

"There is more." Beorn says

Gandalf stops upon hearing this.

"Not long past, word spread. The dead had been seen walking near the High-Fells of Rhudhar." Beorn says

Gandalf turns to look at Beorn.

"Yes." Gandalf says

"Is it true? Are there tombs in those mountains?" Beorn asks

Gandalf thought to himself silently. He remembers what Lady Galadriel said during the meeting of the White Council in Rivendell. And not only that, a vision played in his mind.

( _Many years ago_ )

Several men walk to a tomb at night with a body coverd in cloth and wrapped in chains.

 _"When Agmar fell, the men of the North took his body and all that he possessed and buried him within the High-Fells of Rhudaur. In a tomb, so dark, it would never come to light."_

The men place the body in a stone tomb. One of the men carried a sword and threw it into the tomb. Then, the men seal the tomb shut.

( _Present time_ )

"Yes. Yes, there are tombs up there." Gandalf says

"I remember a time when a great evil ruled these lands. One powerful enough to raise the dead. If that enemy has returned to Middle-Earth, I would have you tell me." Beorn says

"Saruman, the White says it's not possible. The Enemy was destroyed and would never return." Gandalf says

"And what does Gandalf the Grey say?" Beorn asks

Gandalf remains silent for a moment. The two then hear more crows cawing in the trees above them.

"Go now, while you have the light." Beorn says

Gandalf walks away toward the ponies.

"Your hunters are not far behind." Beorn says

Devon and Luna ride up to Beorn.

"Thanks for your help, Beorn. We really appreciate it." Devon says

Devon extends his right-hand out to Beorn.

"Hopefully, we'll meet again someday." Devon says

"Under different circumstances." Luna says

Beorn shakes Devon's hand and nods. The tall Skin-changer then pets Luna's head, making the female Night Fury purr. The two then leave, following the rest of the group.

As the group rides away, Beorn stayed at his house, looking around for danger.

( _Later that day_ )

The company rode across the land, over hills and across vast plains. They soon came to a stop infront of a looming, gloomy-looking forest. Gandalf dismounts and walks into the edge of the forest through an ancient archway.

"The Elven Gate." Gandalf says

Gandalf turns and calls to the others.

"Here lies our path through Mirkwood." Gandalf says

"No sign of the Orcs. We have luck on our side." Dwalin says

Gandalf squints as he sees something in the distance. Devon and Luna follow Gandalf's gaze and they saw something in the distance. It was Beorn, in his bear-form, watching them from a distant ridge.

"Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their master." Gandalf says

The Dwarves and Bilbo dismount and begin taking their supplies off the ponies. Devon and the Viking Teens climb off their dragons and approach the forest, with Bilbo.

"This forest feels...sick, as if a disease lies upon it." Bilbo says

"Is there no way around?" Devon asks

"Not unless we go two hundred miles north, or twice that distance south." Gandalf says

Gandalf follows a path a few feet further into the shadows and approaches a plant-covered statue. At the same time, Bilbo reaches into his pocket and slowly pulls out the Ring and fingers it. As Gandalf approaches the statue, Galadriel suddenly  
speaks to him telepathically from Rivendell.

 _"Something moves in the shadows unseen, hidden from our sight. Every day it grows in strength. Beware the Necromancer. He is not what he seems."_ Galadriel says

Gandalf approaches the statue apprehensively, then quickly yanks off the vines, revealing the Eye of Sauron painted-on the statue. The Eye of Sauron flashes in Bilbo's mind for a second, and Bilbo, holding the Ring, gasps slightly. Devon also saw  
the Eye of Sauron flash in his mind for a brief moment and he gasps slightly.

 _"If our enemy has returned, we must know. Go to the tombs in the mountains."_ Gandalf says

Gandalf, hearing her words in his head, nods in agreement.

"The High-Fells. So be it." Gandalf says

The ponies trot away; Nori was about to unsaddle Gandalf's horse, but Gandalf emerges from the forest.

"Not my horse! I need it." Gandalf says

As Gandalf approaches his horse, the company looks up and murmurs in surprise.

"You're not leaving us?" Bilbo asks

"I would not do this unless I had to." Gandalf says

Gandalf looks at Thorin, then turns and looks at a Bilbo.

"You've changed, Bilbo Baggins. You're not the same Hobbit as the one who left the Shire." Gandalf says

"I was going to tell you. I...found something in the Goblin tunnels." Bilbo says

"Found what?" Gandalf asks

Gandalf leans forward curiously and suspiciously. Bilbo doesn't answer immediately, but fumbles with the Ring in his pocket.

"What did you find?" Gandalf asks

Bilbo stays silent for several seconds, then finally responds.

"My courage." Bilbo says

Bilbo removes his hand from his pocket.

"Good. Well, that's good. You'll need it." Gandalf says

Gandalf turns and begins walking toward his horse.

"I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me." Gandalf says

Gandalf stops and looks at Thorin as he says this, then continues toward his horse.

"This is not the Greenwood of old. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray." Gandalf says

"Lead us astray? What does that mean?" Bilbo asks

Gandalf climbs on his horse.

"You must stay on the path. Do not leave it. If you do, you will never find it again." Gandalf says

Fishlegs whimpers a bit upon hearing this and looked at his dragon, Meatlug nervously. Gandalf wheels his horse around and rides away.

"No matter what may come, stay on the path!" Gandalf says

The company turn toward the forest.

"Come on. We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's Day." Thorin says

"Durin's Day. Let's go!" Dwalin says

"This is our one chance to find the hidden door." Thorin says

The company enters Mirkwood and follow the paved path that started at the Elven Gate. Thorin leads the company At one point, the path turns a corner.

"The path goes this way." Thorin says

As the group keep following the path through the forest, it twists and turns over all sorts of terrain such as bare ground, high ledges, fallen tree trunks, and more. Luna, Toothless, and the other dragons help out by sniffing the ground as they follow the path. Dwalin thumps the handle of his hammer on the ground to find the paving stones of the trail.

"This way." Dwalin says

"Air. I need air." Bofur says

"My head, it's swimming." Óin says

The group suddenly run into each other as Nori stops abruptly, being infront of them.

"Uh, why did we stop?" Fishlegs asks

"What's happening?" Óin asks

"Keep moving. Nori, why have we stopped?" Thorin asks

"The path...It's disappeared!" Nori says

"What's going on?" Dwalin asks

"We've lost the path!" Óin says

The group stands infront of a steep cliff, and there was no path ahead of them.

"Find it. All of you look. Look for the path!" Thorin says

Little did they know that the path was not far away from them, on the other side of the cliff. They had unknowingly left it some time ago.

The group moves through the forest until they come upon a broken bridge.

"We found a bridge. It's broken." Bofur says

"You heard what Gandalf said? A dark magic lies upon this forest. The voices of these trees are enchanted." Thorin says

"Doesn't look enchanting to me." Bofur says

"We must find another way across." Thorin says

The group looks around and saw that there were vines hanging from the trees.

"These vines look short enough." Fili says grabbing one of the vines

"Fili!" Thorin calls

"We send the lightest first." Thorin says

Everyone looks at Bilbo who looked nervous. Bilbo carefully walked across the vines, going step-by-step.

"It's ok. There doesn't seem to be any problem." Bilbo says

Bilbo slipped over, but he managed to hold on with his legs.

"There's one." Bilbo says

Bilbo sets himself right up and moves across the vines. He soon makes it to the other side. Devon and his friends manage to jump across the bridge on their dragons and head over to Bilbo.

"Bilbo, you alright?" Devon asks

"Something's not right. Not right at all." Bilbo says

Bilbo turns around to address the Dwarves.

"Stay where you are!" Bilbo yells

Unfortunately, the Dwarves didn't listen and they were trying to head across the vines. As he tried to cross, Bombur was getting sleepy, but he tried to shake it off. Thorin managed to get across first. As they waited for the other Dwarves, Devon,  
Thorin and Bilbo saw a white stag come into view from the forest. The stag looked at the group, watching them from a distance. Thorin took an arrow notched on his bow and shot at the stag. Fortunately, he missed intentionally and sent the white stag fleeing into the forest.

"You shouldn't have done that. It's bad luck." Bilbo says

"I don't believe in luck. We make our own luck." Thorin says

Bombur was still trying to cross the river, but he suddenly fell asleep and fell into the water of the river. Fortunately, his fat body kept him afloat on the surface.

( _Moments later_ )

The Dwarves were carrying Bombur on a stretcher as they continued moving through the forest.

"There are voices. Can you hear that?" Bilbo asks

"I hear nothing. No wind. Nothing." Thorin says

As the group continue to wander the woods, it was beginning to affect them mentally, and they stagger about.

"What hour is it?" Thorin asks

"I do not know. I don't even know what day it is." Dwalin says

"This is taking too long. Is there no end to this accursed forest?!" Thorin says

"There is nothing I can see. Only trees. And more trees." Glóin says

Thorin looks off in one direction over to his left.

"There. This way." Thorin says

Thorn moves past the group, and goes down a path.

"Do as I say. Follow me." Thorin says

Devon, his friends, and the Dwarves follow Thorin as he leads them down a path. Bilbo stops by a spiderweb and plucks it, making it vibrates. The vibrations continue through various linked spiderwebs and far off into the forest. Bilbo plucks the web again and he hears a strange whispering noise.

"I don't remember this place. None of it's familiar." Balin says

"It's got to be here. It can't have just disappeared." Dori says

"Someone must've moved it." Nori says

The group continue walking through the forests of Mirkwood. Bilbo looks down and sees himself walking backwards. He looks back at Dori, behind him, and sees himself. His vision begins shifting and tilting.

The forest was starting to affect Devon's mind as well. As he walked along with the group, Devon saw himself walking up on the branches of the trees, going in different directions. He saw himself moving forwards, backwards, and upside-down. He even saw himself moving past him from the sides. Devon shakes his head and holds his hand up to his forehead, trying to shake off the illusions and clear his mind.

Luna was also having illusions. As she walked along with her love and rider, the female Night Fury looked up and saw herself hanging from the tree branches by her tail above the group. She even saw that she was hanging right-side up as if the world itself was upside-down. Luna shook her head to try and shake off the illusions.

Ori leans down and picks up a tobacco pouch. Dori then takes it from him.

"Look." Ori says

"A tobacco pouch. There's Dwarves in these woods." Dori says

Bofur takes the pouch from Dori.

"Dwarves from the Blue Mountains, no less. This is exactly the same as mine." Bofur says

"Because it is yours. You understand? We're going around in circles." Bilbo says

"Bilbo's right. We're lost." Devon says

"We're not lost. We keep heading east." Dwalin says

"But which way is east? We've lost the sun." Óin says

The Dwarves began bickering indistinctly. Bilbo looks up and sees a bit of sunlight through the tree canopy far above him. He speaks quietly, and no one else can hear him over the bickering.

"The sun. We have to find the sun." Bilbo says

Bilbo began climbing up a nearby tree. Devon looks over to his left and saw Bilbo climbing up the tree.

"C'mon." Devon says

Devon and Luna follow Bilbo up the tree with Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and the dragons following close behind. The Dwarves started fighting and pushing each other around. Thorin hears strange whispering sound that Bilbo heard  
earlier and mutters to himself.

"What? What's that?" Thorin asks

Thorin turns and yells at the Dwarves.

"Enough! Quiet! All of you! We're being watched." Thorin says

Devon and his friends follow Bilbo up the trees. As they crawl, they don't notice the masses of spiderwebs all around them. Their heads breaks through the trees and into the air. Suddenly, Bilbo's head clears as if a spell had been broken. Devon and  
his friends felt exactly what Bilbo was feeling. Bilbo breathes deeply, and he sees blue butterflies flying all around him. A butterfly lands right on Luna's snout. The female Night Fury twitches her nose as the butterfly landed on her snout. Devon smiles and laughs at this. The sun was setting, and everything looks beautiful. Bilbo smiles and laughs. Bilbo looks back at Devon and his friends and saw that they were smiling as well. Then, they look off into the distance and sees several  
landmarks. Bilbo calls down loudly to the Dwarves below.

"I-I can see a lake! And a river. And the Lonely Mountain. We're almost there!" Bilbo says

The group hears no reply from the Dwarves.

"Can you hear me? I know which way to go! Hello?" Bilbo says

Bilbo looks down, trying to see the Dwarves. He then hears a thumping noise in the distance and looks up.

"Hello?" Bilbo says confused

In the distance, the trees were moving under the weight of something approaching. The movement heads straight toward Bilbo, Devon and his friends.

"Something's moving under those trees." Luna says

"We should probably get down." Devon says

Worriedly, Bilbo climbs down a bit and peers around. He steps forward, only to trip over a spiderweb and fall several feet, bouncing painfully off branches, and yelling in pain and shock the entire time. Devon and his friends climb down and watch as Bilbo falls off the branches.

"Bilbo!" Devon yells

Bilbo catches himself on a branch, then watches in horror as a web parts to reveal a massive spider. As the spider opens it's fangs and hisses at him, Bilbo yells and falls again, landing on his back in an even bigger spiderweb. He was stuck to it and was unable to resist as the spider wraps him up tightly.

"Bilbo?! Bilbo!" Devon yells even louder

Devon looks back at his friends who looked worried.

"C'mon! We gotta find Bilbo and the Dwarves!" Devon says

Devon and his friends quickly climbed down from the trees and onto the forest floor as they now had to search for Bilbo and the Dwarves.

( _Moments later_ )

All of the Dwarves had also been captured by giant spiders. They were hung them upside down from tree branches. A spider tows Bilbo encased in his web toward the Dwarves. The spider then reaches for him with its jaws, presumably to administer  
it's poison. Bilbo wakes up and realizes what was happening. Just as the spider bends toward him, Bilbo manages to swing his sword, straight up from his body, through the web, and into the spider. He guts it and flings it over the edge of the branch he was lying on, sending it crashing to the forest floor.

Bilbo quickly rips off the web-like cocoon and stood up. Looking up, he sees the Dwarves wrapped up and hanging from branches. He hides behind a tree trunk as a spider climbs up the other side of the trunk. Bilbo pulls out his Ring from his pocket and slips it on his finger. Bilbo was now invisible. Suddenly, he could understand what the spiders were saying.

"Kill them. Kill them." A spider says

"Eat them now." Another spider says

"Their hide is tough. There is good juice inside." A spider says

"Stick it again! Stick it again! Finish it off!" Another spider says

The spiders surround one wrapped Dwarf. The Dwarf kicks, but couldn't do much since he was wrapped up so tightly.

"Ah! The meat's alive and kicking!" A spider says

"Kill them, kill them now. Let us feast." Another spider says

The rest of the spiders began chanting.

"Feast! Feast! Feast! Feast!" The spiders chant

Bilbo holds his sword infront of him, approaches the spiders. He ducks just in time as a spider crawls along a branch above him, going toward the Dwarves. Bilbo throws a piece of wood away to the side, causing all the spiders to rush after the  
source of noise.

"What is it? What is it?" A spider asks

While the rest of the spiders go to investigate, one spider stays behind and prepares to eat Bombur who was wrapped up and squirming inside his web-like cocoon.

"Fat and juicy. Just a little taste." The spider says

The spider drops Bombur to the tree trunk and prepares to eat him. Bilbo sneaks up and strikes the spider at it's rear with his sword. The spider spins around and hisses, but Bilbo was invisible to it. Bilbo keeps slicing away at the spider. He slices off a leg and part of its head.

"Curses! Where is it? Where is it?!" The spider hisses

Bilbo pulls off his Ring, revealing himself to the spider.

"Here!" Bilbo says

Bilbo thrust his sword directly into the spider's head.

"It stings! Stings!" The spider hisses

Bilbo pulls out his sword and the spider crashes to the ground dead. Bilbo looks at his sword.

"Sting. That's a good name." Bilbo says

Bilbo looks toward the Dwarves, seeing that they were still wrapped and tied up.

"Sting." Bilbo says

( _Meanwhile_ )

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and the dragons were down on the forest floor, looking for Bilbo and the Dwarves.

"Bilbo!" Devon calls

"Bilbo!" Luna calls

"Bilbo, where are you?!" Hiccup calls

"Thorin!" Devon calls

"Balin!" Astrid calls

"Balin!" Fishlegs calls

"Bofur!" Spyro calls

"Fili! Kili! Can you hear us?!" Cynder calls

"Where are they?" Luna asks

Before the group could proceed any further, a dead giant spider suddenly falls down to the ground infront of them. It was the spider that Bilbo killed. Devon and his friends looked at the spider, then looked up.

Up in the trees, Bilbo uses Sting to cut down all the Dwarves. They land on the forest floor infront of Devon and his friends and proceed to rip off their wrappings, cursing and yelling the entire time. Devon and his friends move to help the Dwarves out of the webs. Devon and Luna help Thorin out of his cocoon. Spyro and Cynder help Fili and Kili out of their cocoon. Hiccup and Toothless help free Balin out. Astrid and Stormfly help Dwalin out. Fishlegs and Meatlug free Bofur. Snotlout and Hookfang rips the webs off of Bombur. And Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch help free the rest of the Dwarves, starting with Ori and Dori.

"Thorin, are you alright?" Devon asks

"Yes, Master Devon. I'm fine." Thorin says

Devon pulls Thorin up to his feet.

"Where's Bilbo?" Bofur asks

"I'm up here!" Bilbo yells

Just then, a spider jumps at Bilbo from underneath the branch he was standing on, and it pins him underneath. However, Bilbo manages to put his sword infront of him just in time, stabbing the spider through the belly. As the spider falls off the  
branch, Bilbo gets entangled in it's leg and falls with it. As the pair smashes against branches on their way down, the Ring falls off his finger and lands away from where Bilbo lands. Bilbo gets up and begins stumbling toward where the Ring fell.

Devon and his friends helped free the Dwarves from the webs. But before they could do anything, they were surrounded by giant spiders. Devon summons his Keyblade: Soul Calibur into his right-hand with a flash of blue light and got into battle stance, holding out at the spiders. Luna, Toothless, and the other dragons growled and snarled at the spiders. Within moments, the spiders attacked.

Devon sprints forward and jumps into the air, throwing his Keyblade with a diagonal toss at a spider that charged at him. The Keyblade hits the spider right at it's head, killing it instantly. Devon lands and jumps over another spider that attacked, striking it's back with his Keyblade, performing a somersault. A third spider charged at Devon, but he was ready for it. As soon as it was in reach, Devon hits the spider with an uppercut from his Keyblade, performing a backflip, making the spider flip over on it's back. He then jumps into the air with a somersault and drives his Keyblade down onto the spider, finishing it.

Devon looked ahead of him and saw more spiders heading his way, but he just smiled. In that moment, Luna, the female Night Fury leaped over Devon, moving to her love and rider's aid. Luna lands infront of Devon, curling her body around  
him and defended him from the spiders. Luna shot a plasma blast at one spider on her left, then shot another one on her right. One spider got too close to the duo. Luna slammed her tail into the spider's side, making it flip over on it's back. She  
then bit down on the spider's neck with her sharp teeth, killing it.

Spyro swiped his claws left and right, landing three hits at a spider's face. Then, the purple dragon performs a backflip, making the spider flip over on it's back. From there, Spyro jumps up and dives down on the spider's stomach using his horns, killing the spider instantly. Cynder kicks a spider in the face using her hind legs, making it stagger back. Next, she hits the spider by swiping her tail at it's face, cutting out one of it's eyes in the process. Then, the black dragoness jumps  
into the air with a somersault and slams down on the spider's back with her paws.

Toothless shoots a spider on his left with a plasma blast, then quickly turns and shoots another plasma blast at another spider on his right. One spider managed to get close enough and rammed into Toothless' side, knocking Hiccup off his back.  
The spider then charged at Hiccup and tried to bite him with it's fangs. Astrid saw this and was shocked.

"Hiccup!" Astrid cries out

Hiccup tried to push the giant spider off him, but had no luck doing it. Still, the spider tried to bite Hiccup with it's fangs. Hiccup manages to push it's fangs away from him, but he wouldn't be able to hold it off much longer.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yells

Recovering from the spider's attack, Toothless saw that Hiccup was pinned down by the spider. The male Night Fury quickly rushed over to Hiccup's aid and rammed his head into the spider's side, knocking it off and away from Hiccup.

"Thanks, bud." Hiccup says

Hiccup climbed back onto Toothless' back and the two got back into the fight.

Astrid and Stormfly looked ahead of them and saw a spider charging straight toward them.

"Stormfly, spine shot!" Astrid says

Stormfly sqwaked and flicked her tail, launching multiple spikes at the spider. The spikes puncture the spider in it's eyes, making it cry out in pain. The spider stumbles over and falls to the ground dead.

Fishlegs and Meatlug saw two spiders charging at them and readied themselves.

"Meatlug, spew!" Fishlegs says

Meatlug shoots a lava blast from her mouth at one of the spiders. The fireball hits the spider with direct impact and explodes, blasting the spider to pieces, leaving nothing behind but it's legs. The second spider got too close and Meatlug slams her  
bludgeon-like tail at it, landing a direct hit at the spider's head.

Three spiders head straight for Snotlout and Hookfang.

"Alright, Hookfang. Let's burn these dumb spiders!" Snotlout says

Hookfang breathes a stream of fire upon the spiders, burning them to a crisp. Another spider tried to attack from behind, but Hookfang lit his tail on fire and slammed it at the spider. The spider staggers back after being hit by the attack. Hookfang then spews a small flame from his mouth onto the spider. The spider shrieks out in pain as it's rear-end was set ablaze. Snotlout and Hookfang both laughed upon seeing this.

Two spiders charged at Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch and attacked.

"Time to take these spiders down!" Tuffnut says

"Way down! Ruffnut says

Barf breathes a cloud of gas upon the two spiders, catching them inside. Then, Belch ignites the gas with his sparks, creating a large explosion which blasts away the spiders. Two more spiders attacked, but Barf and Belch both grabbed the spiders  
in their jaws and tossed them aside.

Dwalin swings his axe at a spider, hitting it directly at it's head. Thorin spins around and swings his sword with a diagonal slash, cutting down a spider. Bombur was knocked to the ground by a spider, and it stands over him to bite him.

"Grab a leg, lads!" Balin says

The other Dwarves grab each of the spider's legs.

"Pull!" Kili says

The Dwarves pull at the spider's legs, and they pull it's legs right off it's body. The dismembered body of the spider lands on Bombur.

While the group fought the spiders, Bilbo looks around for the Ring.

"Where is it? Where is it? Come on. Where is it?" Bilbo says

Bilbo slowly looks over his shoulder and sees the Ring lying on the ground nearby. He begins walking toward it. Suddenly, a young, odd-looking spider emerges from the ground just behind the RIng. The spider's legs push the Ring aside as it crawls  
toward Bilbo. Bilbo looks at it angrily, then rushes at it with his sword raised, yelling all the way. He begins to hack at the spider in a berserk-like manner, hacking and slicing all over the place.

The group was still fighting the spiders.

"Thorin! Get him!" Dwalin yells

Fili jumps onto a spider's back and stabs it with his sword. Dwalin tackles one spider to the ground and punches it with his fists. One spider manages to grab Kili with it's legs.

"Fili!" Kili yells

Fili strikes at the spider holding Kili with his sword and Kili spins around and stabs his sword into the spider's mouth.

Bilbo continues hacking wildly at the spider, slicing off limbs and feelers. He sticks his sword in it's throat, ripping it out, then jumps and stabs the spider through the head and into the ground. As the spider falls, Bilbo pants heavily. He grabs the  
Ring off the ground, then holds it up.

"Mine!" Bilbo says

Bilbo sits down and examines the Ring. As he gazes on it, the enormity of what he had just done dawns on him, and he looks  
shocked. He looks down and sees all the spiderwebs and gore on himself. He covers his mouth in shame and disgust. He was about to put the Ring away when he hears a noise.

Devon and his friends along with the Dwarves defeated the spiders, and began running through the forest. More spiders jump down on threads of silk infront of them and hiss at them. The group readied themselves to fight, but pauses and looks  
up.

A blonde Elf runs across the treetops, then swings down a spider's silk, lands on it and kills it. He slides down the forest floor under the spider facing Thorin, slicing it in half, and comes up kneeling with an arrow notched in his bow and pointed at Thorin. Several other Elves appear, drawing arrows and pointing them at the group. When Devon and his friends saw the blonde Elf, they recognized who he was.

"Legolas." Devon gasps

"Do not think I won't kill you, Dwarf. It would be my pleasure." Legolas says

The group looks around and saw that they were completely surrounded and outnumbered by Eves, all with their bows drawn and aimed at the Dwarves, including Devon and his friends.

"Help!" Kili yells

"Kili!" Fili cries out

The group whirls around and see a spider pulling Kili away by his foot. A female Elf runs through the forest down to Kili. This Elf was named Tauriel. She kills three spiders with her bow and dagger, then kills the spider pulling Kili with an arrow.  
She turns to attack another spider behind her while another spider rushes toward Kili.

"Throw me a dagger! Quick!" Kili yells

"If you think I'm giving you a weapon, Dwarf, you're mistaken!" Tauriel says

Tauriel kills her spider with her dagger, then spins and throws the dagger, killing the spider that was attacking Kili. Kili looks on in amazement.

"Search them." Legolas says

 _"Beno nogoth."_ Tauriel says in elvish

The Elves approach the Dwarves and start searching them. An Elf confiscates two of Fili's knives. Legolas pulls a picture frame with two pictures out of Glóin's pocket.

"Hey! Give it back! That's private!" Glóin says

Legolas looks at a picture of a Dwarf.

"Who is this? Your brother?" Legolas says

"That is my wife!" Glóin says

Legolas looks at the other picture which is that of a Dwarf child.

"And what is this horrid creature? A Goblin mutant?" Legolas asks

"That's my wee lad, Gimli." Glóin says

Legolas raises an eyebrow at Glóin. Legolas then turns and speaks to Tauriel.

" _Gyrth in yngyl bain?_ (Are the spiders dead?)" Legolas asks in elvish

" _Ennorner gwanod in yngyl na nyryn. Engain nar._ (Yes, but more will come. They're growing bolder.)" Tauriel says

Fili opens his jacket to show the Elf searching him that he had nothing else left. However, the Elf finds another one hidden in Fili's hood. An Elf hands Legolas Thorin's sword, Orcrist, and he inspects it.

" _Echannen i vegil hen vin Gondolin. Magannen nan Gelydh._ (This is an ancient Elvish blade. Forged by my kin.)" Legolas says in elvish

"Where did you get this?" Legolas asks

"It was given to me." Thorin says

Legolas points the sword at Thorin.

"Not just a thief, but a liar as well." Legolas says

Legolas then speaks to the Elves.

" _Enwenno hain!_ (Take them!)" Legolas says in elvish

The Elves begin leading Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens, the dragons, and the Dwarves away. As they begin to walk, Bofur turns and whispers to Thorin.

"Thorin, where's Bilbo?" Bofur asks

Thorin looks around, but sees no sign of Bilbo.

"Where are you taking us?" Devon asks

"To the Woodland Realm...for questioning. I will take you and your friends before my father and you shall speak with him as to why you are here." Legolas says

The group having defeated the giant spiders were now captured by Legolas and the Elves and were to be taken before King Thranduil of the Woodland Realm for questioning.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Time to travel through Mirkwood. After taking refuge in Beorn's house, Devon and his friends meet the Skin-changer himself. Beorn learns of the group's quest to reclaim Erebor from Smaug and offers them his help. But he also warns the group of Azog and the Necromancer. Afterwards, the group travels to the forest of Mirkwood. Gandalf leaves the group to travel through Mirkwood while he seeks some answers behind the Necromancer's true identity. Devon and his friends move through the sick forest and get lost. Then, they were attacked by giant spiders. They fend off the spiders and meet a familiar face, Legolas. They also meet Tauriel, one of Legolas' most trusted friends. Unfortunately, the group was captured by Legolas, Tauriel, and their Elves. So much for a warm welcome. Now, Devon and his friends are on their way to the Woodland Realm and are about to come face-to-face with King Thranduil, Legolas' father. Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	9. The Woodland Realm

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor  & respect their great works.

* * *

( _Mirkwood_ )

After escaping the giant spiders, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, and the Dwarves was led over a bridge and into the Woodland Realm of Mirkwood. After they pass through, Legolas addresses the guards of the gate.

" _Holo in ennyn._ (Close the gate.)" Legolas says in elvish

Bilbo who was invisible runs along the bridge and toward the gate. Legolas turns, sensing something, and looks down the bridge. Seeing nothing, he turns and walks through the gates as they closes. Bilbo slips through the gates unseen before they  
close.

The group was led through raised wooden walkways of the Woodland Realm. The entire place was built out of tree roots in a subterranean cavern. The King of Mirkwood, Thranduil, Legolas' father sits on his throne.

The Dwarves were pushed into several cells.

"This is not the end of it! You hear me?" Dwalin says

"Let us out of here!" Glóin says

"Get off me!" Dori says

The Elf in charge of Fili finds another large dagger hidden in his coat, and Fili sighs in frustration. Kili addresses Tauriel as  
she locks him in his cell.

"Aren't you going to search me? I could have anything down my trousers." Kili says

"Or nothing." Tauriel says

As Tauriel slams the cell door shut and walks away, Kili looks at her and smiles a little. Legolas stops Tauriel on her way  
out of the prison corridor.

" _I Nogoth amman e tîr gin? Tauriel?_ (Why does the Dwarf stare at you, Tauriel?)" Legolas asks in elvish

" _Ú-dangada?_ (Who can say?)" Tauriel says in elvish

Tauriel looks away from Legolas, smiling a little and looking dreamy.

" _E orchal be Nogoth._ (He's quite tall for a Dwarf.)" Tauriel says

Tauriel quickly looks at Legolas, realizing what she was doing.

" _Pedithig?_ (Do you not think?)" Tauriel asks in elvish

Tauriel walks away and Legolas addresses her.

" _Orchal eb vui, mal uvanui en._ (Taller than some, but no less ugly.)" Legolas says

Legolas and Kili glare at each other. Dwalin and several other Dwarves throw themselves against their cell doors, grunting in effort, trying to get out.

"Leave it! There's no way out. This is no Orc dungeon. These are the halls of the Woodland Realm. No one leaves here, but by the king's consent." Balin says

( _Meanwhile_ )

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens, the dragons and Thorin were brought before King Thranduil, and Thranduil addresses him.

"Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand. A quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon. I myself suspect a more prosaic motive: attempted burglary, or something of that ilk." Thranduil says

Thranduil looks closely at Thorin.

"You have found a way in. You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule: the King's Jewel, the Arkenstone." Thranduil says

Devon and his friends looked at each other upon hearing mention of the Arkenstone. From what they could guess, the Arkenstone must've been a very important item. They also felt that it had something to do with the quest they were under-taking.

"It is precious to you beyond measure. I understand that. There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems of pure starlight. I offer you and your friends my help." Thranduil says

"I am listening." Thorin says

"I will let you go, if you but return what is mine." Thranduil says

Thorin turns and slowly starts walking away toward Devon and his friends.

"A favor for a favor." Thorin says

"You have my word. One king to another." Thranduil says

Thorin stops walking and looks at Devon and his friends. Still facing away from Thranduil, he speaks.

"I would not trust Thranduil, the great king, to honor his word should the end of all days be upon us!" Thorin says

Thorin spins around and point at Thranduil.

"You lack all honor! I've seen how you treat your friends. We came to you once, starving, homeless, seeking your help, but you turned your back. You turned away from the suffering of my people and the inferno that destroyed us!" Thorin shouts

Thorin then shouts in khuzdul.

" _Imrid amrad ursul!_ (Die a death of flames!)" Thorin shouts in khuzdul

Thranduil leaps down from his throne and puts his face right infront of Thorin.

"Do not talk to me of dragon fire. I know it's wrath and ruin." Thranduil says

Thranduil's face contorts and his face was covered with burns and scars from his past encounters with dragons. His left-eye became milky and unseeing.

"I have faced the great serpents of the north." Thranduil says

Thranduil draws away, and his face returns to normal.

"I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon, but he would not listen." Thranduil says

Thranduil turns and walks up the steps to his throne.

"You are just like him." Thranduil says

Thranduil motions his hand, and the guards grab Thorin and haul him toward the dungeons.

"Stay here if you will, and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf. I'm patient. I can wait." Thranduil says

Thorin was thrown into a cell beside the other Dwarves, and his jailer walks away with a ring of jangling keys.

"Did he offer you a deal?" Balin asks

"He did. I told him he could go _'Ish kakhfê ai'd dur rugnu!'_ Him and all his kin!" Thorin says

Hearing this, Balin closes his eyes and sighs wearily in frustration.

"Well...that's it, then. That deal was our only hope." Balin says

"Not our only hope." Thorin says

( _Meanwhile_ )

Devon and his friends were still left at the throne room with Thranduil sitting before them. Thranduil looks upon Devon and his friends, examining each and every one of them.

"I can see that you are not from this world. You come from a different land entirely." Thranduil says

"Yes, sir. You're right. We're not from around here." Devon says

"Then tell me, what is your story to this?" Thranduil asks

Devon steps forward and speaks. He first introduces himself, placing his right-hand over his chest and bowing in respect to Thranduil.

"I'm Devon, the Legendary Keyblade Master of Light."

Luna walks up to Devon's right-side and nuzzles herself against him.

"This is Luna, my Night Fury." Devon says placing his hand on Luna's head

Devon gestures his left-hand over to Spyro and Cynder who stood on his right, behind him and Luna.

"This is Spyro and Cynder." Devon says

Then, Devon gestures over to the Viking Teens and their dragons, introducing them to Thranduil.

"And these are the Vikings and Dragons of Berk." Devon says

Thranduil examines Devon and his friends closely from atop his throne. Thranduil soon sets his eyes on the blue glowing crystal gem embedded in Devon's chest with the Kingdom Hearts sigil emblazoned inside it. He also noticed the Celestial Ring on  
Devon's right-middle finger which also glowed with pure light. Seeing these made King Thranduil raise his right-eyebrow with interest.

"That is an interesting mark you carry. And the ring on your finger glistens with the light of the stars. From what I can tell, you must be of someone of great importance, and that you have been bestowed great power." Thranduil says

Devon looks down at his chest and places his right-hand on it. He then looks at his finger where the glowing crystal ring rested.

"Yes, you are right. I wield the Keyblade, a powerful weapon of ancient power that chose me as it's trusted wielder." Devon says

"Show me." Thranduil says

Devon nods and extends his right-hand out. With a flash of blue light, Devon's Keyblade: Soul Calibur appears in his hand. Devon held his Keyblade horizontally, presenting it to Thranduil who looked upon the Keyblade with interest.

"Truly, it is a magnificent weapon. It has such fine craftsmanship. I can see it has made a wise decision in choosing it's wielder. I can see that you are a very gifted child to bear such a powerful weapon. If I were you, I would keep it close." Thranduil says

Devon nods and lowers his arm. His Keyblade disappears with the same flash of light as he lowers his arm. Thranduil examines Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Toothless and the other dragons as they all watched him. As he looked upon the dragons, Thranduil  
saw that Luna, Toothless, and the other dragons had saddles strapped to them.

"And these are dragons, you say?" Thranduil asks

"Yes, my lord." Devon says

"You tame these beasts?" Thranduil asks

The dragons growled softly after hearing what Thranduil called them.

"We dragons do not enjoy being called that, my dear Elf-lord." Luna growls slightly

Thranduil remained silent after hearing Luna speak to him.

"Uh, forgive us, my lord, Thranduil, the dragons are a bit sensitive." Hiccup says

"And we don't tame these dragons, we train them." Devon says

"Interesting." Thranduil says

"And also, we ride them." Hiccup says

"Dragon Riders? Never have I heard of such a thing in these lands." Thranduil says

"We are friends of Gandalf the Grey." Astrid says

"Are you now?" Thranduil asks raising an eyebrow

"Yes, my lord. We've been friends with him for quite some time." Devon says

"And where is Mithrandir now?" Thranduil asks

"Uh, that's what we don't know. He...sort of left to deal with some other things." Fishlegs says

"I see. Tell me, why do you travel with these Dwarves?" Thranduil says

"We seek to help them reclaim their homeland from Smaug. But I'm sure you know that now." Devon says

"We know that this dragon, Smaug, drove them away from the Lonely Mountain, and it just wouldn't seem right not to help them. That's why we decided to go along with them." Hiccup says

"Now, we have to get to the Lonely Mountain before Durin's Day. That's the only chance we'll have to get inside." Astrid says

"Yes, but since the Dwarf refused to return what is rightfully mine, I'm afraid that his chance has been lost." Thranduil says

"So, you're just gonna keep them locked up here?" Astrid asks

"Be thankful I chose not to imprison you and your dragons with the Dwarves. You are permitted to roam in my realm, but I will not allow the release of the Dwarves. If should you try to help free the Dwarves, you shall be locked up with them." Thranduil says

Devon and his friends look at each other, then bow to Thranduil. Afterwards, they walk down the wooden walkways.

"So, what now?" Astrid asks

"I'm not sure, Astrid." Devon says

"Devon, you know we can't leave the Dwarves locked up like this." Astrid says

"I know, I know, but Astrid, if we try to free the Dwarves, we'll only wind up getting locked up ourselves." Devon says

"He's got a point, Astrid." Hiccup says

"So, we're just gonna sit around here and do nothing?" Snotlout asks

"Looks that way, Snotlout. At least until we can come up with a plan. Afterall, we can't risk getting imprisoned." Devon says

"Hey, haven't you guys noticed that Bilbo isn't around?" Fishlegs asks

"Yeah. I haven't seen him since we fought off those giant spiders." Astrid says

"I'm sure Bilbo's fine." Devon says

"Let's hope he's alright." Luna says

Devon nodded in agreement with Luna. He hoped more than anything that Bilbo was safe. But there was also something that was probing his mind. He was wondering about the Arkenstone. Thranduil said that it was precious to Thorin beyond anything else. But what was it? Some kind of sacred jewel? A mystical gem? All these questions popped in his mind. And why didn't Thorin or Gandalf tell him or his friends about it. He felt that sometime during their quest, they might find out what exactly it was.

( _Moments later_ )

Bilbo, still invisible, sneaks through the Woodland Realm. Suddenly, Thranduil steps out from behind a corner and seemingly addresses him. Bilbo gives a little start, thinking that his invisibility didn't work.

"I know you're there. Why do you linger in the shadows?" Thranduil asks

Bilbo was petrified, thinking he has been found out. Suddenly Tauriel steps out of the shadows behind him. Realizing that the king was talking to her, Bilbo sighs in relief.

"I was coming to report to you." Tauriel says

"I thought I ordered that nest to be destroyed not two moons past." Thranduil says

"We cleared the forest as ordered, my lord, but more spiders keep coming up from the south. They are spawning in the ruins of Dol Guldur. If we could kill them at their source-" Tauriel says before she was interrupted

"That fortress lies beyond our borders. Keep our lands clear of those foul creatures, that is your task." Thranduil says

"And when we drive them off, what then? Will they not spread to other lands?" Tauriel asks

"Other lands are not my concern. The fortunes of the world will rise and fall, but here in this kingdom, we will endure." Thranduil says

Bilbo sneaks away. Thranduil, hears a noise caused by Bilbo and looks his way. However, he looks back at Tauriel as she bows and walks away.

"Legolas said you fought well today." Thranduil says

Tauriel smiles.

"He has grown very fond of you." Thranduil says

Tauriel looks away, shocked and embarrassed.

"I assure you, my lord, Legolas thinks of me as no more than a captain of the guard." Tauriel says

"Perhaps he did once. Now, I'm not so sure." Thranduil says

Thranduil walks past Tauriel to pour himself a drink. Tauriel stood in her spot, looking worried.

"I do not think you would allow your son to pledge himself to a lowly Silvan elf." Tauriel says

"No, you are right. I would not. Still, he cares about you. Do not give him hope where there is none." Thranduil says

Behind Thranduil's back, Tauriel looks worried and anguished.

( _Meanwhile_ )

Outside, Bolg and his Orcs spy on the gate to the Woodland Realm.

" _Ghum dooz liash._ (The gates are guarded.)" An Orc says

" _Shugi golgai. Tud-dad nu!_ (Not all of them. Follow me!)" Bolg says

Bolg and his Orcs walks away down the river.

( _The Woodland Realm_ )

In his cell, Kili inspects a shiny black stone with an engraving in his hand. He flips it in the air and catches it on the back of his hand. Tauriel was checking on all the prisoners when she pauses at Kili's cell.

"The stone in your hand, what is it?" Tauriel asks

"It is a talisman. A powerful spell lies upon it. If any but a Dwarf reads the runes on this stone, they will be forever cursed." Kili says

Kili quickly holds up the stone toward Tauriel, and she steps back slightly. She begins to walk away when Kili speaks again, in a laughing manner, making her stop.

"Or not, depending on whether you believe that kind of thing. It's just a token." Kili says

Kili smiles, and Tauriel smiles as well.

"A runestone. My mother gave it to me so I'd remember my promise." Kili says

"What promise?" Tauriel asks

"That I will come back to her." Kili says

Tauriel looks down.

"She worries. She thinks I'm reckless." Kili says

"Are you?" Tauriel asks

"Nah." Kili says

Kili smiles and tosses up his stone. He misses when he tries to catch it, and it rolls out of his cell, but Tauriel stops it with her foot before it can roll into the deep pit outside the cells. She picks it up and inspects it. Kili goes up to the bars of his cell, then hears Elves laughing in the distance.

"Sounds like quite a party you're having up there." Kili says

"It is Mereth-en-Gilith, the Feast of Starlight. All light is sacred to the Eldar, but Wood Elves love best the light of the stars." Tauriel says

"I always thought it is a cold light, remote and far away." Kili says

"It is memory, precious and pure. Like your promise." Tauriel says

Tauriel smiles and hands Kili back his stone.

"I have walked there sometimes, beyond the forest and up into the night. I have seen the world fall away and the white light forever fill the air." Tauriel says

"I saw a fire moon once. It rose over the pass near Dunland, huge, red and gold it was, filled the sky. We were an escort for some merchants from Ered Luin, they were trading in Silverbuck for furs. We took the Greenway south, keeping the mountain to our left, and then, this huge fire moon, right in our path. I wish I could show you..." Kili says

Kili continues talking while Tauriel sits down on the stairs by Kili's cell to listen. Unknown to them, Legolas watches from a distance.

( _Moments later_ )

Devon and Luna were sitting in a large room with a nice flowing fountain up against the rock wall. Devon took off his Kingdom Hearts necklace and held it in his left-hand. He remembered when his mother, Shara gave him the necklace back  
when he was a small child. The memories still flowed in Devon's mind. Luna nudges Devon's arm slightly and croons. Devon rubs his right-hand on Luna's head, making the female Night Fury purr with content. In that moment, they were paid a visit by Tauriel after she was done talking with Kili.

"The necklace in your hand, may I see it?" Tauriel asks

Devon smiles and hands Tauriel his necklace. Tauriel looks down at the necklace in her hand.

"My mother gave it to me." Devon says

Tauriel looks back up at Devon.

"Before she died." Devon says

Tauriel felt sorry for Devon upon hearing this.

"You miss her." Tauriel says

"More than anything." Devon says looking down

"I'm sure she must've loved you very much." Tauriel says

Tauriel hands Devon back his necklace. Devon looks up at Tauriel and smiles. He then places his necklace back around his neck.

"I always wear this to remind me of her, and the love she shared with me. Now, she walks in the light of the stars." Devon says

Devon looks up at Tauriel.

"You know, we never did catch your name." Devon says

Tauriel smiles and introduces herself.

"Tauriel, Captain of the Guard of the Woodland Realm."

"A pleasure to meet you, Tauriel." Devon says

Devon extends his right-hand out to Tauriel and shakes her hand.

"I'm Devon."

Devon places his hand back on Luna and introduces her to the Elf.

"This is Luna, my Night Fury." Devon says

Luna nods as Devon introduces her. Tauriel looks at Luna with interest.

"I have never seen such a creature here in Middle-Earth. What is she?" Tauriel says

"She's a dragon. And I'm her rider." Devon says

Tauriel looks at Devon in slight surprise.

"Don't worry. She's very gentle." Devon says

"It's ok. I won't bite." Luna says

Tauriel was even more surprised to hear Luna talk. Slowly, Tauriel extended her left-hand out to Luna while she slowly walked up to her. Luna's snout soon touched Tauriel's hand and the female Night Fury crooned. Tauriel smiled and she stroked Luna's head with her hand. Devon watched this from where he was sitting and smiled at this.

"Yeah, that's exactly how I looked when I met her." Devon says

"Your dragon is quite a remarkable one. I'd say she has chosen her rider well." Tauriel says

"I couldn't agree more." Devon says

Devon rubs the back of Luna's head with his right-hand, making the female Night Fury purr with content. Tauriel continues to smile, but then it started to fade away. Devon and Luna saw this and looked concerned.

"Is something wrong?" Devon asks

"I can feel that a great darkness is looming within the fortress of Dol Guldur, and I fear that if nothing is done, it will spread to other lands until it consumes all in it's path." Tauriel says

"Why doesn't King Thranduil do something about it?" Devon asks

"I do not know." Tauriel says

"Well, I think you are right to worry about the safety of others. I do too." Devon says

"So do I." Luna says

"Nevertheless, it is my king's command and I must follow his orders." Tauriel says

"Your king may have command over you, but does he command your heart?" Devon asks

Tauriel looks at Devon.

"I do what my heart tells me is right. And I'm sure your heart is telling you to do the right thing as well. You just have to listen to what it says and follow it." Devon says

Tauriel looks away in deep thought.

( _Meanwhile_ )

Bilbo stealthily walks through the wine cellar. He sees Elves moving around wine barrels and speaking. Bilbo then sees the ring of dungeon keys in one of the Elves' hands.

"We're running out of drink." An Elf says

"These empty barrels should have been sent back to Esgarrouth hours ago. The bargeman will be waiting for them." Another Elf says

"Say what you like about our ill-tempered king, but he has excellent taste in wine. Come, Elros, try it." Another Elf says

"I have the Dwarves in my charge." An Elf says

The other Elf takes the keys and hangs them on a hook in the wall.

"They're locked up. Where can they go?" Another Elf says

The Elves laugh.

( _Moments later_ )

After taking the keys to the dungeon, Bilbo sneaks through the Woodland Realm, going through pathways and walkways. He suddenly stops when he sees Devon and his friends talking to each other in a nearby room.

"I hope you've come up with a plan by now, Devon." Astrid says

"Yeah. We've been waiting for hours." Snotlout says

"Sorry, guys, but I just don't see how we can be able to free the Dwarves without locking ourselves up." Devon says

"And what about Bilbo? We have to find him." Astrid says

"I know, but I don't think Thranduil will let us leave to search for him." Devon says

"So what you're saying is we're stuck here?!" Snotlout asks

"Snotlout, I'm sure we'll think of something, eventually." Hiccup says

Suddenly, Bilbo appears out of thin air from a passageway.

"Bilbo!" Devon exclaims

"You made it!" Luna exclaims

Luna rushes up to Bilbo and nuzzles herself against his chest. Bilbo smiles and rubs his hand on Luna's head. Devon and his friends walk up to Bilbo.

"How did you get here?" Astrid asks

"I managed to sneak my way in." Bilbo says

"Without being seen?" Fishlegs asks

"Yep." Bilbo says

Devon saw that Bilbo had something in his right-hand.

"Bilbo, what's in your hand?" Devon asks

"Oh, it's nothing." Bilbo says

"Bilbo, I thought we learned to trust each other. Show us what's in your hand." Devon says

Bilbo thought for a moment and he felt that he could trust Devon and his friends. Bilbo opened his hand and showed them the One Ring. Devon and his friends looked on in surprise.

 _"The One Ring! I knew it!"_ Devon thought to himself

Devon looked at his friends and they looked at him. They knew exactly what Bilbo had in his hand and they decided to help keep it a secret, knowing very well what happens to it in the future. Devon spoke first acting as though he had never seen the Ring before.

"Well, uh, it's a Ring." Devon says

"Where did you find it?" Fishlegs asks

"I found it in the Goblin Tunnels." Bilbo says

"So that's what happened to you while we got seperated." Devon says

"And it's not just any Ring. This is a Magic Ring, one that makes me invisible." Bilbo says

"Right." Devon says

"Now, can I trust you all to keep this a secret?" Bilbo asks

"Of course." Devon says

"You can trust us, Bilbo." Luna says

"We won't say a word." Hiccup says

"Our lips are sealed." Astrid says

"Good. By the way, I know how to free the Dwarves." Bilbo says

Bilbo pulls out the keys to the dungeon and shows it to the group.

( _Moments later_ )

The Dwarves were still sitting in their cells.

"I'll wager the sun's on the rise. Must be nearly dawn." Bofur says

"We're never going to reach the mountain, are we?" Ori asks

Bilbo suddenly appears, holding up the ring of keys with Devon and Luna looking in behind them.

"Not stuck in here, you're not!" Bilbo says

Thorin and the other Dwarves jump up in surprise. Bilbo hastily tucks his Ring into his pocket.

"Bilbo!" Balin exclaims

The Dwarves exclaim in surprise, but Bilbo shushes them.

"Shhh! There are guards nearby!" Bilbo whispers

"Keep quiet!" Devon whispers

Bilbo unlocks Thorin's cell and lets him out. He then proceeds to let all the Dwarves out of their various cells, and they chuckle gleefully at their good fortune. Some of the Dwarves start walking in a certain direction.

"The stairs. You first. Ori!" Bofur says

"Not that way, down here. Follow me." Bilbo says

"Come on." Devon says

Bilbo proceeds to lead Devon, his friends, and the Dwarves through the Woodland Realm, and they whisper indistinctly. They sneak through the halls of the Woodland Realm, and eventually find themselves in the wine cellar. The Elves in the room were sound asleep around a table, with several empty bottles of wine infront of them. Bilbo leads the group further in.

"This way." Bilbo says

"I don't believe this. We're in the cellars!" Kili says

"You were supposed to be leading us out, not further in!" Bofur says

"I know what I'm doing!" Bilbo says

"I trust Bilbo. You all should too. Now, come on." Devon says

"This way." Bilbo says

The group sneak into a large room in which several barrels are stacked sideways down the middle of the room. All the barrels had one end open.

In the dungeons, the Elven guards open the cells and find that they were empty.

" _Gwad hoon!_ (They're gone!)" An Elf yells in elvish

"Everyone, climb into the barrels, quickly!" Bilbo says

"Are you mad?! They'll find us!" Dwalin says

"No, no, they won't, I promise you. Please, please, you must trust me!" Bilbo says

The Dwarves mill around, as they try to decide. They hear a commotion in the distance.

"Do as he says!" Thorin says

Each of the Dwarves climbs into a barrel. Bilbo walks along, counting to make sure all the Dwarves had been accounted for.

"What do we do now?" Bofur asks

The Dwarves stick their heads out of their barrels and watch Bilbo as he walks toward a lever in the ground.

"Hold your breath." Bilbo says

"Hold my breath? What do you mean?" Bofur asks

Bilbo pulls the lever, and the part of the floor that the barrels were on tilts downward into an opening. The barrels roll out the opening and fall several feet into a river that runs beneath the Woodland Realm. The Dwarves yell as they fall, and the barrels make loud thumping noises. The Elves sleeping around the table stir and begin to wake up. Bilbo looks around, then realizes that he forgot to get Devon, his friends, and himself out, and that the trap door had closed.

"Uh, now what?" Tuffnut asks

In the dungeons, Tauriel strides up to the empty cells and address the other Elven guards.

"Where is the keeper of the keys?" Tauriel asks

In the cellar, Bilbo began frantically running back and forth, stomping on the ground, trying to make the floor tip again.

"Come on, Bilbo." Devon says

Tauriel and her Elves run toward the cellar.

"Tolo hi!" Tauriel says in elvish

As Tauriel and the guards get closer to the cellar, the floor tips and Bilbo slides and falls into the river, yelling. Devon saw that this was their chance to escape.

"Let's go!" Devon says

Devon climbs onto Luna's back and the Viking Teens climb onto their dragons and they slide down the opening and fall into the river. Tauriel and her Elves reach the cellar and saw that the opening had closed. Bilbo surfaces and grabs onto Nori's  
barrel. Devon and his friends surface on the backs of their dragons. Thorin and the Dwarves, still in their barrels, have been waiting for him and the others.

"Well done, Master Baggins." Thorin says

Bilbo waves his hand in thanks.

"Come on, let's go." Thorin says

The Dwarves paddle with their hands as the river pulls their barrels along. Luna, Toothless and the other dragons swim above the water, following the Dwarves with their riders on their backs. The Elves rush along passages in the Woodland Realm. The group emerge into the sunlight, and Thorin sees a waterfall right infront of them.

"Hold on!" Thorin yells

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens, the dragons, the Dwarves, Bilbo, and the barrels plunge through the rapids, then float swiftly down the raging river. Legolas emerges from a gateway followed by other Elves and sees them floating  
away.

" _Holo in-annon!_ (Shut the gate!)" Legolas says in elvish

An Elf blows on a horn. The group round a corner in the river and see a guardpost built above the river. The heavily armored Elves standing guard there hear the horn and come to attention. One of them pulls a lever, causing a heavy metal sluice gate to block the river. The group come to a stop at the gate, unable to float further.

"No!" Thorin yells

The dragons and barrels pile into each other. The Elf guards draw their swords, but one is suddenly shot in the back with a black arrow. Several growling Orcs swarm over the guardpost, killing the Elves.

"Watch out! Those are Orcs!" Bofur says

"Ambush!" Devon yells

Multitudes of Orcs run in from the bushes with Bolg leading them.

" _Gorid! Zib! Goridug!_ (Slay them all!)" Bolg says

The Orcs began throwing themselves at the group as they floated in the water.

One Orc tries to attack Devon while he rode on Luna's back in the water. Devon summons his Keyblade: Soul Calibur into his right-hand and swings right at the Orc, knocking it to the side. Another Orc drops down at the two, but Luna flips the Orc over her with her head.

Bilbo manages to kill one Orc by stabbing it through the stomach with his sword, Sting. Dwalin elbows another Orc in the face.

Kili looks up and sees the lever the Elf guard had pulled earlier. He manages to get out of his barrel and runs up the stairs toward the lever. An Orc swings at him with it's blood-encrusted sword, but Kili ducks down and avoids being hit.

"Catch!" Dwalin says

Dwalin managed to grab a sword from one of the Orcs and throws it to Kili. Kili catches the sword and fights his way to the top of the stairs. As Kili fights an Orc, another one leaps up from behind him, raising its spear to stab him. Fili throws  
a dagger and kills the Orc, allowing Kili to fight his own opponent and kill it.

Bolg notices Kili fighting against his Orcs and targets him. He pulls his bow and arrows out from his back. As Kili reaches for the lever, Bolg fires an arrow, hitting Kili in the calf. Kili stops short, panting.

"Kili!" Fili cries out

Kili groans in pain after being hit. He strains to pull the lever, but falls over onto his back. Bolg strings another arrow while Thorin, Devon and his friends look in shock.

"Kili." Thorin says

An Orc leaps over to kill Kili, but an arrow suddenly flies into it's head. Kili looks over and sees Tauriel running through the bushes. She shoots another Orc with an arrow, then slices off an Orc's head with her dagger.

" _Gorash! Gor golginul!_ (Kill her! Kill the She-Elf!)" Bolg says

Several Orcs rush at Tauriel, attacking her. Legolas and other Elves appear from the bushes and shoot them down.

Kili manages to grab the lever and pull it down, opening the gates and letting the group through. He then falls on his back again in pain. The dragons with their riders and the Dwarves in their barrels fall down another waterfall and float down  
the river.

" _Khozdayin obguryash! Abgurid!_ (After them!)" Bolg says

"Kili!" Fili yells

Kili manages to slide himself off the ledge and into his empty barrel below. As he lands in it, the shaft of the arrow in his leg breaks off on the edge of the barrel. Tauriel distractedly looks over at him and was attacked by an Orc, but manages to kill the Orc. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens, the dragons, the Dwarves, and Bilbo plunge over the waterfall and continue floating down the rushing river while Bolg and his Orcs follow the river on land.

Back at the guardpost, Tauriel leaps to the top of the guardpost and continues fighting the Orcs. Legolas leaps to the top of the guardpost as well. Tauriel, Legolas, and the other Elves run after the Orcs, shooting them and following the group.

In the river, an Orc leaps at Thorin in his barrel, but he manages to kill it with a sword he grabbed earlier. An Orc jumps from an overhanging tree branch toward Balin, but Thorin throws his sword and pins the Orc to the tree. The Orc drops it's axe and Thorin catches it while floating beneath it. He throws the axe back to Bombur, who throws it to Nori, who throws it to Fili, who kills an Orc with it. An Orc leaps onto Dwalin's barrel, only for Dwalin to headbutt it off and steal it's axe.

One Orc leaps at Devon and Luna, but Devon kills it with a swipe of his Keyblade. Another Orc leaps down to attack the duo, but Luna shoots a plasma blast at the Orc, blasting it away.

Two Orcs leap down to attack Spyro and Cynder. Spyro uses his Fire Breath and shoots a fireball at one of the Orcs, sending it back. Cynder uses her Shadow Breath and shoots a dark blue fireball at the other Orc, sending it back as well.

An Orc leaps down at Hiccup and Toothless from the left-side of the river to attack them with it's dagger.

"Toothless! Plasma blast!" Hiccup says

Toothless shoots a plasma blast at the Orc, hitting it with direct impact, killing it with one shot.

Another Orc leaps down at Astrid and Stormfly from the right-side with it's sword raised over it's head.

"Stormfly! Fire!" Astrid says

Stormfly shoots a jet of fire at the Orc, sending it back in flames.

The group see a low-hanging tree branch stretched across the river infront of them, with several Orcs on it.

"Cut the log!" Thorin yells

As he floats under the log, Thorin hits it with his sword, then Bofur hits it with his weapon, and Dwalin, right behind him, hits the branch with his axe, breaking it and causing the Orcs on it to fall into the river.

"Bombur!" Dwalin yells

Dwalin throws his axe to Bombur. An Orc jumped into his barrel, but he killed it with the axe Dwalin gave him. The Orc's spear ends up pinning it to an overhanging tree branch. The other end of the spear catches onto Bombur's barrel and catapults  
it through the air and onto the riverbank. The barrel rolls and tramples multitudes of Orcs. The barrel flips through the air to the other side of the river and tramples more Orcs.

Eventually, the barrel comes to a stop, and Orcs surround it. Bombur kicks out the bottom, then sticks his arms holding axes through the sides. He then starts spinning rapidly with the axes, mowing down all the Orcs around him. He then runs toward the river, tosses his axe to one of the floating Dwarves, then jumps into an empty barrel.

Legolas, Tauriel, and the other Elves caught up to the group and they fight the Orcs. Legolas leaps over the river and lands on two Dwarves standing on their heads. From this vantage point, he shoots the Orcs on either side of the riverbank. He aims carefully, and manages to skewer two Orcs through the head with one arrow.

Tauriel leaps over the river and lands on Luna's back behind Devon. Devon, Luna and Tauriel look at each and nod. Tauriel shoots an Orc on the left-side with a headshot, then twirls around and shoots another Orc on the right-side with another headshot. An Orc tries to attack the trio leaping down to them with it's sword raised. Devon takes his Keyblade and throws it at the Orc with a horizontal toss, slicing off the Orc's head and letting it fall into the river.

Legolas jumps onto the riverbank and shoots down one Orc. He then jumps and slides down the riverbank on an Orc. Legolas crosses the river using the Dwarves as stepping stones to continue fighting the Orcs.

Tauriel, still standing on Luna's back, continues shooting at the Orcs along the riverbank. One Orc leaps down at them, but Tauriel shoots it down with an arrow shot at it's head. She then kicks another Orc that tried to attack them, sending it back. Tauriel jumps from Luna's back to Toothless' back, then onto Stormfly's back, crossing the river to continue fighting the Orcs on the riverbank.

While Legolas was pre-occupied fighting an Orc, another Orc moves up behind him and raises it's sword to kill him. Thorin throws his sword and manages to kill the Orc behind Legolas. Legolas and Thorin look at each other with some sort of understanding. Devon looks at Legolas and gives him a two-fingered salute.

The group continue floating down the river while Legolas watch them float away. An Orc draws its bow and aims at him. He shoots, but the arrow was suddenly deflected in the air by Tauriel's own arrow. Legolas spins around in surprise. Tauriel attacks the Orc and forces it to it's knees. Tauriel was about to slice the Orc's neck with her dagger, but Legolas stops her.

" _Tauriel! Dartho! Ú-no hono. Ho hebo cuin._ (Tauriel! Wait! This one we keep alive.)" Legolas says in elvish

Bolg and his remaining Orcs continue chasing the group down the river.

" _Ban khozdai-go! Sha-mogi obguryash!_ (After them! Cut them off!)" Bolg says

Legolas stares for a second, then turns and heads back toward the Woodland Realm. Tauriel watches the group floating away, being pursued by the Orcs, and looks conflicted whether or not she should follow them or Legolas.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Behold! The Woodland Realm of Mirkwood. After escaping the giant spiders, Devon and his friends were brought into the Woodland Realm of King Thranduil with Legolas, Tauriel, and the Wood-Elves. The Dwarves were put in prison. Devon and his friends finally meet Legolas' father, King Thranduil and tell them of their story. Thranduil was kind enough to let Devon and his friends roam the Woodland Realm, but he did not promise to release the Dwarves, leaving the group in a predicament. That was until Bilbo came around, surprising them. Bilbo reveals to Devon and his friends that he has the One Ring which was no surprise to them. Now knowing Bilbo had the Ring of Power in his possession, they help keep it a secret. With Bilbo's help, Devon and his friends escape with the Dwarves by following the river. Suddenly, they were attacked by Bolg and his pack of Orcs. Legolas and Tauriel help the group fend off the Orcs and lets them continue their journey. Where will the group go now? Where's Gandalf? What's he up to? We'll find out in the next chapter. Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	10. A visit to Lake-town

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor  & respect their great works.

* * *

( _The High-Fells_ )

Gandalf walks up a hill and finds some ruins. He carefully climbs a narrow stone ledge built into the side of a tall, bare, mountain. Just as he reaches a door in the side of the mountain, the stone ledge he was standing on crumbles away, and he nearly falls off, but he manages to catch himself and climbs into the entrance of the doorway.

A set of metal bars that had covered the doorway in the past was broken and bent away from the opening. Gandalf steps through the doorway and into a short tunnel going into the mountain. He was suddenly grabbed by some invisible force and he is pulled swiftly into the mountain. The tunnel ends in a vast, cavernous hollow in the mountain, and the ground falls away at the end of the tunnel. Gandalf manages to stop himself from falling into the pit. He blows the end of his staff and makes it glow with light. Gandalf examines his surroundings. On the far wall of the cavern, he sees a door and goes into it, carefully walking on narrow stones set in the sides of the cavern.

The metal grate had also been broken and bent away. Gandalf enters the crypt and sees a tomb inside. The cover of the tomb was broken. Suddenly, a bird flies out of the broken tomb at Gandalf. Gandalf jumps with a start, turns around and finds  
Radagast behind him.

"Oh, it's you." Gandalf says

"Why am I here, Gandalf?" Radagast asks

"Trust me, Radagast. I would not have called you here without good reason." Gandalf says

Radagast removes his hat, and three birds fly into the nest on his head. He then places his hat back on his head.

"This is not a nice place to meet." Radagast says

"No, it is not." Gandalf says

The two wizards exit the crypt and look around at the cavern.

"Theses are dark spells, Gandalf. Old, and full of hate. Who was buried here?" Radagast says

"If he had a name, it's long since been lost. He would have been known only as a servant of evil. One of a number. One of nine." Gandalf says

Gandalf illuminates the lower part of the cavern, and eight other crypts like the first had their metal bars bent and broken away from the insides of the crypts. Gandalf and Radagast leave the mountain and walk away.

"Why now, Gandalf? I don't understand." Radagast says

"The Ringwraiths have been summoned to Dol Guldur." Gandalf says

"But it cannot be the Necromancer. A human sorcerer could not summon such evil." Radagast says

"Who said it was human?" Gandalf asks

Radagast stops abruptly upon hearing this

"The nine only answer to one master. We've been blind, Radagast, and in our blindness, the Enemy has returned." Gandalf says

Radagast looks shocked.

"He is summoning his servants. Azog, the Defiler is no ordinary hunter. He is a commander, a commander of legions. The Enemy is preparing for war. It will begin in the east. His mind is set upon that mountain." Gandalf says

Gandalf turns and begins to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Radagast asks

"To rejoin the others." Gandalf says

"Gandalf!" Radagast calls

Gandalf turns around and looks at Radagast.

"I started this. I cannot forsake them. They are all in grave danger." Gandalf says

"If what you say is true, the world is in grave danger. The power in that fortress will only grow stronger." Radagast says

Gandalf looks away.

"You want me to cast my friends aside?" Gandalf asks

( _Elsewhere_ )

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, the Dwarves and Bilbo reach the bottom of the river now that it has calmed down. The dragons swim along with their riders on their backs and the Dwarves paddle along in their barrels with their hands.

"Anything behind us?" Thorin asks

"Not that I can see." Balin says

"I think we've outrun the Orcs." Bofur says

"Not for long. We've lost the current." Thorin says

"Bofur is half drown." Dwalin says

"Make for the shore! Come on, let's go!" Thorin says

The group paddle to the riverbank and reach the shore. The Dwarves climb out of their barrels onto a slab of rock jutting out a bit into the river. Devon and the Viking Teens climb off their dragons and walk onto the shore. Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Toothless and the other dragons shake themselves dry from the water.

"Come on!" Dwalin says

Kili walks onto shore and falls to his knees in pain from the arrow wound in his thigh. The wound had been bound with cloth, but blood was seeping through. Bofur looks at him concerned.

"I'm fine. It's nothing." Kili says

"On your feet." Thorin says

"Kili's wounded. His leg needs binding." Fili says

"There's an Orc pack on our tail. We keep moving." Thorin says

"To where?" Balin asks

"To the mountain. We're so close." Bilbo says

"A lake lies between us and that mountain. We have no way to cross it." Balin says

"So we go around." Devon says

"The Orcs will run us down, as sure as daylight. We have no weapons to defend ourselves." Dwalin says

"Bind his leg, quickly. You have two minutes." Thorin says looking at Fili

While Devon and some of the Dwarves bind Kili's leg, the rest of the group sits down. Ori kneels by the river to empty his boot of water. Unbeknownst to them, a man named Bard sneaks up over the pile of rocks and aims an arrow at Ori. As the  
group realize Bard was there, they jump up and face him. Dwalin leaps in front of Ori, holding a branch as a weapon. He raises the branch and begins to charge, but the man shoots an arrow and it embeds itself right in the middle of the branch,  
between Dwalin's hands. Kili raises a rock to throw, but Bard shoots the rock out of his hand.

"Do it again, and you're dead." Bard says

Balin saw a barge floating in the river behind Bard. He talks to Bard, approaching him slowly with his hands held in the air.

"Excuse me, but, uh, you're from Lake-town, if I'm not mistaken?" Balin says

Bard aims his bow at Balin, making him stop.

"That barge over there, it wouldn't be available for hire, by any chance?" Balin asks

Bard lowers his bow and climbs aboard his barge as the group approach. Bard begins loading the empty barrels into his barge.

"What makes you think I will help you?" Bard asks

"Those boots have seen better days. As has that coat. No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed. How many barins?" Balin says

"A boy and two girls." Bard says

"And your wife, I'd imagine she's a beauty." Balin says

"Aye. She was." Bard says

Balin's smile fades when he realizes that Bard's wife was dead.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Balin says before he was interrupted

"Oh, come on, come on, enough with the niceties." Dwalin mutters

"What's you're hurry?" Bard asks

"What's it to you?" Dwalin asks

"I would like to know who you are and what you are doing in these lands." Bard says

"We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains, journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills." Balin says

Bard looks at the group, examining each and every one of them, starting with Devon and Luna. Next, he moved onto Spyro and Cynder. Then, he looked at the Viking Teens and their dragons.

"Simple merchants, you say?" Bard asks

"We need food, supplies, weapons. Can you help us?" Thorin asks

Bard looks at the barrels and examines the various dents and nicks they received during the fight with the Orcs.

"I know where these barrels came from." Bard says

"What of it?" Thorin asks

"I don't know what business you had with the Elves, but I don't think it ended well. No one enters Lake-town but by leave of the Master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm. He will see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil." Bard says

Bard boards his barge and tosses a rope to Balin. Balin turns and looks at Thorin who whispers to him.

"Offer him more." Thorin whispers

Balin looks back at Bard and speaks.

"I'll wager a way to enter that town unseen." Balin says

"Aye. But for that, you will need a smuggler." Bard says

"For which we will pay double." Balin says

Bard looks at Balin suspiciously.

( _Elsewhere_ )

The Orcs run beside the river in pursuit of the group with Bolg leading them.

" _Sha mogi obguryash!_ (Don't let them get away!)" Bolg says

(Meanwhile)

In the Woodland Realm, Legolas and Tauriel had brought their captured Orc named Narzug to Thranduil's throne room. Legolas stands with his dagger pressed to the Orc's neck while Thranduil paces around it.

"Such is the nature of evil. Out there in the vast ignorance of the world it festers and spreads, a shadow that grows in the dark. A sleepless malice as black as the oncoming wall of night. So it ever was, so will it always be. In time, all foul things  
come forth." Thranduil says

"You were tracking a company of thirteen Dwarves. Why?" Legolas asks

"Not thirteen. Not any more. The young one, the black-haired archer, we stuck him with a Morgul shaft." Narzug says

Tauriel looks worried, knowing who the Orc spoke of.

"The poison's in his blood. He'll be choking on it soon." Narzug says

"Answer the question, filth." Tauriel says

" _Sha hakhtiz khunai-go, Golgi!_ (I do not answer to dogs, She-Elf!)" Narzug says

Legolas pushes the Orc a bit as Tauriel whips out her dagger.

"I would not antagonize her." Legolas says

"You like killing things, Orc? You like death? Then let me give it to you!" Tauriel says

Tauriel rushes forward with her dagger, but Thranduil speaks.

" _Farn! Tauriel, ego! Gwao hi._ (Enough! Tauriel, leave! Go now.)" Thranduil says in elvish

Narzug snarls at Tauriel, but she manages to regain her composure and leaves.

"I do not care about one dead Dwarf. Answer the question. You have nothing to fear. Tell us what you know and I will set you free." Thranduil says

"You had orders to kill them. Why? What is Thorin Oakenshield to you?" Legolas asks

"The Dwarf runt will never be king." Narzug says

"King? There is no king under the mountain nor will there ever be. None would dare enter Erebor, whilst the dragon lives." Legolas says

"You know nothing! Your world will burn." Narzug says

"What are you talking about? Speak!" Legolas asks

"Our time has come again. My master serves the One. Do you understand now, Elfling? Death is upon you. The flames of war are upon you." Narzug says

Thranduil's eyes widened upon hearing about 'the One'. Narzug began laughing until Thranduil quickly whips out his sword and beheads the Orc, leaving his head in Legolas' hand.

"Why did you do that? You promised to set him free." Legolas says

"And I did. I freed his wretched head from his miserable shoulders." Thranduil says

Narzug's body twitches violently. Thranduil stomps on it's leg to stop the twitching.

"There was more the Orc could tell us." Legolas says

"There was nothing more he could tell me." Thranduil says

Thranduil turns and walks away, sheathing his sword.

"What did he mean by the 'flames of war'?" Legolas asks

"It means they intend to unleash a weapon so great it will destroy all before it." Thranduil says

Thranduil addresses the Elf guards.

"I want the watch doubled at all our borders. All roads, all rivers. Nothing moves but I hear of it. No one enters this kingdom, and no one leaves it." Thranduil says

After saying that, Thranduil walks away. Legolas approaches the Elves guarding the entrance to the Woodland Realm.

" _Holo in ennyn! Tiro i defnin hain na ganed en-Aran._ (Close the gate! Keep it sealed by order of the King.)" Legolas says in elvish

Legolas turns to walk away, but one of the guards calls out to him.

" _Man os Tauriel?_ (What about Tauriel?)" An Elf guard asks in elvish

Legolas stops short upon hearing Tauriel's name.

" _Man os sen?_ (What about her?)" Legolas asks in elvish

" _Edevín eb enedhor na gû a megil. En ú-nandollen._ (She went into the forest, armed with her bow and blade. She has not returned.)" The Elf guard says in elvish

Legolas walks toward the gate and the guard points out toward the forest in the direction Tauriel went. Legolas looks anxious, but now he knew he had to go after her.

( _Meanwhile_ )

Bolg and his Orcs arrive at the rock where the group met Bard. One of the Orcs tastes a pool of liquid.

" _Tum nash! Agra-yi._ (Dwarf blood! They were here.)" The Orc says

" _Nuzdi-arg nash._ (There is another scent.)" Bolg says

Bolg looks around, sniffing the air for the scent. He soon realizes what it was.

" _Hum an bunish!_ (Man flesh!)" Bolg says

Bolg looks toward the lake.

" _Kir lanish orkir zar._ (They have found a way to cross the lake.)" Bolg says

( _Elsewhere_ )

Bard paddles the barge with Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens, the dragons, the Dwarves and Bilbo across the lake. It was very foggy, and the barge pushes aside ice floes. Suddenly, large stone formations appear out of the fog.

"Watch out!" Bofur says

Bard poles the barge between the rock formations, which turned out to be ancient ruins.

"What are you trying to do, drown us?" Thorin asks

"I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf. If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here." Bard says

"Oh, I have enough of this lippy lake-man. I say we throw him over the side and be done with him." Dwalin says

"Oh, Bard, his name's Bard." Bilbo says

"How do you know?" Bofur asks

"Uh, I asked him." Bilbo says

"I don't care what he calls himself. I don't like him." Dwalin says

"We do not have to like him, we simply have to pay him. Come on now, lads, turn out your pockets." Balin says

The Dwarves begin pulling out their money pouches and valuables. Dwalin whispers to Thorin.

"How do we know he won't betray us?" Dwalin asks

"We don't." Thorin says

Balin counts the money and realized something.

"There's, um, just a problem: we're ten coins short." Balin says

"Is there anyone who has some spare coins?" Devon asks

The Dwarves look at Glóin.

"Glóin. Come on. Give us what you have." Thorin says

"Don't look to me. I have been bled dry by this venture! And what have I seen for my investment? Naught but misery and grief and-" Glóin says before he stops

Glóin stops talking and saw everyone slowly stand up and were looking at something in the distance. As the fog thins, the Lonely Mountain could be seen.

"Bless my beard." Glóin says

Glóin hands Balin a sack of coins.

"Take it. Take all of it." Glóin says

Bilbo coughs and gestures his head toward Bard who was approaching the Dwarves on their end of the barge.

"The money, quick, give it to me." Bard says

"We'll pay you when we get our provisions, not before." Thorin says

"If you value your freedom, you'll do as I say. There are guards ahead." Bard says

The group turn and see the rooftops of Lake-town in the distance.

( _Moments later_ )

Bard's barge stopped at a dock just outside the city. Bard hops off and speaks to a man. Devon and his friends, the Dwarves and Bilbo hid in the barrels on the barge. Fortunately, Bard had extra barrels for Devon and his friends to hide in. Luna,  
Toothless and the other dragons were with their riders in the barrels, but they were the size of large dogs thanks to Devon's magic. Spyro and Cynder had also shrank in size, being as tall as large dogs.

"What's he doing?" Dwalin asks

Bilbo peers through a hole in his barrel.

"He's talking to someone." Bilbo says

Bilbo sees Bard point back at his barrels while talking to the man.

"He's...pointing right at us!" Bilbo says

Thorin looks anxious. Bard shakes the man's hands as if to an agreement.

"Now they're shaking hands." Bilbo says

"What?" Thorin says feeling slightly shocked

"The villain! He's selling us out." Dwalin says

"Wait! I hear something." Devon says

The group in their individual barrels listen anxiously. Suddenly, dead fish were poured into the barrels. The group splutter in surprise.

( _Moments later_ )

Bard poles his barge toward the gate of the city. On deck were twenty-four barrels all full of fish, with Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens with their dragons, the Dwarves and Bilbo inside as well. The Dwarves mutter inside the barrels. Bard kicks a barrel closest to him.

"Quiet! We're approaching the toll gate." Bard says

Bard brings his boat up to the gatekeeper's office, and the gatekeeper steps out to see him. The man in charge was named Percy.

"Halt! Goods inspection. Papers, please." Percy says

Percy looks on and saw that it was Bard on the barge.

"Oh, it's you, Bard." Percy says

"Morning, Percy." Bard says

"Anything to declare?" Percy asks

"Nothing, that I am cold and tired, and ready for home." Bard says

Bard hands Percy some papers.

"You and me both." Percy says

As Percy takes the papers and goes into his office to stamp them, Bard looks around warily.

"Here we are. All in order." Percy says

Percy holds out Bard's papers, but another man named Alfrid Lickspell suddenly steps out of the shadows and grabs the papers from Percy's hand.

"Not so fast." Alfrid says

Alfrid reads Bard's papers, then looks at his cargo.

"Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland Realm. Only, they're not empty, are they, Bard?" Alfrid says

Alfrid tosses Bard's papers into the wind and approaches him, with some of Lake-town's soldiers behind him.

"If I recall correctly, you're licensed as a bargeman, not a fisherman." Alfrid says

As he speaks, Alfrid picks up one of the fish from a barrel and holds it up to Bard. Fortunately, he doesn't see Bombur's eyes looking up from the gap where the fish had been.

"That's none of your business." Bard says

"Wrong. It's the Master's business, which makes it my business." Alfrid says

"Oh come on, Alfrid, have a heart. People need to eat!" Bard says

"These fish are illegal." Alfrid says pointing to the barrels

Alfrid throws the fish he was holding into the water, then commands the soldiers.

"Empty the barrels over the side." Alfrid says

The soldiers, lead by their captain, Braga, move to comply.

"You heard him. Into the canal. Come on, get a move on." Braga says

The soldiers begin tipping the barrels over and letting the fish fall into the canal.

"Folk in this town are struggling. Times are hard. Food is scarce." Bard says

"That's not my problem." Alfrid says

"When the people hear the Master is dumping fish back in the lake, when the rioting starts, will it be your problem then?" Bard asks

Bard and Alfrid stare at each other intensely for a few seconds, then finally Alfrid raises his hand to the soldiers.

"Stop." Alfrid says

The soldiers stop tipping the barrels over and return to the buildings.

"Ever the people's champion, eh, Bard? Protector of the common folk? You might have their favor now, bargeman, but it won't last." Alfrid says

Alfrid walks away.

"Raise the gate!" Percy yells

A large portcullis blocking the channel is raised upward, and Bard begins to pole his barge through. As he passes, Alfrid turns around and speaks to him.

"The Master has his eye on you. You'd do well to remember. We know where you live." Alfrid says

"It's a small town, Alfrid. Everyone knows where everyone lives." Bard says

( _Lake-town_ )

Lake-town, as it's name implies, was a town built in the middle of the lake, looking quite poor and ramshackle. There were many channels of water throughout the town which various boats float. Bard poles his barge down the main channel.

Somewhere in the town, Alfrid was in the Master's bedchamber, and the Master had just woken up and was standing in his nightgown.

"All this talk of civil unrest. Someone's been stirring the pot, sire." Alfrid says

Alfrid empties the Master's chamber pot out a window. The Master groans and moans as he stumbles about, then sits down, rubbing his knees.

"Gout playing up, sire?" Alfrid asks

"It's the damp. It's the only possible explanation. Get me a brandy." The Master says

Alfrid moves to comply.

"The mood of the people, sire, it's turning ugly." Alfrid says

"They're commoners, Alfrid. They've always been ugly. It's not my fault that they live in a place that stinks of fish oil and tar. Jobs, shelter, food, it's all they ever bleat about." The Master says

Alfrid hands the Master a glass of brandy, and he drinks it all in one shot.

"It's my belief, sire, they're being lead on by troublemakers." Alfrid says

"Then we must find these troublemakers and arrest them!" The Master says

Alfrid and the Master, who was now dressed, move down into the Master's study. The Master was drinking another glass of brandy on his way down.

"My thoughts exactly, sire." Alfrid says

"And all this talk of change must be suppressed. I can't afford to let them rebel, band together and start making noises. The next thing you know, they'll start asking questions, forming committees, launching inquiries." The Master says

At his desk, the Master pours yet another tall glass of brandy.

"Out with the old, in with the new." Alfrid says

"What?" The Master asks

"That's what they've been saying, sire. There is even talk of an election." Alfrid says

"An election!? That's absurd. I won't stand for it." The Master says

"I don't think they'd ask you to stand, sire." Alfrid says

The Master opens glass doors and walks out onto his balcony, looking over Lake-town, muttering to himself.

"Shirkers. Ingrates. Rabble-rousers. Who would have the nerve to question my authority? Who would dare? Who..." The Master says

The Master soon stops when he suspects one man in Lake-town, one that everyone was familiar with.

"Bard. You mark my words, that trouble-making bargeman is behind all this." The Master says

"Indeed, sire. Bard has the favor of the people. They see him as their leader. Someone they can truly admire. Modest, intelligent, handsome." Alfrid says

"I wonder, I wonder if some ancient law might exist that forbids bargemen from asking questions, hm? You think such a vulnerable stature might exist?" The Master says

"Almost certaintly, sire. I'll write one immediately." Alfrid says

Alfrid takes his leave while the Master stood at the balcony.

"You've picked the wrong man to contend with, Master Bard." The Master says

( _Meanwhile_ )

Bard docks his barge. After looking around, he knocks over one of the barrels, and a dwarf falls out along with a pile of fish. Bard continues knocking over barrels. He reaches for Dwalin's barrel, but Dwalin pokes his head up through the fish.

"Get your hands off me." Dwalin says

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens, and the dragons emerge from the barrels. Luna emerges with Devon with a fish ontop of her head. Her eyes dart up to look at the fish. The remaining Dwarves and Bilbo struggle out of their barrels,  
looking greasy and slimy from the fish. Once they were out, Devon changes Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Toothless and the other dragons back to their regular size. The dock keeper looks on in shock. Bard approaches him and slips him a coin.

"You didn't see them, they were never here. The fish you can have for nothing." Bard says

Bard looks back at the group.

"Stay close." Bard says

Bard leads the company away into the town.

"Follow me." Bard says

"What is this place?" Bilbo asks

"This, Master Baggins, is the world of Men." Thorin says

The group walked through Lake-town, following Bard's lead. They looked around and watched as the people go about their business. None of them paid any attention to them, except for some soldiers.

"Halt!" The soldier shouts

"Come on, move!" Thorin says

Devon and his friends move with the Dwarves and Bilbo to hide from the soldiers while they make their way to them.

"In the name of the Master of Lake-town, I said halt!" The solder shouts

The group moves around one side of the building, but stopped when another soldier spots them.

"Hey!" The soldier shouts

"Back! Back!" Thorin says

The group tries to move back, but the cluttered space proved to be difficult. The soldiers moved in and tried to seize the group, but they fought back.

Devon punches one soldier, delivering a right-hook at his head, knocking him out. Hiccup takes his prosthetic leg and hits a soldier with it. Luna and Toothless both trip two soldiers with their tails, making them hit the floor unconscious.

Ori grabs a pole and whacks a soldier in the head, making him stagger backwards. Bombur was down on all fours, making the soldier trip and fall. Balin grabs an oar and hits a soldier in the stomach. Thorin grabs a short pole and hits the soldier in the face, knocking him out cold. Fili and Kili both grab a rope and hold it out, making a solder trip and fall backwards. Glóin grabs a pan and hits a soldier in the head, knocking him unconscious. Dwalin punches another soldier in the face, knocking him out as well.

Once the soldiers were knocked unconscious, the group moves to hide them. A woman working on a boat happens to look up and she sees the group deal with the unconscious soldiers. Just as the group manages to hide the unconscious soldiers,  
Braga comes in with two other soldiers.

"What's going on here?" Braga asks

Devon and his friends along with the Dwarves and Bilbo hide from Braga and his men. Devon, Luna, Spyro, and Cynder hide behind a collection of large boxes and crates. Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs and Meatlug hid underneath a  
large tarp while Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch hid underneath another one.

"Stay where you are. Nobody leaves." Braga says

Braga and his soldiers move through the town, searching for what was causing the commotion. Suddenly, Bard walks up to him.

"Braga." Bard says

"You. What are you up to?" Braga asks

"Me? Nothing. I'm looking for nothing." Bard says

Braga looks around and saw nothing was up. He soon gave up and walked away with his soldiers.

( _Moments later_ )

The group continues following Bard through the town. As they stride through Lake-town, Bard's son, Bain, runs up to Bard.

"Da! Our house, it's being watched." Bain says

Bard looks at the group and hatches a plan.

( _Moments later_ )

Bard and his son walk along back to their house. As they walk, a fisherman in a boat sees them and drops his eye patch over one eye, then knocks with his staff on a wall nearby Upon this signal, two boys run from the wall, and one knocks over a contraption which causes a hammer to hit a bell. At this signal, another man lights a match to light his pipe. He turns and looks at two men in a fishing boat right next to Bard's house, and they nod and switch their poles to the opposite sides of the boat than before. Bard and Bain reach their house and enter through the door. Just before Bard enters, he tosses an apple to one of the fisherman.

"You can tell the Master I'm done for the day." Bard says

Inside the house, Bard's daughters, Sigrid and Tilda, greet their father.

"Da! Where have you been?" Tilda asks

"Father! There you are. I was worried." Sigrid says

Both daughters run to their father, and they hug him. Bard then hands his bag to Sigrid.

"Here's something to eat. Bain, get them in." Bard says

Bain goes down some steps to the lower floor of the house which was open to the water. After looking around, he knocks on the wall near the toilet three times. Dwalin's head appears through the toilet, which is open to the water below.

"If you speak of this to anyone, I'll rip your arms off." Dwalin says

Dwalin raises the seat and begins to pull himself out of the toilet. Bain reaches out to help him, but Dwalin slaps his hand away.

"Get off." Dwalin says

"Up there." Bain says

Bain points up the stairs, and Dwalin goes up. Bilbo pokes his head up through the toilet, looking flabbergasted, and Bain helps him out. The rest of the Dwarves follow and head upstairs.

"Da...why are there Dwarves climbing out of our toilet?" Sigrid asks

"Will they bring us luck?" Tilda asks

After getting Bilbo and the Dwarves, Bain heads over near the open water. He knocks on the floor three times. Devon and his friends swim out from underneath the floor and pull themselves up. Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Toothless and the other dragons  
shake themselves off from the water and they head inside the house with their riders. As they head inside, Luna looks over to Bain and winks at him with a smile, then follows Devon into the house.

( _Moments later_ )

The Dwarves were wrapped in blankets, and their wet things were laid infront of the fire to dry. Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Toothless, and Meatlug had no problem fitting inside the house, but Stormfly, Hookfang, Barf and Belch had to shrink down to their  
size to fit inside.

"It may not be the best fit, but it'll keep you warm." Bard says

Tilda passes out blankets, and Bilbo thanks her when he receives one.

"Thank you very much." Bilbo says

Tilda gives out a blanket to Devon and he thanks her as well.

"Thanks." Devon says

Thorin looks out a window and sees a wooden tower not far away. Atop the tower was a Wind-Lance, a giant cross-bow  
type weapon with four arms. Thorin looks at it in shock.

"A Dwarvish Wind-Lance." Thorin says

Devon and Luna saw Thorin looking out the window and they followed his gaze at the Wind-Lance.

"You know what that weapon is?" Devon asks

"I do." Thorin says

Bilbo was sipping a hot drink from a mug when he looks at the wind-lance too.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Bilbo says

"He has. The last time we saw such a weapon, a city was on fire. It was the day the dragon came." Balin says

( _Many years ago_ )

Smaug was attacking the city of Dale. He blows fire, destroying buildings.

 _"The day that Smaug destroyed Dale. Girion, the Lord of the city, rallied his bowman to fire upon the beast."_

A man in armor, Girion, leads a group of archers in shooting at the flying dragon.

 _"But a dragon's hide is tough, tougher than the strongest armor. Only a black arrow, fired from a Wind-Lance, could have pierced the dragon's hide, and few of those arrows were ever made."_

Girion runs to a rack holding three long, heavy, black arrows, each made of metal and at least four feet long, and grabs one. He turns and loads it into a Dwarvish Wind-Lance, and draws the arrow. He turns the Wind-Lance, aiming for the dragon.  
It was difficult since the dragon was flying swiftly and that the air is full of smoke. Girion fires, and the arrow hurtles through the air. It hits the dragon in the chest, but bounces harmlessly off.

 _"His store was running low when Girion made his last stand."_

Girion grabs another black arrow into the Wind-Lance and fires. This arrow too finds it mark, but bounces off the dragon's chest.

( _Present Time_ )

"Had the aim of Men been true that day, much would have been different." Thorin says

Bard approaches Thorin.

"You speak as if you were there." Bard says

"All Dwarves know the tale." Thorin says

"Then you would know that Girion hit the dragon. He loosened a scale under the left wing. One more shot and he would have killed the beast." Bain says

"Ha ha ha! That's a fairy story, lad. Nothing more." Dwalin says

Thorin walks up to Bard.

"You took our money. Where are the weapons?" Thorin asks

"Wait here." Bard says

Bard goes down the stairs to the lower part of the house. After looking around to make sure no one was watching, he pulls on a rope hanging off a small boat and pulls up a wrapped package that had been hidden underwater.

Thorin, Balin, Fili, and Kili talk quietly together while Bard was busy.

"Tomorrow begins the last days of autumn." Thorin says

"Durin's Day falls morn after next. We must reach the mountain before then." Balin says

"And if we do not? If we fail to find the hidden door before that time?" Kili asks

"Then this quest has been for nothing." Fili says

Bard returns and lays the package on the table as the group stand around it. He loosens the wrappings and reveals a couple of hand-made weapons. The Dwarves look at them in shock, then pick up the weapons and look at them in disgust.

"What is this?" Thorin asks

"Pike-hook. Made from an old harpoon." Bard says

"And this?" Kili asks

"A crowbill, we call it, fashioned from a smithy's hammer. It's heavy in hand, I grant, but in defense of your life, these will serve you better than none." Bard says

Thorin and Dwalin look disgustedly at each other.

"We paid you for weapons. Iron-forged swords and axes!" Glóin says

"It's a joke!" Bofur says

Bofur throws his weapon back on the table, and the other dwarves follow his example.

"You won't find better outside the city armory. All iron-forged weapons are held there under lock and key." Bard says

Thorin and Dwalin look at each other out of the corners of their eyes, hatching a plan.

"Thorin." Balin says

Bard looks up at the mention of Thorin's name as if the name sounds familiar to him.

"Why not take what's been offered and go? I've made do with less, so have you. I say we leave now." Balin says

"You're not going anywhere." Bard says

"What did you say!?" Dwalin says

"There are spies watching this house and probably every dock and wharf in the town. You must wait till nightfall." Bard says

Hearing this, the Dwarves begin to settle down. Kili leans on a pole in pain and he slowly slides down the pole and sits on a couch. Wincing in pain, he examines the bandage on his leg while making sure no one is looking.

Outside his house, Bard stands on his porch, trying to recall where he'd heard the name 'Thorin' before.

"Thorin..." Bard says

He whirls around and looks at the Lonely Mountain in the distance. The door opens, and Bain sticks his head out.

"Da?" Bain says feeling confused

"Don't let them leave." Bard says

Bard hurries down his steps and into the town.

( _Elsewhere_ )

Tauriel, in pursuit of the Orcs, comes to a rocky promontory at the end of the river and at the banks of the lake. Far across in the lake was Lake-town. On the rocks were pieces of a deer that the Orcs had shot and ripped apart. Hearing something  
behind her, Tauriel turns her head slightly and reaches for something at her side. She whips around and comes to a crouch with an arrow nocked to her bow. Several yards behind her was Legolas, also with his bow drawn.

" _Ingannen le Orch._ (I thought you were an Orc.)" Tauriel says in elvish

" _Cí Orch im, dangen le._ (If I were an Orc, you would be dead.)" Legolas says in elvish

The two Elves both lower their bows.

"Tauriel, you cannot hunt thirty Orcs on your own." Legolas says

"But I'm not on my own." Tauriel says

Legolas smiles.

"You knew I would come." Legolas says

Tauriel smiles.

"The king is angry, Tauriel. For six-hundred years, my father has protected you, favored you. You defied his orders. You betrayed his trust." Legolas says

Legolas then spoke in elvish.

" _Dandolo na nin...e gohenatha._ (Come back with me...He will forgive you.)" Legolas says in elvish

" _U-'ohenathon. Cí dadwenithon, ú-'ohenathon im._ (But I will not. If I go back, I will not forgive myself.)" Tauriel says in elvish

Tauriel then spoke in English.

"The king has never let Orc-filth from our lands, yet he would let this Orc-pack cross our borders and kill our prisoners." Tauriel says

"It is not our fight." Legolas says

"It is our fight. It will not end here. With every victory, this evil will grow. If your father has his way, we will do nothing. We will hide within our walls, live our lives away from the light, and let darkness descend. Are we not part of this world?  
Tell me, mellon, when did we let evil become stronger than us?" Tauriel says

Legolas looks conflicted as to know whether or not to go with Tauriel or to obey Thranduil's orders.

( _Lake-town_ )

Bard runs through Lake-town and runs into a shop, and the storekeeper greets him.

"Hello, Bard. What're you after?" The Storekeeper says

Bard begins looking through a pile of tapestries.

"There was a tapestry, an old one, where's it gone?" Bard asks

"What tapestry you talking about?" The Storekeeper asks

"This one." Bard says

Bard picks up a tapestry and unrolls it on a table. This tapestry had the names of the members of the Line of Durin sewn into it. He overhears the woman who saw the group earlier speaking to some other townspeople not far away.

"There were Dwarves, I tell you. Appeared out of nowhere. Full beards, fierce eyes. I've never seen the like." The woman says

"What are Dwarves doing in these parts?" A Fisherman asks

"It's the prophecy." An old man says

"Prophecy?" The Fisherman asks

"The prophecy of Durin's folk." The old man says

Bard traces through the lineage on the tapestry and finds the last entry, Thorin. He looks up, thinking deeply, and talks to himself.

"The prophecy...Prophecy." Bard mutters

The people of Lake-town begin talking about the Dwarves now as the word spreads.

"The old tales will come true." A man says

"Vast halls of treasure!" A woman exclaims

"Can it really be true? Has the Lord of Silver Fountains returned?" Another woman asks

Bard begins to recite the prophecy to himself.

 _"The Lord of Silver Fountains, the King of Carven Stone, the King beneath the Mountain shall come into his own, and the bells shall ring in gladness at the mountain king's return, but all shall fail in sadness and the lake will shine and burn."_

Bard runs quickly to his house as the setting sun causes the lake to glow orange. Bard bursts into his house and finds that the group was gone. Bain comes up to Bard.

"Da! I tried to stop them-" Bain says before he was cut off

"How long have they been gone!?" Bard asks

( _Later that night_ )

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and the dragons sneak through Lake-town with the Dwarves and Bilbo toward the armory, hiding from watchmen. They hide behind a boat as two watchmen walk by.

"Shh! Keep it down." Dwalin whispers

"As soon as we have the weapons, we make straight for the mountain. Go, go, go!" Thorin whispers

With the watchmen gone, Thorin points to Nori who gets a running start and runs up a pyramid of Dwarves who have pressed themselves against the walls of the city armory. He reaches a second floor window and dive through.

"Next." Thorin whispers

Bilbo climbs up and heads through the window. Devon was about to climb up next, but he turns to look at Luna, Spyro, Cynder, and the dragons.

"Luna, Spyro, Cynder, you and the other dragons wait here and keep watch. We'll help the Dwarves get the weapons." Devon whispers

"You got it." Luna whispers

"Sure thing." Cynder whispers

"We'll keep an eye out for guards. You just hurry." Spyro says

Devon climbs into the building. Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut climb through the window and follow Devon inside. Soon, Devon and the Viking Teens along with Bilbo, Thorin, Kili, Bofur, and Nori were in the armory, and they begin collecting the weapons stored there. Kili struggles under a load of several different weapons, and Thorin hands him another one.

"You all right?" Thorin asks

"I can manage. Let's just get out of here." Kili says

Thorin looks at Kili, then lays another sword on the pile Kili is holding. Kili begins walking down the stairs, but his wounded leg gives way and he falls with a cry. The weapons make terrible clanging noises as they fall down the steps. Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Toothless, the dragons and the Dwarves both inside and outside look around warily. In the distance, the watchmen cry out and approach the armory.

"Run!" Dori says

The Dwarves outside begin to run, but they were stopped by two watchmen pointing pikes at them. Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Toothless and the other dragons also had pikes pointed at them. Devon, the Viking Teens, Bilbo and the Dwarves in the armory grab weapons, but several other guards point pikes at them too. Braga, the captain of the guard, holds Kili witha dagger to his throat. Kili looks sadly and guilty at Thorin.

Alfrid pokes his head out of the door to the Master's mansion to see the commotion. He sees the soldiers dragging the group to the mansion, with multitudes of townspeople following behind.

"Get off of me!" Dwalin yells

There was lots of indistinct muttering and yelling. Alfrid closes the door and goes to get the master. Braga arranges Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens, the dragons, and all of the Dwarves under guard in the town square before the doors  
of the mansion. Toothless got poked with a pike at his side and he growled at the guard that poked him. As guards open the doors of the mansion, the Master storms out, still putting on his coat.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Master asks

"We caught 'em stealing weapons, sire." Braga says

"Ah. Enemies of the state, then." The Master says

"A bunch of mercenaries if ever there was, sire." Alfrid says

"Hold your tongue! You do not know to whom you speak! This is no common criminal! This is Thorin, son of Thráin, son of Thrór!" Dwalin says

Dwalin gestures at Thorin, and Thorin steps forward. The crowd murmurs in amazement.

"We are the Dwarves of Erebor." Thorin says

The crowd whispers in shock and recognition, and people crane their heads to see better.

"We have come to reclaim our homeland." Thorin says

Thorin turns to look around at the people.

"I remember this town in the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbor, filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake. This was the center of all trade in the North." Thorin says

The people nod in agreement.

"I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the Dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!" Thorin says

The people cheer and clap, and the Master looks on, calculating. Suddenly, a voice calls out over the crowd, and Bard strides forward.

"Death! That is what you will bring upon us. Dragon-fire and ruin. If you awaken that beast, it will destroy us all." Bard says

The people whisper anxiously.

"You can listen to this naysayer, but I promise you this: If we succeed, all will share in the wealth of the mountain. You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!" Thorin says

The people shout in excitement and they applaud. The Master looks on, smiling and nodding at this turn of events.

"All of you! Listen to me! You must listen! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale?!" Bard says

The people quiet down and shake their heads sadly.

"Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm?! And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a mountain-king so riven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!" Bard says

Bard and Thorin stare at each other angrily. The crowd shouts loudly, but then the Master steps forth.

"Now, now, we must not, any of us, be too quick to lay blame. Let us not forget that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor, who failed to kill the beast!" The Master says pointing accusingly at Bard

The crowd begins to clamor. As Bard looks away, Thorin looks at him in shock and anger. Devon and his friends looked at Bard shocked. They never knew that Girion was Bard's ancestor.

"It's true, sire. We all know the story. Arrow after arrow he shot, each one missing its mark." Alfrid says

Bard looks around as the crowd yells angrily at him. He then strides forward and speaks to Thorin earnestly.

"You have no right, no right to enter that mountain!" Bard says

"I have the only right." Thorin says

Thorin turns and faces the Master.

"I speak to the Master of the men of the Lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people?" Thorin asks

The people quietly watch in anticipation.

"What say you?" Thorin asks

The Master thinks for several seconds, then smiles and points his finger at Thorin.

"I say onto you...Welcome! Welcome and thrice! Welcome, King under the Mountain!" The Master says

The people cheer and clap, accepting the group into their town. Bard could not believe what was happening. These people would rather seek to plunder themselves with treasure rather than value their lives. He was afraid that if the Dwarves reached the mountain, the dragon, Smaug, would awaken and bring ruin to Lake-town.

Bard soon turned and walked away, moving past Devon and his friends who watched him go. Devon and Luna looked at each other with concern in their eyes and looked to where Bard went. They both felt that Bard was concerned for the safety of Lake-town, and this made them feel concerned as well. It was in that moment they made a solemn promise. If the dragon, Smaug, would try to destroy Lake-town, they would do everything in their power to stop him.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Welcome to Lake-town. After escaping the Orcs with help from Legolas and Tauriel, Devon and his friends stop at a riverbank. There, they meet Bard, a bargeman from Lake-town who helps them cross the lake. Meanwhile, Legolas and Tauriel interrogate an Orc they captured during the ambush who tells them that Azog serves the One. Of course we know who that is. Tauriel decides to follow the group and Legolas reluctantly tags along with her. Devon and his friends reach Lake-town and follow Bard. First, they were sneaking through the town. Then, they go about stealing weapons. And now, they are welcomed into Lake-town by the Master. Who would've thought things could change so quickly? Elsewhere, Gandalf meets with Radagast in the High Fells, uncovering the secrets behind the tombs. They then realize that the Enemy has returned. Now what will happen? Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	11. Herein lies Erebor

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor  & respect their great works.

* * *

( _Lake-town_ )

The following morning, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Bilbo and the Dwarves march along the pier toward a boat.

The Dwarves begin to board the boat while Devon and the Viking Teens climb onto their dragons. The Dwarves were fully decked out in armor and regal clothing.

"You do know we're one short. Where's Bofur?" Bilbo asks

"If he's not here, we leave him behind." Thorin says

"We have to, if we're to find the door before nightfall. We can risk no more delays." Balin says

"Then, let's get to it." Devon says

Thorin stops Kili before he can get in the boat.

"Not you. We must travel with speed, you will slow us down." Thorin says

Kili looks at Thorin an smiles, thinking he was joking.

"What are you talking about? I'm coming with you." Kili says

"No." Thorin says

Fili who was already in the boat turns and looks at Thorin and Kili.

"I'm going to be there when that door is opened, when we first look upon the halls of our fathers, Thorin." Kili says

"Kili, stay here. Rest. Join us when you're healed." Thorin says

Thorin lays his hand on Kili's shoulder and smiles at him, but Kili looks shocked and betrayed. Thorin turns to board the boat. Kili turns away. Óin gets out of the boat.

"I'll stay with the lad. My duty lies with the wounded." Óin says

"Uncle, we grew up on tales of the mountain. Tales you told us. You can't take that away from him!" Fili says

On the pier, Óin was examining Kili, but Kili tries to pull away from him.

"Fili." Thorin says

"I will carry him, if I must!" Fili says

"One day you will be king, and you will understand. I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one Dwarf, not even my own kin." Thorin says

Fili looks at Kili, then steps out of the boat. Thorin tries to stop him.

"Fili, don't be a fool. You belong with the company." Thorin says

"I belong with my brother." Fili says

Fili pulls away from Thorin and goes to join Kili and Óin.

The heralds of Lake-town blow their trumpets as the Master climbs up to a raised platform. He waves, and the people cheer and clap.

Further away in a house in the town, Bofur awakens to the sounds outside. He was lying under a table, and as he jolts upright, he smacks his head on the bottom of the table.

"By my beard, is that the time? Oh, ugh!" Bofur says

Bofur scrambles up unsteadily and runs out the door, grabbing a glass of drink on his way. Outside, the Master was addressing the people. Bofur runs as fast as he can toward the crowd.

"Bring good fortune to all!" The Master says

The Master smiles and waves to the Dwarves in the boat as they pull into the canal and begin to paddle away. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and the dragons take off into the air, following the Dwarves. Kili looks on miserably from  
the dock. The Dwarves in the boat smile, wave, and bow at the cheering people.

Bofur pushes his way through the townspeople and reaches the water, only to find the boat of Dwarves far off down the canal. He turns and finds Kili, Fili, and Óin.

"Ah! So you missed the boat as well?" Bofur says

Suddenly, Kili moans in pain and begins to fall over, but Fili catches him.

"Kili? Kili!" Fili says

Óin examines Kili and saw that he was feeling ill.

( _Moments later_ )

Bard opens his door to find Bofur, Fili, Kili, and Óin on his doorstep

"No. I'm done with Dwarves. Go away." Bard says

Bard tries to slam the door shut, but Bofur stops it with his foot.

"No, no, no! No one will help us. Kili's sick. He's very sick." Bofur says

Bard sees Kili being supported by Óin and Fili, looking extremely sick.

( _Meanwhile_ )

Bilbo and the Dwarves were in their boat and Devon and his friends were flying low overhead, heading across the lake toward the Lonely Mountain. As the other Dwarves row, Thorin stands at the bow of the boat, facing ahead.

Once they make it across the lake, they climb the foothills of the mountain. As they did, Bilbo felt it was quiet.

"It's so quiet." Bilbo says

"It wasn't always like this. Once, these slopes were alive with woodlands. Trees were filled with birdsongs." Balin says

As they continued moving through the foothills, Bilbo sees a small bird fly around and land on a nearby rock. Devon saw the bird as well. They then hear Thorin speak to them, drawing their attention.

"Relax, Master Baggins. We have food, we have tools, we'll make it there in time." Thorin says

At one point, Thorin, recognizing the landscape, runs atop an embankment overlooking a valley. As the group join him, they look at the other end of the valley and see the ruins of Dale.

"What is this place?" Devon asks

"It was once the city of Dale. Now it is a ruin. The desolation of Smaug." Balin says

"The sun will soon reach mid-day. Let's find the hidden door into the mountain before it sets. This way!" Thorin says

"Wait...Is this the overlook? Gandalf said to meet him here. On no account were we-" Bilbo says before he was interrupted

"Do you see him? We have no time to wait upon the wizard. We're on our own." Thorin says

Thorin turns and walks away.

"Come." Thorin says

The Dwarves follow Thorin while Bilbo looks back at the city, conflicted. Devon and his friends look at each other, also conflicted, wondering what Gandalf was doing.

( _Elsewhere_ )

Gandalf and Radagast approach the bridge to Dol Guldur and look upon the evil fortress.

"Dol Guldur. The Hill of Sorcery." Gandalf says

"It looks completely abandoned." Radagast says

"As it is meant to. A spell of concealment lies over this place, which means our enemy is not yet ready to reveal himself. He has not regained his full strength." Gandalf says

Gandalf turns and speaks to Radagast.

"Radagast, I need you to carry a message to the Lady Galadriel. Tell her we must force his hand." Gandalf says

"What do you mean?" Radagast asks

"I'm going in alone. On no account come after me." Gandalf says

Radagast slowly walks away as Gandalf speaks.

"Do I have your word?" Gandalf asks

"Yes, yes, yes, yes." Radagast says

As Radagast prepares to leave, Gandalf begins striding across the bridge toward Dol Guldur. Radagast suddenly turns around and calls out to Gandalf.

"Wait, Gandalf! What if it's a trap?" Radagast yells

"Turn around, and do not come back." Gandalf says

Radagast turns and walks away.

"It's undoubtedly a trap." Gandalf mutters to himself

Gandalf draws his sword, then, he strides across the bridge with his sword in one hand and staff in the other. Gandalf walks through Dol Guldur. The fortress as Gandalf said looked completely abandoned. The rocks look weathered and broken.  
There were many pieces of sharp metal forged to look like vines of thorns. Gandalf walks into a large open area and begins reciting a spell.

" _Cé ná ulco sís nurtaina...I ettuluvas caninye! Cánin i sá tanuvaxe!_ (The evil that is hidden here...I command it come forth! I command it reveal itself!)" Gandalf says

With these words, Gandalf strikes his staff on the ground. From the jewel at the top of the staff, an orb of light emanates and moves like a shockwave away, passing through all matter around Gandalf. This spell was meant to reveals hidden evil.  
However, it reveals nothing yet. Gandalf walks to a new place and begins saying the spell again.

Elsewhere in the fortress, Azog listens to Gandalf as he recites the spell again.

" _Zidgu._ (The Wizard has come.)" Azog says

" _Obtoragish gulum-nu. Gimyashim!_ (He is lifting the spell. He will find us!)" An Orc says

" _Hurnash._ (Yes…he will.)" Azog says

( _Elsewhere_ )

Thorin stands his sword in the ground and pants. He calls up to the other Dwarves, who are all scouring the sides of the Mountain, trying to find the secret entrance.

"Anything?" Thorin asks

"Nothing!" Dwalin yells

"If the map is true, the hidden door lies directly above us." Thorin says

Bilbo, walking around, sees a massive statue of a Dwarf carved into the side of the mountain. Looking closely, he notices a set of stairs built into the statue.

"Up here!" Bilbo calls out

The group moves up to Bilbo as they notice the set of stairs.

"You have keen eyes, Master Baggins." Thorin says

The group painstakingly make their way up the steep and treacherous steps and find a little rock-walled clearing in the side of the mountain. Thorin runs to the clearing.

"This must be it. The hidden door." Thorin says

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens, the dragons, Bilbo and the remaining Dwarves come into the clearing as well.

"Let all those who doubted us rue this day!" Thorin says

Thorin holds up his key and the group cheers.

"Right. We have our key, which means that somewhere, there is a keyhole." Dwalin says

Dwalin begins examining the walls of the clearing with his fingers, looking for a keyhole. Thorin walks to the edge of the clearing and looks out at the setting sun.

"The last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole." Thorin says

Thorin looks at the wall and tries to figure out what the light hitting the wall means. As the sun gets lower and lower on the horizon and nothing changes on the wall, Thorin begins to get frantic.

"Nori." Thorin says

Nori runs to the wall and begins tapping it in different places with a spoon while holding his ear to a cup held against the wall. Dwalin strains and pushes against the wall. The sun gets lower.

"We're losing the light." Thorin says

"Come on!" Dwalin says

Dwalin begins kicking at the wall.

"Be quiet! I can't hear when you're thumping." Nori says

"I can't find it...It's not here! It's not here." Dwalin says

As the sun gets closer to disappearing, Thorin frantically gestures to the other Dwarves.

"Break it down!" Thorin yells

"Aye!" Glóin says

Dwalin, Glóin, and Bifur smash at the wall with their weapons, but to no avail.

"Come on!" Thorin says

"It's no good! The door's sealed. It can't be opened by force. A powerful magic lies on it." Balin says

The Dwarves drop their weapons in tiredness and disappointment. The sun disappears behind distant mountains.

"No!" Thorin says

Thorin stumbles forward and re-examines the old map, reading aloud.

" _The last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole._ That's what it says." Thorin says holding his arms open in disbelief

The other Dwarves mutter in disappointment and anger.

"What did we miss?" Thorin asks

Thorin walks up to Balin and repeats his question, earnestly and tearfully.

"What did we miss, Balin?" Thorin asks

"We've lost the light. There's no more to be done. We had but one chance." Balin says

The Dwarves bow their heads in despair.

"Come away, lads. It's...it's over." Balin says

The Dwarves began to turn back toward the stairs while Bilbo, Devon and his friends watched.

"Wait a minute. Where are they going? You can't give up now!" Bilbo says

"Thorin..." Devon says

Devon and Bilbo looks at Thorin, but Thorin turns away. He holds up his key and looks at it, then drops it to the ground, where it clatters.

"Thorin...you can't give up now." Bilbo says

Thorin throws the map at Bilbo's chest and walks past him. The Dwarves begin descending down the stairs, but Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens, the dragons, and Bilbo stay in the clearing. Devon walks up to the wall and places  
his hand on it.

"There has to be more to this." Devon says

"Maybe we're missing something." Astrid says

Bilbo recites the riddle from the map while gesturing with his hands.

 _"Stand by the grey stone..."_ Bilbo says

Bilbo walks over and stands by the grey wall.

 _"When the thrush knocks..."_ Bilbo says

Bilbo looks around, but doesn't see a thrush anywhere.

"The thrush." Devon says

Devon remembers seeing a thrush when they were moving across the foothills not so long ago. A vision of the small bird flashed in his mind. Devon looks around to find the thrush, but like Bilbo, he doesn't see it anywhere.

" _The setting sun...and the last light of Durin's Day will shine._ Hmm. The last light. Last light..." Bilbo says

"The setting sun." Devon says

Devon looked over to where the sun had set.

"The last light of Durin's Day. The last light." Devon says

Devon and Bilbo turn away from the wall, thinking hard to themselves. With a thought, Bilbo looks up and sees the clouds move aside to reveal the moon. Devon follows Bilbo's gaze and looks up at the moon. They both look at it and see that it  
illuminates the clearing.

"Look!" Luna says

The group turns and sees the thrush hitting a snail against the grey wall. Just then, the moonlight hits the wall. As the thrush flies away, the group looks at the wall and was surprised by what they saw. Bilbo laughs with relief and delight and points at the wall.

"The last light!" Bilbo says

"It wasn't the light of the sun! It was the light of the moon!" Hiccup exclaims

The moonlight illuminates a keyhole in the rock. Bilbo, Devon and his friends gasps in surprise.

"That's..." Devon says

"The keyhole!" Bilbo exclaims

Bilbo yells for the Dwarves who had already gone to hear, peering over the edge of the clearing at the stairs, but sees no sign of the Dwarves.

"Come back! Come back! It's the light of the moon! The last moon of autumn! Ha ha ha!" Bilbo says

"Quick! The key! Where's the key?!" Devon says

Devon, Luna, and Bilbo began looking around on the ground.

"Guys! Look for the key! Quick!" Devon says

Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and the dragons began looking around for the key.

"Where is it?" Snotlout asks

"It was just here." Fishlegs says

"Where did it go?" Astrid asks

"C'mon! We have to find it." Hiccup says

"Where's the-Where's the key? Where's the-It was here...but it was here, it was here! It was just..." Bilbo says

The group looks frantically around on the ground in the clearing for the key. Suddenly, Bilbo's foot hits it and it goes flying from the clearing.

"The key! Grab it!" Devon yells

Just before the key falls off the side of the mountain, a boot steps on the string and stops it. It was Thorin. Bilbo, Devon and his friends sighs in relief. Thorin slowly reaches down and picks up the key, then examines it. The other Dwarves step  
up beside him. They all smile in relief at Bilbo, Devon and his friends.

Thorin inserts the key into the keyhole and turns it. Mechanisms are heard turning behind the rock. Thorin pushes the wall, and an unseen door opens into the mountain. The door opens into a tunnel going into the mountain. The group looks  
on in awe as Thorin stands on the threshold.

"Erebor." Thorin says

"Thorin..." Balin says

Balin chokes up, and Thorin puts a hand on his shoulder. Thorin then steps into the mountain. He runs his hands over the walls, lost in memory.

"I know these walls...These walls, this stone." Thorin says

Thorin looks back at Balin.

"You remember it, Balin? Chambers filled with golden light." Thorin says

Balin steps into the tunnel.

"I remember." Balin says

The rest of the company slowly enter the mountain. Inside, Nori points at a carving in the wall above the door. It was the throne of Erebor, with the Arkenstone above it, sending out rays of light in all directions. Glóin reads aloud the inscription on the carving.

 _"Herein lies the seventh kingdom of Durin's Folk. May the heart of the mountain unite all Dwarves in defense of this home."_ Glóin reads

Devon and Bilbo look at the carving in interest and curiosity. Balin explains it to them.

"What is that?" Devon asks

"The throne of the king." Balin says

"And what's that above it?" Bilbo asks

"The Arkenstone." Balin says

"Arkenstone...And what's that?" Bilbo asks

"That, Master Burglar, is why you are here." Thorin says

All the Dwarves look at Bilbo, and he looks bewildered, but resolute. Devon steps up and places his hand on Bilbo's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Bilbo. You won't have to go alone. I'll go with you." Devon says

Devon looks back at Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and the dragons.

"You guys wait here with the Dwarves." Devon says

"Devon, be careful." Luna says

"Yeah. Both of you." Astrid says

Devon nods and looks at Bilbo with a smile on his face. Bilbo looks at Devon and smiles back.

( _Lake-town_ )

In Bard's house, Kili was laying on a bed, moaning and straining in pain. His face was covered in sweat. As he continues moaning, Bofur fills a bowl with hot water and rushes to him.

"Can you not do something?" Fili asks

"I need herbs, something to bring down his fever." Óin says

Bard searches through his bag of medicines.

"I have nightshade, feverfew..." Bard says

"They're no use to me. Do you have any Kingsfoil?" Óin asks

"No, it's a weed. We feed it to the pigs." Bard says

"Pigs? Weed? Right." Bofur says

Bofur points at Kili.

"Don't move." Bofur says

Bofur then runs out of the house in search of pigs and Kingsfoil.

( _Erebor_ )

Devon, Bilbo and Balin walk into a tunnel leading to the interior of the mountain.

"You want us to find a jewel?" Bilbo asks

"A large white jewel, yes." Balin says

"That's it? Only, I imagine there's quite a few down there." Bilbo says

"There is only one Arkenstone. You'll know it when you see it." Balin says

"Alright." Bilbo says

"Gotcha." Devon says

Balin begins to walk back down the tunnel, but then pauses.

"In truth, lads, I do not know what you will find down there. You needn't go if you don't want to, there's no dishonor in turning back." Balin says

"No, Balin, I promised I would do this, and I think I must try." Bilbo says

"And besides, I'll be here watching Bilbo's back." Devon says

Balin looks at the two, then begins to chuckle.

"It never ceases to amaze me." Balin says

"What's that?" Bilbo asks

"The courage of Hobbits. And the courage of a young lad like you, Devon. Go now with as much luck as you can muster." Balin says

They nod at each other, and Devon and Bilbo proceeds down the tunnel while Balin turns back.

"Oh, and Bilbo...Devon...if there is, in fact, a live dragon down there, don't waken it." Balin says

Bilbo looks worried, but nods. Devon nods also. They walks a few more steps, then turns to see Balin was already gone around a corner. Devon and Bilbo both tiptoe toward Smaug's lair.

( _Dol Guldur_ )

Gandalf continues moving through Dol Guldur, passing many cages and menacing statues. He heads down some steps and comes onto a passageway. Suddenly, a figure drops down from up above on Gandalf and attacks him. The figure rolls off  
Gandalf as he tackled him to the ground. Gandalf stands to face the figure as he attacks. The figure swings a wooden pole at Gandalf, but the wizard leans his body out of the way, dodging the blows. The figure tackles Gandalf to the ground again,  
but he manages to push him off. The figure leaps at Gandalf, but the wizard grabs him and throws him over his shoulder, making him slide off a ledge.

Gandalf moves down into many narrow passageways, looking for the figure. He looks around and sees the figure moving past him in different directions. Suddenly, when his back was turned, the figure leaps onto Gandalf's back and attacks. Gandalf throws the figure off him onto the ground and holds him down. He then holds his hand over the figure's forehead and chants a spell under his breath to make the figure stop struggling. The figure soon calms down. When he moved his hand away from the figure's face, he could make out his identity.

"Thráin, son of Thrór. My word." Gandalf gasps

"Gandalf." Thráin says

Thráin sits up slightly and speaks weakly under his breath.

"I've been here a lifetime." Thráin says

"I'm so sorry I've regarded you for some time." Gandalf says

"I had a son." Thráin says

In that moment, Thráin remembers of his son, Thorin, back at the Battle of Moria.

( _Flashback_ )

Thráin remembers when Thorin swore to fight alongside him during the battle.

 _"I will fight with you."_

( _Present time_ )

"Thorin." Thráin says

"You will see him again, my friend. Come. We must leave." Gandalf says

( _Moments later_ )

Gandalf and Thráin began walking through Dol Guldur.

"The Orcs attacked Moria. War. We were at war. I was surrounded. The Defiler. Azog, the Defiler had come." Thráin says

Thráin remembers back at the Battle of Moria when he fought the Orcs.

( _Flashback_ )

Thráin had managed to kill two Orcs with his war hammer until he encountered Azog, the Defiler. In that moment, Thráin was completely paralyzed with fear. Azog swung his mace down at Thráin who tried to defend himself, but he was knocked  
down. Azog laughed at Thráin's pitiful attempt to defend himself. Thráin tried to reach for his war hammer, but the Pale Orc placed his foot down on his hand, making the Dwarf cry out in pain. Azog then pulled out a menacing dagger. He intended  
to cut off Thráin's right-index-finger which had one of the rings of the Seven Dwarf Lords.

( _Present time_ )

Gandalf took a look at Thráin's hand and saw that his finger had been cut off by Azog all those years ago.

"The last of the seven." Gandalf says

Gandalf began going up some stairs when Thráin speaks.

"There is no way out! They will stop you! The servants will stop you!" Thráin says

Gandalf stops and looks at Thráin. As he did, the thorn vines along the wall began to move. Gandalf saw this and tapped the wall with his staff.

"It's an illusion. It's just an illusion." Gandalf says

The vines on the walls immediately stopped moving.

"What have they done to you?" Gandalf asks

"I never told them. They tried to make me, but I never said a word. Have you kept them safe, Gandalf? The map and the key?" Thráin says

"I gave them to Thorin. He is embarking on the quest to retake Erebor." Gandalf says

"Erebor?!" Thráin says shocked

"He will retrieve the Arkenstone and the seven armies of the Dwarves will answer to a new king." Gandalf says

Thráin shook his head in shock and disbelief.

"No. No! Thorin must not go near Erebor! No one must enter that mountain!" Thráin says

Gandalf and Thráin rush out onto an open platform, trying to make their way quickly through the dark fortress.

"They are a danger to us all! The Dragon and the One! Hurry! We must hurry!" Thráin says

Suddenly, Azog appears from around a corner and leaps at Gandalf with his mace raised. Gandalf only had time to raise his sword and staff before Azog strikes him with his mace, sending Gandalf flying. Gandalf lies on the ground, and multitudes  
Orcs stand behind Azog. Azog laughs evilly. Thráin stood where he was, looking on in shock.

" _Nak li dol shulu shalukum. Norznash._ (You have come too late, Wizard! It is done.)" Azog says

Azog raises his mace and swings to finish Gandalf off, with some of his Orcs running up as well, but Gandalf manages to scramble up with his staff and point it at Azog. The staff creates some sort of invisible barrier which stops Azog in his tracks.

"Where is your master?" Gandalf asks

Azog roars and runs at Gandalf again, but Gandalf's staff stops him and the Orcs behind him.

"Where is he?!" Gandalf asks

" _Ni shazog. Undagush nak._ (He is everywhere. We are legion!)" Azog says

Gandalf backs into the corner of the platform. While holding Azog at bay with his staff, Gandalf looks at the lower levels of Dol Guldur behind him and sees hordes of Orcs and Wargs below, all armed for war. He then looks back at Azog.

" _Bol galrim._ (It is over.)" Azog says

As Azog raises his mace, Gandalf swings his staff, creating a blinding flash of light and a thunderclap. When Azog and his  
Orcs open their eyes, Gandalf had disappeared with Thráin, but they hear their footsteps running away.

" _Dol re goom!_ (Run him down!)" Azog says

Gandalf runs through the ruins dragging Thráin with him as the Orcs on Wargs chase him. He runs out of a building onto a bridge and strikes the building with his staff, causing parts of it to crumble and fall down, crushing the Wargs on his tail and destroying the bridge.

In the distance, Azog roars. Gandalf and Thráin continues running and head out onto a larger bridge when suddenly, a voice sounds out of the darkness. It was the Necromancer.

" _Hehno kiad rath._ (There is no light, Wizard...)" The Necromancer says

Gandalf stops short as a massive cloud of shadow appears on the bridge infront of him and Thráin.

"He is here!" Thráin gasps in shock

" _Uz nasg thu ra zidar._ (That can defeat darkness.)" The Necromancer says

"Tell, Thorin. I love him. Will you do that? Will you...tell my son that I loved him?" Thráin says

"You will tell him yourself!" Gandalf says

"It is too late." Thráin says

Suddenly, tendrils of shadows fly forward and grab Thráin, pulling him into the darkness. Thráin screams as he was pulled into the darkness and then there was silence.

The tendrils try to attack Gandalf, but he raises his staff and forms a protective spherical shield of light around himself. The tendrils of shadow try to pierce the shield, but couldn't. As the shadow continues pounding at the shield, Gandalf struggles, and the shield grows smaller. Gandalf yells, and the shield grows larger again. However, the shadow grows even stronger, strong enough to disintegrate the bridge infront of Gandalf's shield. The shield grows smaller and smaller, until it is barely bigger than Gandalf. Gandalf opens his eyes in shock, and his shield completely disappears, and he is pushed back. The shadow rushes at him, but he manages to form his shield again. He falls onto his knees, holding his staff above his head, and the shield continues to grow and shrink.

Finally, the shadow pushes so hard that Gandalf's shield collapses, and he falls back. The shadow turns into a wreath of flames, and Gandalf holds his staff above his head with both hands. The flames turn into the slit pupil of an eye, then slowly take the form of a tall man, wearing armor, and a helmet shaped like spikes. It was the Dark Lord, Sauron, finally revealing himself. As Sauron approaches Gandalf, Gandalf's staff burns and disintegrates away to nothing. The shadows pick Gandalf up into the air and then slam him down on the stones. They then hurl him into a wall and hold him there. The wall around him crumbles and falls in the presence of Sauron. Sauron looks at Gandalf, and the flames around him seem to explode, forming the Eye of Sauron with his body at the center like an iris. Gandalf recognizes the Necromancer for what he truly was, and moans out his name.

"Sauron." Gandalf mutters under his weak breath

Sauron's eye zooms in on Gandalf with another flaming eye with Sauron's body in the middle. This continues so on and so on until Gandalf was knocked out by the hypnotic illusion.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Herein lies Erebor, the Lonely Mountain. After all their struggles, Devon and his friends have finally reached the Lonely Mountain with Bilbo and the Dwarves. However, Fili, Óin, and Bofur had to stay behind due to Kili's wounded leg. Following the riddle in the map, Devon and his friends help open the path into the Lonely Mountain. Now it's up to Bilbo and Devon to search for the Arkenstone without running into Smaug. In Dol Guldur, Gandalf moves through the fortress and comes upon Thráin, Thorin's long lost father who warns him about the Necromancer. Soon enough, they encounter the Necromancer himself and discover who he truly is. He is none other than Sauron! What will happen now? Will Devon and Bilbo be able to find the Arkenstone? Will Kili's leg heal? And what will happen to Gandalf. Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	12. Smaug the Terrible

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor  & respect their great works.

* * *

( _Erebor_ )

Devon and Bilbo quietly walk through a large doorway and finds themselves in a massive hall. Bilbo whispers out loud.

"Hello?" Bilbo says

Bilbo knocks quietly on the wall beside him, but the sound is intensified loudly as it echoes, and he jumps and presses himself against the wall in shock. Seeing no reaction to the noise, he walks out into the hall on an elevated walkway.

"Not at home. Not at home. Good. Good, good, good." Bilbo says

Devon and Bilbo suddenly stops walking at the top of a staircase and their mouths hangs open in shock.

"Wow." Devon says

They see mountains of gold, jewels, weapons, cups, and all sorts of treasure piled dozens of feet high all throughout the immensely massive hall.

"And I thought the treasure room in Hamunaptra was big. If Snotlout saw all this, he'd go nuts." Devon says

Devon and Bilbo climbs down the stairs and carefully walk atop the treasure. They try to move as quiet as possible, but the coins and jewels beneath their feet made a lot of noise. Bilbo pokes around, looking for the Arkenstone. He finds a large white jewel and examines hit. He shakes the jewel and continues examining it. Deciding that it was not the Arkenstone, he carelessly throws it aside, then jumps when it clatters and makes a lot of noise.

The two continue to look around.

"Arkenstone, Arkenstone...a large, white jewel. Very helpful." Bilbo says

"Yeah. Real helpful." Devon says

Devon and Bilbo were surrounded by so much treasure that it would be impossible for them to find one particular jewel out of all of it. They climb up a mountain of gold. Bilbo picks up a golden cup, and this starts a small avalanche of coins. Devon and Bilbo look up and sees the coins falling away to reveal Smaug's eye which was closed.

"Oh jeez!" Devon whispers

Devon and Bilbo jump behind a stone pillar in fright. There was a moment of silence. Smaug was still asleep. Suddenly, Smaug snorts, and the treasure around his nose falls away, revealing it. Devon and Bilbo look at each other and nod. Slowly, they try to make their way down the pile of gold, but stops short when they realize that Smaug's body was buried in a large circle around where they standing. The gold all along Smaug's body begins to ripple as he awakens.

The two take a few steps, then pauses and kneels as Smaug begins to raise his head with his eye still closed. As Smaug opens his eye, Devon and Bilbo run and dive behind a pile of gold. As Smaug's eye looks around, Bilbo reaches into his pocket and pulls out the Ring. He looks at it for several seconds, then looks up as Smaug begins to raise his head. He looks at Devon and he nods. Bilbo puts the Ring on, and becomes invisible. Devon uses his magic and makes himself invisible. Smaug raises his head and sniffs the air.

"Well, thief, I smell you. I hear your breath. I feel your air. Where are you?" Smaug says

Smaug moves his head back and forth around the place where Devon and Bilbo were standing. They both had to duck to avoid being knocked over by Smaug's head. Bilbo panics and runs down the mountain of treasure. Even though Bilbo was invisible, Devon could see where he was moving and he followed him. And even though Devon and Bilbo were invisible, Smaug can see where they were going because of the coins they dislodged with their feet while running. Smaug follows them down the piles of treasure. Bilbo ducks behind a stone outcropping with Devon as Smaug continues searching. Bilbo tugs on Devon's vest to let him know he was there. Devon nods looking directly at Bilbo.

"Come now, don't be shy. Step into the light. Mmm, there is something about you, something you carry. Something made of gold, but far more...precious." Smaug says

As Smaug says 'Precious', the word reverberates in Bilbo's head over and over and he strains in mental pain. A flaming eye bursts into his mind and he yanks the Ring off, becoming visible to Smaug. The same happened for Devon and his invisibility wore off, revealing himself to Smaug.

"There you are, thieves in the shadows." Smaug says

As they both faced the dragon, Devon kept his cool while Bilbo spoke for both of them, although he felt nervous.

"We did not come to steal from you, O' Smaug the Unassessably Wealthy. We merely wanted to gaze upon your magnificence, to see if you really were as great as the old tales say. We did not believe them." Bilbo says

Smaug stomps several yards away and draws himself up so his entire body is visible to Devon and Bilbo. He was a massive dragon with two back legs, two massive, bat-like wings with claws, and both his neck and tail are incredibly long. His head alone was the size of a school bus.

"And, do you you now?!" Smaug asks

"Truly, the tales and songs fall utterly short of your enormity, O' Smaug the Stupendous." Bilbo says

"Do you think flattery will keep you alive?" Smaug asks

"No-no, no." Bilbo says

"No, indeed. You seem familiar with my name, but I don't remember smelling your kind before. Who are you, and where do you come from, may I ask?" Smaug says

Smaug snakes his head closer to Devon and Bilbo. Bilbo opens his mouth to speak, but then Devon suddenly sees something off to the side.

"Bilbo." Devon whispers

Bilbo follows Devon's gaze and they both saw the Arkenstone, a small, white gem glowing with an unnatural light, buried under a layer of coins, not far away from them. They two then focus back on Smaug.

"I-I come from under the hill." BIlbo says

"Underhill?" Smaug asks

"And under hills and over hills my path has led. And, and, through the air. I am he who walks unseen." Bilbo says

"Impressive. What else do you claim to be?" Smaug asks

Smaug snakes his head forward until his teeth was inches from Bilbo's face. As Smaug exhales, Devon and Bilbo grimaces at his breath.

"I am...luck-wearer. Riddle-Riddle-maker." Bilbo says

"Lovely titles. Go on." Smaug says

"Barrel-rider." Bilbo says

"Barrels? Now that is interesting." Smaug says

Smaug then looks over at Devon.

"And what about your friend here? Who are you and where do you come from?" Smaug asks

"My name is Devon. I come from Destiny Islands."

"Mmm...Interesting." Smaug says

Smaug sniffs Devon with his large nostrils, then puffs out some smoke, making Devon and Bilbo cough.

"Clearly, you are no ordinary child to have come this far. You carry a peculiar scent on you. One I have not smelled before." Smaug says

Smaug sniffs Devon again.

"Mmm...You carry the scent of a Dragon! Tell me, child, what are you?" Smaug says

"I'm a Dragon Rider." Devon says

"Dragon Rider? Now that is something unheard of. What else do you claim to be?" Smaug says

"I'm a wielder of the Keyblade." Devon says

"Keyblade? Never have I heard of such a weapon." Smaug says

"Yes. And through the air, I am he who flies amongst the stars and wields power over the light." Devon says

"So you are a Dragon Rider and a Keyblade Wielder who wields the light and flies amongst the stars. Most impressive. And what about your little Dwarf friends? Where are they hiding?" Smaug says

"Dw-Dwarves? No, no, no Dwarves here. You've got that all wrong." Bilbo says

"Oh, I don t think so, Barrel-rider and young Keyblade Wielder. They sent you in here to do their dirty work while they skulk about outside." Smaug says

"Truly, you are mistaken, O' Smaug, Chiefest and Greatest of calamities." Bilbo says

"You have nice manners...for a thief and a liar! I know the smell and taste of Dwarf. No one better. It is the gold! They are drawn to treasure like flies to dead flesh." Smaug says

As Smaug stomps about, his claws knock the Arkenstone away from where it had been, and Devon and Bilbo gasp. The Arkenstone bounces down the mountain of treasure, and the Hobbit and Keyblade Master runs after it.

"Did you think I did not know this day would come? That a pack of canting Dwarves would come crawling back to the mountain?!" Smaug asks

Bilbo trips and slides down the gold with Devon. Smaug follows after them, knocking over as massive stone pillar in his rage. As the pillar falls, its reverberations sound throughout the mountain. Even the group waiting in the clearing above the secret stairs hear it and stand up.

"Uh, what was that?" Hiccup asks

"Was that an earthquake?" Dori asks

"That, my lad...was a dragon." Balin says Thorin looks worried. Luna also looked worried, fearing for her beloved rider. Even Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and their dragons looked worried.

( _Lake-town_ )

The reverberation reach as far as Laketown. In Bard's house, everyone looks up at the sound, and dust falls from the ceiling. Kili was still moaning in pain.

"Da?" Sigrid asks

"It's coming from the mountain." Bard says

Fili leaves Kili's side and approaches Bard.

"You should leave us. Take your children. Get out of here." Fili says

"And go where? There is nowhere to go." Bard says

"Are we going to die, Da?" Tilda asks

"No, darling." Bad says

"The dragon, it's going to kill us." Tilda says

Bard looks at his children worried for a moment, then reaches up and pulls a black arrow, the last of the three that Girion had in Dale, from where it had been hidden as a drying rack for plants. His children look at the arrow in shock.

"Not if I kill it first." Bard says

( _Erebor_ )

Smaug looks for Devon and Bilbo who burst out of a pile of gold beneath Smaug's claw. They run down a staircase, and leaps off the side as Smaug's head swings at them.

"The King under the Mountain is dead. I took his throne. I ate his people like a wolf among sheep." Smaug says

As the Arkenstone bounces rapidly down the mountain of gold, Devon and Bilbo slides rapidly after it with Smaug in pursuit.

"I kill where I wish, when I wish. My armor is iron." Smaug says

The Arkenstone, Devon, and Bilbo slide under a covered stone structure. Smaug opens his wings and glides down to land atop the structure.

"No blade can pierce me!" Smaug says

( _Lake-town_ )

Bard and Bain sneak through the town. Bard held onto the black arrow. Bard look around a corner to check whether it was clear.

"Alright." Bard says

"A black arrow? Why did you never tell me?" Bain asks

"Because you did not need to know." Bard says

Bard and Bain duck behind a wall as soldiers pass by. Bard puts his arm on Bain's shoulder and indicates the tower with the Dwarvish Wind-Lance on top.

"Listen to me carefully: I need you to distract the guards. Once I'm at the top of the tower, I'll set the arrow to the bow." Bard says

Just then, Braga and the other soldiers who was sent to find Bard see him

"There he is! Bard! After him!" Braga says

"Quickly! Down there! Go!" Bard says

Bard and Bain run from the soldiers.

"Stop him!" Braga shouts

Bard and Bain run through shop and docks, knocking over various items in their way with the soldiers in pursuit. The shopkeepers yell angrily at both parties. When they had some distance in front of the guards, Bard stops Bain and hands him the black arrow.

"Bain! Bain. Keep it safe. Don't let anyone find it. I'll deal with them." Bard says

"I won't leave you!" Bain says

"Go!" Bard says

As Bain runs off, Bard turns and faces Braga who had just caught up to him.

"Braga." Bard says

"You're under arrest." Braga says

"On what charge?" Bard asks

"Any charge the Master chooses." Braga says

Bard turns and saw that he was surrounded. He then turns back and suddenly punches Braga in the face, then punches his way through the soldiers and runs with the soldiers in pursuit. Bain, seeing the soldiers chase his father, jumps into a boat and hides the arrow beneath some ropes and fishing gear.

Bard runs through the town, leaping across a channel using boats as stepping stones. He uses his momentum to cause the last boat to slide several feet across the water until he can step onto the opposite bank. A soldier trying to follow him slips and falls out of a boat into the water.

Bard runs down an alley, but a foot suddenly stuck out of a doorway and Bard trips over it, falling into a pile of wood. As he sits up, dazed, Alfrid steps forward, followed by the Master. As Bard struggles to get up, the Master lifts a wooden pole and hits Bard in the head with it, knocking him out.

( _Erebor_ )

Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens, the dragons, and the Dwarves in the clearing on the mountain see an orange glow from the mountain coming through the door.

"What about Bilbo?" Ori asks

"And Devon?" Astrid asks

"Give him more time." Thorin says

"Time to do what? To be killed?" Balin asks

"You're afraid." Thorin says

Balin pauses for a moment, then steps up to Thorin.

"Yes, I'm afraid. I fear for you. A sickness lies upon that treasure hoard, a sickness which drove your grandfather mad." Balin says

"I'm not my grandfather." Thorin says

"You're not yourself. The Thorin I know would not hesitate to go in there-" Balin says before he was interrupted

"I will not risk this quest for the life of one burglar or a young boy." Thorin says

Balin looks at Thorin disgustedly.

"Bilbo. His name is Bilbo." Balin says

Luna growls at Thorin, looking at him in disgust.

"And that boy is my rider. The one I love. And his name is Devon." Luna growls

Thorin looks contemplatively out into the night.

( _Meanwhile_ )

Inside the mountain, Smaug was searching for Devon and Bilbo who was hiding under the stone structure.

"It's Oakenshield. That filthy Dwarvish usurper! He sent you in here for the Arkenstone, didn't he?" Smaug says

Smaug circles around the structure. Devon and Bilbo, hiding beneath it, sees the Arkenstone at the other end of the structure.

"No, no, no. I don't know what you're talking about." Bilbo says

Devon and Bilbo starts to sneak over to the Arkenstone, but was forced to hide behind a pillar as Smaug looks beneath the structure.

"Don't bother denying it. I guessed his foul purpose some time ago. But it matters not. Oakenshield's quest will fail. The darkness is coming. It will spread to every corner of the land." Smaug says

( _Dol Guldur_ )

In the dark fortress of Dol Guldur, Gandalf wakes up and finds himself trapped in one of the spiked, hanging metal cages he had seen before. He was bloodied, bruised, and burned. Hearing a horn, he looks down and sees legions of Orcs and Wargs march out of Dol Guldur, armed and equipped for war.

( _Lake-town_ )

Bolg and his Orcs sneak around on the rooftops in Lake-town, looking for the Dwarves.

" _Shugi Khozd-shrakhun hum. Nuzdidiz._ (The filthy Dwarf rats are somewhere here. I can smell them.)" Bolg says

( _Erebor_ )

Devon and Bilbo were still hiding behind a pillar.

"You have been used, thieves in the shadows. You were only ever a means to an end. The coward Oakenshield has weighed the value of your lives and found it worth nothing." Smaug says

"No. No. No, you're lying!" Bilbo says

"You're wrong! I don't believe that!" Devon says

"What did he promise you? A share of the treasure? As if it was his to give. I will not part with a single coin. Not one piece of it." Smaug says

Devon and Bilbo, knowing that Smaug was on top of the structure, seek the Arkenstone lying a few feet away from the structure and makes a run for it. Smaug sees them and whips his tail, sending them both, the Arkenstone, and gold flying. Devon and Bilbo tumble and land against a pillar.

"My teeth are swords! My claws are spears! My wings are a hurricane!" Smaug says

As Smaug displays his wings, Devon and Bilbo notices a scale missing on the left side of Smaug's chest. Bilbo whispers to himself.

"So it is true. The black arrow found its mark." Bilbo whispers

"What did you say?" Smaug asks "Uh, uh, I was just saying your reputation precedes you, O' Smaug the tyrannical. Truly, you have no equal on this earth." Bilbo says

Devon and Bilbo stand in a bare, open spot, and Smaug faces the two. They both look down and see the Arkenstone lying just a few feet from them and gazes at it.

"I am almost tempted to let you take it, if only to see Oakenshield suffer, watch it destroy him, watch it corrupt his heart and drive him mad." Smaug says

Smaug begins to rear his head back.

"But I think not. I think our little game ends here." Smaug says

Devon moves infront of Bilbo, protecting him from the dragon.

"So tell me, thieves, how do you choose to die?" Smaug says

"Bilbo, the Ring." Devon whispers

Smaug's chest glows with a light from inside, and Smaug's head streaks forward, jaws open, to eat Devon and Bilbo. However, Bilbo puts on his Ring and disappears. Devon uses his magic and makes himself invisible, disappearing into thin air. Smaug's jaws close on empty space. He raises his head again, and the glow from his chest travels up his neck. Roaring, Smaug bellows out a massive wall of flames over the area in which Devon and Bilbo had been standing. Unseen by him, coins on the ground move as the invisible Hobbit and Keyblade Master run away and up some stairs. Reaching a hallway, Bilbo exhaustedly pulls of the Ring. Devon switches out from his invisibility spell and catches up with Bilbo.

"Alright, come on!" Devon says

Together, Devon and Bilbo continue running while Smaug rages about, blowing fire and destroying pillars. His roars echo in the distance.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Behold! Smaug, the Terrible! After reaching the Lonely Mountain, Devon and Bilbo travel into the Dwarf kingdom of Erebor to search for the Arkenstone. After going through dozens of treasure, they finally meet Smaug, the Terrible. The two have a nice little chat with the dragon. While this was going on, Bolg and his Orcs sneak into Lake-town, searching for the group, not knowing they were already at the mountain. Bard reveals that he had a Black Arrow that was the only thing that could kill Smaug and tries to set it up to the Wind-lance, but he was captured and sent to prison! In Dol Guldur, Gandalf has been captured and the Orcs march out to war! While Devon and Bilbo were in the mountain, Thorin has been starting to act strange lately. What do you think is going on with Thorin? Things are now in motion! Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	13. Shadows of the Mountain

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor  & respect their great works.

* * *

( _Lake-town_ )

Bard wakes up in a cell. Braga and his soldiers drink and party nearby. Bard rubs his head as he wakes, then jolts upright when he realizes he is in prison.

Bofur runs through Lake-town, trying to find Kingsfoil. He smells some flowers on a windowsill and rejects them. As he continues running about, Bolg and other Orcs spy on him from a rooftop. Bolg growls softly.

Bofur finds a pig eating some weeds. He yanks it out of the pig's mouth and examines it, then smiles and turns to get back to Kili. Bolg and his Orcs follow on the rooftops.

At Bard's house, Sigrid leans over the balcony outside the front door, looking for her father. She hears a noise and calls out.

"Da? Is that you, Da?" Sigrid asks

Sigrid looks around for Bard, but doesn't see him anywhere. Nor does she see the Orcs creeping on the roofs of the neighboring houses. Inside, in hears a noise on the roof and looks up.

As Sigrid turns to walk back inside, an Orc drops on the balcony behind her. She screams and slams the door, but the Orc stops it with his sword. Hearing the screams, Bain, Tilda, and the Dwarves jump up.

As Bofur hurries toward Bard's house, an Orcs leaps at him from above. The Orc swings its axe, but misses Bofur, making him falls backward and drop the Kingsfoil.

At Bard's house, another door opens and and Orc strides inside. in throws a stack of plates at it's head, but another Orc breaks through the roof and falls into the house. The first Orc at the door swings at Sigrid, and she falls backward onto the table benches. She slides under the table and pulls the bench sideways next to her as a shield. Fili grapples with an Orc. As another Orc falls in through the roof, Tilda throws a plate at it, then Sigrid pulls her under the table as well.

"Get down!" Sigrid says

An Orc threatens Bain, and Bain pushes the bench at it, knocking it over. Bain then grabs the end of the bench and throws it up, hitting the Orc in the head. More Orcs jump in through the roof, and one approaches Kili who was lying in bed.

Bofur tries to crawl away, but the Orc grabs him by the legs and pulls him back, then throws him onto a table which tips and causes Bofur to roll away. The Orc raises it's sword to cut Bofur down, but was suddenly skewered by an arrow through it's chest.

At Bard's house, the girls scream as an Orc flips over the table they were hiding under. Another Orc leaps to the balcony infront of the house. Suddenly, Tauriel appears and stabs it in the throat with her dagger. She pulls out her other Dagger as well, and begins killing the Orcs in the house. Legolas jumps in through one of the holes in the roof. He too begins killing Orcs.

An Orc approaches Kili and grabs him by the wounded leg. As Kili screams in pain, Tauriel throws her dagger and it plunges into the Orc's throat. Legolas and Tauriel slay Orcs left and right. As an Orc runs at them, Fili grabs Bain and forces him down.

"Get down!" Fili says

Tauriel kills the Orc, then turns to kill another one. Kili stabs the Orc as well with the dagger Tauriel had thrown earlier, and they together kill the Orc. But then, Kili falls over onto the floor, howling in pain, and Tauriel looks at him in worry.

An Orc flees from the house and jumps over the balcony, landing in a boat in the water below. He yells to Bolg, who strides toward the house.

" _Ekinskeld. Obguranid!_ (Oakenshield has gone!)" The Orc says

" _Gur! Arangim!_ (Fall back! Regroup at the bridge!)" Bolg says

The remaining Orcs join Bolg as he retreats.

In the house, Legolas stabs an Orc and trips it, and it falls backward over the balcony railing and lands in the boat below. The boat acts like a seesaw and sends the Orc who had jumped into the boat earlier, flying up into the air, where Legolas slices off its head with his knivess. As the Orc's body falls into the water below, it's head still looks at Legolas. Legolas releases the head and it falls into the water with a splash. Legolas looks and sees the remaining Orcs running through Lake-town after Bolg.

Bofur dazedly gets up and sees the Kingsfoil lying in front of him.

In the house, Bain speaks to Tauriel amazed.

"You killed them all." Bain says

"There are others. Tauriel, come." Legolas says

Legolas strides toward the door. Tauriel, who had been looking after Kili, looks up. Kili is on the ground, and Óin examines him.

"We're losing him!" Óin says

Tauriel looks at Kili in shock, then at Legolas who was waiting at the door.

"Tauriel." Legolas says

Legolas looks at her for a moment and then walks out the door. Tauriel stood where she was, deciding whether or not she should stay with Kili or follow Legolas. Legolas jumps over the balcony and onto a bridge, then begins running. Tauriel looks away and begins to head out the door to follow Legolas. Just as she reaches the door, Kili moans in pain, making Tauriel turn to look at him.

Legolas catches up to the Orcs and shoots one at point blank. The arrow goes all the way through its head and into the wood planking behind.

Tauriel looks after Legolas, then at Kili again. Hearing a noise, Tauriel grabs her daggers, then sees Bofur running up with the Kingsfoil in his hands. Her eyes open in shock and she takes the leaves from Bofur.

"Athelas." Tauriel says

Tauriel examines the Kingsfoil.

"Athelas..." Tauriel says

"What are you doing?" Bofur asks

"I'm going to save him." Tauriel says

( _Erebor_ )

Thorin and Luna decided to save Devon and Bilbo. Thorin charges with his sword out through the tunnels with Luna, and stops as flames light up the walls of the tunnel. Both the Dwarf and the female Night Fury run out onto the same overhang Devon and Bilbo had earlier reached, then stops abruptly when they sees the mountain of treasure all around him. Thorin breathes heavily while Luna stares in amazement. Just then, Devon and Bilbo run up to them.

"Thorin! Luna!" Devon exclaims

"Devon! Bilbo!" Luna exclaims

Luna nuzzles herself against Devon's chest affectionately. Devon rubs his hands on Luna's head, offering her comfort.

"You're alive!" Thorin says

"Barely." Devon says

"Not for much longer!" Bilbo says

"Did you find the Arkenstone?" Thorin asks

"The dragon's coming!" Bilbo says

"The Arkenstone!" Thorin says

Devon, Luna, Bilbo and Thorin stand at the entrance to the tunnel, but Thorin was blocking the way out. They pause and look at each other for several seconds, then Thorin speaks again, more quietly.

"Did you find it?" Thorin asks

Bilbo and Thorin stare at each other for several seconds, panting heavily.

"No. We have to get out." Bilbo says

Bilbo tries to enter the tunnel, but Thorin swings his sword across it, blocking the entrance. He presses the blade against Bilbo, and Bilbo stumbles back, the sword still touching him. Bilbo and Thorin face each other, with the tip of Thorin's sword against Bilbo's chest.

"Thorin. Thorin!" Bilbo says

"Thorin? Thorin, what are you doing? Thorin!" Devon asks feeling shocked by this

Thorin steps forward, forcing Bilbo to step back. Devon and Luna also step back as Thorin forces them back. Bilbo's eyes widen in fear, and Thorin's face was blank of emotion.

Suddenly, Bilbo looks off to the side. Devon and Luna follow Bilbo's gaze as he looks to the side. Thorin hears a sound in that direction. He turns and sees Smaug approaching over the mountain of treasure. Smaug, recognizing Thorin, snarls. Suddenly, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens, the dragons, and the remaining Dwarves run out of the tunnel and face Smaug. Smaug roars and rushes at them with his chest and neck glowing orange.

"You will burn!" Smaug says

"Run!" Devon shouts

Just as Smaug bellows fire at them, the Dwarves, Bilbo, Devon and his friends turn and jump off the staircase. They tumble down the pile of treasure and land near the entrance to another tunnel. They then run into the tunnel to escape.

"Come on, Bilbo!" Dori says

Smaug breathes fire in all directions in anger. Thorin, the last one in the door, was pushed in by the force of the flames. He runs into the room at the other end of the tunnel with the back of his coat on fire, and he throws himself on the ground and rolls to extinguish the flames. He then jumps back up.

"Come on!" Thorin says

Devon and his friends follow Thorin as he leads them, Bilbo and the Dwarves further away.

( _Lake-town_ )

At Bard's house, Tauriel washes and tears apart the Kingsfoil in a tub of water held by Tilda. Fili, Óin, and Bofur pick up Kili who was moaning in pain and lay him on the table and try to hold him down.

"Hold him down." Tauriel says

Tauriel approaches with the bowl of water and examines Kili's wound. Seeing how black and festered it was, she looks away in worry. As the others look on, Tauriel closes her eyes and begins chanting in Elvish while she kneads the soaked Kingsfoil in her hand, then presses it to Kili's wound.

" _Menno o nin na hon i eliad annen annin, hon leitho o ngurth._ (May the blessing that was given to me be sent from me to him, may he be released from death.)" Tauriel chants in elvish

Kili screams and thrashes in pain, and Sigrid jumps in to help hold him down. She calls her sister to come help as well.

"Tilda!" Sigrid calls

Tauriel continues chanting; Fili looks at her strangely, and in listens in amazement through his fairly dented hearing trumpet. Kili begins calming down. In his hearing, Tauriel's voice had become echoing and all-encompassing. To his vision, she appeared to start glowing like a star. Kili stares at her, glassy-eyed.

( _Erebor_ )

Inside the Lonely Mountain, everything was quiet and dark. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens, the dragons, Bilbo and the Dwarves emerge out of a tunnel and approach a stone bridge over a chasm. Thorin raises his hand and quiets the group.

"Shh. Shh." Thorin says

"Quiet." Dori says

The group approaches near the foot of the bridge and Thorin peers around the edge of the tunnel, looking for any sign of Smaug.

"You think we've lost him?" Astrid asks quietly

"Looks like it." Hiccup whispers

"We've given him the slip." Dori whispers

"No, he's too cunning for that." Dwalin whispers

"So where to now?" Bilbo asks quietly

"The western guardroom. There may be a way out." Thorin whispers

"It's too high. There's no chance that way." Balin whispers

"It's our only chance. We have to try." Thorin whispers

Quietly, the group tiptoes across the bridge, looking all around them. Suddenly, a coin falls to the floor right in front of Devon, Luna, and Bilbo and rings loudly.

"Stop!" Devon whispers

They all freeze and look at Bilbo who frantically checks his jacket to see if some coin had been stuck in a fold. Hearing another coin fall, they look up and see Smaug crawling just above them, looking for them. Fortunately, he didn't seen them. The coins that fell came from Smaug's chest and arms where several coins and gems have embedded themselves after years of him sleeping on them. Thorin motions for the group to keep moving and they move quietly.

( _Lake-town_ )

At Bard's house, Tauriel binds Kili's leg with a clean cloth. Kili lies on the table with his head in a basket of walnuts. Óin and Fili were in the kitchen, watching a pot of water boil.

"I've heard tell of the wonders of elvish medicine. That was a privilege to witness." Óin says

Kili slightly opens his eyes and looks at Tauriel.

"Tauriel." Kili says weakly

"Lie still." Tauriel says

"You cannot be her." Kili says weakly

Tauriel looks up in confusion.

"She is far away. Sh-She is far, far away from me, and she walks in starlight in another world." Kilii says weakly

Tauriel looks at Kili.

"It was just a dream." Kili says weakly

Kili slowly raises his hand and entwines his fingers with Tauriel's.

"Do you think she could have loved me?" Kili asks

Tauriel remains silent for a few moments.

( _Erebor_ )

The company runs through a hall and emerge in the western guardroom.

"Stay close." Thorin says

The group stops abruptly when they see that the guardroom was full of rotted, dusty, and cobweb-covered corpses.

"That's it, then. There's no way out." Dwalin says

The group soon turned their attention to the dead corpses infront of them. Devon and his friends including the dragons looked on in horror and shock. Luna, Toothless and the other dragons whimpered in a sad tone and looked on with sad looks on their faces, feeling sorry for the dead Dwarves. As they looked upon the corpses, it seemed like a landslide or something had blocked the exit, trapping the Dwarves in the past inside the room to die.

"Oh my gods." Astrid gasps

"What happened here?" Devon asks

"The last of our kin. They must have come here, hoping beyond hope." Balin says

"So what do we do now?" Fishlegs asks

"We could try to reach the Mines. We might last a few days." Balin says

"No. I will not die like this. Cowering, clawing for breath. We make for the forges." Thorin says

"He'll see us, sure as death." Dwalin says

"Not if we split up." Thorin says

"Thorin, we'll never make it." Balin says

"Some of us might. Lead him to the forges. We kill the dragon. If this is to end in fire, then we will all burn together." Thorin says

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens, the dragons, Thorin, Bilbo, and Balin run out onto the bridge from earlier.

"This way!" Thorin says

A booming sounds nearby, and Smaug appears.

"Flee, flee! Run for your lives! There is nowhere to hide!" Smaug says

Smaug goes after Thorin, Balin, Bilbo, Devon and his friends on the bridge, but he turns at another sound. Dori, Ori, and Bombur were running on another bridge and yelling to distract Smaug.

"Behind you!" Dori shouts

Smaug looks at them, then lunges toward them. The three Dwarves turn and run.

"Come on!" Dori shouts

As Smaug chases Dori, Ori, and Bombur, Thorin, Balin, Bilbo, Devon and his friends continue across the bridge. Suddenly, Dwalin and Nori, run across another bridge and shout to distract Smaug.

"Hey you! Here!" Dwalin shouts

Smaug turns and jumps at the two Dwarves. They run off the bridge and into a tunnel just before Smaug's claw lands where they were. Glóin and Bifur, run across a bridge and make it into a tunnel as well. Angrily, Smaug blows fire after them. He blows rapidly in an arc all around him, into all the tunnels. His fire causes the stones beneath Gl in and Bifur to glow in heat. They reach a cliff and leap into the air, landing in large troughs which they slide down. They land in the buckets of a large hanging conveyor belt system used in the past for mining.

( _Lake-town_ )

Bolg strides across a bridge and issues a command to his Orcs and Wargs who are waiting there.

" _Zidgar Guldur-nar! Ekinskeld Erebor-nar nakhan!_ (Send word to Dol Guldur! Oakenshield has reached the Mountain!)" Bolg says

Bolg and the Orcs turn when they hear the sound of steel and fighting in the town behind them. The sounds were from Legolas who was still pursuing the Orcs and killing them with his knives. Bolg turns back to the Orcs.

" _Gur! Abguriz!_ (Go! You! Come with me.)" Bolg says

As the Orcs turn to leave, Bolg and two Orcs stride back toward the town. The remaining Orcs and Wargs gallop across a long bridge connecting Lake-town to the mainland.

Bolg steps into a long alley just as Legolas enters it from the other side. They glare at each other, and Legolas whips out Orcrist which he had been carrying at his hip. Holding it in both hands, he advances toward Bolg.

As they walk toward each other, the other two Orcs appear out of hiding spots on either side of the alley and attack Legolas. Legolas knocks the two of them down just in time to deflect a blow from Bolg. Legolas fights all three Orcs at once, and when he has knocked down the two again, he stabs at Bolg's stomach. Bolg drops his weapon and catches Legolas's sword between his arm and ribs. He pulls Legolas closer to him using the sword and then throws him against a wooden pillar. Legolas drops the sword from the impact. Before he can get up, Bolg grabs him and throws him again, this time into a wall. Bolg strides over and kicks at Legolas, but Legolas manages to grab Bolg's leg and knock him off balance and into the wall behind him. Legolas leaps in the air and delivers a flying punch to Bolg's face. He then grabs Bolg and smashes his head repeatedly into a wooden post. He throws Bolg against a wall, but Bolg rebounds from the wall and grabs Legolas in a crushing embrace against his chest. He squeezes Legolas, making him strain in pain. Legolas jerks his head back into Bolg's face, forcing him to release him. Legolas manages to pull out one of his knives and slice Bolg lightly on the stomach. Bolg grabs Legolas and throws him toward the other two Orcs who had gotten back up.

As Legolas fights the two Orcs with his knives, Bolg strides away, limping.

Legolas dispatches the two Orcs and runs over to where Orcrist is lying on the ground, and he picks it up. As he stands, he falls back against a wall in pain, breathing heavily. His eyes open wide in shock and he raises his hand to his nose. His hand comes away with blood, and he was shocked. Legolas looks to the side and sees Bolg on a Warg, heading out of the town. Bolg rides across the bridge on his Warg. Close behind him was Legolas on a white horse.

( _Erebor_ )

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens, the dragons, Balin, Thorin, and Bilbo run through a large hallway. Balin turns into a side tunnel with Devon and his friends, but Thorin continues forward with Bilbo at his heels.

"It's this way! This way! Come on!" Balin says

Bilbo stops by the tunnel, and calls out to Thorin who was still ahead.

"Thorin!" Bilbo calls out

Thorin turns and begins to go back, but suddenly stops. They all see Smaug at the end of the hallway.

"Follow Balin!" Thorin yells

Thorin moves on ahead while Bilbo calls out to him

"Thorin!" Bilbo calls

"Come on!" Balin yells

Devon and Balin pull Bilbo into the side tunnel just as Smaug's chest glows orange and he unleashes his fire throughout the hall. Thorin runs the other way and leaps into the air, falling into a deep pit. He catches onto a chain with a bucket at the end of it, and it begins descending just as Smaug leaps into the pit as well. Smaug claws his way down the tunnel, snapping at Thorin on the chain. Dwalin runs up to the mouth of the pit.

"Thorin!" Dwalin yells

Dwalin smashes his axe into the machinery holding the chain Thorin is holding on to, and the chain stops descending abruptly. Beside Dwalin, a heavy holding bucket on the other end of the same chain begins descending rapidly, causing Thorin's chain to fly upward. Thorin soars upward, narrowly missing Smaug's head. Smaug turns and manages to grab the end of Thorin's chain, stopping it's movement. Smaug pulls down, at the machinery holding the chain at the top of the pit breaks free of it's moorings and falls into the pit. His chain slack, Thorin falls and lands right on the tip of Smaug's closed mouth. He stands on Smaug's top lip just as Smaug growls and opens his mouth. Fire began rising up his neck. Just as Smaug snaps closed his mouth to eat Thorin, Thorin leaps to the side and grabs another chain. Smaug turns to bite him, but the falling machinery strikes him in the face. Nori, at the top of the pit, hits another machine, and the gears spin rapidly, pulling Thorin on his chain rapidly upward. Smaug roars and blows smoke straight up the pit after Thorin. Thorin manages to reach the top and throw himself on a ledge just as the fire erupts beside him. He stumbles over to Nori.

"Go! Go!" Thorin yells

Thorin and Nori run through narrow slits between tall, stone pillars and join Devon and his friends along with the other Dwarves and Bilbo. They stand infront of several massive Dwarf furnaces which were all dark, with no sign of fire within.

"The plan's not going to work. These furnaces are stone cold." Dwalin says

"He's right. There's no fire hot enough to set them ablaze." Balin says

"And I don't think our dragons will be enough to light them up either." Hiccup says

Thorin turns back toward the pit.

"Have we not? I did not look to see you so easily outwitted!" Thorin says

Smaug emerges from the pit and Thorin continues taunting him.

"You have grown slow and fat in your dotage." Thorin taunts

Smaug snarls at Thorin in anger.

"Slug." Thorin taunts

Tuffnut and Ruffnut laugh at Thorin's insult to Smaug. Smaug snarls and advances. Thorin gets behind a pillar and yells to the others to do the same.

"Take cover. Go!" Thorin yells

Everyone rushes behind the pillars just as Smaug unleashes a blaze of fire at them. The fire goes past the pillars and reaches all the way to the furnaces. As Smaug stops, fire suddenly comes out of the bottoms of the furnaces, and they begin glowing and working. Smaug growls in confusion and anger. The group run from the pillars as Smaug starts battering at them with his head. The pillars were immensely strong, made of latticework metal, but they began to bend under Smaug's tremendous strength.

"Bombur! Get those bellows working. Go!" Thorin says

Bombur runs and leaps onto a chain next to a forge. The chain slides down with his weight, and he lands on the handle of a massive bellow. The bellows compress and blast air into the furnace, which exhumes bright blue flames. On top of the furnaces is a massive pile of unrefined gold. Thorin turns and sees the latticework continue to bend from Smaug's bashing.

"Devon! Bilbo! Up there, on my mark, pull that lever." Thorin says pointing toward a lever high up on a mound

"You got it, Thorin!" Devon says with a thumbs-up

Devon, Luna, and Bilbo run toward the lever. The Dwarves run toward the forges as the latticework begins to break.

"Balin, can you still make some flash-flame?" Thorin asks

"Aye. It'll only take a jiffy." Balin says

Balin gets Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and the dragons to help him.

"Come on!" Balin says

Dwalin looks at the latticework which was bending dangerously from Smaug's blows.

"We don't have a jiffy." Dwalin says

The latticework finally gives way to Smaug's onslaught and falls to the ground. Smaug storms into the furnace room. He looks about, growling.

In a storage room nearby, Balin and some other Dwarves frantically mix together various powders into jars to make flash-flame bombs with Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and the dragons helping them.

"Where's the sulfur?" Balin says

"Here!" Hiccup says handing Balin a jar

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Dori asks

Devon, Luna, and Bilbo clamber up some steps and reach the lever mounted high on a tower. Smaug begins walking toward them. Smaug raises his head to look at the trio, then looks to the side and sees Thorin standing there. Smaug turns and snarls at Thorin.

"Now!" Thorin yells

"Come on! Pull!" Devon yells

Bilbo jumps into the air and pulls down on the lever with Devon and Luna just as Smaug lunges toward Thorin. Huge jets of water burst out of carved faces in the wall behind Devon, Luna, and Bilbo and slam into Smaug, knocking him off balance and quenching the flames inside him. Smaug slides into the side of a furnace from the force of the water, and the glow in his chest disappears. Roaring in rage, Smaug flaps into the air and begins thrashing about madly. The jets of water cause a watermill to begin turning some gears, which causes the various rope conveyor belts to start operating. Some of them were full of heavy chunks of rock and ore.

Bombur continues going up and down on his chain, pumping the bellows and turning the furnace fire blue. Atop the furnaces, the solid impure gold begins to glow and melt. Smaug begins crawling toward Thorin again. Above him, toward Glóin and Bifur arrived on the bucket conveyor belt.

As Devon, Luna and Bilbo begin to climb down the mound, Smaug approaches Thorin. Suddenly, there was a flash of blue light on the side of his head. Balin, Ori, and Dori were throwing flash-flame bombs at Smaug. However, Smaug was not at all fazed by them and continues toward Thorin.

Spyro tries to help out by using his Fire Breath, shooting fireballs at Smaug while Cynder uses her Light Breath, shooting bright white fireballs at Smaug. Even with the purple dragon and the black dragoness offering their support, Smaug was left unfazed by the attacks and continues toward Thorin.

Toothless shoots a plasma blast at Smaug, landing a hit at his head, but Smaug kept progressing toward Thorin. Stormfly flicked her tail, sending multiple spikes at Smaug. The spikes hit Smaug and bounce off his tough hide, doing no damage to him whatsoever. Meatlug shoots a lava blast at Smaug. Still, Smaug kept moving toward Thorin. Hookfang shoots a fire blast at Smaug. Still nothing. Barf shoots a cloud of gas from his mouth at Smaug and Belch ignites the gas with his sparks, creating a fireball which hits with direct impact.

After being hit by all their attacks, Smaug kept going for Thorin, keeping his gaze clear on the Dwarf prince, not bothering to deal with the pesky Dwarves, or Spyro or Cynder, or even the Viking Teens and their dragons.

Above Smaug, Glóin raises his axe and cuts the rope of the conveyor belt full of heavy rocks below him, dropping tons of rocks on Smaug and making him fall to the ground, roaring. Fortunately, that seemed to do the job. The gold atop the furnaces had completely melted now. Thorin runs over to a furnace and pulls on a chain, opening a gate which allows the molten gold to flow out of the furnaces and through canals built into the ground. Smaug, tangled in the ropes of the conveyor belt, thrashes about and hits the rope of the conveyor belt Glóin and Bifur are in, breaking it and knocking it to the floor.

"No!" Glóin yells

Glóin and Bifur miraculously land on the ground unhurt. Beneath Smaug, rivers of molten gold flow through the canals on the floor. Thorin turns and begins running, shouting back at the group.

"Lead him to the Gallery of the Kings!" Thorin yells

As Smaug thrashes about, one of the heavy metal buckets tangled on him goes flying toward Devon, Luna, and Bilbo on top of the mound.

"Duck!" Devon yells

The trio ducks down, and the bucket misses them, but takes large chunks out of the wall. Thorin grabs a wheelbarrow and runs while pushing it, dodging Smaug's thrashing limbs. Smaug's tail smashes into the base of the mound, cracking it. Thorin throws the wheelbarrow into a channel of gold and leaps into the wheelbarrow. He floats on the gold and is carried along. Smaug roars and whips his head around, finally getting rid of the ropes and buckets tangled around him. He stomps over to a small entrance at the base of the mound where all the troughs of liquid gold join and lead out of the room. Before Smaug can get to Thorin, Thorin floats through the entrance on his wheelbarrow. The mound collapses and Devon, Luna, and Bilbo falls. The trio hit the ground rolling. Smaug sees them and snarls. Thorin turns his head back and yells.

"Keep going, Bilbo! Run!" Thorin yells

Devon, Luna, and Bilbo take off running with Smaug in pursuit. Bilbo leaps onto a large stone slide before Smaug could grab him. After failing to get Bilbo, Smaug tries to grab Devon who was on Luna's back, following Bilbo. Smaug snaps his jaws at Devon, but he ducks down, lying against Luna's back. The female Night Fury slides underneath Smaug's body and avoids being whacked by his tail. Bilbo jumps off the slide and continues running.

"Bilbo!" Devon calls

Luna flips Bilbo onto her back with her head, making him land infront of Devon and continues running.

"Hold on, boys!" Luna says

Smaug slides after the trio, demolishing all the stone structures nearby with his wings.

The canal Thorin was floating in ends at a drop. As his wheelbarrow goes over the edge, Thorin leaps from it and grabs onto a chain. The molten gold drops into a large stone mold.

Devon, Luna, and Bilbo heads through a doorway into a massive hall adorned with banners hundreds of feet tall. Just as they run in, the wall above the doorway explodes as Smaug jumps through it. The trio runs frantically from the flying rocks, but was caught beneath the cloth of a falling banner and knocked to the floor. Smaug leaps to the floor and shouts angrily.

"You think you could deceive me, Barrel-rider and young Keyblade Wielder?" Smaug asks

Devon, Luna, and Bilbo peak out from the edge of the banner.

"You have come from Lake-town. There is some sort of scheme hatched between these filthy Dwarves and those miserable cup-trading Lake-men. Those sniveling cowards with their longbows and black arrows! Perhaps it is time I paid them a visit." Smaug says

Smaug turns to go to Lake-town, and the trio gasps.

"Oh, no." Bilbo gasps

Devon, Luna, and Bilbo scramble out from under the banner and yells at Smaug.

"No! Stop! You leave them out of this!" Devon yells

"Don't you dare harm those poor people!" Luna roars

"This isn't their fault! Wait! You cannot go to Lake-town!" Bilbo yells

Hearing this, Smaug stops for a moment, then turns toward the trio.

"You care about them, do you? Good. Then you can watch them die." Smaug says

Smaug turns and strides off down the hall. Suddenly, a voice sounds from one end of the hall where there was a massive stone structure. The voice belonged Thorin as he stands atop the structure.

"Here, you witless worm!" Thorin yells

Smaug stops in his track, snarling and squinting in anger. He then turns toward Thorin.

"You." Smaug growls

"I am taking back what you stole." Thorin says

Smaug slowly stalks toward Thorin.

"You will take nothing from me, Dwarf. I laid low your warriors of old. I instilled terror in the hearts of men. I am King under the Mountain." Smaug says

Smaug levels his head to Thorin. Devon, Luna, and Bilbo watch from an adjoining hall.

"This is not your kingdom. These are Dwarf lands, this is Dwarf gold, and we will have our revenge." Thorin says

Unseen by Smaug, there was chains attached to various places on the back of the stone dwarf structure Thorin stood on the ends of these chains held by the other Dwarves along with Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and the dragons. Smaug's chest and neck glow with fire, and Thorin slowly reaches up toward a rope above him. Just as Smaug opens his mouth, Thorin yells in Khuzdul.

" _Ihkori shuzul!_ (Pull now!)" Thorin yells

Thorin yanks on the rope, and a pin behind the stone falls out, releasing the heavy wooden bands and chains that had been wrapped tightly around the stone. Smaug rears his head in confusion. Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens, the dragons, and the other Dwarves pull mightily on their chains, and more pins similar to the first are pulled out of the stone. The stone structure falls apart, revealing a massive statue of a Dwarf king, made entirely out of solid gold. Thorin swings away on a rope to escape the falling rocks. Smaug looks at the golden statue which was even larger than him in awe and desire. As he approaches it, his mouth opens slightly in greed.

Suddenly, the gold around the statue s eyes warps and then pops into liquid. The gold in the statue had not yet fully solidified, and the entire statue collapses and explodes into burning hot liquid. Smaug roars in anger as the statue melts, and scrabbles backward to escape the gold. However, he couldn't move fast enough and the tidal wave of gold hits him and knocks him over. As he roars, he was entirely smothered and drowned in the gold as it fills the entire hall in a layer several feet deep.  
The gold settles and there was no sign of Smaug. The group began to smile in joy.

Suddenly, the surface of the golden lake explodes as Smaug leaps out, entirely covered in gold, and he screams in anger and pain.

"Ah! Revenge! Revenge! I'll show you revenge!" Smaug roars

As the group look on in shock, Smaug runs down the hallway and takes off in flight. Outside the mountain, it was nighttime. Suddenly, the side of the mountain breaks as Smaug smashes his way out. He flaps his wing and lifts off into the sky, spinning and causing the remaining gold on him to fall off in a golden shimmer. He then swoops off toward Lake-town.

( _Lake-town_ )

The people see the fire and light coming from the previously closed gates of Erebor, and they shout and cower in fear. Bard grabs the bars of his cell in shock. In Bard's house, the Dwarves, children, and Tauriel look about in fear.

( _Erebor_ )

Devon, Luna, and Bilbo runs out of the destroyed gates of Erebor and climbs up some ruins, looking out at Smaug. Bilbo falls to his knees.

( _Lake-town_ )

Bard yells to Braga and the soldiers who were partying in their barracks nearby, but they ignore him.

"Listen to me! You do not know what is coming!" Bard yells

( _Erebor_ )

Smaug soars through the air toward Lake-town, talking to himself.

"I am fire. I am...Death!" Smaug says

Watching him fly away, Devon, Luna and Bilbo despairingly pants and looks on in shock.

"What have we done?" Bilbo asks

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Here ends the second chapter in the Hobbit Trilogy! In Lake-town, Bard's family and the Dwarves there were ambushed by Bolg and his Orcs. That was until Legolas and Tauriel jumps in to save them. Tauriel helps heal Kili's wounded leg while Legolas chases after Bolg and the Orcs. In Erebor, Devon reunites with his friends. Thorin is acting strange again. Something is definitely going on around him. Working together with the Dwarves, Devon and his friends take on Smaug, the Terrible. Unfortunately, their attacks don't do much which forces them to flee. Smaug now targets Lake-town, knowing now that the group came from there and sets out to destroy the town and it's people. What will happen now? Anyway, that does it for the Desolation of Smaug. Now it's time to move on to the Battle of the Five Armies where the real action begins! Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review.


	14. Fire and Water

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor  & respect their great works.

* * *

( _Lake-town_ )

Bells ring in Lake-town and people frantically load their possessions into boats. In his house, the Master of Lake-town was overseeing his soldiers and servants carrying boxes containing his gold and valuables.

"I warned you. Did I not warn you what would come of dealing with Dwarves?! Now they've done it! They've woken the dragon. They brought the apocalypse upon our heads! Come on! Quickly! Quickly!" The Master says

The Master pulls a candlestick in the wall sideways and a nearby bookshelf falls backward to reveal a hidden staircase and a boat landing with the Master's boat waiting.

"Faster now! I'm trying to evacuate myself here! Careful, men. Never mind the books! Get on, get the rest of it!" The Master says

"But Sire, should we not try to save the town?" A guard asks

"The town is lost! Save the gold!" The Master says

"You heard him." Another guard says

The men load all the gold and other valuables onto the Master's boat.

Outside, the townspeople frantically paddle their loaded boats through the canals. Tauriel watches the sky ominously. With her elf-hearing, she can hear Smaug approaching and roaring. Suddenly, a huge shadow swoops overhead. Smaug had  
arrived.

Tauriel enters Bard's house and prepares the Dwarves and Bard's family to leave.

"We have no time. We must leave!" Tauriel says

"Get him up." Bofur says

"Come on, brother." Fili says

"Come on, come on! Let's go." Bofur says

"I'm fine. I can walk." Kili says

"Go. As fast as you can." Tauriel says

"We're not leaving. Not without our father." Bain says

"If you stay here, your sisters will die. Is that what your father would want?" Tauriel asks

Elsewhere in the town, Bard was still in prison, and all the men guarding him were gone. He clutches the cell bars and shouts.

"Open the door! Do you hear me!" Bard shouts

Bard stops as he sees Smaug flying high above the town, then frantically tries to break the lock. When it doesn't break, he rushes to the other side of his jail cell which was on an arch of a building overhanging a canal.

Tauriel, the Dwarves, and Bard's family get on a boat at the back of the house.

"Give me your hand." Fili says

"Come on, we gotta go!" Bofur says

"Quickly now! Hurry!" Tauriel says

"Kili, come on!" Fili says

They set off down the canal, poling the boat through the floating chunks of ice. Smaug swoops low overhead, and the townspeople scream. Smaug soars high above and away from the town, then turns and dives steeply toward the town, building up fire in his chest. As he flies over the town, he unleashes a large stream of fire in a line all the way across the town. People scream, fall and die in the inferno.

Bard smashes at his cell's bars with a pail, but to no avail. Smaug breathes fire over another section of the town. A man, on fire, falls out of his house and into the water. The Master, his men, and Alfrid pole their boat loaded with treasure through the water, with Smaug setting fire to things around them.

"Come on! Come on! Faster! Faster! If only we could take more of these poor people with us, but they are hardly-" The Master says before he was interrupted

"Worth it. I quite agree." Alfrid says

A man tries to climb onto the boat, but Alfrid kicks him in the face and back into the water. Bard tears his blanket into strips. People were trampling each other in their efforts to escape the dragon and the fire.

"Look out!" Bofur says

The Master's boat collides with Tauriel's boat, upsetting everyone.

"Move it! Move it! Come on, faster!" The Master says

As they push their boats apart, but some of the Master's treasure falls into the water.

"The gold! My gold!" The Master says

"We're carrying too much weight. We need to dump something!" Alfrid says

Alfrid looks at the pile of treasure, trying to decide what to throw overboard while the Master looks at him greedily.

"Quite right, Alfrid." The Master says

The Master pushes Alfrid overboard and the boat continues on without him. Suddenly, a cloth loops falls from above and catches around the Master's throat. It was the rope Bard made from his blanket which he used to tied one end to his cell  
bars and let the other end, the loop, out of the window and over the canal, where it conveniently caught the Master. Braga, at the front of the boat, didn't seen this and orders his men to row faster.

"Faster! Faster!" Braga says

As the boat pulls ahead, the rope loops pulls the Master back, and he gets stuck infront of the boat's rear post. As the rope tightens around him, he gags and chokes. Eventually, the pressure causes the entire side of Bard's prison to break open. Bard escapes his prison while the Master frantically pulls the rope away from his throat.

As Smaug flies overhead, still breathing flames upon the town, Bard breaks through the guardroom window and grabs his bow and quiver, testing his bowstring. He pushes out some of the shingles in the upper story and clambers out onto the roof,  
where he gets a good vantage point. He ducks low as Smaug flies by almost overhead. Bard runs across the rooftops, heading toward the bell tower, the tallest building in the town.

( _Meanwhile_ )

Back at the Lonely Mountain, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Bilbo, and the Dwarves watch the town burning in the lake.

"Poor souls." Balin says

They all stare at each other in sadness and fear. Bilbo looks back and sees that Thorin is staring back at the halls of Erebor, not at Lake-town.

( _Lake-town_ )

Bard leaps from rooftop to rooftop, making his way toward the bell tower. Once he reaches the bell tower. Bard climbs up the winding steps of the bell tower. Once at the top, he pulls all the arrows out of his quiver and looks out at the sky. As Smaug  
soars by, Bard shoots an arrow at him. However, the arrow merely bounces off Smaug's scales and falls to the ground. Bard stands directly below the ringing bell and gets nauseated by the booming sound, so he pulls out his dagger and cuts the bell's rope, silencing it. He shoots another arrow at Smaug, but like the first, it bounces harmlessly off him.

In the canals below, Bain, on the boat with his family, the Dwarves, and Tauriel, notices Bard at the top of the tower.

"Da!" Bain calls out

"Da!" Tilda calls out

As they watch, Bard shoots another arrow, harmlessly hitting the dragon.

"He hit it! He hit the dragon!" Kili exclaims

"No..." Tauriel says

"He did! He hit his mark, I saw!" Kili exclaims

"His arrows cannot pierce its hide. I fear nothing will." Tauriel says

Bain looks down, then suddenly looks up and notices the state of the Master of Laketown, and below it, the boat in which he'd hidden the Black Arrow his father had asked him to keep safe. Bain's face turns to a determined look. As their boat passes under a hanging hook, Bain leaps up and grabs it, swinging clear of the boat. The other grab at him and miss, and they yell after him.

"What are you doing?!" Bofur says

"Come back! Bain, come back!" Fili says

Bain uses the hook and the crane to swing to the dock, then he runs toward the boat with the Black Arrow.

"Leave him! We cannot go back!" Tauriel says

"Bain!" Tilda calls out

At the top of the tower, Bard reaches for his arrows, only to find one left. He hesitates in fear, then grabs it and shoots Smaug. This time, Smaug passes so close to the tower that the wind knocks Bard over. Smaug howls, feeling the arrow, although it didn't hurt him. Suddenly, Bain appears at the top of the bell tower, shocking Bard.

"Dad!" Bain says

"Bain?! What are you doing?! Why didn't you leave?! You were supposed to leave!" Bard says

"I came to help you." Bain says

"No! Nothing can stop it now!" Bard says looking back

"This might." Bain says holding up the Black Arrow.

Bain gratefully looks at it, then strokes Bain's face with his hand.

"Bain, you go back. You get out of here now!" Bard says

Looking behind Bard, Bain sees Smaug approaching the tower rapidly. Smaug determined where the arrows were coming from and flew toward the tower.

"Dad!" Bain yells

Smaug smashes through the top part of the bell tower. Bard finds himself lying down on the remaining top of the tower.

"Bain!" Bard yells

Bain hangs onto the remains of the tower by one arm while he held the Black Arrow in the other. Bard grabs Bain's arm and hauls him back up. Smaug lands closeby in the town, crushing buildings underneath him. He was directly in the way of the Master's boat.

"Stop! Stop! Halt! Halt!" The Master says

Bard pulls the Black Arrow out of Bain's hands as he laid there petrified and stands up, facing Smaug. Smaug looks at him.

"Who are you that would stand against me?!" Smaug asks

Bard grabs his bow, only to find that it was broken in half when Smaug smashed into the tower earlier.

"Now that is a pity. What will you do now, Bowman? You are forsaken. No help will come." Smaug says

Bard looks around frantically, but saw there nothing to help him. Smaug begins walking toward him, crushing the buildings beneath him. The Master sees his chance and yells to his men.

"Now's our chance! Go! Go! Into the open water!" The Master says

Looking at the tower, Smaug growls and licks his lips. He saw Bain on the tower and continues speaking to Bard.

"Is that your child? You cannot save him from the fire. He will burn!" Smaug says

Before Smaug could proceed any further toward the bell tower, a voice yells out in the air.

"Not if I can help it!" A voice yells

Smaug stops and directs his gaze toward the skies on his left. Bard and Bain looks up to the skies as well. Flying in toward the town was Devon on Luna's back with his Keyblade: Soul Calibur drawn, here to help save the town.

"So, the Keyblade Wielder comes to challenge me." Smaug says

Smaug looks at Luna with a grin forms on his face and he licks his lips.

"And this must be the dragon you ride. I can see why you chose her. She is so fine a dragon. If only she were much more in size. She would've been a deserving mate for me." Smaug says

"In your dreams, dragon filth! My heart lies with my rider! The one I love! I don't crave blood unlike some! I seek to protect innocent souls from cruel monster like you." Luna says

"This ends now, Smaug. You won't harm these people anymore." Devon says

"And what makes you think you can stop me? You are nothing but a mere child astride a small dragon." Smaug says

"Don't underestimate us, dragon filth! As we are dragon and rider bonded together, we are a force to be reckoned with as you will soon discover, slug." Luna growls

Smaug snarls and squints his eyes in anger.

"Then you will burn!" Smaug roars

Smaug streaks forward with his jaws to try and bite down on Devon and Luna, but they both quickly fly away to the right, making Smaug's jaws close on empty space. Smaug growls and looks up at to where the duo took off. The dragon lets out a loud roar and takes off in pursuit of the Night Fury and her rider.

Tauriel, the Dwarves and Bard's family watched in amazement as they watched Devon and Luna engage in an aerial fight against Smaug.

Devon and Luna flew high up into the sky with Smaug right on their tail. Smaug's chest began to glow as he prepared to unleash his flame upon the Night Fury and her rider. Devon looked back over his shoulder and saw this. Smaug roars and breathes a large stream of fire at the duo.

"Luna, drop!" Devon shouts

Just as Smaug unleashes his flames, Luna quickly turned and dived, nearly avoiding the stream of flames. Then, the female Night Fury spun around and shot a plasma blast at Smaug's back. The blue fireball did little damage to Smaug, but he felt it.  
Smaug growled and turned to continue flying after Devon and Luna.

Luna flew upward into the air and performed a loop, then dived down toward Smaug with Devon holding on.

"Now, Luna! Hit him with some plasma blasts!" Devon shouts

"With pleasure." Luna says

Luna rolled in the air, performing several barrel rolls and shot some plasma blasts at Smaug, hitting his back with at least four blue fireballs. Each of the plasma blasts hit Smaug's back with direct impact, but had little effect on him.

( _The Lonely Mountain_ )

The group on the mountain saw four flashes of blue light in the sky above Lake-town. While Bilbo and the Dwarves were confused as to what they saw, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and the dragons knew what was happening.

"What is that? That light?" Bilbo asks

Hiccup takes out his spyglass and looks through it. He sees Devon and Luna flying in the sky, facing off against Smaug.

"It's Devon and Luna! They're going up against Smaug!" Hiccup exclaims

"That's Devon and Luna?!" Bilbo asks surprised

The Dwarves were even surprised by this. They had no idea that Devon and Luna would dare to go up against Smaug. They didn't believe they would go up against Azog, the Defiler when he attacked them back at Carrock, and now they saw the  
female Night Fury and her brave rider facing off against Smaug in an aerial battle above Lake-town.

"I can't believe the lad is actually going up against the dragon." Balin says

"Either he is very brave or very foolish." Dwalin says

"Hey, trust us. Devon does alot of crazy things. And crazy is what usually saves us. I should know. I do alot of crazy things too." Hiccup says

"And besides, he's got Luna with him." Astrid says

"I only hope they're up to the challenge." Balin says

The group looks on worried for Devon and Luna, hoping that they will succeed in defeating Smaug.

( _Lake-town_ )

In the skies above Lake-town, Smaug looked up as Devon and Luna dived down toward him. Devon threw his Keyblade with a vertical toss, sending it flying down at Smaug. The Keyblade flew through the air and hits Smaug on the top of his head, bouncing harmlessly off him. After hitting the dragon, the Keyblade returns into Devon's hand in a flash of blue light. The Night Fury and her rider flew right past Smaug's face and the dragon snaps his jaws at them, missing Luna's tail by inches.

"Our attacks are hardly doing anything to him." Devon says

"Balin wasn't kidding. The hide on this dragon is very tough." Luna says

"Yeah. Not even my Keyblade is doing much to him." Devon says

Devon tried to come up with a plan as to how to defeat Smaug. He knew his Keyblade wasn't doing any damage to him. And he also knew that Luna's plasma blasts weren't doing any good either. As he thought to himself, something came into his mind.

"Wait...didn't Balin say something about a Black Arrow?" Devon asks himself

Devon's eyes soon widened with realization as he remembers what Balin said about the Black Arrow.

 _"Only a Black Arrow fired from a Wind-lance could've pierced a dragon's hide."_

"The Black Arrow." Devon whispers

Devon looks down at the bell tower where Bard and Bain watched them. As they flew overhead, Devon could see that Bard was holding a Black Arrow in his hand.

"The Black Arrow! That's it! Luna, we need to get Bard and help him a good shot at Smaug. He's got the Black Arrow. It's the only thing that can kill him. Fly down to him." Devon says

"Right! Hold on!" Luna says

Luna flew down to the town with Devon holding onto her saddle. Smaug followed the duo down to the town. The Night Fury and her rider landed on the bell tower and looked at Bard and Bain.

"Bard, you alright?" Devon asks

"Yes, but what are you doing here?" Bard asks

"Trying to help." Devon says

They looked on and saw Smaug land in the town.

"Bard, Smaug has a scale missing on his left-side. We need you to hit him with the Black Arrow." Devon says placing a hand over his left-rib gesturing to it

"But my bow is broken." Bard says

"Bard, think. You're a smart man." Devon says

Bard looks at the broken halves of his bow and an idea comes into his head.

"I have an idea." Bard says

Bard fixes the two broken halves of his bow into the walls of the bell tower, with the bowstring taut between them. He fixes the Black Arrow to the bowstring, and lays the front end of the Black Arrow on the shoulder of Bain, who is standing in between the fixed pieces of the bow and facing Bard. Bain pants in fear since he can hear Smaug from behind him, but can't see him.

"Stay still, son. Stay still." Bard says

"Tell me, wretch, how now shall you challenge me?!" Smaug says

Bard notices the missing scale on Smaug's chest, the scale that was broken by Girion, Lord of Dale. A small smile crosses Bard's face.

"You have nothing left, but your death!" Smaug roars

Smaug roars and approaches the bell tower rapidly. Bain looks over his shoulder at the dragon, but Bard calls him back.

"Bain! Look at me. You look at me." Bard says

"It's alright, little one. It's alright." Luna says

Bard strains with the effort of holding the Black Arrow taut.

"Lean over to your left." Bard says

Bain shifts a little to his left, moving the tip of the arrow to the right, toward the spot where Bard noticed the missing scale on Smaug.

"That's it." Bard says

Smaug began closing in on the bell tower. Soon enough, they had a good shot at the weak spot. Bard releases the Black Arrow and it flies off at high speed from Bain's shoulder. It hurtles through the air and sinks all the way into Smaug's chest through  
the spot without a scale. As Smaug leaps forward in pain and fear, Bard grabs Bain, just as Smaug careens into the tower. Luna wraps her wings around Devon, Bard and Bain as they fall with the tower into the water while Smaug rolls and slides  
through the town, destroying everything in his path. He struggles to fly into the sky. With massive effort, he manages to flap a few hundred feet up, screaming and wheezing in pain, then gasps for breath. His eyes lose their light, and he falls back  
down upon the city, dead, with the end of the arrow sticking out of his heart. He lands directly upon the Master's boat, crushing it and presumably killing everyone on board.

( _The Lonely Mountain_ )

The sound of Smaug hitting the ground echoes throughout the land, all the way to the group on the mountain. They jump up in surprise.

"What was that? What happened?" Ori asks

"It fell. I saw it." Bilbo says

They all peer out at the town in the early morning light.

"It's dead." Bilbo says

Bilbo looks back at the group.

"Smaug is dead!" Bilbo says

Thorin, still staring at the Lonely Mountain had a strange expression of happiness across his face.

"By my beard! I think he's right! Look there! The ravens of Erebor are returning to the mountain!" Glóin exclaims

Several birds caw and fly toward the Lonely Mountain.

"Aye. Word will spread. Before long every soul in Middle-earth will know, the dragon is dead!" Balin says

The Dwarves laugh in glee. While the group celebrates their victory, Thorin hurries down from the lookout point and approaches the gates of Erebor.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And now begins the third and final chapter in the Hobbit Trilogy: The Battle of the Five Armies. The people of Lake-town flee in panic as Smaug lays waste to the town. That was until Devon and Luna came to try and stop him while their friends watch from the Lonely Mountain. The two try to take on Smaug, but of course, their attacks had no effect on him. But with Bard's help in using the Black Arrow, they manage to defeat Smaug. So now, let the joyous news be spread! The wicked old dragon at last is dead! Ding-dong, Smaug is dead! But there is just one question. What happened to Devon and Luna? Way to start off this chapter, huh? Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	15. Beyond sorrow and grief

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor  & respect their great works.

* * *

( _Dol Guldur_ )

In the ruined fortress of Dol Guldur, Gandalf languishes in his cage. Suddenly, Galadriel's voice sounds in his head, and he looks up with a start.

 _"You are not alone, Mithrandir..."_

Gandalf then heard Galadriel speak in elvish through his mind.

 _"Ae boe i le eliathon, im tulithon. (If you should ever need my help, I will come.)"_

( _Elsewhere_ )

It was early morning on the banks of the lake as there were refugees and wreckage from Lake-town. People were screaming and crying for help, and some of the wooden things are on fire. Dead bodies washed up on the shore. Alfrid comes crawling up out of the water, screaming.

"Will somebody help me? Help!" Alfrid yells

Alfrid clambers over a dead body, only to realize that the person is still alive. Alfrid rolls over him into the water, screaming.

"Help!" Alfrid yells

Some of the survivors begin helping each other and salvaging whatever supplies they can. Tauriel, Sigrid, and Tilda walk about, looking for Bard and Bain.

"Da!" Sigrid calls out

"Da!" Tilda calls out

"Da!" Sigrid calls out

As he climbs up onto his knees, Alfrid screams up into the sky.

"Why me?!" Alfrid screams

There was still screaming and crying all about, as people pull the bodies of their loved ones out of the water and onto theshore. The Dwarves, Óin, Bofur, and Fili, grab a boat and begin to push it out into the water. Kili approaches Tauriel.

"Tauriel." Kili says

"Kili, come on! We're leaving." Fili says

"They are your people. You must go." Tauriel says

Tauriel looks at Kili both sadly and guardedly, then walks past him. Kili looks distraught for a second, then whirls around to face her again.

"Come with me. I know how I feel. I'm not afraid. You make me feel alive." Kili says

"I can't." Tauriel says turning her head away.

Kili reaches out and grabs her arm, then says something in dwarvish.

" _Tauriel, amralime._ (My love.)" Kili says in dwarvish

Hearing this, Tauriel looks at Kili, shocked and surprised.

"I don't know what that means." Tauriel says

"I think you do." Kili says smiling

Tauriel smiles and begins to lean toward Kili, but then suddenly straightens up and makes her face blank. She addresses Legolas whom she sensed approaching behind her.

" _Hîr nín, Legolas._ (My Lord, Legolas.)" Tauriel says in elvish

Kili looks with hostility over Tauriel's shoulder at Legolas.

" _Maewado i Naug. Boe i nadh egeno._ (Take your leave of the Dwarf. You are needed elsewhere.)" Legolas says in elvish

Tauriel looks at Kili for a few more seconds, then, torn by her duty, begins to turn away. Kili sadly turns toward his friends launching the boat. He suddenly pauses, then turns around and hurries back to Tauriel. He takes her hand and places his black stone into it, folding her fingers closed over it. She gasps and looks at him as he gets close to her face and holds her hands to his heart.

"Keep it. As a promise." Kili says

They both smile at each other, then Kili runs toward the boat. Legolas looks on, confused. Tauriel looks down at the stone in her hand, then looks after Kili and the Dwarves in the boat. Kili looks back at her for several moments, then begins rowing  
toward the Lonely Mountain.

Elsewhere, on the shore, the woman from earlier who spoke about the prophecy hurries about, handing out blankets to the survivors.

"These are dry. You need them." The woman says

"Thank you." A man says

Alfrid pushes between people as he approaches the woman.

"Oi! Give me one of them! I'll catch my death in this cold!" Alfrid says

"Oh, find your own! You're not in charge now, Alfrid Lickspill!" The woman says

"That is where you are wrong. In absence of the Master, the power cedes to his deputy, which in this instance is my good self. Now give me that blanket!" Alfrid says

Alfrid leans forward and grabs the blanket. The woman pulls back on the other end. They tug over it, yelling at each other.

"Master's deputy?! Don't make me laugh!" The woman says

The woman manages to pull the blanket away and begins hitting Alfrid with it.

"You're a sneak-thief, more like! I'll be dead, before I answer to the likes of you!" The woman says

As the woman turns away, Alfrid grabs her by her arm.

"Maybe that can be arranged!" Alfrid says

Alfrid raises his hand to strike her, but someone else grab his upraised arm. It turns out to be Bard, who leans close to Alfrid.

"I wouldn't go turning on your own, Alfrid. Not now." Bard says

Bard spins Alfrid around, and Alfrid trips and falls over Bain's outstretched foot. Bain and the Woman smile. Sigrid and Tilda come running out of the crowd toward their father and brother.

"Da!" Tilda exclaims

"Come here!" Bard says

Bard grabs up his daughters in a huge hug. He clutches them to himself as the townspeople look on.

"It's alright." Bard says

The man, Percy steps out of the crowd and exclaims loudly.

"It was Bard! He killed the dragon! I saw it with my own eyes! He brought the beast down! He shot him dead with a Black Arrow!" Percy exclaims

The people begin cheering for Bard and laid their hands on him, giving him their thanks. Alfrid suddenly appears and raises Bard's arm, then cheers loudly for himself.

"All hail to the dragon slayer! All hail King Bard!" Alfrid cheers

The people grow silent, and Bard yanks his hand away from Alfrid. Alfrid, still with his hand up in the air, speaks to the crowd.

"I have said it many times. This is a man of noble stock. A born leader!" Alfrid says

"Do not call me that! I'm not the master of this town." Bard says

Bard looks around.

"Where is he? Where's the master?" Bard asks

The woman from before answers Bard.

"Halfway down the Anduin, with all our coin, I don't doubt." The woman says

The woman then points at Alfrid who looks scared.

"You would know! You helped him empty the treasury." The woman says

"No. I tried to stop him." Alfrid says

Alfrid raises his voice and addresses all the people, scared and pleadingly. The people yell at him angrily, calling him a traitor and a mongrel.

"Traitor!" A man shouts

"You're a mongrel!" Another man shouts

Alfrid hides behind Bard, keeping Bard between himself and the woman.

"I pleaded. I pleaded. I said, _'Master, no!'_ " Alfrid says

The people continue to yell abuse at him. Alfrid looks terrified.

"Think of the children." Alfrid says

Alfrid grabs Tilda and holds her infront of him.

"Will nobody think of the children?!" Alfrid asks

Tilda angrily stomps on Alfrid's foot, forcing him to let go of her. The people yell for Alfrid's head.

"To the tree with you!" A man shouts

Several men grab Alfrid and raise him up, preparing to hang him with a rope while he screams with fear. Bard steps in and stops the people.

"Enough! Enough! Let him go!" Bard shouts

The people quiet down and drop Alfrid onto the ground. Bard turns about, addressing all the people.

"Look around you! Have you not had your fill of death?!" Bard says

Alfrid pops up from the ground, but Bard pushes him back down.

"Winter is upon us. We must look to our own, to the sick and the helpless. Those who can stand, tend to the wounded. And those who have strength left, follow me. We must salvage what we can." Bard says

Bard turns and begins to stride through the crowd.

"What then? What do we do then?" The woman asks

Bard turns back and looks toward the woman.

"We find shelter." Bard says

The townspeople begin to follow Bard as he walks away.

( _Elsewhere_ )

Hiccup and Toothless flew in the air with Astrid and Stormfly toward the banks of the lake while everyone else stayed in the mountain.

"Devon and Luna should've been back by now." Hiccup says feeling worried

"Maybe they went to go get the other Dwarves after Smaug was finished." Astrid says

"Maybe. I just hope nothing's happened to them." Hiccup says

Toothless crooned and looked up at Hiccup with a worried look on his face.

"I know, bud. I'm worried about them too." Hiccup says

As they continued flying, Astrid looked down and noticed something floating on the waters of the lake. Upon closer inspection, it turned out to be Fili, Kili, Bofur, and Óin on their boat.

"Hiccup, look!" Astrid says

Hiccup and Toothless look down and see the Dwarves.

"It's the Dwarves! They made it." Hiccup says

Suddenly, something else caught Toothless' eye, making him growl and catching Hiccup's attention.

"What is it, bud?" Hiccup asks

Following Toothless' gaze, Hiccup looked over to the left and what he saw shocked them both. They saw Devon and Luna lying on the shores of the lake unconscious. Astrid saw this and she gasped in shock.

"Devon and Luna!" Astrid exclaims

"Come on! Let's get down there!" Hiccup says

The two dragons and their riders quickly flew down toward the shoreline, worried for their best friend. At the same time, as the Dwarves made their way to the shoreline on their boat, they notice Devon and Luna lying unconscious on the rocky beach. They look at each other in shock and quickly row their boat to the shore. As soon as they made it to shore, the Dwarves looked up and saw Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly land infront of them.

"Hiccup! Astrid!" Kili exclaims

Hiccup and Astrid climbed off their dragons and looked at the Dwarves with smiles on their faces, glad to see they made it out of Lake-town alright. Then, they quickly focused back on Devon and Luna and rushed over to them. Devon laid flat on his stomach with his female Night Fury laying right beside him on her stomach. Hiccup and Astrid went over to Devon to make sure he was alright while Toothless and Stormfly checked up on Luna. Hiccup and Astrid rolled Devon's body over so that he laid on his back. From there, Astrid held Devon in her arms wrapped around his chest while Hiccup shook Devon to try and wake him up. The Dwarves watched with worry in their eyes.

"Devon! Come on! Wake up!" Hiccup says

In that moment, Devon slowly began to awake and he started coughing out water from his mouth.

"Hwah! Ah! Ugh!" Devon groans

"It's okay, Devon. We're here." Astrid says

Devon sat up, then rolled over on all fours, still coughing out water. Astrid placed her right-hand on Devon's back and her other hand on his shoulder, offering him her support.

"Argh!" Devon grunts coughing out the last of the water

Devon looked to his left and saw Hiccup and Astrid looking at him with smiles on their faces.

"Hiccup...Astrid...Fancy seeing you here..." Devon says smiling

The three Dragon Riders then looked over at Luna who was still unconscious.

"Luna! Is she okay?" Devon asks feeling worried

Devon stumbled his way over to Luna with Hiccup and Astrid following him. Toothless and Stormfly looked at Luna with sad looks on their faces and they both whimpered, feeling worried for their dragon friend. Toothless crooned and nudged his snout against Luna's head to try and wake her. Suddenly, Luna's eyes slowly opened. The female Night Fury looked up at Toothless and Stormfly and smiled. She then coughed out a mouthful of water right onto Toothless' head which caught him by surprise. Toothless shook his head from the water and nuzzled his head against Luna's head. The two Night Furies crooned as they nuzzled each other.

Luna then looked over to her left and saw her love and rider approaching her. Luna slowly rose up on her legs and walked over to Devon. Devon placed both his hands on the sides of Luna's head and rubbed her gently.

"Luna, you alright?" Devon asks

"Yeah...I am now." Luna says

Devon and Luna both smiled at each other. Then, the human and dragon placed their foreheads together. Luna crooned with content.

Devon and Luna then looked and saw the Dwarves smiling and laughing at the moment they were having.

"Devon!" Kili says

Kili runs up to Devon and hugs him. Devon was caught completely by surprise by this, but being the kind soul he was, he hugged the Dwarf back.

"I can see you're fully healed, Kili." Devon says

Kili smiles. Devon looks at the other Dwarves and nods at them.

"Come on. Let's get you home." Devon says

( _Moments later_ )

The three Dragon Riders and the Dwarves moved through the foothills and climb up the Lonely Mountain. As they approach the gates, they stop in shock and fear as they see the destruction caused by Smaug as he smashed through the front gate to fly out of the mountain. They look at each other, then run into the halls of Erebor. Bofur calls out, his voice echoing in the silence.

"Hello! Bombur? Bifur? Anybody?" Bofur says

They clamber through the halls, looking for their kin. As they run down a staircase, Bilbo runs up toward them from another part of the city, calling out to the group. Following behind him was Spyro, Cynder, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang,  
Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch.

"Wait! Wait!" Bilbo yells out

"It's Bilbo! He's alive!" Óin says

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Bilbo says

Bilbo meets the group in a corridor.

"You need to leave. We all need to leave." Bilbo says

"We only just got here?!" Bofur says

"Bilbo, what's wrong?" Devon asks

"I have tried talking to him, but he won't listen." Bilbo says

"What do you mean, laddie?" Óin asks

"Thorin. Thorin. Thorin. He's been out there for days. He doesn't sleep. He barely eats. He's not been himself, not at all. It's this-It's this place. I think a sickness lies on it." Bilbo says

As Bilbo speaks, Fili looks past him and sees something that causes him to wrinkle his face in consternation.

"Sickness? What kind of sickness?" Kili asks

Fili walks past the group and starts heading further down into Erebor, looking at something. Bilbo and the others run after him, trying to stop him.

"Fili. Fili! Fili!" Bilbo calls out

"Come on!" Devon says

The group heads down the staircase, following Bilbo. As they continue heading down, a golden light can be seen on the walls. They go around a corner, and stop short at the sight of Thrór's treasure, heaped so high over the floor of the cavern that the ground was barely visible. As they stare, they see Thorin, dressed in ornate robes and covered in jewelry, stride slowly out of a doorway. Thorin begins speaking softly, apparently to himself. He looks strange, almost possessed, and the group looks at him.

"Gold. Gold beyond measure. Beyond sorrow and grief." Thorin says

Thorin looks up and sees the others standing on the stairs where they were.

"Behold. The great treasure hoard of Thrór." Thorin says

Thorin suddenly flings something high into the air to where the group was standing on a stairwell landing. Fili catches it. What he caught was a giant bloodred jewel. Thorin places a hand on his chest, gesturing to himself.

"Welcome, my sister's sons." Thorin says

Then, Thorin spreads his arms out, gesturing to the treasure.

"To the kingdom of Erebor." Thorin says

( _Moments later_ )

The newly-come Dwarves enter the room where the other Dwarves were, and they greet each other warmly with massive hugs. Devon and his friends watched as the Dwarves hugged each other.

"Balin!" Bofur says

"Kili!" Nori says

"Bombur!" Bofur says

( _Moments later_ )

All the Dwarves comb through the piles of treasure, searching for the Arkenstone.

"Any sign of it?!" Thorin asks

"Nothing yet." Dwalin says

"Nothing here." Nori says

"Keep searching!" Thorin says

"That jewel could be anywhere!" Óin says

"The Arkenstone is in these halls. Find it!" Thorin says

"You heard him! Keep looking!" Dwalin says

"All of you! No one rests until it is found!" Thorin says

Bilbo, hearing all this, looks awkward. Devon and his friends also found this a bit strange. Thorin was acting different. They felt that something was wrong with him.

( _Moments later_ )

Bilbo walks out onto the ramparts of the front gates, near the hole Smaug made in the wall. He paces back and forth for a while. Then, he sits down. That was when Devon and Luna approached him.

"Bilbo, you alright?" Devon asks

"Yes. I'm fine." Bilbo says

Devon leaned against a nearby stone column while Luna sat on her haunches next to him on his left and they both looked at Bilbo. They could tell something was on his mind.

"Is there something on your mind? We can tell." Devon says

Bilbo looks up at Devon.

"Devon, you remember what Smaug said about the Arkenstone?" Bilbo asks

"I do." Devon says

Devon and Bilbo both think back to their encounter with Smaug, when they were standing near the Arkenstone and Smaug was speaking to them.

( _Flashback_ )

 _"I am almost tempted to let you take it, if only to see Oakenshield suffer, watch it destroy him, watch it corrupt his heart and drive him mad."_

Smaug growls and extends his neck to eat Bilbo and Devon, but Bilbo puts on his ring and slips away. Devon uses his magic and disappears from sight. Unseen by Smaug, Bilbo grabs the Arkenstone and hides it in his tunic. Smaug angrily roars and begins breathing fire in the halls of Erebor.

( _Present Time_ )

Bilbo reaches into his tunic and pulls out the Arkenstone. Devon and Bilbo both stare at the jewel as it glows with patterns of light from within. Luna sniffs the Arkenstone and she stares at it.

"The Arkenstone. You managed to grab hold of it." Devon says

"I'm not sure what to do with it. I don't know whether I should give it to Thorin or not." Bilbo says

"I think it's best we keep it hidden for now." Devon says

Bilbo nods in agreement. Devon and Luna looked at each other, then they both looked back at the Arkenstone in Bilbo's hands.

( _Elsewhere_ )

At the Lake-town camp, the people were packing supplies and getting ready to leave.

"Take only what you need. We have a long march ahead." Bard says

Legolas stood and watched as Bard gathered supplies.

"Where will you go?" Legolas asks

"There is only one place." Bard says

Bard looks across the lake.

"The mountain! You are a genius, sire. We can take refuge inside the mountain. It might smell a bit of dragon. The women can clean it up. It will be safe and warm and dry, and full of stores, bedding, clothing...the odd bit of gold." Alfrid says

"What gold is in that mountain is cursed. We will take only what was promised to us, only what we need to rebuild our lives." Bard says

Bard dumps a bundle of sticks he was packing into Alfrid's hands and walks off. Alfrid then dumps the sticks into the hands of an old woman who already had a load of sticks.

"Here! Pull your weight!" Alfrid says

"News of the death of Smaug will have spread through the lands." Legolas says

"Aye." Bard says

"Other will now look to the mountain. For its wealth, for its position." Legolas says

"What is it you know?" Bard asks

"Nothing for certain. It's what I fear may come." Legolas says looking off into the distance, feeling concerned

( _Elsewhere_ )

Azog rode his white Warg at the head of a vast company of Orcs, all armed for battle. They were crossing a rocky plain, with the Lonely Mountain in the distance as their destination. Bolg, riding his Warg, charges in from Lake-town to deliver his message to Azog.

" _Shok gondash!_ (Woodland Elves!)" Bolg says

Azog watches as Bolg approaches him.

" _Gurundol ornish. Obandzi maganish._ (The King's son and a She-elf. They tracked us down to Lake-town.)" Bolg says

Azog raises his left-arm which was now replaced with a large blade, and the legions of Orcs stop.

" _Morg shinish?_ (And you killed them?)" Azog asks pointing his blade-arm at Bolg

" _Gurudom Shazaleish zasha dul._ (They fled, squealing like cowards.)" Bolg says

" _Yanish! Gundaguz nag shazog!_ Ardabia Gundabad dul. Vog rag nack. (You fool! They will return with an Army of Elves at their backs! Ride to Gundabad. Let the Legions come forth.)" Azog says

Bolg grunts and rides off. Azog turns and faces his Orcs, raising his bladed arm.

" _Guldai! Onai! Gushdarl! Du ulrog!_ (Elves! Men! Dwarves! The Mountain will be their tomb!)" Azog says

Azog turns and begins riding toward the Mountain leading his Orc army to war.

" _Omnishi!_ (To war!)" Azog says

( _Lake-town camp_ )

Tauriel and Legolas stride through the Lake-town camp.

"You saw something out there?" Tauriel asks

"The Orc I pursued out of Lake-town. I know who he is. Bolg, a spawn of Azog, the Defiler. A Warg pack was waiting for him on the outskirts of Esgaroth. They fled into the north. These Orcs were different from the others. They wore a mark I had not seen for a long time. The mark of Gundabad." Legolas says

Tauriel stops in shock and turns to Legolas.

"Gundabad?" Tauriel asks

"An Orc-stronghold in the far north of the Misty Mountains." Legolas says

Suddenly, an Elf from Mirkwood rides up on a horse and addresses Legolas.

" _Hîr nín, Legolas. Celin 'winiath o adar lín. Cân i hi danwenidh na le._ (My Lord Legolas, I bring word from your Father. You are to return to him immediately.)" The Elf says in elvish

" _Tolo, Tauriel._ (Come, Tauriel.)" Legolas says in elvish

" _Hîr nín. Edlennen Tauriel._ (My Lord, Tauriel is banished.)" The Elf says in elvish

" _Edlennen?_ (Banished?)" Legolas asks in elvish

Legolas and Tauriel were surprised.

"You may tell my father: If there is no place for Tauriel, there is no place for me." Legolas says

"Legolas. It is your King's command." Tauriel says

" _Naw aran nín, mal ú-gân innas nín._ (Yes, he is my King. But he does not command my heart.)" Legolas says in elvish

Legolas turns and walks away from the elven messenger. Tauriel stood and watched Legolas walk away. She then realized that what Legolas said was almost the exact same thing Devon had told her back to when they met in the Woodland Realm.

 _"Your king may command you, but does he command your heart?"_

Tauriel snapped out of her realization and followed Legolas.

"I ride north. Will you come with me?" Legolas asks

"To where?" Tauriel asks

"To Gundabad." Legolas says

Tauriel and Legolas ride out of the Lake-town camp on Legolas' white horse. The townspeople, carrying their possessions and stretchers with their sick and injured, begin the long trek around the lake and toward the Mountain.

( _Dol Guldur_ )

In the ruined fortress of Dol Guldur, Gandalf begins chanting something while hanging in the cage. Radagast was chanting something in his home.

 _"Vatule rada uluetasi."_ Gandalf chants

 _"Oriana lakenoreth ariant obrianda."_ Radagast chants

Gandalf continues chanting in his cage until an Orc approaches Gandalf with his sword drawn.

" _Gugulm molnash zeku._ (Spells will not save you, old man.)" An Orc says

Elsewhere in the dark fortress, Galadriel walks through the ruins of Dol Guldur, barefoot, her ring shining with a white light in the darkness.

The Orc throws Gandalf around still in his cage while Gandalf cries out in pain.

Galadriel approaches Gandalf's location, his cries of pain sounding loudly in the night as the Orc abuses him. The Orc pulls open the cage and lifts Gandalf up with one arm.

" _Udgo no shonash._ (This is my Master's domain.)" The Orc says

Then, the Orc throws Gandalf forcefully down onto the floor.

" _Ungo shiza!_ (Die now Wizard!)" The Orc says

Galadriel appears, and the Orc sees her. The Orc roars, then runs at Galadriel. Galadriel lifts her arm, and a shockwave of light and energy expands all around her, lighting up the sky for miles around, as loose rubble flies around from the massive  
pressure.

After dealing with the Orc, Galadriel picks up Gandalf who was almost drained of life, and walks through the ruins carrying him. Suddenly, Sauron's voice speaks out of the darkness, and Galadriel stops.

" _Shre nazg golugranu kilmi-nudu. Ombi kuzddurbagu gundum-ishi bagu._ (Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky. Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone.)" Sauron says

"Nine for mortal men doomed to die." Galadriel says

Galadriel looks around in shock as the nine Nazgûl slowly appear around her, in corporeal, translucent forms. As they slowly draw closer, wielding their weapons, Galadriel stumbles back and sits on the pedestal of a statue in a courtyard, with Gandalf in her lap. Still unconscious, Gandalf groans.

" _Duni bukadai. Ohmnibi shubu. Ashi buruzum ishi._ (You cannot fight the shadow. Even now you fade. One light alone in the darkness.)" Sauron says

Galadriel looks up with a determined look on her face.

"I am not alone." Galadriel says

In that moment, Elrond and Saruman stride out of the ruins. Elrond draws out his sword and Saruman wielded his staff.

"Are you in need of assistance, my Lady?" Saruman asks

The Nazgûl leap forward to confront the White Wizard and Elf-lord, snarling at them.

"You should have stayed dead." Elrond says

Elrond and Saruman leap forward and attack the Nazgûl. The Nazgûl disappear every time they are hit, yet they keep coming back. Saruman throws a Nazgûl off a cliff with his staff, but it manages to clamber back up the cliff and continue the attack. Elrond swings his sword at the Nazgûl as they teleport back and forth all around him.

Galadriel looks down at Gandalf and spoke to him.

"Mithrandir, come back." Galadriel says

While Saruman and Elrond fought off against the Nazgûl, Galadriel leans down and kisses Gandalf's head. He suddenly breathes in deeply and wakes up, gasping for breath.

"He is here." Gandalf says weakly

"Yes. The darkness has returned." Galadriel says

As the fighting between the Nazgûl, the White Wizard, and the Elf-lord continues, Radagast rides into the courtyard on his rabbit-pulled sled.

"Gandalf! Gandalf, climb on!" Radagast says

As Gandalf tries to get on the sled, Galadriel lays on the floor, weakened from bringing Gandalf back from the brink of death. She tries to help him up, but she was too weak.

"He is weak. He cannot remain here. It is draining his life." Galadriel says

Gandalf manages to get on the sled, and Radagast prepares to leave.

"Go! Quickly!" Radagast says

Gandalf reaches back and grabs Galadriel's arm and speaks to her.

"Come with me, my Lady." Gandalf says weakly

Galadriel looks at Gandalf sadly, then pulls her arm away, turning to face the Nazgûl. Her skin becomes white and her eyes and body shine with a strange, powerful, and dark light.

"No!" Galadriel says

As Radagast and Gandalf ride off, Galadriel lays on the floor. Saruman hits one of the remaining Nazgûl with his staff, knocking it down to the ground. Then, he twirls his staff and brings it down on the Nazgûl, making it explode with light. Elrond drives his sword through one of the Nazgûl, piercing it's chest. The Nazgûl roars and growls in pain, then falls to the ground, flailing it's arms and legs before disappearing in a flash of darkness. Eventually, Elrond and Saruman manage to finish off the Nazgûl, and they pause for breath.

As they approach Galadriel to see if she was alright, the wind picks up, then a nearby tower explodes in a massive ball of fire. In its place was the flaming eye of Sauron. Saruman and Elrond flinch in the face of its power.

" _Eiyes garam dugambash. Thal zundu gurizash._ (It has begun. The East will fall. So shall the Kingdom of Angmar rise.)" Sauron says

The pupil of the Eye expands to reveal Saruon's old form. Beside him rise the Nazgûl, all of whom he has resurrected.

" _Gambushu buradol. Bolis gaz brarum._ (The time of the Elves is over. The Age of the Orc has come.)" Sauron says

As the Nazgûl raise their weapons and approach, Elrond and Saruman prepare to fight, only to step back as Galadriel rises upward. Galadriel began glowing with green light, and her entire appearance had changed to one of great power. She raises her hand and held her crystal phial which emitted a bright light, and the Nazgûl are blasted away, back into the Eye.

 _"You have no power here, servant of Morgoth!"_ Galadriel says

As Galadriel speaks, her voice changes into a deep, booming, and powerful tone. The fire around the Eye disappears, leaving only Sauron's armored form. Sauron was chanting as well. He begins flashing in the fire of his Eye.

 _"You are nameless! Faceless! Formless!"_ Galadriel says

The Eye keeps flashing with fire and chanting in Black Speech, while Elrond and Saruman raise their hands to shield themselves from the battle of power between Galadriel and Sauron.

 _"Go back to the void from whence you came!"_ Galadriel says

The force of Galadriel's power extinguishes the Eye's flames and sends Sauron hurtling into the sky. Galadriel's powerful form disappears, and she staggers back. Elrond catches her as she collapses. Sauron can be seen hurtling toward the horizon,  
presumably to land in Mordor. Gandalf and Radagast stop and look. Gandalf started looking better as soon as he left the dark fortress.

" _Dandollen hon._ (We were deceived.)" Elrond says in elvish

"The spirit of Sauron endured." Galadriel says

"And has been banished." Saruman says

"He will flee into the east." Galadriel says

"Gondor should be warned. The must set a watch on the walls of Mordor." Elrond says

"No. Look after the Lady Galadriel. She has spent much of her power. Her strength is failing. Take her to Lothlórien." Saruman says

"My Lord Saruman, he must be hunted down and destroyed, once and for all." Elrond says

"Without the Ring of Power, Sauron can never again hold dominion over Middle-earth. Go now!" Saruman says

Saurman turns to face the direction in which Sauron was hurled with a strange expression in his eyes.

"Leave Sauron to me." Saruman says

( _Elsewhere_ )

Far off from Dol Guldur, Gandalf and Radagast arrive at steps off Radagast's sled and starts walking away.

"I need a horse!" Gandalf says

"What? Gandalf, where are you going?" Radagast asks

Gandalf turns and looks at Radagast.

"To warn Erebor. They have no idea what is coming. I saw them with my own eyes. Rank upon rank of Moria-Orcs. You must summon our friends, bird and beast. The battle for the mountain is about to begin." Gandalf says

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Onward toward the mountain. After surviving the onslaught of Smaug's wrath, the people of Lake-town make it safely to shore. Fili, Kili, Óin, and Bofur prepare to head toward the Lonely Mountain to join the others, but not before Kili gives Tauriel his runestone as a token for his love for her. Devon and Luna wash up along the shores of the lake, but lucky for them, Hiccup, Toothless, and Astrid found them. They also meet up with the four Dwarves and journey back to Erebor only to find out that Thorin has been acting more strangely than ever. Devon and Bilbo think that Thorin's strange behavior might have something to do with the Arkenstone. But could it be something else? Meanwhile, Azog leads his army of Orcs toward the mountain, ready for war. In Dol Guldur, Gandalf was still imprisoned in the dark fortress. That was until Radagast, Lady Galadriel, Elrond, and Saruman come to his aid. Radagast takes Gandalf to safety while the three guardians contend with Sauron himself. Lady Galadriel expels Sauron from Dol Guldur and sends him back into Mordor. And no surprise, Saruman has a strange look on his face. There's no guessing what's going through his mind. Now, everyone is heading towards Erebor. What events will transpire? We'll find out in the next chapter. Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	16. The Gathering of Dark Clouds

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor  & respect their great works.

* * *

( _Erebor_ )

In the now reclaimed kingdom of Erebor, Thorin gazes upon the throne, over which the Arkenstone had been laid in before it was lost to Smaug. He speaks to Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Balin, Dwalin, and Bilbo who were behind him.

"It is here in these halls. I know it." Thorin says

"We have searched and searched..." Dwalin says

"Not well enough!" Thorin says

"Thorin, we all would see the stone returned." Dwalin says

"And yet, it is still not found!" Thorin shouts

Thorin shouts so loud that his voice echoes throughout the halls of Erebor.

"Do you doubt the loyalty of anyone here?" Balin asks

Thorin turns and slowly walks toward Balin and Dwalin.

"The Arkenstone is the birthright of our people." Balin says

"It is the King's Jewel." Thorin says

Thorin then raises his voice.

"Am I not the king?!" Thorin asks in a loud voice, pointing at himself

Again, Thorin's voice echoes throughout the ancient halls of the Dwarf kingdom. Thorin turns away while Devon, his friends, Balin, Dwalin, and Bilbo look uneasy. Luna and Toothless look at each other with uneasy looks on their faces.

"Know this. If anyone should find it and withhold it from me, I will be avenged." Thorin says

As Thorin walks away, Bilbo looks very troubled. Even Devon felt troubled by this. He knew there was something definitely wrong with Thorin. Even his friends, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, and Stormfly felt the same way about Thorin.

( _Moments later_ )

Balin stood in a quiet corner somewhere, breathing deeply. Devon, Luna, and Bilbo find him in the room and approach him.

"Balin? Are you alright?" Devon asks feeling concerned

Balin turns and looks at the trio.

"Dragon-sickness. I've seen it before. That look. That terrible need. It is a fierce and jealous love, my friends. It sent his grandfather mad." Balin says

"Balin, if-if Thorin...had the Arkenstone..." Bilbo says

Bilbo slightly cocks his head, and Balin looks surprised, understanding what Bilbo was trying to say.

"If-if it was found, would it help?" Bilbo asks

"That stone crowns all. It is the summit of this great wealth, bestowing power upon he who bears it. Will it stay his madness? No, lad. I fear it would make it worse. Perhaps it is best it remains lost." Balin says

( _Moments later_ )

Devon and Luna met up in secret with their friends in a large room somewhere in Erebor, away from the Dwarves. This room had a long, wide table that stretched from one side of the room to the other. There was also braizers with no fires burning that were set up along the walls of the room. The group gathered at the far side of the room, listening to Devon as he paced back and forth infront of them, speaking out to them.

"Alright, guys, listen, we've helped the Dwarves reclaim Erebor, but now I think we're facing a new problem." Devon says

"Uh, like what?" Tuffnut asks

Devon looks at Tuffnut who stood on his left with a serious look on his face.

"Thorin. Have you guys noticed that Thorin has been acting strange lately?" Devon asks

"Strange? How strange? He's been acting strange ever since we first met him in the Shire." Snotlout says

"No, Snotlout, other than that. Ever since we got to the mountain, Thorin's not been himself." Devon says looking to his left at Snotlout

"It's true. When Devon and Bilbo entered the mountain to find the Arkenstone, Thorin acted as if he barely even knew them. He had the nerve to call Bilbo a burglar. And he had a whole lot of nerve to call Devon, my rider, my love, my soul mate, a mere child! Even when me and him met up with Devon and Bilbo in the treasure room, he held up his sword to them! If that don't tell me Thorin is acting strange, then I don't know what is." Luna says

"I think there's something wrong with Thorin too." Hiccup says

"I do too." Astrid says

"We feel it too." Spyro says

"Yeah. I think that it has something to do with this mountain." Cynder says

"I'm thinking it has something to do with all that treasure sitting in that large room. The moment Thorin laid his eyes upon it, he had changed. I think that was when he started acting up." Devon says

"So, should we give him the Arkenstone? Maybe it might help him." Fishlegs asks

"I don't think so, Fishlegs. Me, Luna, and Bilbo spoke with Balin, thinking the same thing, and he told us that if Thorin manages to get his hands on the Arkenstone, it would make him worse. And not only that, I remember Smaug said that the Arkenstone would corrupt Thorin's heart. We cannot let that happen." Devon says looking right at Fishlegs

Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens, and the dragons looked at each other with uneasy looks on their faces. They shuddered to think what would happen if Thorin had the Arkenstone.

"Fortunately for us, Bilbo managed to grab the Arkenstone back when me and him encountered Smaug in the treasure room. I think it is best that the Arkenstone stays hidden. Maybe, if I can, I might convince Bilbo to let me hold onto the Arkenstone and take it with us out of Middle-Earth once our job here is done." Devon says

Devon stopped pacing and looked at each of his friends.

"So, are we agreed? The Arkenstone remains hidden?" Devon asks spreading his arms out

Everyone nods their heads yes in agreement. Devon nods and claps his hands together.

"Alright. No one say a word about this to anyone. We can't let Thorin get the Arkenstone. It's up to us to keep it hidden. So, everyone, keep it a secret." Devon says

( _Moments later_ )

Bilbo sat on a bench in a hall with Devon who sat on the floor with Luna, leaning his back against the female Night Fury's left-side as she laid on the floor. They had been thinking deeply about what would happen if Thorin were to get the Arkenstone. As Balin had told them, the Arkenstone was the most precious treasure above all others in Erebor. Devon had thought if Thorin had the Arkenstone, he would be overwhelmed with greed and would turn out just like his grandfather, or worse. As they sat there in the hall, Bilbo reaches into his coat pocket and pulls something out. Thorin walks in at an adjoining hallway and sees this.

"What is that?!" Thorin asks

Thorin strides rapidly toward Bilbo, and Bilbo rises up from the bench. Devon and Luna rose up and faced Thorin as he approached them.

"In your hand!" Thorin says

"It-It's nothing." Bilbo says

"Show me." Thorin says

Bilbo holds out his hand and opens it. In his palm was an acorn. Thorin looked at it confused.

"I picked it up in Beorn's garden." Bilbo says

"You've carried it all this way." Thorin says

"I'm gonna plant it in my garden, in Bag End." Bilbo says

Thorin smiles fondly at Bilbo as his anger fades.

"That's a poor price to take back to the Shire." Thorin says

"One day it'll grow. And everytime I look at it, I'll remember. Remember everything that happened, the good, the bad. And how lucky I am that I made it home." Bilbo says

Thorin and Bilbo smile at each other. Devon and Luna also smiled, feeling that Thorin was still in there somewhere. Bilbo prepares to speak.

"Thorin, I..." Bilbo says

Suddenly, Dwalin comes up and interrupts.

"Thorin, the survivors...from Laketown. They are streaming into Dale. There's hundreds of them." Dwalin says

Thorin's smile fades into a stern, uncompromising face.

"Call everyone to the gate." Thorin says

Thorin strides off, shouting.

"To the gate! Now!" Thorin shouts

Devon and Luna look at each other, then look at Bilbo who looks at them. They could tell that something bad was about to happen.

( _Dale_ )

The survivors from Lake-town walk into the ruins of Dale. They stare around at the ruins, including many charred and burned bodies.

"Come on, keep moving." Bard says

Suddenly, Bard heard Alfrid calling him.

"Sire! Sire! Up here!" Alfrid calls out

Bard looks up to see Alfrid on one of the city walls. Bard heads up and joins him.

"Look sire, the braziers are lit." Alfrid says

The two men look out toward the mountain in the distance and see giant braziers full of fire at the gates of Erebor.

"So, the company of Thorin Oakenshield survived." Bard says

"Survived? You mean there's a bunch of Dwarves in there with all that gold?" Alfrid says

"You shouldn't worry, Alfrid. There's gold enough in that mountain for all." Bard says

Bard walks away and calls out to the people.

"Make camp here tonight. Find what shelter you can. Get some fires going." Bard says

Bard looks back at Alfrid.

"Alfrid, you take the night watch." Bard says

Alfrid looks sourly at Bard and stomps off. Bard looks back at the Mountain, feeling uneasy.

( _Later that night_ )

Within the walls of Erebor, the Dwarves work to block up the entrance that Smaug broke through. They carry rocks both by hand and with the help of various pulleys, carts, and other machines. Devon and his friends watched as the Dwarves worked hard to block up the entrance.

"I want this fortress made safe by sun-up. This mountain was hard won. I will not see it taken again." Thorin says

Kili had been pulling a cart filled with stone rocks with Bilbo's help and decided to speak out against Thorin.

"The people of Lake-town have nothing. They came to us in need. They have lost everything." Kili says dropping the handles of his cart

"Do not tell me what they have lost. I know well enough their hardship." Thorin says

Thorin turns and looks out at the city of Dale where many fires were lit by the people.

"Those who have lived through dragonfire should rejoice. They have much to be grateful for." Thorin says

Thorin continues looking upon the city of Dale for a few more seconds, then turns and shouts to the Dwarves.

"More stone! Bring more stone to the gate!" Thorin shouts

Devon, Bilbo, and his friends look on in despair.

( _Elsewhere_ )

Gandalf rides his horse rapidly through a plain, trying to reach the mountain before it was too late.

( _Dale_ )

It was daytime in Dale, and the people sit around as the healthy tend to the wounded. Infant babies cried and young children cried also. Bard walks through a building, checking up on the people.

"These children are starving! We need food!" A man says

"We won't last three days!" Another man says

"Bard, we don't have enough." Percy says walking up to Bard

"Do want you can, Percy" Bard says placing a hand on Percy's shoulder as he walks past

"We need more water." A woman says

"The children, the wounded and the women come first." Bard says

Bard walks over to where Alfrid had been standing guard. Alfrid was actually napping, and he wakes up as Bard speaks.

"Morning, Alfrid. What news from the night watch?" Bard says

"All quiet, sire, I must report. Nothing gets past me." Alfrid says yawning and following Bard outside

Bard walked out of the building and suddenly stops in the archway. Apparently something had caught his attention.

"Except an army of Elves, it would seem." Bard says

Outside, the courtyard was packed full of Mirkwood Elves dressed in full battle gear, wearing shiny golden armor, standing in perfectly ordered lines. The people of Lake-town begin coming out of their buildings and see the Elves. Bard walks down the steps and approaches the Elves. Some of the Elves turn and step back to make a pathway for Bard. As he exits out the bank of Elves, King Thranduil rides up on his steed which was a tall elk with large, long horns, and all the Elves turn to face him.

"My lord Thranduil. We did not look to see you here." Bard says

"I heard you needed aid." Thranduil says

Thranduil turns and looks at a wagon being pulled up by horses, loaded with food and drink for the people. The people of Lake-town smile and cheer, and begin unloading the cart with the Elves' help. Bard approaches Thranduil gratefully.

"You have saved us! I do not how to thank you." Bard says

"Your gratitude is misplaced. I did not come on your behalf. I came to reclaim something of mine." Thranduil says in a cold voice

( _Meanwhile_ )

In the mountain, Thorin picks up a beautiful necklace made of tiny, shining, and white gems. He then recalls what Thranduil spoke to him about in the Woodland Realm.

 _"There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems of pure starlight."_

"The white gems of Lasgalen. I know an Elf-Lord who would pay a pretty price for these." Thorin says

Thorin tosses the necklace back into the pile of jewels which scatters many of the tiny gems that splashes over the small table that held it like water.

( _Dale_ )

Thranduil watches his troops march out of Dale. Bard runs up to him.

"Wait! Please, wait! You would go to war over a handful of gems?" Bard asks

"The heirlooms of my people are not lightly forsaken." Thranduil says

"We are allies in this. My people also have a claim upon the riches in that mountain! Let me speak with Thorin!" Bard says

"You would try to reason with a Dwarf?" Thranduil asks

"To avoid war? Yes." Bard says

( _Moments later_ )

In Erebor, Devon and Luna rush into a room, meeting up with their friends, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens, and their dragons, clearly alarmed with something.

"Guys, there's a huge army of Elves outside. They're gathering in the city of Dale." Devon says

"What?" Astrid asks feeling slightly shocked

"Why?" Hiccup asks

"I'm not sure. But if there's an army of Elves out there, that can only mean one thing: King Thranduil is out there as well." Devon says

"Why would Thranduil want to come here?" Spyro asks

"If I had to guess, he's here for something. I wouldn't think he'd want to come here just because of our little escape attempt in Mirkwood." Devon says

"But, what is he after?" Cynder asks

Devon thought to himself and remembered when he and his friends met King Thranduil in the Woodland Realm.

"Wait...Didn't he say something about white gems?" Devon asks

 _"There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems of pure starlight."_

"White gems...White gems..." Devon whispers pacing back and forth

Devon then remembers when he saw Thorin holding up a beautiful necklace made of sparkling white gems. He then heard what he had called them.

 _"The white gems of Lasgalen. I know an Elf-Lord who would pay a pretty price for these."_

Devon's eyes soon widened with realization. To King Thranduil, these white gems were more than just treasure. They were very important to his people.

"I think I know why King Thranduil is coming here. He's here for the white gems of Lasgalen. To him, it's more than just treasure. It's the heirloom of his people!" Devon says

"So, King Thranduil is going to war over these jewels he's looking for?!" Astrid asks

"Apparently so. And I don't think he's going to let anyone stand in his way until he gets what he wants. Come on!" Devon says

Devon and Luna rush out of the room with their friends following close behind. Thorin strides toward the blocked off gate, calling the other Dwarves to him.

"Come on!" Thorin says

The Dwarves lay down their tools, pick up their weapons, and follow him up the stairs they've created in the blockage, all the way to a platform they had built at the top of the gate. From there, they have a good vantage point over the plain infront of the gate. They see the walls of Dale filled with Elves ready for war. Bard rides up the path to the gate on a white horse, and stops infront of the gate.

"Hail Thorin, son of Thráin! We are glad to find you alive beyond hope." Bard says

"Why do come to the gates of the King under the Mountain armed for war?" Thorin asks

"Why does the King under the Mountain fence himself in? Like a robber in his hole?" Bard asks

"Perhaps it is because I am expecting to be robbed." Thorin says

"My lord, we have not come to rob you, but to seek fair settlement. Will you not speak with me?" Bard says

Thorin nods, steps away from the platform and down the stairs. Bard dismounts his horse and crosses the bridge infront of the gate. As he approaches the blockade, a raven flies out of the opening above the gate and wings away rapidly, cawing loudly. Bard sees a hole built into the blockade, and Thorin strides up to the other end of the hole from the right, not bothering to look at Bard.

"I'm listening." Thorin says

"On behalf of the people of Lake-town, I ask that you honor your pledge. A share of the treasure so that they might rebuild their lives." Bard says

Thorin turns his head left to look at Bard, then speaks.

"I will not treat with any man while an armed host lies before my door." Thorin says shaking his head slightly before turning away

"That armed host will attack this mountain, if we do not come to terms." Bard says

"Your threats do not sway me." Thorin says

"What of your conscience? Does it not tell you our cause is just?! My people offered you help. And in return you brought upon them only ruin and death!" Bard says

Thorin turns his head and looks at Bard

"When did the men of Lake-town come to our aid, but for the promise of rich reward?!" Thorin asks

"A bargain was struck!" Bard says

"A bargain? What choice did we have but to barter our birthright for blankets and food? To ransom our future in exchange for our freedom? You call that a fair trade? Tell me, Bard the Dragon slayer..." Thorin says

Bard looks up at Thorin, surprised.

"Why should I honor such terms?" Thorin asks

"Because you gave us your word. Does that mean nothing?" Bard says

Thorin turns away from the hole, disappearing from Bard's view. He leans back against the blockade and for a moment looks tired and weary. He then looks at Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens, the dragons, Bilbo, and the other Dwarves who stood there looking at him. He then shouts back to Bard.

"Be gone! 'Ere our arrows fly!" Thorin shouts

Bard slaps the rock angrily, then mounts his horse and rides back to Dale. The group watches him go from the top of the platform.

"What are you doing?! You cannot go to war." Bilbo says

"This does not concern you." Thorin says not looking at Bilbo

"Excuse me?! But just in case you haven't noticed, there is an army of Elves out there. And not to mention several hundred angry fishermen. We-we are in fact outnumbered." Bilbo says

Thorin turns to look at Bilbo, smiling.

"Not for much longer." Thorin says

"What does that mean?" Bilbo asks

"It means Master Baggins, you should never underestimate Dwarves." Thorin says

Thorin turns to the whole group.

"We have reclaimed Erebor. Now we defend it." Thorin says

As Thorin strides down the steps, Bilbo and Balin looks distressed. Even Devon looked distressed. Luna nudges Devon's right-arm with her snout to offer him comfort. Devon looks at Luna and places his arm around the female Night Fury's head. The two then look out toward the city of Dale.

Bard rides back to the gates of Dale where Thranduil was waiting for him.

"He will give us nothing." Bard says

"Such a pity. Still, you tried." Thranduil says

"I do not understand. Why? Why would he risk war?" Bard asks looking back at the mountain

They look back toward the mountain just in time to see the Dwarves dislodge the head of one of the massive stone statues, causing it to fall and break the raised bridge to the gate, thus disabling any attackers from approaching the gates.

"It is fruitless to reason with them. They understand only one thing." Thranduil says

Thranduil pulls out his sword and gazes at it.

"We attack at dawn. Are you with us?" Thranduil says

Thranduil rides back toward the city while Bard looks over his shoulder at Erebor.

( _Moments later_ )

In Dale, Bard and the people of Lake-town begin collecting and distributing various weapons and armor to each other.

In Erebor, the Dwarves do the same, suiting up for battle. They collect armor and weapons from their resting places as they had been sitting for years covered in dust and cobwebs. Devon and his friends stood out with Bilbo in a nearby hallway from the armory where the Dwarves began preparing themselves for battle. Thorin calls out to Bilbo, holding something in his hands.

"Master Baggins, come here!" Thorin calls out

Bilbo comes up and sees that Thorin is holding a tunic of white chainmail. Devon and his friends also saw what Thorin was holding in his hands and were very surprised by what they saw. They immediately recognized what Thorin had in his hands. It was the same Mithril shirt that Bilbo had given to Frodo during the start of their journey in Middle-Earth. The same shirt that saved Frodo's life when the troll stabbed him in Balin's Tomb. It was also the same shirt that was presented to them by the Mouth of Sauron before the Battle at the Black Gate when he tried to decieve them of Frodo's demise. Now Devon and his friends knew how Bilbo had recieved the shirt and had given it to Frodo later on.

"You are going to need this. Put it on." Thorin says

Bilbo began removing his jacket.

"This vest is made of silver steel. 'Mithril' it was called by my forebears." Thorin says

Thorin holds it up so that Bilbo can slide into it.

"No blade can pierce it." Thorin says

Bilbo finishes putting on the Mithril shirt, then looks at himself. Bilbo looked over to his right and saw that the other Dwarves had been watching him. He then looked over to his left and saw that Devon and his friends were watching too.

"I look absurd. I'm not a warrior. I'm a Hobbit." Bilbo says

"It is a gift. A token of our friendship." Thorin says

Although he had started off smiling at Bilbo, he looks toward the other Dwarves and frowns.

"True friends are hard to come by." Thorin says

Thorin grabs Bilbo by the shoulder and pulls him away over to Devon and his friends where the other Dwarves can't hear him.

"I have been blind. Now I begin to see. I am betrayed!" Thorin says

"Betrayed?" Bilbo asks

"The Arkenstone." Thorin says

As Thorin moves closer to him, Bilbo looks extremely uncomfortable and worried.

"One of them has taken it." Thorin says

Bilbo almost sighs audibly in relief.

"One of them is false." Thorin says in a dark voice

Devon paled upon hearing Thorin say this. Although he felt relieved that Thorin didn't suspect Bilbo of taking the Arkenstone, he felt extremely uncomfortable that Thorin was blaming his fellow Dwarves for it's disappearance.

"Thorin...the quest is fulfilled. You've won the mountain. Is that not enough?" Bilbo says

"Betrayed by my own kin." Thorin says

"No eh...You...You made a promise...to the people of Lake-town. Is-Is this treasure truly worth more than your honor? Our honor, Thorin. I was also there, I gave my word." Bilbo says

"For that I'm grateful. It was nobly done. But the treasure in this mountain does not belong to the people of Lake-town. This gold...is ours...and ours alone." Thorin says

As Thorin speaks, his voice grows deeper and sounds more and more like Smaug's voice.

"By my life, I will not part with a ssssingle coin! Not...one...piece of it!" Thorin says

The very last line which Devon and Bilbo heard was an exact repeat of what Smaug had said previously to them. It was now clear to the group that Thorin was clearly mentally affected by the dragon-sickness. Devon and Bilbo both stare at Thorin, shocked and horrified, as the other Dwarves, dressed for battle, stride past in between them.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Beware of dragon-sickness! In the halls of Erebor, Devon and his friends talk with Balin about Thorin's strange behavior. He tells them that Thorin was suffering from dragon-sickness, the very same mental illness that drove his grandfather, Thrór, crazy with greed. Devon and Bilbo mention the Arkenstone to Balin, but he tells them that it would make Thorin's madness worse. So, Devon and his friends decide to keep the Arkenstone hidden, away from Thorin. It's now a secret! So don't tell anyone! Meanwhile, Bard leads his people to the ruined city of Dale where they take refuge, hoping that they could soon take refuge inside the mountain. But Thorin on the otherhand has other plans. Instead of keeping his word to the people of Lake-town, he decides to block them out. But things get even worse. King Thranduil arrives at Dale and plans to go to war with the Dwarves, only to claim the sacred jewels that was taken from him long ago. Devon and his friends try to persuade Thorin to see reason, but the dragon-sickness has deeply infected Thorin, enough so that he starts to sound like Smaug! What will the group do now? And what will happen once the war has begun?! Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	17. A Warning of War

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor  & respect their great works.

* * *

( _Gundabad_ )

Legolas and Tauriel leave their horses and scramble up a rocky outcrop. They crouch behind some rocks at the top and see a dark fortress ahead of them.

"Gundabad. What lies beyond?" Tauriel says

"An old enemy. The ancient kingdom of Angmar. This fortress was once its stronghold. It is where they kept their great armories, forged their weapons of war." Legolas says

A light flickers in a window of the fortress, then disappears.

"A light. I saw movement." Tauriel says

"We wait for the cover of night. It is a fell place, Tauriel. In another age our people waged war on those lands." Legolas says

Legolas pauses, looking as if something pained him. Tauriel looks at him concerned.

"My mother died there. My father does not speak of it. There is no grave, no memory, nothing." Legolas says

Tauriel felt slightly shocked and sad upon hearing this. She never knew his mother, nor did she know how she had died. And not only that, she had remembered that Devon told him his mother died too. In that moment, she felt that Devon and Legolas had something in common. The two of them had lost their mothers who loved them more than anything. There was no grave for either of their mothers. And they had no memory of them to begin with. Tauriel looks back at the fortress, lost deep in her thoughts.

( _Dale_ )

The people of Lake-town were now preparing for war, sharpening swords and collecting supplies. Suddenly, they jump out of the way as Gandalf gallops into town on his horse.

"Let me through! Make way!" Gandalf says

Gandalf dismounts in the main courtyard and looks surprised to see men drilling with swords and companies of Elves march past him. Alfrid comes up to him, obviously upset with his arrival.

"No, no, no! Oi! You! Pointy hat!" Alfrid says

Gandalf turns to look at Alfrid.

"Yes, you. We don't want no tramps, beggars, nor vagabonds around here. We got enough trouble without the likes of you. Off you go! On your horse." Alfrid says

"Who's in charge here?" Gandalf asks

Bard walks up to Gandalf.

"Who's asking?" Bard asks

Gandalf turns and looks at Bard.

( _Moments later_ )

Gandalf meets with Bard and Thranduil in a tent.

"You must set aside your petty grievances with the Dwarves. War is coming! The cesspits of Dol Guldur have been emptied. You're all in mortal danger!" Gandalf warns

"What are you talking about?" Bard asks

"I can see you know nothing of Wizards. They are like winter thunder on a wild wind rolling in from a distance, breaking hard in alarm. But sometimes a storm is just a storm." Thranduil says

"Not this time. Armies of Orcs are on the move. These are fighters! They have been bred for war. Our enemy has summoned his full strength." Gandalf says

"Why show his hand now?" Thranduil asks

"Because we forced him! We forced him when the company of Thorin Oakenshield set out to reclaim their homeland." Gandalf says

As Gandalf talks, they leave the tent and walk outside to a spot from where they can clearly see the gates of Erebor.

"The Dwarves were never meant to reach Erebor. Azog the Defiler was sent to kill them. His master seeks control of the mountain. Not just for the treasure within, but for where it lies, its strategic position. This is the gateway to reclaiming the lands of Angmar in the north. If that fell kingdom should rise again, Rivendell, Lothlórien, the Shire, even Gondor itself will fall!" Gandalf says

"These Orc armies you speak of, Mithrandir. Where are they?" Thranduil asks

Gandalf was unable to answer that question. Even he did not know where the Orcs were at this moment.

( _Elsewhere_ )

Not far from the Lonely Mountain, an Orc rides out of a tunnel on a Warg and approaches Azog who was feeding his White Warg at the entrance to the tunnel.

" _Thorg goz tudul thrane maznish. Kinyaz shim nagim!_ (Our army will be in position by dawn. The attack will be sudden and swift!)" The Orc says

" _Yanish obdim! Thrak gulminak okmiyu._ (The fools! They have forgotten what lives beneath these lands.)" Azog says

Azog mounts his White Warg and rides off with the Orc.

" _Thrak guldil Duzugul lash._ (They have forgotten the great Earth-eaters.)" Azog says

As they ride away, the side of a hill was covered in giant holes, each an entrance to a tunnel. The sound of the earth being drilled and crushed was heard all around. The tunnels point directly toward the Lonely Mountain in the distance.

( _Gundabad_ )

Legolas and Tauriel continue looking out toward the dark stronghold of Gundabad.

" _U-nohenothon, u-nogathar._ (If we are going in, we should move now.)" Tauriel says in elvish

Suddenly, massive bats being screeching and flying around.

" _D-ilith secherig._ (They are swarming.)" Tauriel says in elvish

"These bats are bred for one purpose." Legolas says

"For what?" Tauriel asks

"For war." Legolas says

As the bats swarm overhead, a figure rides out on a Warg on a nearby hill. It was Bolg, dressed for battle. He raises his mace and shouts out a command.

" _Dahagar! Hoom!_ (Legions! Ride forth!)" Bolg shouts

Horns sound off, and the gates at the bottom of the fortress open, releasing rank upong rank of massive Orcs, each with a giant spear at least three times longer than the Orcs height. The massive evil company begins marching away, with the bats following and wheeling overhead.

" _Din methithar i phain._ (We must warn the others.)" Tauriel says in elvish

" _Penim lm. Tolo!_ (We may be too late. Hurry!)" Legolas says in elvish

Legolas and Tauriel begin their descent down the outcropping while the Orcs continue marching foward.

" _Dorgei! Dulhoom!_ (Onward! To war!)" Bolg shouts

As Bolg yells out a command, the ranks of Orcs part to let smaller, lighter, and faster Orcs run ahead of their companions, snarling.

( _Dale_ )

Back in Thranduil's tent, Gandalf confronts Thranduil, trying to talk him out of his grievance with the Dwarves.

"Since when has my council counted for so little? What do you think I'm trying to do?!" Gandalf asks

"I think you're trying to save your Dwarvish friends. Not to mention your dragon-riding friends, and the one who leads them. I admire your loyalty to them, but it does not dissuade me from my course. You started this, Mithrandir. You will forgive me if I finish it." Thranduil says

Thranduil exits the tent and calls to one of the Elves.

"Are the archers in position?" Thranduil asks

"Yes, my Lord." The Elf says

"Give the order. If anything moves on that mountain, kill it!" Thranduil says

Gandalf looks on in shock.

"The Dwarves are out of time." Thranduil says

( _Erebor_ )

It was now nighttime and everything was quiet. While the Dwarves were elsewhere, Bilbo began walking toward the blocked entrance of the gate. As he started climbing up the stairs, a voice speaks to him.

"And just where do you think you're going?" The voice says

Bilbo quickly turns around with a start, but soon calmed down when he saw Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch looking at him. Devon had his arms crossed as he looked at Bilbo with a raised eyebrow. Astrid had her hands to her waist as she looked at Bilbo. Bilbo felt relieved that he saw Devon and his friends, but he also felt worried, feeling as though they would intend to stop him from leaving.

"Devon...I..." Bilbo says

Devon then spoke, interrupting Bilbo.

"If you think you're going off to Dale alone, you got another thing coming." Devon says

"Cause we're going with you." Luna says

Bilbo was now even more relieved that Devon and his friends would be going with him, and he smiled. Devon and his friends smiled back at Bilbo.

At the blocked off entrance to the gate, a rope was thrown over the edge. Bilbo clambers hand-over-hand down the rope, slipping along the way. Devon was on Luna's back, jumping down from the gate with Spyro and Cynder following him. The Viking Teens were on their dragons, following Devon and Luna down from the gate. The group manages to climb across the moat using some of the rubble, then began running towards Dale.

( _Dale_ )

Gandalf approaches Bard.

"You, Bowman! Do you agree with all this? Is gold so important to you? Would you buy it with the blood of Dwarves?!" Gandalf asks

"It will not come to that. This is a fight they cannot win." Bard says

Suddenly, Bilbo appears and addresses both of them.

"That won't stop them." Bilbo says

Gandalf and Bard turn to look at Bilbo. They also saw that Devon and his friends were standing behind Bilbo.

"You think the Dwarves will surrender? They won't. They will fight to the death to defend their own." Bilbo says

"Bilbo Baggins!" Gandalf says

Bilbo smiles happily.

"Well, look who's back in the game. You're looking awfully good for a Wizard." Devon says with his arms crossed

Gandalf looks at Devon and smiles. Devon smiles back at the Wizard, feeling happy to see that he was alright.

( _Moments later_ )

Devon and his friends along with Bilbo was presented before Thranduil in his tent. Luna, Spyro, Cynder, and Toothless were the only dragons able to fit inside the tent while the rest of the dragons simply waited outside.

"If I'm not mistaken, this is the Halfling who stole the keys to my dungeons from under the nose of my guards." Thranduil says

Bilbo looks extremely uncomfortable.

"He is. Sorry about that." Bilbo says

Bilbo then steps forward and places a wrapped package on the table.

"I came...to give you this." Bilbo says

Bilbo unwraps the package to reveal the Arkenstone. Thranduil rises in surprise.

"The heart of the mountain! The King's Jewel!" Thranduil gasps

Gandalf and Bard approach to look at it in awe.

"And worth a king's ransom. How is this yours to give?" Bard asks

"I took it as my fourteenth share of the treasure." Bilbo says

Gandalf smiles slightly. Devon and his friends also smiled.

"Why would you do this? You owe us no loyalty." Bard asks

"I'm not doing it for you. I know that Dwarves can be obstinate and pigheaded and difficult, suspicious and secretive...with the worst manners you can possibly imagine, but they also brave and kind...and loyal to a fault. I've grown very fond of them, and I would save them if I can." Bilbo says

"So have we. We've come to care about the Dwarves. They're some of our greatest friends, and we don't want to see anything happen to them." Devon says

Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Toothless, and the Viking Teens nod in agreement.

"Now Thorin values this stone above all else. In exchange for its return, I believe he will give you what you are owed. There will be no need for war." Bilbo says

Gandalf and Bard look at each other, then look over at Thranduil.

( _Moments later_ )

Gandalf leads the group through Dale.

"Rest up tonight. You must leave on tomorrow." Gandalf says

"What?" Bilbo asks

"Get as far away from here as possible." Gandalf says

"I'm-I'm not leaving. You picked me as the fourteenth man. I'm not about to leave the company now." Bilbo says

"There is no company, not any more. And I don't like to think what Thorin will do when he finds out what you've done." Gandalf says

"I'm not afraid of Thorin." Bilbo says

Gandalf stops and turns to his right, looking at Bilbo.

"Well, you should be. Don't underestimate the evil of gold. Gold over which a serpent has long brooded. Dragon-sickness seeps into the hearts of all who come into this mountain." Gandalf warns

Gandalf looks at Bilbo appraisingly, then looks back at Devon and his friends.

"Almost all." Gandalf says

Gandalf sees Alfrid walking by and calls out to him.

"You there! Find this Hobbit a bed, and fill his belly with hot food. He's earned it." Gandalf says

Alfrid grudgingly comes over and begins to lead Bilbo away. As they go, Gandalf grabs Alfrid's arm and whispers to him.

"Hey. Keep an eye on him. If he should try to leave, you tell me." Gandalf says

Alfrid walks off, pushes his way between a group of people to Bilbo.

"Move it! Stupid..." Alfrid says

Devon and his friends watch as Alfrid leads Bilbo away. They then follow Gandalf as he walks through the city of Dale.

"So, Gandalf, care to tell us where you have been?" Devon asks

"I am sorry that I had to leave you all at Mirkwood, but there was something I had to know." Gandalf says

"So, where did you go?" Hiccup asks

"I went to the High-Fells to solve the mystery regarding the Necromancer. I met with Radagast, the Brown and discovered that the tombs inside the mountains were empty." Gandalf says

"Who were the tombs for?" Devon asks

Gandalf remained silent for a moment before answering.

"The Nazgûl. Servants of Sauron." Gandalf says

Devon and his friends were shocked and horrified upon hearing this. They remember much about their encounters with the Nazgûl. First, it was at Weathertop where Frodo was stabbed by the Witch-King of Angmar. Then, there was the Witch-King of Angmar himself during the Battle of Pelennor. Even now, the shrieks of the Ringwraiths still echoed in their minds.

"Radagast and I traveled to Dol Guldur and found that Sauron had been concealing himself within the dark fortress. For then, I realized that he had not regained his full strength. It was then I decided that we had to force his hand. So I sent Radagast to carry a message to the Lady Galadriel while I entered Dol Guldur alone. Inside, I walked through the evils of that fortress. Then, I came upon Thráin, Thorin's father." Gandalf says

Devon and his friends were surprised to hear that Gandalf found Thorin's father.

"Wait, you found Thorin's Father?" Devon asks

"Yes. It was Thráin, son of Thrór. He told me that he had been held captive in Dol Guldur by Azog. He warned me that the Necromancer was not what he seemed. It was then that we tried to leave the fortress, shortly before we were ambushed by Azog the Defiler." Gandalf says

"You were ambushed by Azog?!" Astrid asks

"Yes. And there is more you should know, my friends. Azog the Defiler was no ordinary hunter. He was a commander. A commander of legions of Orcs. The Enemy had been preparing for war." Gandalf says

Devon and his friends were shocked to hear this. Not only had Azog been hunting them, he had been preparing his Orc armies for war.

"Then what happened?" Fishlegs asks

"I tried to escape with Thrain, but encountered Sauron himself. Thráin was killed and I was captured and imprisoned in Dol Guldur." Gandalf says

Devon and his friends felt bad hearing that Thorin's father was killed, but continued listening to his story.

"So, that's where you've been all this time?" Hiccup asks

"We were expecting to meet you at the overlook, but you weren't there." Devon says

"We were worried about you." Astrid says

"I truly am sorry, my friends." Gandalf says

"So, how did you escape?" Cynder asks

"I was left hanging in a cage in Dol Guldur until the Lady Galadriel came with Lord Elrond and Saruman. I escaped with Radagast while they remained behind to deal with Sauron himself. I felt life returning to me as I left the dark fortress. Then, I saw a light being cast out from Dol Guldur and fly into the east. I can only surmise that Sauron was sent back to his realm in Mordor." Gandalf says

"Well, we're just glad you made it back to us, safe and sound." Devon says

"We are not out of this storm yet, my friends. Even as we speak, legions of Orcs are on their way here to claim control over the mountain." Gandalf says

"Why do the Orcs want control over the mountain?" Luna asks

"Because Sauron seeks to control it. This mountain is famous not just for the treasure within, but it's position. You see, my friends, the Lonely Mountain is the gateway to reclaiming the lost kingdom of Agmar in the north. I fear if that fell kingdom should rise again, Middle-Earth will fall into darkness." Gandalf says

Devon and his friends were shocked to hear this.

"That's just great! As if we didn't have more to worry about!" Snotlout says

"We can't let that happen." Devon says

"I have a favor to ask this among you all. I want you to take young Bilbo Baggins with you, and get as far away from here as possible." Gandalf says

"You're asking us to leave?!" Astrid asks

"We can't! We're not leaving! We won't leave you all here to face these Orcs on your own!" Spyro says

"Gandalf, you can't expect us to just leave you and the others here. We can't leave all these people here to suffer. We can help. With all these Orcs marching on the mountain, you're gonna need all the help you can get." Devon says

"If you truly wish to help, you will take Bilbo with you and leave this place. I don't wish to put you all in danger." Gandalf says

Gandalf places his right-hand on Devon's shoulder.

"You must do this for me." Gandalf says

Gandalf walks away while Devon and his friends watch him go. Luna crooned and nuzzled her head against Devon's right-side. Devon looked at Luna and placed his hand on her head. They then looked over to where Gandalf went.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** War is coming! Legolas and Tauriel travel to Gundabad and spy on the dark fortress. They soon see Bolg riding out to war, leading his Orc army towards Erebor. Meanwhile, Gandalf arrives in Dale to warn Thranduil and Bard of the oncoming Orc army. Of course, Thranduil doesn't believe him. Bard, on the other hand, doesn't know what to think. Devon and his friends go along with Bilbo as they travel to Dale. There, they meet with Gandalf, Thranduil, and Bard, and present to them the Arkenstone, hoping that it would prevent their war with the Dwarves. Afterwards, Gandalf asks Devon and his friends to take Bilbo to safety, away from the mountain. Will they leave Middle-Earth to it's fate? Or will Devon and his friends stay and fight? And if they do stay, will they be able to withstand the onslaught of the Orcs? Of course we all know what the answer is going to be, but let's not spoil it? Next up, The Battle of the Five Armies, where the real action begins! Bet you guys can't wait! Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	18. The Battle of the Five Armies

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor  & respect their great works.

* * *

( _The Next Day_ )

Early the next morning, the plain infront of the mountain is covered with legions of Elves and Men, armed for battle. The Dwarves were also prepared, watching from above the gate blockade.

In Dale, Alfrid comes to wake Bilbo up, carrying a bowl of food.

"Wakey, Wakey, Hobbit. Up you... get." Alfrid says

Alfrid pauses when he realizes that Bilbo was not in the room where he had left him.

Back outside, Thranduil and Bard ride together to the front of the armies and approach their side of the broken bridge over the moat. From above the blockade, Thorin draws a bow and shoots an arrow at the ground directly infront of Thranduil and Bard who immediately halt in surprise.

"I will put the next one between your eyes!" Thorin says

Thorin draws his bow again, and the Dwarves on the wall cheer and shake their weapons. Thranduil stares at Thorin angrily, then slightly tilts his head. In that moment, several rows of Elves near the front lines of the army pull out their bows, notch their arrows, and aim at the Dwarves, all in one fluid motion. The Dwarves duck behind the ramparts, except for Thorin. After holding the pose for a few seconds, Thranduil raises his hand, and the Elves easily put away their arrows.

"We've come to tell you: payment of your debt has been offered... and accepted." Thranduil says

"What payment? I gave you nothing! You have nothing!" Thorin says

Bard reaches into his robe and pulls out the Arkenstone, holding it above his head.

"We have this." Bard says

Thorin looks on in shock, lowering his bow.

"They have the Arkenstone? Thieves! How came you by the heirloom of our house?! That stone belongs to the king!" Kili shouts

"And the king may have it, in our good will." Bard says tossing up the Arkenstone and catching it back in his hand

Bard then puts the Arkenstone back into his robe.

"But first he must honor his word." Bard says

Thorin whispers to himself, shaking his head slightly, and the Dwarves can hear him.

"They are taking us for fools. It is a ruse, a filthy lie." Thorin says

Balin looks shocked that Thorin's mental state had deteriorated to the point at which he would consider this.

"The Arkenstone is in this mountain! It is a trick!" Thorin shouts

At the top of the ramparts, Bilbo steps out from the Dwarves with Devon and his friends.

"It-It's no trick. The stone is real. We gave it to them." Bilbo says

As Bilbo speaks, Thorin's expression changes to a mixture of sorrow and anger. Thranduil and Bard look worried, as they thought the group was still safely in Dale. Thorin and the other Dwarves look at Devon and his friends in shock.

"You..." Thorin says

"I took it as my fourteenth share." Bilbo says

"You would steal from me?" Thorin asks

"Steal from you? No. No. I may be a burglar, but I like to think I'm an honest one. I'm willing to let it stand against my claim." Bilbo says

"Against your claim? Your claim. You have no claim over me you miserable rat!" Thorin says

Thorin throws down his bow in anger and begins walking toward Bilbo.

"I was going to give it to you. Many times I wanted to, but..." Bilbo says

"But what, thief?!" Thorin asks

"You are changed, Thorin! The Dwarf I met in Bag End would never have gone back on his word! Would never have doubted the loyalty of his kin!" Bilbo says

"Bilbo's right, Thorin. You are not yourself. It's the treasure! And the mountain! Can't you see?! It has changed you! It's driven you into greed! It has made you into the very thing you hate! Do you want to know who you are like?! Do you wanna know who you sound like?! Don't you see who you're turning into?! You're becoming like Smaug! The very monster you hated, and cursed all your life!" Devon says

"Do not speak to me... of loyalty! And don't speak to me of who I am like! I know who I am!" Thorin shouts

Thorin shouts to the other Dwarves.

"Throw them from the rampart!" Thorin says

Devon and his friends looks shocked. The other Dwarves step away from the group in confusion. Thranduil and Bard look concerned. Thorin was surprised to see that no one obeyed him.

"Did you not hear me?!" Thorin asks

Thorin grabs Fili's arm, but Fili shakes him away.

"I will do it myself!" Thorin says

Thorin lunges forward and grabs Bilbo, shouting.

"Curse you!" Thorin shouts

As Thorin struggles with Bilbo, Devon, the Viking Teens, and the other Dwarves leap forward, shouting, to pull Thorin away. Luna, Toothless, and the other dragons roar out at Thorin, pleading him to stop.

"No!" Fili shouts

"Thorin, stop!" Devon shouts

"No! Don't!" Hiccup shouts

"Let him go!" Astrid shouts

Thorin manages to grab Bilbo and begins pushing him over the rampart.

"Cursed be the Wizard that forced you on this company!" Thorin shouts

Suddenly, Gandalf appears, striding through the armies. His voice was magically amplified into an incredibly loud, deep, and powerful tone.

 **"If you don't like my burglar..."** Gandalf says in his powerful voice

As he continues to speak, Gandalf's voice returns to a normal volume and tone.

"Then please, don't damage him. Return him to me!" Gandalf says in his normal voice

Thorin stops what he was doing and looks down at Gandalf.

"You're not making a very splendid figure as King under the Mountain, are you? Thorin, son of Thráin." Gandalf says

Thorin slowly lets Bilbo up, and some of the other Dwarves rush to help Bilbo up.

"Never again will I have feelings with Wizards!" Thorin shouts

Bofur gently pushes Bilbo toward the rope he'd hung the night before to climb down the walls.

"Go." Bofur says

"Dragon Riders! Or Shire-rats!" Thorin shouts

Bilbo throws his coiled rope over the wall and clambers down. Devon and the Viking Teens climb onto their dragons and jump down from the ramparts, following Bilbo down.

"Are we resolved? The return of the Arkenstone for what was promised?" Bard asks

Thorin, breathing heavily, looks to a ridge in the distance on his left, as if looking for someone or something.

"Give us your answer! Will you have peace or war?" Bard asks

As Thorin bows his head, a large raven flies up to the ramparts and perches beside him. Thorin and the raven stare at each other. Thorin then looks over to the ridge on his left.

"I will have war." Thorin says

Suddenly, a rumbling sound was heard in the distance, and the armies look up to see the ridge being covered by troops of heavily armored Dwarves, lead by a huge Dwarf riding a battle-pig.

"Ironfoot." Gandalf says

The Erebor Dwarves began cheering and screaming as they see their backup arriving.

" _Ribo i thangail!_ (Rush the shield-fence!)" Thranduil says in elvish

Thranduil rides through his army as his Elves and the Lake-people turn away from the gates of Erebor and begin marching quickly toward the oncoming Iron Hills dwarves. Devon and his friends strides along with Gandalf as they follow them with Bilbo rushing to keep up.

"Who is that? He doesn't look very happy." Bilbo says

"It is Dain, lord of the Iron Hills. Thorin's cousin." Gandalf says

"Are they alike?" Bilbo asks

"I always found Thorin the more reasonable of the two." Gandalf says

The two armies halt a short distance from one another, and Dain rides his war pig onto a rocky overlook to address the Elves and Men.

"Good morning! How are we all? I have a wee proposition, if you wouldn't mind giving me a few moments of your time. Would ya consider... just soding off!" Dain shouts

The townspeople clutch their weapons and step back in fear while the Elves pull out their swords and step forward.

"All of you! Right now!" Dain shouts

"Stand fast!" Bard shouts

Gandalf strides forward to try and help settle things.

"Come now, lord Dain!" Gandalf says

Dain sees Gandalf approaching him and instantly recognizes him.

"Gandalf the Grey. Tell this rabble to leave or I'll water the ground with their blood!" Dain says

The townspeople muttered to themselves nervously upon hearing that.

"There is no need for war between Dwarves, Men and Elves. A legion of Orcs march on the mountain. Stand your army down." Gandalf says

"I will not stand down before any Elf! Not least this faithless woodland sprite! He wishes nothing but ill upon my people! If he chooses to stand between me and my kin, I'll split his pretty head open! See if he's still smirking then!" Dain says pointing his war hammer at Thranduil

Thranduil smiles furiously, and the Erebor Dwarves cheer.

"He's clearly mad, like his cousin." Thranduil says

"You hear that, lads?!" Dain says

Dain turns and rejoins his army.

"Come on! Let's give these bastards a good hammering!" Dain shouts

 _"Yag na dolredum!"_ A Dwarf shouts

 _"Maka magahm!"_ The Dwarves shout all together

The Dwarves raise their weapons and cheer. The Elves maneuver to put their shield-and-spear bearers at the front of the army while the arches stand behind them. The Dwarves continue to shout. As both armies prepare to fight, another rumbling sound was heard at the base of a spur in the mountain. The armies grows silent as they turn to look. Gandalf whispers to himself.

"Were-worms!" Gandalf whispers

At the spur of the mountain where the rumbling was coming from, massive worms break through the rocks. Their mouth were essentially giant drilling machines, strong enough to crush the toughest rocks in their jaws. Everyone looks on in shock.

"Oh, come on!" Dain says

"You've got to be kidding me!" Snotlout says

The worms suddenly retreat into the tunnels they'd made through the mountains. As the mist clears, Azog and a few other Orcs stand atop a hill. Behind them were several massive contraptions made of wood, rope, and cloth, meant to be used as signalling devices.

" _Vod nod auishi!_ (Come forth my Armies!)" Azog shouts spreading his arms out

As Azog gives a sign, one of the wooden structures opens up in a particular position, and a horn sounds. Immediately, legions of Orcs began pouring out of the were-worm tunnels.

"The hordes of hell are upon us! To battle! To battle, sons of Durin!" Dain shouts

Dain and part of his army turn and rush toward the oncoming Orcs.

"I'm going over the wall! Who's coming with me?" Fili says

The other Dwarves cheer and agree, preparing to climb down. But suddenly, Thorin speaks.

"Stand down!" Thorin says

"Are we to do nothing?" Fili asks

"I said stand down!" Thorin shouts

As Thorin walks away, the other Dwarves look on in shock and surprise.

On the battlefield, as Dain and a company of his Dwarves rush toward the oncoming Orcs, the Elves stood right where they were. The Dwarves were clearly outnumbered by the Orcs.

"The Elves, will they not fight?" Bilbo asks

"Thranduil! This is madness!" Gandalf says

Thranduil looks back at the Iron Hills Dwarves as they stopped and built a shield wall with their massive spears pointed outward, lead by the chants of their leader.

 _"Mraka magahm!"_ A Dwarf shouts

 _"Maiyuza!"_ The Dwarves shout all together

The Orcs were quickly approaching the shield wall. Just as the Orcs reach the Dwarves, the Elves leap up over the shield wall from behind, wielding their swords, and begin raining down blows on the Orcs. As the Elves press forward, the Dwarvish shield wall was raised and the Dwarves rush forward, cutting down Orcs with their spears. Dain rides furiously through the Orcs, smashing them left and right with his war hammer.

As the remaining Elves march toward the battle, Gandalf, Bilbo, Devon and his friends stood where they were.

"Eh, Gandalf? Is this a good place to stand?" Bilbo asks

At the top of the hill, Azog commands his Orcs.

" _Shotog shulbum!_ (Send in the War Beasts!)" Azog says pointing to an Orc on his right

The wooden signalling devices change their position to show a new signal. Gandalf, seeing the signal, looks toward the tunnels to see new legions of Orcs, including massive trolls and other monsters come out. Thranduil shouts to his troops.

" _Terio matarag!_ (Archers, take aim!)" Thranduil says in elvish

The Elves stop and pull out their bows, preparing to fire.

" _Noha kozshagum. Shegru bilyishul. Doh bulrazgin!_ (They cannot fight on two fronts. Now we make our move. Attack the city!)" Azog says

As a horn sound and the signalling device changes again, another legion of Orcs that had been waiting for the signal turn and march toward Dale which was between the current battle and the tunnels.

"Azog. He's trying to cut us off." Gandalf says

"They're heading for the city!" Astrid exclaims

The group see massive trolls, each large enough to carry multiple catapults on their back, march toward the city along with the Orcs.

"All of you, fall back to Dale! Now!" Bard shouts

Bard, the Lake-people, Gandalf, Bilbo, Devon and his friends rush toward the city, trying to intercept the Orcs.

"To the city! Bilbo! This way!" Gandalf shouts

"Guys! Come on! Let's go! Let's go!" Devon shouts

The monstrous trolls approaching the city stop at a rise overlooking Dale. They bend over and plant all four legs on the ground, thus making their backs horizontal. On their backs were catapults loaded with large rocks. Orcs on the troll's backs wind up the gears of the catapults. At a signal from their leader Orc who strikes the ground with his mace, the catapults fire, and the rocks fly toward Dale. They smash into the walls and towers, destroying everything they hit.

As Bard, at the front of his army, rides across a bridge into Dale, the Orc army approaching the wall from another area. A troll with a giant triangle-shaped rock strapped to it's head runs up to the wall and smashes into it headfirst, knocking it down and knocking itself out in the process. The Orcs rush into the city through the hole, entering the houses and killing whatever people they find.

In the city, the townspeople flee screaming from the oncoming Orcs. Sigrid and Tilda hide in a building as they see a troll climb over the wall. Bain, holding a sword, looks for them among the fleeing people.

"Sigrid! Tilda!" Bain calls

Bard rides into the city and dismounts, drawing his sword. He runs against the flow of the fleeing people, looking for his children.

"My children! Where are my children?!" Bard asks

"I saw them. They were down in the old market." A woman says passing him

"The market?! Where are they now? Tilda! Sigrid!" Bard says

Percy runs over to Bard up at the head of a company of Lake-town soldiers.

"Bard, Orcs are storming over the causeway!" Percy yells

"Get the bowmen to the eastern parapet. Hold them off for as long as you can!" Bard commands

"Archers, this way!" Percy shouts leading the soldiers

More people come fleeing from another part of the city.

"The Orcs have taken Stone Street! The market's overrun!" A man shouts fleeing the streets

Bard watches the man flee from the streets, then looks back toward the street where he came from.

"The rest of you, follow me!" Bard says

Bard's group run down into the market and encounter the Orcs. With each of the men letting out a battle cry, they charge into the fight.

Elsewhere in Dale, Gandalf, Bilbo, Devon and his friends were also fighting the Orcs.

Devon clashes his Keyblade with the sword of an Orc and swings it away, down to the ground. From there, he quickly delivers an uppercut, making the Orc spin in the air before falling to the ground dead. An Orc attacks Devon with it's sword raised over it's head, but he knocks the blood-encrusted sword away with his Keyblade and counters with a blow to the Orc's stomach. From there, Devon flips the Orc over his shoulder, making fall down onto it's back, and cuts off it's head with a downward slash.

Luna stayed close to Devon, protecting her love and rider from the vile Orcs. Two Orcs armed with spears charged at Luna and tried to attack her, but the female Night Fury knocked them both away with a powerful swipe of her tail. One Orc tried to attack Luna from behind, but she kicks it back using her hind legs. Another Orc charged at Luna with it's sword raised over it's shoulder. Luna charged up a plasma blast in her mouth and shot it at the Orc. The blue fireball hits the Orc with direct impact, leaving a hole in it's chest. The Orc falls backwards on it's back dead.

Spyro uses his Ice Breath against an Orc that tried to attack him upfront, unleashing a stream of ice, and freezing the Orc right on the spot. From there, Spyro rams into the Orc with his horns, smashing it to pieces. Cynder uses her Poison Breath on an Orc that tried to attack her from the left, spewing a glob of green poison at the Orc. The poison hits the Orc and began melting it's skin off. The Orc fell back dead on the ground in a pool of poison and black blood.

Toothless knocks away an Orc with a swipe of his right-paw, then kicks away an Orc that tried to attack from behind him using his left hind-leg. Another Orc tried to attack from behind, but Toothless swats it away with a swipe of his tail. Stormfly stomps down on an Orc, crushing it underneath her feet. The Deadly Nadder then flicked her tail, launching multiple spikes toward an Orc. The spikes hit the Orc in multiple places, piercing through it's iron armor, killing it. Meatlug slams her bludgeon-like tail into an Orc, knocking it down to the ground. Then, the Gronckle turns around, lifts up it's large tail, and smashes it down on the Orc. Hookfang grabs an Orc in his jaws, shook it around a bit, then tosses it away. Then, the Monstrous Nightmare lights his tail on fire and slams his tail into an Orc, sending it flying. Barf and Belch both trip two Orcs using their tails to sweep them off their feet. With the two Orcs down, the Hideous Zippleback rise up on their hind legs, and slam their paws down on the Orcs, crushing them under their feet.

Gandalf swings his sword and staff at an Orc, taking it down. Bilbo stabs an Orc multiple times with his sword, Sting.

In another part of Dale, a group of townspeople run toward the Orcs, and Alfrid was running with them.

"Charge! Onward! To the death!" Alfrid says

While still shouting, Alfrid stops running, panting for breath. Seeing that no one is watching him, he hides in a building.

Two Orcs were chasing Sigrid and Tilda. As they run screaming around a corner, Bain jumps out and kills the lead Orc. The second Orcs knocks him to the ground and swings at him, only to get his sword caught on a tree branch overhead. Bain uses this chance to thrust his sword into the Orc, killing it. He then slices it's neck with his sword. He and his sisters round a corner and see their father fighting further up the lane, uphill from them.

"Da!" Sigrid shouts

"Da! We're down here!" Tilda shouts

"Here!" Bain shouts

Bard hears them and turns to see them, looking relieved. However, his expressions changes to shock when he sees a troll enter the lane behind the children, throwing men many feet away with a single blow of it's mace. The troll sees the children and growls, making the girls scream. They were too far away for Bard to reach them in time, and he looks around frantically. As the troll approaches the children, Bard tilts upright a cart that was laying sideways in the courtyard. He scrambles into it and launches himself down the avenue toward the children. The troll raises its mace to smash the children, but pauses in surprise when it sees Bard hurtling toward it in the cart.

"Bain! Sigrid! Get down!" Bard shouts

The three children throw themselves to the floor as the cart bounces over them. It then smashes into the troll and sends it flying. Bard was also thrown forward, and he manages to thrust his sword into the troll's heart in a flying strike.

After dealing with the troll, Bard and his children run up an empty street.

"Listen, I need you to gather the women and children. Take them to the Great Hall and barricade the door." Bard says

Alfrid, hiding in a doorway nearby, hears them speaking. Bard gently takes Bain's sword from him.

"You understand? You must not come out for any reason!" Bard says

"We wanna stay with you!" Tilda says

Alfrid steps out and speaks.

"Show your father some respect! You leave it to me, sire. You heard him, we make to the Great Hall!" Alfrid says

Alfrid grabs Tilda and Sigrid and begins rushing them away. Bard calls after him.

"Alfrid, women and children only. I need every man fighting. See that you return!" Bard says

Bard thrusts the sword into Alfrid's hands.

"I'll get them to safety, sire." Alfrid says

Seeing Orcs appear nearby, Alfrid nervously hurries away.

"My sword is yours to command." Alfrid says

Alfrid begins rounding up the people he sees.

"Get up!" Alfrid says

"Look after them!" Bard says holding Bain's face earnestly.

"Shift it, granny!" Alfrid says

As Bain catches up to Alfrid, Alfrid rudely tosses him the sword, and Bain looks at him in disgust.

Bard and his men continue fighting Orcs. Elsewhere in the city, Bain and the other help the weak and elderly.

"Make for the Great Hall!" Bain says

As they approach the Great Hall, Alfrid runs and pushes his way through the people, knocking many of them over in his haste to reach the doors.

"Out of my way! Abandon the cripples!" Alfrid shouts

As more and more Orcs and trolls enter the city, Thranduil rides his elk into the city by crossing one of the bridges. As he crosses, his elk tramples many Orcs. The elk lowers its horns and spears five Orcs at the same time, lifting them up so that Thranduil can behead all of them with one swing of his sword. As they head into the city, the elk is killed by multiple Orc arrows to it's chest. As it falls forward, Thranduil leaps clear and rolls. He comes up from his roll to find himself surrounded by Orcs. He pulls out both his swords and begins fighting them, soon reinforced by his Elven foot troops.

In the city, the Men, Elves, and Orc all fight each other, and the Orcs seemed to have the upper hand due to their massive numbers. Azog watches from his hilltop vantage point.

" _Shoylazgu gaiyil. Sheyu razgayu._ (They cannot hold the city. The Dwarves are almost spent.)" Azog says

In the plains infront of Erebor, the Iron Hills Dwarves were being driven back by the Orcs. Some of the Orcs manage to kill Dain's war pig with two Orc spearmen driving their cruel spears into the war pig's belly, making it fall over on it's side, throwing Dain off.

"You buggars!" Dain says

Dain began killing Orcs left and right with his war hammer and by headbutting them.

"Where's Thorin?! We need him! Where is he?" Dain asks

From his vantage point, Azog gloats as both battlefronts are being won by the Orcs.

" _Gashish doiyazgim! Ohmnishi._ (Let these lands run with blood! Slaughter them all.)" Azog says

In Dale, Bard and the men began to retreat, trying not to get overwhelmed by the Orcs.

"Fall back!" Bard shouts

The people continued to flee from the Orcs, screaming in terror. Dead bodies of both Men, Elves, and Orcs began to fill the city streets. Devon and his friends continued fighting valiantly against the Orcs alongside Gandalf, but they were fighting a losing battle.

( _Meanwhile_ )

In Erebor, Thorin sat on the throne, caring not at all for what was going on outside. Dwalin approaches him.

"Since when do we forsake our own people? Thorin, they are dying out there." Dwalin says

Thorin remains silent, before he speaks.

"There are halls beneath halls within this mountain. Places we can fortify." Thorin says

Dwalin looks disappointed and angry at Thorin.

"Shore up, make safe. Yes... Yes... That is it. We must move the gold further underground, to safety!" Thorin says

Thorin begins walking away, but Dwalin angrily calls out to him.

"Did you not hear me?! Dain is surrounded! They're being slaughtered, Thorin." Dwalin says

"Many die in war. Life is cheap. But a treasure such as this cannot be counted in lives lost. It is worth all the blood we can spend!" Thorin says

"You sit here in these vast halls, with a crown upon your head, and yet you are lesser now than you have ever been." Dwalin says

"Do not speak to me as if I was some lowly Dwarf lord..." Thorin says

As he speaks, Thorin is clearly mentally affected and he starts to speak in a broken voice.

"As-as if I were still... Thorin... Oakenshield." Thorin says

Dwalin looks at Thorin with a sad look on his face.

"I am your king!" Thorin shouts pulling out his sword

Thorin pulled his sword out, but he was so unbalanced that he almost fell over.

"You were always my king. You used to know that once. You cannot see what you have become." Dwalin says

"Go. Get out... before I kill you." Thorin says

After looking at each other for a while, Dwalin turns and leaves.

( _Moments later_ )

Thorin walks through the Gallery of the Kings, walking across the entire floor which was now covered in gold a few feet deep. In his head, he hears many voices that he spoke or were spoken to him earlier.

 _"You sit here... With a crown upon your head... You are lesser now than you have ever been..."_

 _"But a treasure such as this cannot be counted in lives lost..."_

 _"A sickness lies upon that treasure..."_

 _"The blind ambition of a mountain-king..."_

 _"Am I not the king!"_

 _"This... this gold... is ours... and ours alone..."_

 _"I will not part with a ssssingle coin..."_

 _"He could not see beyond his own desire!"_

 _"As if I was some lowly Dwarf lord..."_

 _"Thorin... Oakenshield..."_

 _"A sickness which drove your grandfather mad..."_

 _"Oakenshield..."_

 _"This is Thorin, son of Thráin, son of Thrór!"_

 _"I am not my grandfather... My grandfather..."_

 _"You are the heir to the throne of Durin..."_

 _"They are dying out there..."_

 _"Take back Erebor..."_

 _"Dain is surrounded... Dain is surrounded... Dain... Dain..."_

 _"Take back your homeland..."_

 _"You are changed, Thorin..."_

 _"You are not yourself..."_

 _"Do you want to know who you are like?!"_

 _"Don't you see who you're turning into?!"_

 _"You're becoming like Smaug!"_

 _"The very monster you hated, and cursed all your life!"_

 _"I am not my grandfather..."_

 _"Is this treasure truly worth more than your honor?"_

 _"I am not my grandfather..."_

The voices suddenly stop, and Thorin looks down and sees the shadowy shape of Smaug sliding beneath the gold. Now, Thorin was starting to imagine things.

 _"This treasure will be your death..."_

Thorin screams as the gold beneath him turns into a sinkhole and he begins drowning, surrounded by gold. He screams as he tries to escape, but keeps getting pulled down. As he disappears beneath the gold, his vision ends. He stands in the golden court and yanks off his crown and throws it to the floor. Thorin had finally come back to his senses.

( _Meanwhile_ )

Back outside, the battle was going badly for the Dwarves

"Fall back! Fall back to the barricade! Fall back!" Dain shouts

The remaining Dwarves began retreating toward the gates of Erebor with the Orcs in pursuit.

" _Mogi nakyash dohkin. Sheglo biduzul._ (Now comes their end. Prepare for the final assault.)" Azog says

A signal horn sounds, and the Orcs regroup to march on the Dwarves.

( _Erebor_ )

Inside the gates of Erebor, the Dwarves of the company sit desolately, hearing the cries of battle outside, unable to help their kin. They rise as they see Thorin approaching from further in the mountain, his sword drawn. He was no longer dressed in his royal robes and armor, but in a simple leather outfit. Kili rises and begins shouting at him.

"I will not hide behind a wall of stone while others fight our battles for us!" Kili shouts

Thorin and Kili continue to approach each other.

"It is not in my blood, Thorin." Kili says

They soon stop infront of each other and stare at each other.

"No, it is not. We are sons of Durin. And Durin's folk do not flee from a fight." Thorin says

Thorin lays his hand on Kili's shoulder, smiling. Kili smiles back at him through his tears. They touch foreheads. Thorin then turns to the rest of the Dwarves.

"I have no right to ask this of any of you, but will you follow me one last time?" Thorin asks

The Dwarves rise and take hold of their weapons, ready to follow their leader and friend again.

( _Meanwhile_ )

Back outside, Dain and his surviving Dwarves set up a desparate shield wall infront of the moat by Erebor's gates. The Orcs line up by rank, ready to attack them. Azog suddenly stops the Orcs with him on the hill from signalling the attack.

" _Shigash! Sholyd... sholyd..._ (Not yet! Wait... wait...)" Azog says pointing to one of the Orcs

Several heavily armored trolls shoulder their way to the front of the Orc ranks.

" _Voh... ohm!_ (Attack... now!)" Azog says

The Orcs sound their signalling horn, and the Orcs and Trolls begin to march forward. Suddenly, another horn is heard. It was Bombur, atop the wall. The Orcs stop in confusion. In Dale, Bilbo, Gandalf, Devon and his friends hear the horn too and look up in surprise.

"Thorin!" Bilbo exclaims

The barricade of rocks in the gateway of Erebor suddenly smashes outward as it is hit from inside by a giant golden statue that the Dwarves had hung up like a bell. The rocks fall forward and make a rough bridge across the moat. Thorin and his Dwarves rush out and through the ranks of the Iron Hills Dwarves. Azog looks on in shock. Dain begins shouting to his troops.

"To the king! To the king!" Dain shouts

" _Du Bekâr!_ (To arms!)" Thorin shouts

Thorin leads the way as all the Dwarves form a wedge behind him. They smash their way through the Orc ranks, releasing their pent up anger and hatred upon them.

In Dale, Bilbo, Gandalf, Devon and his friends look out at the plain from an abandoned causeway.

"The Dwarves! They're rallying!" Bilbo exclaims

They watch as the Dwarves, fighting with new vigour, destroy the Orcs.

"They are rallying to their king." Gandalf says

"Thorin..." Devon says feeling renewed with hope

Bard speaks to his remaining men.

"Any men who want to give their last, follow me!" Bard says

Bard and his men charge through the city and clash with the Orcs, fighting with newfound courage, abandon the despair in their hearts now that they know the Dwarves are back at it.

In the Great Hall, the woman who spoke of the prophecy grabs a spear and speaks to the others huddled inside.

"I say we stand with our men in life and in death! Arm yourselves!" The woman says

Many of the women and older men grab some weapons and follow her. Bain grabs his sword. While this was going on, a woman speaks to an old lady sitting hunched over under her shawl.

"Come with us, love." The woman says

"No, no, no! You leave an old woman be." The old woman says

"Don't be afraid." The woman says

The old woman suddenly speaks in a male voice. It was actually Alfrid trying to disguise himself as an old lady.

"I said get off!" Alfrid says

The Woman reaches over and yanks off the shawl, revealing Alfrid to everyone.

"Alfrid Lickspill, you are a coward!" The woman says

"Coward?! Not every man is brave enough to wear a corsett!" Alfrid says

"You're not a man, you're a weasel!" The woman says

As the others grab whatever tools or weapons they can find to join the battle, an urn falls over, and Alfrid sees it fall. It breaks open to reveal that is was full of gold and silver coins.

On the battlefield, Thorin kills an Orc, and calls out to Dain who was not far away from him.

"Dain!" Thorin calls

Thorin spins around and swings his sword down on an Orc.

"Thorin! Hold on! I'm coming!" Dain shouts

Dain jumps onto the back of an Orc and swings his war hammer around while doing so. He then snaps the Orc's neck and jumps off.

"Hey cousin, what took you so long?!" Dain says

Thorin and Dain meet and hug each other.

"There's too many of these buggars, Thorin. I hope you've got a plan." Dain says

Thorin looks up and sees the hilltop where Azog's wooden machines was signalling orders.

"Aye. We're going to take out their leader!" Thorin says

"Azog..." Dain says in disbelief

Thorin strides forward and mounts a large goat that Dain's army had brought.

"I'm gonna kill that piece of filth!" Thorin says

Thorin, Dwalin, Fili, and Kili, each on a goat, charge toward the hill, smashing through the Orc armies in their way.

"Lead on!" Dwalin shouts

( _Dale_ )

In Dale, Gandalf watches human spearmen and archers kill a massive troll which made it fall back on some Orcs that followed it up some stairs.

"We may yet survive this." Gandalf says

"Gandalf!" Bilbo calls

Gandalf kills an Orc, then hurries over to where Bilbo is standing at the wall and watches Thorin, Dwalin, Fili, and Kili ride up a spur of the mountain to where Azog was. Devon and his friends saw this as well.

"It's Thorin!" Bilbo exclaims

"And Fili, Kili... and Dwalin. He's taking his best warriors!" Gandalf says

"To do what?" Bilbo asks

"To cut the head off the snake." Gandalf says

"He's going after Azog." Devon says

Atop the hill, Azog hears the sound of goat hooves, and he snarls. Thorin and his Dwarf brothers reach some ruins on top of the hill, killing Orcs along the way. There was a frozen river between them and where Azog was.

Legolas and Tauriel arrive back in Dale together on a horse. They charge through the streets, killing Orcs on their way in. They come to where Gandalf was standing.

"Gandalf!" Legolas calls out

Gandalf, Bilbo, Devon and his friends see Legolas and Tauriel approaching them.

"Legolas... Legolas Greenleaf!" Gandalf exclaims

"There is a second army! Bolg leads a force of Gundabad Orcs. They are almost upon us!" Legolas warns

"Gundabad... This was their plan all along. Azog engages our forces, then Bolg seeps in from the north." Gandalf says

"Wha... the-the north... Where is the north, exactly?!" Bilbo asks

"Ravenhill." Gandalf says

Gandalf turns and strides over to the parapets to look at the hill where Thorin went.

"Ravenhill... Thorin is up there! And Fili and Kili! They're all up there!" Bilbo exclaims

"They won't stand a chance! They'll get killed!" Astrid exclaims

"Right! We have to help them!" Devon says

At the mention of Kili's name, Tauriel is alarmed. Together, they all look out toward the top of Ravenhill which was shrouded in mist.

( _Ravenhill_ )

Thorin, Dwalin, Fili, and Kili, having defeated all the enemies at present, they look out across the river at the ruins in which Azog was last seen. His wooden signal machines were visible through the mist.

"Where is he?" Thorin asks

"It looks empty. I think Azog has fled!" Fili says

"I don't think so." Thorin says

Thorin turns and looks at Fili and Kili.

"Fili, take your brother. Scout out the towers. Keep low and out of sight. If you see something, report back, do not engage. Do you understand?!" Thorin says

"We have company. Goblin mercenaries. No more than a hundred." Dwalin says

The four Dwarves look back the way they came and see dozens of Goblins running over the ruins toward them.

"We'll take care of them. Go! Go!" Thorin says

"Come on!" Dwalin shouts

As Fili and Kili run towards the river, Thorin and Dwalin prepare to meet the Goblins in battle rushing toward them.

( _Dale_ )

Thranduil walks slowly through the city, seeing the fallen bodies on the ground, many of which are his own Elves. He looks upon them in shock. An Elf commander comes running up to Thranduil.

"Recall your company." Thranduil says

The Elf commander blows a horn. around the same time, Gandalf comes running up to Thranduil.

"My lord, dispatch this force to Ravenhill! The Dwarves are about to be overrun. Thorin must be warned." Gandalf says

"By all means, warn him. I have spent enough Elvish blood in defense of this accursed land. No more!" Thranduil says

Thranduil walks away haughtily and angrily.

"Thranduil?!" Gandalf says

"I'll go!" Bilbo says

"Don't be ridiculous! You'll never make it!" Gandalf says

"Why not?" Bilbo asks

"Because they will see you coming and kill you!" Gandalf says

"No, they won't." Bilbo says

Gandalf looks at Bilbo peculiarly.

"They won't see me." Bilbo says

"It's out of the question. I won't allow it." Gandalf says

"I'm not asking you to allow it, Gandalf." Bilbo says

Gandalf remained silent upon hearing that. Bilbo and Gandalf nod to each other, then Bilbo strides away.

"Don't worry, Gandalf. We'll go with him." Devon says

Gandalf nods in acknowledgement. Devon and his friends follow Bilbo as he moves through the city. They soon turn into a corner and stop.

"Bilbo, you make your way up to Ravenhill. We'll fly up and meet you there." Devon says

Bilbo nods and pulls out his ring. He looks at it for a few moments, then puts it on.

"Alright, let's go!" Devon says

Devon jumps onto Luna's back and they take off into the air. Spyro and Cynder take off into the air, following Devon and Luna to Ravenhill. Hiccup climbs onto Toothless' back and sets himself in his saddle.

"Come on, bud!" Hiccup says

Toothless roars and performs a vertical take-off, following Devon and Luna into the air towards Ravenhill.

"Let's go!" Astrid says

The Viking Teens climb onto their dragons and they take off into the air, flying towards Ravenhill.

Invisibly, Bilbo runs through the city, seeing the remaining battles. In his ring-enhanced vision, the Elves appear to be beings of white light, while the Orcs were like solid shadows.

Elsewhere in the city, Thranduil and his Elves march through the city. An Orc gets in Thranduil's way, but he cuts it down with a simple swipe of his sword.

" _Wiya hol liath._ (You will go no further.)" A voice says in elvish

Thranduil and his Elves stop abruptly when they see Tauriel standing in the middle of the lane ahead of them, looking resolute.

"You will not turn away. Not this time!" Tauriel says

"Get out of my way!" Thranduil says

"The Dwarves will be slaughtered!" Tauriel says

"Yes, they will die. Today, tomorrow, one year hence, a hundred years from now, what does it matter? They are mortal." Thranduil says slowly approaching Tauriel

Suddenly, Tauriel whips out her bow and notches an arrow, aiming at Thranduil.

"You think your life is worth more than theirs, while there is no love in it? There is no love in you!" Tauriel says

Thranduil looks at Tauriel angrily for a moment. Then, he whips out his sword and slices Tauriel's bow in half. As she drops it in shock, Thranduil lifts the point of his sword to her neck and speaks angrily.

"What do you know of love?! Nothing! What you feel for that Dwarf is not real! You think it is love? Are you ready to die for it?" Thranduil asks

Suddenly, another sword, Orcrist, was laid atop Thranduil's sword. It was Legolas, pushing his father's sword away.

" _Tihem magathon, ulugele thol._ (If you harm her, you will have to kill me.)" Legolas says in elvish

While Thranduil stares at Legolas in shock, Legolas turns to Tauriel.

"I will go with you." Legolas says

Tauriel smiles and the two Elves hurry away together.

In another part of Dale, Alfrid, still wearing a woman's outfit and clutching the gold he found to his chest, weaves through the city, dodging Orcs. As he backs toward a wall, a troll climbs over it and roars at him. It raises its club to kill him, and he screams. Suddenly, from behind him, Bard shoots and arrow and kills the troll. Alfrid falls over, and money falls out of his dress, and he tries to gather it up.

"Get up!" Bard says

"Get away from me! I don't take orders from you! People trusted you. They listened to you. The master's mantle was there for the taking. And you threw it all away. For what?" Alfrid says

Bard turns and looks back. Alfrid follows his gaze to see Bard's children in a doorway, staring at him as his dress is full of coins. He turns and stomps away.

"Alfrid, your slip is showing." Bard says

Alfrid adjusts his dress, then runs away.

( _Ravenhill_ )

Fili and Kili creep quietly through the ruins below Azog's signalling station. Suddenly, they hear a noise up ahead. Kili tries to move forward, but Fili stops him.

"Stay here. Search the lower levels. I've got this." Fili says

While Kili stays behind and goes into another passageway, Fili moves on to investigate.

Having defeated the Goblins, Thorin looks anxiously out over the frozen river.

"Where is that Orc filth?" Dwalin asks

"Thorin!" A voice calls out

Thorin and Dwalin look up and see Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and the dragons flying down and landing infront of them. The voice belonged to Devon who climbs off Luna's back and walks up to Thorin.

"Devon!" Thorin exclaims

Devon looks at Thorin, and was pleased to see that he had come back to his senses.

"Good to see you've come back to your senses." Devon says

Then, Bilbo appears out of thin air behind Thorin, panting.

"Thorin..." Bilbo says

"Bilbo!" Thorin exclaims

"You have to leave here! Now! Azog has another army attacking from the north. This watchtower will be completely surrounded. There'll be no way out." Bilbo says

"He's right. Azog knew you would be coming for him." Devon says

"We are so close! That Orc scum is in there! I say we push on!" Dwalin says

Dwalin tries to move on, but Thorin holds his arm out and stops him.

"No! That's what he wants. He wants to draw us in." Thorin says

Thorin began to understood something.

"This is a trap!" Thorin exclaims

Devon looks around, and doesn't see Fili or Kili anywhere.

"Where's Fili and Kili?" Devon asks

Thorin and Dwalin look toward the tower on the otherside of the frozen river, knowing they had sent Fili and Kili there. Devon and his friends followed the gaze of the two Dwarves and had worried looks on their faces.

In the ruins, Fili hears a sound infront of him and turns around, only to see lights coming up the hallway from behind him too. He was trapped.

Back with the group, Thorin talks to Dwalin.

"Find Fili and Kili! Call them back!" Thorin says

"Thorin, are you sure about this?" Dwalin asks

"Do it. We live to fight another day." Thorin says

As they turn to leave, the group hears a drum sound from Ravenhill. Looking back at the tower, they see a light appear. Atop the tower, Azog appears, dragging Fili behind him.

" _Goriazi. Nagak gamrul nash. Regu nule ekkenske. Shugu shagali._ (This one dies first. Then the brother. Then you, Oakenshield. You will die last.)" Azog says

"No! Run!" Fili screams

Thorin, Dwalin, Bilbo, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens, and even the dragons look on in shock and horror as Azog lifts Fili by his neck, then stabs him through the chest with his arm-blade.

" _Hulas ugamni!_ (Here ends your filthy bloodline!)" Azog says

Azog drops Fili who falls to the ground from the tower, lifeless. He falls past Kili who had been watching from a doorway below. Kili, seeing his dead brother on the ground, furiously rushes up the tower steps toward Azog.

"Kili!" Thorin shouts

Thorin begins running across the frozen river.

"Thorin! Thorin...No." Dwalin says

Dwalin rushes to catch up with Thorin while Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and the dragons looked at Devon who was still shocked upon seeing Azog kill Fili right infront of them. As he stood there, Devon gripped his right-hand into a fist, his heart filling with anger. He then summons his Keyblade: Soul Calibur into his hand in a flash of blue light, and turns to look at his friends.

"Devon..." Luna says feeling worried for her beloved rider

"Let's go finish this!" Devon says with a serious look on his face

Devon moves past his friends who look at each other, feeling worried for Devon.

"Devon!" Luna calls out

Luna went off to go and join him, and the others followed suit. Bilbo stood where he was for a moment, then drew his sword, Sting. He then went to join the others.

Kili rushes up the steps, killing Orcs in his way. As Thorin begins to clamber up the ruins, Azog rushes out of a tunnel and attacks him. They fight on the snowy mountainside, Thorin with his sword and Azog with his arm-blade and a mace.

Dozens of Orcs continue moving across the frozen river toward the ruins. Before they could proceed any further, Devon jumps down from the ruins and engages them with his Keyblade: Soul Caliibur drawn. The Orcs target Devon and charge toward him, wielding their blood-encrusted weapons.

One Orc swings it's sword downward at Devon, but he leans his body to the left, dodging the attack. The Orc then swings with a right slash, but Devon ducks down, and dodges the blade. The Orc swings it's sword down at Devon again, but like before, Devon leans his body to the left, away from the blade. He then counters with a blow to the Orc's stomach. The Orc lurches it's body forward after recieving the hit. From there, Devon flips the Orc over his shoulder, making it fall down onto the ice. He then finishes the Orc with a downward slash, cutting it's head clean off it's shoulders. Another Orc charges at Devon with a frontal charge, and it's sword raised over it's shoulder. Devon holds his Keyblade up in defense and clashes blades with the Orc. The two push against each other's strength as they were caught in a blade-lock. Devon soon got the upperhand, swings the Orc's sword away. He then drives his Keyblade right through the Orc's chest. The Orc's body stumbles over and falls down onto the ice.

More Orcs continue coming down the frozen river toward Devon. But before they could reach him, Luna jumps down, and stands infront of Devon, curling her body around her love and rider, protecting him from the vile Orcs. Luna growls and snarls at the Orcs, showing them her sharp teeth. She then lets out a loud roar, telling them to back off. Of course, the Orcs didn't listen, and they roared back, charging at the duo with their weapons.

Luna quickly charged up a plasma blast in her mouth and fired a blue fireball at an Orc on her left, taking it out with one hit. The female Night Fury looks over to her right, and fired another plasma blast at a second Orc. The Orc flies backwards, and falls to the ground dead with a scorching hole in it's chest. Devon helps Luna deal with the Orcs by throwing his Keyblade. He tosses his Keyblade with a vertical toss at one Orc, landing a direct hit at it's chest. The Keyblade stabs through the Orc's body, making it fall back dead on the ice. After hitting the Orc, the Keyblade reappears in Devon's hand with a flash of blue light. Devon then throws his Keyblade with a horizontal toss at another Orc. The Keyblade flies across the air, and cuts the Orc's head off it's body with a clean hit.

Soon, the Orcs got close enough to Devon and Luna, forcing them to fight in close combat. Devon fought the Orcs with his Keyblade while Luna fought using her paws, wings, and tail. The two fought well and stood firm as the Orcs continued their assault.

Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens, and the dragons saw Devon and Luna fighting the Orcs on the frozen river from the ruins across from them, and was about to join them, when a group of Orcs came charging toward them, forcing the group to fight their way over to them.

Bilbo, still on the other side of the river, hears a noise and ducks as Werebats fly out of the fog. His sword glows blue, and he looks back to see Bolg and his forces climbing over the ruins.

" _Gor! Gurush!_ (Go! Move it!)" Bolg shouts

Seeing Bilbo, the Orcs charge at him. Just before they reach him, Dwalin charges up and began fighting the Orcs single-handedly.

" _Zorgil!_ (Slay them all!)" Bolg shouts

Tauriel and Legolas pause on their way to Ravenhill as they see the Werebats massing. The Werebats fly down to the main battlefields, swooping through ranks of soldiers and causing mayhem. Legolas leaps and grabs the leg of a passing Werebat, and it carries him away. Tauriel sees Kili fighting several Orcs on the ruins.

"Kili..." Tauriel gasps

Azog and Thorin continue fighting. Thorin manages to knock Azog down, and Azog slides down a slippery slope. Before Thorin can chase after him, other Orcs arrive and he was forced to fight them.

In the courtyard, Bilbo throws rocks at Orcs as Dwalin fights.

Kili continue fighting his way up the ruins. Tauriel makes her way through the ruins, looking for Kili. She encounters and kills several Orcs.

As Bilbo continues throwing rocks, Bolg suddenly runs out and smacks Bilbo in the head with the handle of his mace, knocking him out cold.

As the Werebat carries Legolas over a stone tower, he shoots it through the neck, killing it and forcing it to release him. He drops gracefully ontop of the tower.

Back with Thorin and Azog, Azog suddenly charges at Thorin and knocks him onto the surface of the frozen river.

After cutting down an Orc, having a brief moment of peace, Devon saw Thorin get knocked onto the frozen river, near it's end.

" _Boiya galyir!_ (Go in for the kill!)" Azog yells

Azog yells to his Orcs who run out on to the ice to attack Thorin. Devon and Luna try to move toward Thorin to help them, but some of the Orcs got in their path, cutting them off, and forcing the duo to fight them.

" _Ebru doi!_ (Finish him!)" Azog yells

"Thorin!" Devon shouts

Thorin looks around as many Orcs run toward him.

Suddenly, the Orcs begin falling over with arrows stuck in them. Devon and Luna looked near the edge of the frozen river and saw that the shots came from Legolas who was shooting the Orcs attacking Thorin from the top of the tower. Thorin, with his broken sword, takes on the remaining Orcs.

Tauriel, in a moment of peace after dispatching an Orc, calls out for Kili.

"Kili!" Tauriel calls out

Kili hears Tauriel calling for him, but he was too busy fighting two Orcs at once to respond.

"Kili!" Tauriel calls out

"Tauriel!" Kili calls out

Tauriel hears Kili calling her and gasps.

"Kili..." Tauriel gasps

Suddenly, Bolg jumps out of a tunnel and kicks Tauriel into a rock. Seeing this, Kili angrily defeats his Orcs and begins making his way toward Tauriel. Tauriel manages to slip out from Bolg's grasp and begins attacking him with her dagger. Bolg manages to grab both her arms and twists them, causing her to shriek in pain. He then smashes his fist down on her head, making her fall to the ground. Kili rushes desperately as he hears Tauriel's groans. Bolg raises Tauriel up by her throat, but she manages to kick him in the knee, causing him to fall. Bolg grabs Tauriel and throws her body against a wall. As she lays stunned on the ground, Bolg raises his mace for the kill.

Suddenly, Kili leaps from a parapet onto him. Kili manages to slash at Bolg, but Bolg grabs Kili by the head and raises the pointed base of his mace to stab him through the chest. Tauriel jumps onto Bolg from behind, trying to help Kili, but Bolg manages to throw her down again. In that moment, Bolg raises his mace and plunges it through Kili's chest.

"No!" Tauriel cries out

Kili looks at Tauriel, staring into her eyes as they were tearing up. Soon enough, Kili sighs his last breath and Bolg drops Kili to the ground dead.

Tauriel's grief turns to anger, and she leaps onto Bolg as he approaches her. They were standing over the edge of a precipice, and Bolg tries to swing Tauriel out over the fall. She manages to hold on to him and kick off a stone, launching them both over the edge.

Legolas, on top of the tower, suddenly feels the tower shaking. He looks down to see a troll smashing away at the tower's base. Hearing Tauriel's grunts, Legolas looks out and sees her rolling with Bolg down the mountainside. She lands on a broken staircase, gasping in pain. Bolg, after landing landed near Tauriel, rises up and prepares to kill her. Legolas sees this and reaches back for an arrow, only to find that he has run out. He angrily throws down his bow and pulls out Orcrist. He leaps off the top of the tower and plummets down holding his sword out. He manages to stab the troll in the head, and it hobbles around in pain. Twisting the sword, he manages to get the troll to charge forward, smashing head first into the already-weakened base of the tower.

Bolg looks up to see the tower fall over and make a bridge over the chasm in between Legolas and Bolg. As Tauriel lays unconscious, Bolg and Legolas charge at each other over the makeshift bridge and begin fighting. As they fight, Bolg swings his heavy mace down at Legolas and misses, hitting the floor and causing it to crumble and fall into the chasm.

Up on the frozen river, Thorin manages to stab an Orc in the knee, but another Orc rushes up and smashes into him, causing him to slide across the ice on his back all the way to the edge of the waterfall, directly over Legolas and Bolg. Bolg knocks Legolas over, and prepared to finish him. Just as Bolg raises his mace, Thorin manages to knock an Orc over the edge of the waterfall, making it land on the bridge behind Bolg, breaking through the stones and causing him to fall under a pile of rubble.

Another Orc approaches Thorin who was lying on his back, partially hanging over the edge of the waterfall, defenseless. Devon and Luna saw that Thorin was in trouble and tried to make their way over to him, but they were met with another group of Orcs, and were forced to fight them. As the Orc raises its sword to finish Thorin, Legolas manages to throw Orcrist into the Orc's chest, killing it. As the Orc falls over the edge, Thorin manages to reach out and grab the sword, saving it from going over.

As Legolas watches Thorin, Bolg leaps out of the rubble and swings at Legolas, but Legolas dodges and pulls out his two knives.

After finishing with the Orcs, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens, and the dragons make their way over to Devon and Luna just as they finished fighting their Orcs with Devon killing the last Orc with a stab of his Keyblade down into it's chest.

"Devon! Luna!" Astrid calls

Devon and Luna turn to look at their friends as they approach them.

"Are you alright?" Hiccup asks

"Yeah. We're fine." Devon says

Devon and his friends turn back and watch as Thorin rises up to face Azog. The group knew that this was his fight, so they decided to stay out of it.

Thorin stands and looks in wonder at his blade. He then looks up and sees Azog, alone, facing him. Thorin and Azog approach each other slowly. Suddenly, a horn blows, and Azog smiles as a hill in the distance behind him becomes covered with approaching Orc reinforcements. Azog charges forward and swings a large rock attached to a chain at Thorin who ducks under it. As Azog was left unbalanced by the swing, Thorin manages to get behind him and slash him. Azog angrily swings the rock at Thorin again. As Thorin dodges, the rock smashes into the ice, cracking it.

Down on the makeshift bridge, Bolg throws a huge stone at Legolas, and it smashes the bridge beneath him. Legolas manages to run up the falling rocks and leaps at Bolg. As they fight, Legolas manages to stab at Bolg, but Bolg grabs the knife between his arm and armor, just like in their encounter in Lake-town. This time, though, Legolas smiles and uses the knife as leverage to swing atop Bolg's shoulder. Legolas twirls his other knife and stabs Bolg through the top of his head, killing him instantly. Legolas leaps back onto land as the bridge falls to the ground, carrying Bolg's body with it.

After dealing with Bolg, Legolas looks for Tauriel where he last saw her, but doesn't see her anywhere.

"Tauriel!" Legolas calls out

While Thorin and Azog continue fighting, the ice continues cracking. They both pause for a second, then Azog swings again. This time, the ice actually begins to break apart beneath them. As Thorin stumbles over an edge of the ice, Azog manages to knock his legs out from under him with the chain, making him fall on his back. Azog swings again, but Thorin manages to roll away. He leaps behind Azog who was off balance, and slashes at him again. Azog angrily swings the rock and chain at Thorin, but missing him. The rock becomes stuck in the ice, and Azog was forced to slash at Thorin with his bladed-arm, but the Dwarf Prince leaned his body away, making the Pale Orc miss.

Suddenly, an Eagle cry sounds through the air. Azog looks into the sky behind Thorin in shock. Devon and his friends look into the sky, and were surprised by hat they saw. In the sky, several Eagles swoop down onto the battlefield with Radagast riding the lead Eagle. They sail through the ranks of the oncoming Orc reinforcements from Gundabad, decimating them. Beorn, riding atop one of the Eagles, throws himself off it and changes into his massive bear form as he falls to the ground, landing right in the middle of the Orcs. He smashes through the Orcs, quickly going through their numbers.

Back on the frozen river, Thorin suddenly throws his sword down. Reaching forward, he lifts the rock at the end of the chain and tosses it to Azog who instinctively catches it. Azog looks at Thorin in shock. Thorin jumps backward, off the ice floe that they were both standing on. Without Thorin's weight to balance it, the ice floe tips over and Azog plunges into the water below. He scrabbles at the edge, but the chain pulls him down. Thorin pants in exhaustion, relieved that the battle was over.

As the fighting on the frozen river started to settle, the Eagles attack the Werebats, ripping them out of the air.

Thorin bends down to pick up Orcrist, and walks down the frozen river. He sees Azog through the ice, being pulled slowly by the current toward the frozen waterfall. Thorin slowly walks above him, and they stare at each other through the ice. Azog closes his eyes and Thorin continues to stare at the Pale Orc, believing that he was finally gone.

Suddenly, Azog opens his eyes, and he manages to stab Thorin through his left-foot, through the ice, with his blade-arm. Thorin screams in agonizing pain and falls down on his back. Azog leaps through the ice and pins Thorin down to the ice. Azog tries to stab his blade-arm at Thorin, but Thorin manages to stop it from piercing his chest by sliding Orcrist in one of the forks of the blade. Azog uses his superior weight and position to his advantage and slowly pushes his blade further down on Thorin while he struggles to keep it away.

As they stare at each other, Thorin slides his sword out of the fork, allowing Azog's blade to stab him through the chest. Devon and his friends looked on with horrified looks and widened eyes on their faces. Azog smiles evilly, knowing he had finally beaten Thorin.

Suddenly, Thorin raises his own sword and stabs Azog through his heart. Azog's smile fades as the sword went through his chest. Thorin flips Azog over onto his back on the ice and forces Orcrist all the way through Azog and through the ice below. Azog dies with Thorin kneeling on top of him. Thorin, mortally wounded, struggles to get up.

Bilbo regains consciousness and sees the Eagles flying overhead.

"The eagles are coming..." Bilbo says

Thorin stumbles toward the edge of the frozen waterfall, looking out over the battlefield below, where the remaining Orcs were being routed up. Feeling weak from his wound, Thorin collapses on his back. Devon and his friends rush over to Thorin, feeling deeply worried for him. At the same time, Bilbo comes running up in surprise. Devon and Bilbo both kneel down to Thorin.

"Bilbo... Devon..." Thorin says weakly

"It's okay, Thorin. We're here. Just hold on." Devon says

"Don't move! Don't move! Lie still!" Bilbo says

Bilbo examines Thorin's wound, then recoils in shock, covering his mouth with his hand.

"I'm glad you're all here... I wish to part from you all in friendship." Thorin says weakly

"No. You are not going anywhere, Thorin. You're going to live." Bilbo says

"I would take back my words and my deeds at the gate. You did what only a true friend would do. Forgive me... I was too blind to see. I'm so sorry that I have led you all into such peril." Thorin says weakly

Thorin began choking up on his blood.

"No, no, I'm glad to have shared in all your perils,Thorin. Each and every one of them. It is far more than any Baggins deserves." Bilbo says

Bilbo and Thorin smile at each other.

"Farewell, Master Burglar... Farewell, Keyblade Master... Go back to your books and your armchair. Plant your trees, watch them grow. If more people valued home above gold... this world would be a merrier place." Thorin says weakly

Thorin gasps deeply.

"No! No! No! No! No! No! Thorin! No, don't you dare!" Bilbo says

Thorin sighs his last breath and dies.

"Thorin, Thorin, wake up. The eagles... the eagles... the eagles are here. Thorin..." Bilbo says

Bilbo was overwhelmed with sorrow and mourned over his loss, crying to himself.

Devon closes his eyes in sorrow, and sighs. His eyes began to fill with tears. He tries hard not to let them overwhelm him, but a single tear slides down his cheek. Luna gently nudges Devon's right-arm with her snout. Devon wraps his arms around Luna's head, and he hugs her. Spyro and Cynder look at each other with sad look on their faces. The two dragons then hug each other. Hiccup looks on with a sad look clear on his face. Astrid also had a sad look on her face and she sighs. Fishlegs was sniffling. Tuffnut and Ruffnut look at each other in silence, both of them feeling sad. Snotlout brushes a tear from his face. Toothless and the other dragons whimpered in sadness, mourning the loss of a good friend like Thorin.

On another part of Ravenhill, Tauriel places Kili's stone in his dead hand while Legolas watches. Thranduil walks slowly through the ruins of Ravenhill, gazing about at the carnage. Legolas walks over and approaches him.

"I... cannot go back." Legolas says

Legolas brushes past his father and prepares to leave.

"Where will you go?" Thranduil asks

Legolas turns and faces Thranduil.

"I do not know." Legolas says

"Go north. Find the Dúnedain. There's a young Ranger amongst them, you should meet him. His father, Arathorn, was a good man. His son might grow to be a great one." Thranduil says

"What is his name?" Legolas asks

"He's known in the wild as Strider. His true name you must discover for yourself." Thranduil says

Legolas and Thranduil nod at each other, then Legolas turns and walks away. Thranduil calls after him, and Legolas pauses.

"Legolas... your mother loved you... more than anyone... more than life." Thranduil says

Legolas opens his eyes open in shock and surprise. Legolas and Thranduil make a gesture of departure to each other, then Legolas leaves. Thranduil watches him leave sadly, bowing his head in grief. He then proceeds through the ruins and finds Tauriel still next to Kili's body.

"They want to bury him." Tauriel says

"Yes..." Thranduil says

"If this is love, I do not want it." Tauriel says

Tauriel looks up at Thranduil with tears in her eyes.

"Take it from me, please! Why does it hurt so much?" Tauriel says

Thranduil approaches Tauriel slowly with an understanding look in his eyes.

"Because it was real." Thranduil says

Tauriel looks up at Thranduil in shock. After thinking for a while, Tauriel leans down and kisses Kili for the first and last time.

( _Meanwhile_ )

Bilbo sat on a rock, staring off into the distance. Devon sat near Bilbo on the ground to his right with Luna curled up around his body. Spyro and Cynder laid on the ground near Devon and Luna. The Viking Teens sat on the ground with their dragons. Gandalf comes in and joins them, taking a seat next to Bilbo on his left. The group sits there, quietly, thinking. Gandalf begins cleaning out his pipe quite noisily. After a moment's pause, they nod at each other.

The remaining members of Thorin's company kneel beside the body of their king, paying homage to him.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Here it is! The Battle of the Five Armies! At first, Thranduil and Bard encounter Thorin and the Dwarves upon the gates of Erebor. There, they try to reason with Thorin, promising to return the Arkenstone, which Devon and his friends had delivered to them back to Thorin, but only if he kept his word to the people of Lake-town. Of course, Thorin refuses to see reason. That is when Devon and Bilbo try to bring Thorin to his senses. But, of course, that does not work either, and Thorin tries to kill Bilbo. Lucky for him, Gandalf comes in and stops Thorin, drawing his attention while Devon and his friends follow Bilbo down to Gandalf. Suddenly, the Dwarves of the Ironhills show up, ready for a fight. Then, if that wasn't enough, Azog and his army of Orcs arrive. Devon and his friends fight alongside Gandalf, Bilbo, the Lake-town people, the Woodland Elves, and the Dwarves, and make their stand against Azog the Defiler and his Orc armies. Meanwhile, Thorin finally manages to come to his senses and takes up arms with his Dwarf-brothers. They soon join in the fight and head to deal with Azog himself. Devon and his group join Thorin up on Ravenhill, and they fight together against Azog, and his Orcs. Legolas and Tauriel show up on the scene, and they join in the fight too. Thorin Vs Azog. Legolas Vs Bolg. And Devon and his friends Vs a dozen of Orcs. As the fighting goes on, the Eagles fly in with Radagast and Beorn to lend their support. Thorin manages to defeat Azog, but was fatally wounded, and dies. The battle is over and the heroes have survived. Only one last chapter left to complete the heroes' journey in Middle-Earth. Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	19. The Return Journey

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor  & respect their great works.

* * *

( _Dale_ )

Moments after the Battle of the Five Armies had been won, the people of Lake-town gather in Dale after hearing the news of Thorin's death. Percy blows on a huge horn, and all the townspeople who have gathered along the walls, stare out reverently at Erebor. This was presumably during Thorin's funeral.

( _Erebor_ )

Devon, Luna, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Bilbo and Balin walk out of the gates of Erebor once Thorin's funeral was over. Bilbo was wearing his pack and was prepared to leave with Devon and his friends.

"There is to be a great feast tonight. Songs will be sung, tales will be told, and Thorin Oakenshield will pass into legend." Balin says

"I know that's how you must honor him, but to me he was never that. He was...to me...he was..." Bilbo says

Bilbo was unable to find the words, and Balin smiles fondly at him. Knowing that Bilbo was being choked up on his feelings, Devon decided to speak.

"He was a friend to us all." Devon says

Bilbo and Balin both look at Devon and smile.

"Well, I think we'll slip quietly away. Will you tell the others we said goodbye?" Bilbo says

"You can tell 'em yourself." Balin says

Devon, Bilbo, and the others looks back and smile as they see the other Dwarves standing behind them. Bilbo steps forward and speaks to all of them.

"If any of you ever passing Bag End, tea is at four. There's plenty of it. You are welcome anytime." Bilbo says

The Dwarves bow to Bilbo, and he smiles. Bilbo begins to turn away, then turns back.

"Uh, don't bother knocking." Bilbo says

The Dwarves chuckle, and even Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens, the dragons, even Gandalf chuckle at this.

Suddenly, the Celestial Ring on Devon's finger glows with blue light. Then, Devon's Keyblade: Soul Calibur appears in his right-hand in a flash of blue light and it starts glowing blue. Knowing what happens next, Devon takes his Keyblade in both of his hands and holds it straight out.

Deep within the halls of Erebor, inside Thorin's tomb, the Arkenstone laid peacefully on Thorin's chest, glowing with it's precious light. Suddenly, the Arkenstone began to glow with a bright blue light which completely overwhelmed it's own glow.

A pure blue aura envelopes Devon's body and blue marking began to show, glowing all over Devon's clothes and body. A ball of light appears on the tip of the Keyblade. Then, a crown of light appears below Devon's feet. Light from the crown gusts upward and the environment around the group changes. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Vikings Teens, the Dragons, Bilbo, Gandalf, and the Dwarves are all transported to a corridor of light. The Arkenstone shoots a beam of light upward into the sky, making a Keyhole appear. Devon closes his eyes, and brings his Keyblade up, close to his face. He soon opens his eyes which briefly glowed with blue light. Devon jumps back, twirls his Keyblade and points it at the Keyhole. A halo forms on the tip of Devon's Keyblade and it shoots a beam of light toward the Keyhole. The beam of light hits the Keyhole and it shines brightly, engulfing the area with light, transporting Devon and the group back to the gates of Erebor.

"We'll I guess it's time for all of us to be heading home." Devon says

"Yeah. I guess so." Hiccup says

Balin walks up to Devon and speaks to him.

"We'll never forget you laddie. Nor will we forget all that you and your friends have done for us." Balin says

Devon looks at Balin with a smile on his face.

"We'll never forget you Balin. Or the other Dwarves. That I can promise you." Devon says

Devon places his right-hand on Balin's shoulder.

"You and the other will always be a part of us...in here." Devon says placing his left-hand on his chest

Devon wraps his arms around Balin, and embraces him in a big hug. Balin was caught completely by surprise by this. But nevertheless, he hugs Devon back. The two friends soon pull away from each other. Luna walks up to Balin and nuzzles herself against the kind Dwarf's chest. Balin smiles and rubs his hands on Luna's head, making her croon with content and sadness. The two then gently pull away from each other.

After waving good-bye, Devon and his friends walks toward Gandalf who was waiting for them.

( _Moments later_ )

The group ride slowly back toward the Shire, admiring the scenery as they go. They soon dismount at the edge of the Shire, and Bilbo begins to walk with all his things in his arms.

"Ah, the borders of the Shire. It is here I must leave you." Gandalf says

"That's a shame. I quite liked having a Wizard around. Seems they bring good luck." Bilbo says

"You don't really suppose, do you, that all your adventures and escapes were managed by mere luck? Magic rings should not be used lightly, Bilbo." Gandalf says

Bilbo begins to protest, but Gandalf interrupts him.

"Don't take me for a fool. I know you found one in the Goblin tunnels...and I've kept my eye on you ever since." Gandalf says

Now that the secret was out, Bilbo smiles.

"Well, thank goodness." Bilbo says

Bilbo shifts the pack on his back and holds out his hand to Gandalf.

"Farewell, Gandalf." Bilbo says

Bilbo and Gandalf clasp hands and look each other in the eye.

"Farewell." Gandalf says

Bilbo turns and walks away. After a few paces, he stops and turns.

"You, uh...you needn't worry about that ring. It fell out of my pocket during the battle. I lost it." Bilbo says

"You're a very fine person, Mister Baggins. And I'm very fond of you. But you're only quite a little fellow...in a wide world after all." Gandalf says

Bilbo continues walking back to the Shire while Devon and his friends watch him go. Then, they turn and look at Gandalf.

"Well, Gandalf, I guess this is it. The end of our journey." Devon says

"Yes. That it is." Gandalf says

"It's been a privilege to share in this adventure with you, Gandalf. We're really gonna miss you." Devon says

"As will I for all of you." Gandalf says nodding his head in agreement

Devon holds out his right-hand to Gandalf, and the two friends clasp hands. Then, Devon hugs Gandalf, wrapping his arms around the Wizard, catching him by surprise. Nevertheless, Gandalf hugs Devon back. The two friends, who were eternally bound by friendship and love, gently pulled away from each other. Luna walks up to Gandalf and nuzzles her head against Gandalf's stomach, making the Wizard chuckle with laughter. Gandalf places his left-hand on Luna's head and rubs her gently, making the female Night Fury croon.

"Good-bye, Gandalf." Devon says

"Farewell, my friends." Gandalf says

After looking upon Devon and his friends one last time, Gandalf nods with a smile, turns around, and goes back the way they came.

As Devon and his friends watched Gandalf walk away, they remembered all the good times they had with the Wizard. It all started when they first met Gandalf in the Shire. Then, came the start of their journey with Frodo, Sam, and Gandalf. And then, there was the Quest for the Ring where Devon and his friends traveled alongside the Fellowship to destroy the One Ring. That was one journey they would never forget anytime soon. Back then, they remember Gandalf fighting the Balrog of Morgoth, sacrificing himself to help them escape the mines of Moria. Then, he came back as Gandalf the White. And also there was the Battle at Helm's Deep where Gandalf rode to their aid with Éomer and the Rohirrim. Then, there was the Siege of Gondor where Devon and his friends fought alongside Gandalf and Pippin to protect the White City of Gondor from the evils of Mordor. And then, there was the Battle at the Black Gate where the group made their final stand against the forces of Mordor. Finally, there was the time when Gandalf boarded on the last ship to leave Middle-Earth with Frodo and sail off into the Undying Lands. That was the last time the group ever saw Gandalf, and this would be the last they would ever see of him again. Devon and his friends would always remember Gandalf for who he was: a great and wonderful Wizard, and a good, caring friend.

Soon enough, Gandalf disappeared over the hill, and Devon and his friends rushed to catch up with Bilbo.

( _The Shire_ )

After catching up with Bilbo, Devon and his friends climb over a hill looking out at Hobbiton, seeing a lot of activity near Bag End, across the valley. As they walks up the path toward his house, Bilbo sees many Hobbits passing in the opposite direction, carrying various articles of furniture and other household articles.

"Wait a minute...that's my mother's glory box. And that's...my dining chair." Bilbo says

Bilbo sees a Hobbit carrying an ottoman on his shoulder.

"Ah! Put that pouf down! What is going on?!" Bilbo says

A Hobbit, specifically Mr. Worrywort, who was wheeling a wheelbarrow full of things, stops to greet Bilbo cheerfully.

"Hello, Mister Bilbo!" Worrywort says

Suddenly, Worrywort realizes who he is talking to and looks surprised.

"You're not supposed to be here." Worrywort says

"What do you mean?" Bilbo asks

"On account of you being presumed dead and all." Worrywort says

"I am not dead! Presumed or otherwise!" Bilbo says

Bilbo turns and hurries up the hill toward Bag End, passing more and more Hobbits carrying his things with Devon and his friends following him.

"I'm not sure that's permitted, Mister Bilbo!" Worrywort says

Infront of Bag End, a Hobbit acting as an auctioneer was auctioning off Bilbo's things. There was a sign that read: _'For sale, by auction. The effects and estate of the late Mr. Bilbo Baggins, esq. 10 o'clock sharp, June the 22nd. Messrs Grubb, Grubb and Burrowes. Registered Auctioneers'_.

"Twenty-one! Ha ha! Sold to Mrs. Bolger! Somewhere for Fatty to put his feet on, ha ha! Do I have any bids for this? This is Shire-made. None of your Dwarvish reproductions here." The auctioneer Hobbit says

Bilbo, Devon and his friends, run up to the Hobbit hole, interrupting the auction.

"Stop! Stop! There's been a mistake!" Bilbo says

"Who are you?" A female Hobbit asks

"What do you mean who am I?! You know bloody well who I am, Lobelia Sackville-Baggins! This is my home! And those are my spoons. Thank you very much!" Bilbo says

Bilbo takes back some spoons that Lobelia had just bought at the auction.

"Excuse me, it's been more than thirteen months since the disappearance. If you are, in fact, Bilbo Baggins, and undeceased, can you prove it?" The auctioneer Hobbit says

"What?!" Bilbo asks

"Oh, well, something official with your name on it would suffice." The auctioneer Hobbit says

"Alright! Right." Bilbo says

Bilbo pulls out the contract that he'd signed at the start of his journey to join Thorin's company and looks through it.

"A contract...of employment as a...a...nevermind as what." Bilbo says

Bilbo shows the contract to the auctioneer.

"There! My signature!" Bilbo says

"Uh, certainly seems to be in order. Yes, seems there can be no doubt." The auctioneer Hobbit says

As the auctioneer was reading the contract, Bilbo goes up the steps to his house with Devon and his friends following him.

"Who is this person you pledged your service to?" The auctioneer Hobbit asks

The group pauses at the door.

"Thorin Oakenshield." The auctioneer Hobbit says

The group looked sad, knowing very well what happened to Thorin.

"He-he was my friend." Bilbo says

"Yeah. He was our friend too." Devon says

Opening the door, Bilbo, Devon and his friends walk in to find the house a mess with items strewn all across the floor. As they walks about, Bilbo finds a handkerchief with his initials, BB, on it. Bilbo looks up and smiles. Finding a picture of his mother on the floor, Bilbo puts it back up on the wall next to the picture of his father and straightens it out. Bilbo steps back and inspects his handiwork.

"Wow. They really tore through your house, Bilbo." Devon says

"We can help you get your stuff back, if you want." Astrid says

Bilbo looks at Devon and his friends and smiles.

"I'd like that. Thank you." Bilbo says

( _Later that night_ )

Using the treasure that Bilbo was rewarded, the group had managed to buy back all of Bilbo's possessions, and they helped straighten out Bilbo's house. Once they were done, Devon and his friends sat around at a table just outside Bilbo's kitchen with mugs of ale in their hands. Devon and the Viking Teens sat in chairs with Bilbo while Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Toothless, and the other dragons sat nearby. After a few moments of silence, Devon rose from his seat with his mug.

"To Thorin Oakenshield." Devon says raising his mug

"To Thorin." Everyone says

Bilbo and the Viking Teens raise their mugs, and drink to their victory.

( _The Next Day_ )

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens, and the dragons stood outside Bilbo's home, preparing to leave Middle-Earth.

"Well, Bilbo, I guess this is it. Our journey's end." Devon says

"I guess so." Bilbo says

"We just want to say it's been a pleasure having to travel with you, and Gandalf, and the others." Devon says

"And I want to thank you for your help and support. If it wasn't for you all, I probably wouldn't have come along on this journey. I was glad to have you all with me all the way." Bilbo says

Devon kneels down to Bilbo and places his right-hand on his shoulder.

"Good-bye, Bilbo." Devon says

"Good-bye, Devon." Bilbo says

Devon and Bilbo embrace each other in a big hug. Luna walks up to Bilbo and nuzzles her head against his chest.

"I shall miss you, little one." Luna says

"I'll miss you too, Luna." Bilbo says

Bilbo places his hands on Luna's head and rubs them gently, making the female Night Fury croon in content and sadness. He then wraps his arms around Luna, embracing her in a big hug. Bilbo moves onto the rest of the group, hugging them one by one. First, he hugs Spyro and Cynder, hugging them with both arms. Next in line was the Viking Teens and their dragons, hugging each of them one by one.

"Bye, Bilbo." Devon says

"Bye." Hiccup says

"We'll miss you." Astrid says

"So long." Fishlegs says

Devon and his friends walk down onto the road outside Bilbo's home. Devon presses the button on his left-gauntlet and a bright light shines on his body. When the light diminishes, Devon was in his Keyblade Armor. As soon as they were ready, Devon climbs onto Luna's back and the Viking Teens all climb onto their dragons. They look at Bilbo one last time and smile. Bilbo waves his hand to the group with a smile on his face.

Soon, Devon and Luna took to the sky followed by Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and their dragons. Devon takes his Keyblade and shoots a beam of blue light into the sky, opening a blue portal of light. The group heads into the portal and leave Middle-Earth, with memories of another grand adventure.

After watching Devon and his friends leave, Bilbo shuts his door, and then puts his hands in his waistcoat pocket, but then pulls them out quickly when he feels his Ring. He hesitates to put his hand back in his pocket, going back and forth. Eventually, he pulls it out and looks at it.

( _60 years later_ )

Bilbo, being much older, held the Ring in his hand. Suddenly, a knock sounds at the door, and Bilbo clutches the Ring tightly in his hand.

"No, thank you! We don't want any more visitors, well-wishers or distant relations!" Bilbo yells

"And what about very old friends?!" A familiar voice asks

Bilbo smiles and hurries to open the door. It turned out that this was the same time that Devon and his friends first arrived in Middle-Earth.

"Gandalf?!"

"Bilbo Baggins."

"My dear Gandalf!"

"Good to see you. One hundred eleven years old, who'd believe it?"

"Come on, come in! Welcome, welcome!"

While Gandalf and Bilbo talked at the door of Bag End, the map of the Lonely Mountain laid on the table where Bilbo previously sat. Suddenly, a small light flashes on the top-right corner of the map. When the light dims down, the Kingdom Hearts sigil was placed on the map.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** We come to it at last! The group's historic journey into Middle-Earth's past now comes to a close. Devon and his friends have completed their task in Middle-Earth, and they say farewell to the Dwarves as they escort Bilbo back to the Shire with Gandalf. Then, they say farewell to Gandalf as he leaves them. And finally, after following Bilbo back to the Shire, Devon and his friends say farewell to the brave Hobbit. I'm glad I was able to bring about this story of Devon's historic journey into Bilbo's adventures. I've been looking forward to this for a long time. And now, I'm just very happy to see it come to life. Now that this is finally finished, I can go back to updating my real story: Kingdom Hearts World Conquest. You know, I've been thinking deeply about it, and I think after I finish updating the storyline of Kingdom Hearts 2, I shall re-upload the rest of the story into separate stories. I think it seems like a good idea as it may prove as an opportunity to make some add-ins like for Dragons: Riders and Defenders of Berk (Which I think I might plan to re-upload) to account for some episodes I chose to skip, to help pass time as we wait for Kingdom Hearts III to make it's debut, and mostly I think to keep them in order. I've already come up with some titles for the Kingdom Hearts stories like Birth By Sleep, and Dream Drop Distance. What do you guys say? Seems like a good idea? Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


End file.
